Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel
by Silberschwinge
Summary: In den Sommerferien zu seinem 17. Geburtstag kommt etwas ans Licht, das Harrys Leben droht zu beenden. Kann ihm geholfen werden oder findet sein Leben ein langsames und qualvolles Ende? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

So, ihr Lieben. Mein erster kleiner Monster-One-Short kommt hier online. =) Es steht zwar unter Drame, aber jeder, der mich halbwegs kennt, weiß, dass ich es hasse, wenn es keine Happy-Ends gibt. ;-)  
Slash ist angedeutet, es kann also auch von jemandem gelesen werden, der Shonen-Ai nicht so toll findet... Denke ich zumindest. Lest es einfach und lasst euch überraschen. =) =)

Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel

_Merkwürdig… Ich fühle mich, als würde ich schweben und doch drückt etwas auf meine Haut._

Er versuchte seinen Körper zu bewegen, doch er gehorchte ihm nicht. Seine Arme und Beine schienen die Be-fehle seines Gehirns nicht zu erhalten. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sein Kopf schon klar genug war, um überhaupt Befehle auszusenden.

_Was sind das für Geräusche? Sind das Stimmen?_

Er lauschte angestrengt. Es schienen tatsächlich Stimmen zu sein. Sie waren ganz in seiner Nähe, doch er ver-stand kein einziges Wort.

_Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich Wasser in den Ohren._

Er bemühte sich, endlich die Kontrolle über seine Glieder zu bekommen, versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch noch immer reagierte nichts. Doch die Stimmen wurden ein wenig klarer.

_Über was reden sie? Und was sind das für andere Laute? Klingt, als würden Blasen im Wasser entstehen._

Langsam begannen seine Lider zu zittern. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, hektischer.

_Jetzt geht schon auf, ihr blöden Augen! Ich will sehen, wo ich bin._

Endlich öffneten sich seine Lider einen spaltbreit.

_Luftblasen… Wasser… Warum bin ich im Wasser? Wie kann ich hier atmen?_

Erneut schwollen die Stimmen an, redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Ein unangenehmes, stetiges Piepsen drang nun ebenfalls an seine Ohren. Und langsam begann er auch seinen Körper zu spüren. Seine Hände zuckten leicht, als er versuchte, sie zu bewegen.

_Irgendetwas ist an meinem Körper befestigt. Nur was? Und wozu?_

Die Augen öffneten sich ein Stück weiter, vorsichtig wegen der Helligkeit. Sie waren überaus empfindlich.

_Es kommt mir fast so vor, als hätten meine Augen noch nie zuvor Licht gesehen. Wie kann das sein?_

Er ballte leicht seine Hände zu Fäusten. Endlich konnte er verstehen, was die Stimmen dort sagten.

„Wir haben es endlich geschafft! Seine Hirnaktivität hat ein normales Level erreicht und seine Vitalfunktionen sind vollkommen stabil."

_Mir kommt diese Stimme bekannt vor. Nur woher?_

„Ohne Ihre Hilfe wäre mir das nicht gelungen. Jetzt haben wir endlich eine Chance!"

_Eine Chance? Wofür?_

„Nach so vielen Fehlschlägen haben wir endlich ein lebensfähiges Exemplar erschaffen."

Zitternd schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Seine grünen Augen waren weit geöffnet und starrten durch die abso-lute Dunkelheit ins Nichts. Die Hände hatten sich in die dünne Decke verkrampft, die seinen mageren Körper gegen die Kühle der Nacht schützen sollte.  
Mühsam richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf und strich sich mit einer Hand ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Nachdenklich blickte er auf seine Finger. „Was für ein seltsamer Traum das war."

Seufzend blickte er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, sodass er nun einiges erkennen konnte. Der große Käfig war leer, Hedwig, seine Eule, war grad auf der Jagd und würde erst in einigen Stunden zurückkehren. Sein Schreibtisch verschwand beinahe unter den Unmengen an Büchern, Pergamenten und Zeitungen. Auf dem Boden lagen einige seiner Kleidungsstücke verstreut.

„Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein, Harry. Das war nur ein Traum.", sagte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte verstimmt den Kopf. Er legte sich wieder hin und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Nacken. „Du hattest schon wesentlich schlimmere Träume, also bleib mal schön ruhig." Seine Augen schlossen sich mit der festen Absicht, dass er nun weiter schlafen würde. Doch daraus wurde nichts.  
Stundenlang wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, ohne zu wissen, warum dieser Traum eine derartige Unruhe in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Normal war das nicht mehr.

Wenn er von Voldemort geträumt hätte, würde er es noch verstehen können. Das dieser hier war nun wirklich nichts Beunruhigendes gewesen. Eigentlich…

Sein Unterbewusstsein schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Unablässig flackerten Bilder durch seinen Kopf, Bilder seines Traumes, Geräusche und Worte der Männer. Dennoch kam er nicht dahinter, was dieser Traum bedeuten könnte. Wenn er überhaupt etwas bedeutete.

* * *

Um kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens schwang er schließlich seufzend die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen, dort eine kurze Dusche zu nehmen, die Zähne zu putzen und sich ansonsten für den kommenden Tag fertig zu machen.

Seine Verwandten ließen ihn inzwischen zum Glück in Ruhe, sodass er tagsüber wenigstens in Frieden gelassen wurde, solange er nicht Dudley und seinen Kumpels über den Weg lief. Doch im Ausweichen war er inzwischen ein richtiger Meister geworden. Meistens hörte er die Bande schon von weitem, lange bevor sie in Sichtweite kamen und er konnte sich rechtzeitig verkrümeln. In diesem Sommer schienen die sogar von Woche zu Woche lauter zu werden, oder kam ihm das nur so vor? Inzwischen begann er sogar zu riechen, wann immer sein fetter Cousin in der unmittelbaren Nähe war. Er verströmte einen derartig abstoßenden Gestank, dass Harry immer Mühe hatte, nicht vor Ekel das Gesicht zu verziehen. Im Haus war es besonders schlimm, so hielt er sich die meiste Zeit des Tages draußen an der frischen Luft auf.

Noch in dieser Woche würde Harry seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag haben, würde somit volljährig werden. Dann dürfte er endlich auch außerhalb der Schule seinen Zauberstab verwenden. Doch das wichtigste war, dass er dann endlich, endlich von den Dursleys wegkam. Er würde sich entweder eine eigene Wohnung in London su-chen oder das Haus am Grimmauldplatz beziehen, das er von seinem verstorbenen Paten geerbt hatte. Er würde sich spontan entscheiden. Seine Sachen würde er heute packen, damit er auch nichts hier vergessen konnte. Wie-dersehen wollte er dieses Haus nicht mehr.

* * *

Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß seine Eule Hedwig auf seinem Bett und putze gründlich ihre Federn. Sie hob den Kopf, nachdem sie ihn gehört hatte, und fiepte ihn freudig an. Lächelnd setzte sich Harry neben sie und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Hallo, meine Schöne. Hast du was gefangen heute Nacht?"

Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen richteten sich blinzelnd auf ihn, während sie den Kopf schief legte. Dann fiepte sie erneut, schlug einmal kurz mit ihren weißen Flügeln und kniff ihm liebevoll in den Finger.

„Das heißt wohl Ja.", lachte Harry und streichelte noch einmal das weiche Gefieder. „Gut gemacht.", lobte er sie schmunzelnd, was die Eule dazu brachte, sich stolz aufzuplustern. „Du bist mir eine…", grinste er und stand auf, um sich umzuziehen. Hedwig flatterte in ihren Käfig und trank ein paar Schlucke aus der frisch aufgefüllten Wasserschale. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt steckte sie schließlich den Kopf unter einen Flügel und schlief ein.

Es sollte ein warmer Tag werden, doch für den Nachmittag hatten sie im Fernsehen Regen angesagt. Deswegen schnappte sich Harry gleich noch eine dünne Jacke, die er später überziehen konnte.

Dann schlich er hinunter in die Küche, machte sich schnell ein paar belegte Brote, legte sie in eine kleine Tüte und stopfte diese in die Ja-ckentasche. Seinen Zauberstab trug er wie immer in der hinteren Tasche seiner Jeans, auch wenn er ihn eh nicht benutzen durfte. Aber man konnte nie wissen. Vielleicht hatten es dieses Jahr wieder ein paar Dementoren auf ihn abgesehen. Vielleicht waren es aber auch Todesser oder sonstige Gestalten, denen er lieber nicht begegnen möchte.

So ausgestattet verließ er das Haus.

* * *

Einige Tage später lag Harry vollkommen erschöpft auf seinem Bett, den Blick genervt auf seine Uhr gerichtet, die ihm anzeigte, dass er in drei Minuten volljährig sein würde. Er hatte in den letzten Nächten kaum ein Auge zugetan. Nicht aus Aufregung, weil er endlich seine verhassten Verwandten verlassen konnte, sondern weil sein blödes Unterbewusstsein noch immer an diesem einen Traum zu knabbern hatte. Deswegen war er total übermü-det, überaus leicht reizbar und noch dazu kaum im Stande, aufrecht zu stehen. Mit der Schlaflosigkeit war näm-lich auch die vollkommene Appetitlosigkeit gekommen. Er war ja von Natur aus schon immer ein wenig zu dünn gewesen, doch nun war er schon regelrecht mager. Seine Kräfte neigten sich auch langsam den Ende zu und würde es nicht endlich bald besser werden, würde er wohl verhungern. Denn selbst, wenn er sich zwang, etwas zu essen, würgte er es keine zehn Minuten später wieder aus. Sobald er in Hogwarts war, würde er sich von Madam Pomfrey ordentlich durchchecken lassen. Wenn er bis dahin noch lebte…

Genau Null Uhr… Er war volljährig! Mit einem Seufzen kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen gepackten Koffer und seinen Zauberstab und verließ langsam das Haus. Er blickte nicht zurück, als er die Straße entlang schlich. Und kaum hatte er das Ende erreicht, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach, sodass er unsanft auf die Knie fiel. „Verdammt! Der Tag kann doch nur besser werden!", fluchte er leise, um die Nachbarn nicht zu wecken. Die konnten nämlich verdammt unleidlich werden, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt wurden.

Schließlich hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und schüttelte ihn kurz, worauf es einen lauten Knall gab und ein pur-purfarbener, dreistöckiger Bus vor ihm hielt. Die Tür ging auf und ein ihm unbekannter Kerl stieg aus. „Sie haben den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen? Dann stehen Sie endlich auf und kommen rein! Sie halten den ganzen Ver¬kehr auf.", schnauzte er unfreundlich, wobei er Harrys Koffer nahm und ihn in den Bus trug.

Harry kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine, stützte sich dabei an dem Bus und kletterte mit einiger Anstrengung hinein. Der Typ verfolgte alles mit misstrauisch zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. „Geht's Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen ziemlich schlecht aus."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Vielen Dank. Ich würde bestimmt nicht so aussehen, wenn es mir gut gehen würde.", knurrte er und wandte angewidert den Kopf ab. Der Geruch, der diesen Kerl umwaberte, war fast so übelkeitser-regend, wie der seines Cousins. „Ich will nach London, Grimmauldplatz."

Schulterzuckend nannte der Typ den Preis, den Harry ihm schließlich übergab und sich schwer auf eines der Betten fallen ließ.  
Die Fahrt dauerte nicht allzu lange. Zwischendurch hielt der Bus an verschiedenen Orten, um Leute abzusetzen oder aufzunehmen. Dennoch erreichten sie London innerhalb von zwei Stunden. Harry schleppte sich mühsam hinaus auf die Straße. Kaum hatte er das Gefährt verlassen, schoss er auch schon weiter, wobei ihm ein ganzes Haus ausweichen musste, dessen Muggel-Bewohner nichts davon mitbekamen.

Seufzend zog er seinen schweren Koffer hinter sich her. Ihm wollte partout nicht die Zauberformel einfallen, mit der man Gegenstände leichter machte oder hinter sich her schweben lassen konnte. Als er schließlich das Haus seines verstorbenen Paten erreichte, ließ er sich schwer gegen die Tür fallen und atmete einmal tief durch. Erst dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Gebäude. Im Stillen dankte er allen dafür, dass der Orden des Phönix sich letztes Jahr ein neues Hauptquartier gesucht hatte, weil Harry sie nicht in seinem Haus haben wollte. Dumble-dore war zwar alles andere als begeistert gewesen, doch schließlich hatte er zähneknirschend versprochen, dass der Orden spätestens zu Beginn der Sommerferien nicht mehr am Grimmauldplatz war. Der einzige, der noch hier lebte, war Remus Lupin. Ihn wollte Harry um sich haben, einfach weil er ihn sehr gern hatte und Remus im letzten Jahr fast so etwas wie ein Ersatzpate geworden war. Sie beide trauerten schwer um den Verlust, den sie erlitten hatten. Sirius hatte ihnen beiden eine Menge bedeutet. Und nun wohnten sie zusammen hier in dem Haus, das einmal dem letzten Black gehört hatte.

Harrys Koffer entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel laut scheppernd zu Boden. Er selber folgte nur Augenblicke später, als erneut seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

Der Lärm lockte natürlich den Werwolf aus seinem Bett, der erschrocken auf der Treppe stehen blieb, als er sah, dass Harry zusammen gebrochen war. Doch dann eilte er zu ihm und ging neben dem jungen Mann in die Knie. „Harry, bei Merlin! Du siehst schrecklich aus. Was ist denn passiert?" Er tastete vorsichtig den dünnen Körper ab, um zu prüfen, ob er verletzt war. Doch außer ein paar Schürfwunden und aufgerissener Knie war er unver-sehrt.  
„Remus…", stellte Harry etwas verspätet fest. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich hole einen Stärkungstrank für dich und dann isst du erst einmal etwas." Der Werwolf nahm Harry auf die Arme und legte ihn auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Dann verschwand er kurz in der Küche, von wo er mit einer kleinen Phiole zurückkehrte. Schnell entkorkte er sie und hielt sie dem jungen Mann an die Lippen. Der trank die Flüssigkeit widerstandslos, die auch sofort ihre Wirkung entfaltete. Harry fühlte sich nun wesentlich kräftiger, sodass er sich aufsetzte und Remus dankbar anlächelte. „Vielen Dank, Remus."

„Was ist geschehen, Harry? Du bist ja fast nur noch Haut und Knochen." Die hellbraunen Augen musterten ihn besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist.", gab Harry seufzend zu. „Seit ein paar Tagen kann ich weder richtig schlafen noch kann ich essen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum."

Remus hielt ihm eine Hand gegen die Stirn, um zu prüfen, ob er Fieber hatte. Verwirrt zogen sich die hellen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du bist ja ganz unterkühlt." Während er den Schwarzhaarigen in eine dicke Decke einwickelte, fühlten zwei Finger bereits unter dem Kiefer den Puls. Und je länger er den Herzschlag überprüfte, desto irritierter wurde er. „Scheint so, als könne sich dein Puls nicht entscheiden, ob er nun langsamer oder schneller schlagen will. So etwas hab ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Ich werde Madam Pomfrey herbitten und Dumbledore am besten gleich mit."

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber beim letzten Namen kam ein dermaßen großer Widerwillen in ihm hoch, dass er heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Dumbledore bitte nicht."

Remus zögerte kurz, doch er kam schließlich dem Wunsch des jungen Mannes nach und holte nur die Kranken-schwester. Sofort wuselte die ältere Frau um ihn herum und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase he-rum. Da er dieses Verhalten aber nun schon kannte, war er nur etwas genervt anstatt vollkommen panisch, wie beim ersten Mal. „Was ist nun mit mir?", wollte er schließlich nach einiger Zeit wissen.

Pomfrey verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Ich bekomm vollkommen wider-sprüchliche Ergebnisse. Ich werde dir wohl ein wenig Blut abnehmen müssen." Damit zauberte sie eine ge-wöhnliche Muggelspritze herbei und setzte diese sogleich an seine Armbeuge. Ein ungenehmes Ziehen später zog sie auch schon mit der Blutprobe davon. Harry blickte ihr ein wenig beunruhigt nach. „Ich hab sie noch nie so erlebt und ich war oft bei ihr."

„Es ist sicher nichts Ernstes.", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen und legte dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Es vergingen paar Minuten, die die beiden schweigend überbrückten, bevor die Krankenschwester zu ihnen zu-rückkehrte. Ihr Gesicht war tief besorgt und vollkommen verwirrt. „Ich versteh das nicht. Das dürfte doch gar nicht möglich sein.", murmelte sie leise, doch Harry verstand jedes Wort und auch Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist denn nun los mit mir?", wollte Harry wissen. „Und wehe, Sie wollen mir etwas verschweigen."

Pomfrey seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch die grauen Haare, die aufgrund der späten Stunde nur durch einen einfachen Pferdeschwanz anstatt ihres üblichen strengen Knotens gehalten wurden. „Ich versteh das nicht. Die Werte sind zwar eindeutig, aber absolut widersprüchlich. Zusam-men dürfte es diese Merkmale gar nicht geben."

„Von was, bitte, sprechen Sie?"

Ihre Augen fixierten ihn nun. „Durch Ihr Blut habe ich festgestellt, dass du nicht vollkommen menschlich bist."

„Das heißt?"

„In deinem Körper vereinen sich mehrere magische Wesen, was an sich gar nicht möglich wäre. Du bist zum Teil ein Mensch. Aber ebenso trägst du Gene der Veelas und Vampire in dir. Aber nebeneinander in einem Körper stoßen sie sich gegenseitig ab. Das wird der Grund sein, warum du nicht mehr essen kannst. Der Vampir in dir verlangt Blut, aber die Veela und auch der Mensch in dir vertragen kein Blut. Doch normale Nahrung kann der Vampir nicht verarbeiten, deswegen würgst du es wieder aus.", erklärte sie ruhig, doch man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, wie nah ihr das alles ging.

Harry schluckte. „Das heißt, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht lebensfähig bin?"

Die Krankenschwester nickte leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das zustande kommen konnte. Es waren keine dieser Wesen bei den Potters, geschweige denn bei den Evans vertreten. Deswegen müsstest du vollkommen menschlich sein. Aber ich habe es gerade nachgeprüft. Lily und James sind eindeutig deine Eltern gewesen. Du trägst ihre Gene in dir. Allerdings…" Sie verstummte.

„Was?", fragte nun Remus nach, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

Pomfrey seufzte. „Ich hab allerdings noch menschliche Gene gefunden, die weder zu Lily noch zu James gehör-ten. Und das allein ist schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Kein Mensch kann drei Elternteile haben. Das geht einfach nicht. Das ist biologisch vollkommen unmöglich."

„Wie kommt es, dass es erst jetzt so schlimm ist? Warum bin ich nicht schon früher…" Er stellte die Frage nicht zu ende. Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und Tränen der Angst sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Remus zog ihn wortlos in die Arme und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Vampire und Veelas werden als Menschen geboren und wandeln sich erst zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag um. Deswegen hattest du vorher auch keine Probleme.", erklärte der Werwolf leise. „Aber wir finden einen Weg, um das zu schaffen. Du wirst nicht sterben, Harry. Das lass ich nicht zu. Ich hab deinen Eltern und Sirius verspro-chen, dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde. Wir finden einen Weg. Wir finden einen Weg."

Harry klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihm fest. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass sein Leben nicht sehr lang sein würde. Doch er hatte sich sein Ende ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Mit erhobenem Haupt im Kampf gegen Voldemort mit der Aussicht, den Dunklen Lord vielleicht noch mitnehmen zu können. Doch nun zerplatzte dieses Szenario wie eine Seifenblase. In seinem Zustand könnte ihn selbst ein Erstklässler mühelos überwältigen.

Aber vielleicht konnte Dumbledore doch noch helfen. Er musste den Widerwillen gegen diesen Gedanken mit großer Mühe hinunterschlucken. „Dumbledore…", flüsterte er.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht, dass er davon erfährt."

Harry nickte. „Aber vielleicht ist er meine einzige Chance."

Remus warf Pomfrey einen bittenden Blick zu, die sofort verstand und mittels Kamin den Schulleiter kontaktierte. Der kam auch keine zehn Minuten später aus dem grünen Feuer und besah sich die Szene aufmerksam. Harry lag noch immer in den Armen des Werwolfs, während Madam Pomfrey nachdenklich hin und her lief.  
Ihm fiel natürlich der schlechte Zustand des jungen Mannes auf, weswegen er sich seufzend auf einen Sessel setzte. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

Remus knurrte. „Das siehst du doch! Alles andere als gut!"

Die Krankenschwester setzte sich nun ebenfalls. „Ich hab einiges herausgefunden, was ich nicht verstehe. Viel-leicht weißt du, Albus." Sie begann ihm ihre Erkenntnisse vorzulegen, als er die Hand hob und sie daraufhin verstummte. „Ich weiß, was los ist. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass eben das nicht geschieht." Er seufzte. „Ich fürchte, dir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, Harry."

„Was willst du uns damit sagen? Du weißt, was los ist? Warum?", fragte Remus fordernd.

Der Schulleiter zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er schließlich erneut seufzte. „Es war notwendig. Voldemort wurde zu mächtig. Ich sah mich gezwungen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um zu sichern, dass wir diesen Krieg nicht verlieren würden."

„Was für Maßnahmen?"

„Ich hatte gehört, dass die Muggel in der Lage wären, Menschen zu kopieren. Klonen nennen sie es. Ich hab mich mit einem Wissenschaftler zusammengesetzt, der mit der magischen Welt vertraut war. Wir entwickelten zusammen eine Methode, um ein Wesen zu erschaffen, dass in der Lage sein würde, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Es hat zwar einige Jahre gedauert und hat uns mehrere Versuche gekostet, aber schließlich gelang es uns ein Geschöpf zu erschaffen, dass mehrere Wesen vereinte und so auch ihre Stärken und Schwächen."

Harry hob den Blick und starrte den Schulleiter entgeistert an. „Soll das heißen, dass ich erschaffen wurde?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Du wurdest nicht von Lily zur Welt gebracht, dennoch ist sie deine Mutter. Du trägst ihre Gene in dir, ebenso wie die von James. Vampirgene waren nötig, damit du gegen den Todesfluch immun bist und um deine magischen Kräfte zu verstärken. Die Veela war einfach dafür, dass du mühelos andere Menschen anziehen kannst, die dich im Kampf unterstützen."

Fassungslos starrte Harry den alten Mann an. Er konnte nicht so recht begreifen, was er ihm soeben offenbart hatte. Er war erschaffen worden. Er war kein Kind gewesen, das aus der Liebe seiner Eltern heraus entstanden war. Er war einfach nur dafür geschaffen worden, den Krieg für Dumbledore zu gewinnen.

„Der Dunkle Lord sollte eigentlich schon längst tot sein. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du zu deinem siebzehn-ten Geburtstag Probleme bekommen würdest. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, dass Voldemort dann schon tot wäre. Da das nun aber nicht der Fall ist, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass du deine Aufgabe noch erfüllen kannst."

Harry glaubte nicht, was er gehört hatte. Es war dem Schulleiter offenbar egal, dass einer seiner Schüler sterben würde. Es kam ihm nur darauf an, dass er Voldemort vernichtete. Was Harry darüber dachte oder ob er vielleicht an seinem Leben hing, daran verschwendete er keinen einzigen Gedanken.

Die Hand, die sich in Remus' Robe gekrallt hatte, verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, und er drängte sich unbewusst näher an den Werwolf.

Ohne auf Harrys Reaktion zu achten, erhob sich der alte Mann. „Ich werde dir ein paar Tränke geben, die eine Zeit lang die nicht-menschlichen Gene in dir unterdrücken. Doch lange wird es nicht anhalten. Du wirst dich mir deiner Mission beeilen müssen." Damit warf er Flohpulver ins Feuer und verschwand.

Harry starrte wie versteinert in die Flammen.

„Das glaub ich nicht!", schimpfte Remus wütend los. Die brauen Augen blitzten gefährlich, die Oberlippe ein wenig hochgezogen, sodass er die Zähne fletschte, was ihn nun fast so furcht einflößend aussehen ließ, wie den Werwolf, in den er sich einmal im Monat verwandelte. „Wie kann er es wagen? Wie kann er so kalt bleiben? Es geht hier immerhin um einen Menschen, um Harry, verdammt noch mal!" Unbewusst zog Remus den Jungen noch dichter zu sich. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du derartig missbrauchst wirst, Harry. Wir werden einen Weg finden, diese fremden Gene zu unterdrücken und wenn ich dafür Voldemort persönlich die Füße küssen muss!"

Trotz dem Ernst der Situation musste Harry grinsen. „Das würde ich gern sehen." Ihm verging das Grinsen aber sofort wieder. „Selbst wenn Voldemort eine Möglichkeit sehen würde, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum er seinem ärgsten Feind das Leben retten sollte. Er wird doch einen Freudentanz aufführen, wenn ich den Löffel abgebe." Seufzend drängte er sich an den warmen Körper neben sich, da die Kälte unaufhörlich durch seinen Körper kroch.

Remus spürte das Zittern, das den dürren Körper ergriffen hatte, und blickte besorgt zu dem jungen Mann hi-nunter. „Warum spielt seine Temperatur so verrückt?"

Poppy seufzte. „Die Unterkühlung liegt an dem Vampir in ihm. Vampire haben von Natur aus eine sehr niedrige Temperatur und auch eine sehr niedrige Pulsfrequenz und Blutdruck, weswegen die Muggel gedacht haben, sie wären tot. Die Veela ist aber ein sehr heißblütiges Wesen, dessen Temperatur, Puls und Blutdruck höher sind, als die, der Menschen. Deswegen spielt sein Puls so verrückt. Sein Herz weiß nicht, wie es schlagen soll." Sie zö¬gerte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, weiterzusprechen. „Sehr lange wird dein Herz das nicht mitmachen, Harry. Wenn wir nicht bald etwas machen, bleibt es einfach stehen."

„Toll… Ganz toll.", grummelte Harry. „Zuerst dachte ich, ich sterbe im Kampf gegen Voldemort, dann dachte ich, ich verhungere vorher und jetzt bekomm ich gesagt, dass ich wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit an Herzstill-stand sterben werde. Wenn jemand noch eine Art zu sterben parat hat, die noch früher eintreffen wird, möge er nun sprechen."

Remus warf Poppy einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde Harry noch verrückt werden. Der Junge hatte schon weit mehr ertragen, als die meisten anderen, die von weniger Einschnitten verrückt ge-worden waren. Wie lange würde Harry das noch aushalten?

Das Kaminfeuer verfärbte sich wieder grün und spucke Dumbledore aus, der ein paar Phiolen in der Hand hatte. „Hier sind die Tränke, die deinen Tod um einige Zeit verzögern. Trink immer einen, wenn sich dein Zustand verschlechtert. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wie lange diese Tränke anhalten werden, und ich hab auch nur diese drei. Weitere zu brauen ist nicht möglich." Er legte die kleinen Glasbehälter auf den Tisch, besah sich die drei Personen noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder.

Remus versuchte seine Kiefer wieder zu entspannen, da er in Dumbledores Gegenwart so heftig die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte, dass er nun Probleme hatte, sie wieder voneinander zu lösen. Poppy stand auf, nahm eine Phiolen und ging vor Harry in die Knie. „Trink, dann wird es dir hoffentlich besser gehen."

Er versuchte, das kleine Glas zu nehmen, doch seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er das Vorhaben sofort wieder abbrach. Die Krankenschwester hielt sie ihm an den Mund und ließ die violette Flüssigkeit hinein fließen.

Gebannt warteten sie, ob der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, doch schließlich er-wärmte sich Harrys Körper wieder und Poppy stellt mit einem prüfenden Anlegen an seine Halsschlagader fest, dass sich auch sein Puls wieder normalisierte. Remus atmete erleichtert auf und entließ den jungen Mann aus seinen Armen, als dieser sich aufrichtete. „Du solltest etwas essen."

Harry nickte leicht, denn obwohl das Zittern etwas nachgelassen und ihm nicht mehr so eiskalt war, war er noch immer zu schwach, um allein aufstehen zu können. „Könntest du…?"

„Ich mach schon." Poppy erhob sich, lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und ging in die Küche, um etwas zu Essen für ihn zu machen.  
„Meintest du das vorhin ernst?"

„Was denn?"

Harry senkte den Blick. „Dass du Voldemort um Hilfe bitten würdest, wenn die Chance besteht, dass er einen Ausweg kennt."

Remus lächelte und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Eigentlich hab ich gesagt, dass ich ihm die Füße küssen würde, wenn es sein müsste. Aber ja… Das hab ich ernst gemeint."

„Was würden meine Eltern und Sirius dazu sagen? Immerhin ist er für ihren und den Tod von tausenden von Menschen verantwortlich."

„Harry", seufzte der Werwolf, „deine Eltern würden nicht wollen, dass du stirbst. Sie würden das gleiche für dich tun. Und was den Rest den toten Menschen angeht: Sie sind tot, oder? Du solltest dir über sie nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Und die Lebenden können dir eh egal sein, wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass du für sie sterben solltest. Das zeugt von Feigheit und Egoismus. Du hast in den letzten Jahren genug Mut und Umsicht bewiesen, um damit den Rest deines hoffentlich noch langen Lebens versorgen zu können."

Nachdenklich blickte Harry auf seine Hände. „Aber selbst wenn wir ihn um Hilfe bitten, heißt das nicht, dass er uns auch helfen wird."

„Aber dann haben wir es wenigstens versucht." Remus hoffte inständig, dass Harry sich zu diesem Schritt durch-ringen kann.  
Geschirrgeklapper ließ die beiden aufmerksam werden. Poppy balancierte ein Tablett durch den Raum und stellte es vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Ein mittelgroßer Topf gefüllt mit dampfender Suppe wurde von drei Porzel-lanschüsseln umgeben. Alle etwa halbvoll gefüllt.

„Ich hab euren Hauselfen gebeten, etwas Hühnersuppe zu machen. Da du seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr gegessen hast, solltest du damit anfangen."

Harry nickte dankbar und nahm vorsichtig eine der Schüsseln entgegen. Seine Hände zitterten zum Glück nicht mehr so stark, sodass er allein essen konnte, ohne allzu viel zu verschütten. Und obwohl es nur eine gewöhnliche Suppe war, kam es ihm so vor, als hätte noch nie etwas Besseres gegessen. „Sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

Die Frau schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nicht doch… Erstens bin ich Heilerin. Es liegt mir einfach im Blut jemandem zu helfen, der Hilfe braucht. Und zweitens bist du mein Lieblingspatient. So häufig, wie du schon bei mir zu Besuch warst, kommt es mir fast vor, als wärst du so etwas wie ein Sohn.", erklärte sie lächelnd und legte ihrem Patienten fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und was Mister Lupins Vorschlag bezüglich Du-weißt-schon-wem, kann ich nur eines sagen."

Harry ließ die Schultern sinken, da er fest damit rechnete, dass die Heilerin ihm diesen Schritt ausreden wollte. Immerhin war sie strikt gegen den Dunklen Lord. Doch er sollte sich irren.

„Gehen Sie zu ihm, Harry. Vielleicht kann er Ihnen wirklich helfen." Sie hockte sich vor ihn und blickte ihm die vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen. „Wenn er es tut, kann er nicht so böse sein. Wenn er die Gelegenheit aber nutzt, um Sie zu töten", sie seufzte, „dann haben Sie es wenigstens versucht und müssen nicht noch einmal so leiden, wie Sie es gerade erlebt haben. Sie haben also nichts zu verlieren."

Harry blickte sie lange prüfend an. „Und was ist, wenn er mir zwar hilft, mich dann aber einsperrt, oder zu Tode foltert?"

„Ob Sie bereit sind, dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, müssen Sie entscheiden. Aber solange die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Ihnen wirklich helfen kann, sollten Sie es versuchen. Wenn er auch nur ein Funken Menschlichkeit in sich trägt, wird er helfen." Die Heilerin nickte, um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen, und strich dem jungen Mann eine Träne von der Wange. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, den früher so starken und ent-schlossenen Gryffindor so zu sehen. Aber das bewies ihr nur, was viele nur zu gerne verdrängten: Harry war nichts weiter, als ein Mensch, ein junger Mann, der schon viel zu viel erleben musste, dem schon viel zu viel zugemutet worden war. Er hatte versucht, sich dem anzupassen, und es war ihm bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch gelungen. Nach außen hin war er immer der strahlende Gryffindor gewesen, doch niemand hatte gesehen, dass er in seinem Inneren noch immer ein Kind war. „Wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, Hilfe zu suchen, dann sollten Sie vielleicht Severus Snape um Rat fragen. Er wird wissen, wie man mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbin-dung treten kann." Poppy deutete auf die Schüssel. „Essen Sie, Harry. Sie werden es brauchen." Das war der letzte Rat, dem sie ihm geben konnte. Sie strich ihm noch einmal sanft durch die Haare, nickte dem Werwolf zu und zog sich durch den Kamin zurück.

Schweigend und nachdenklich löffelte Harry die Suppe und starrte dabei auf den Teppich. Er wusste, dass Vol-demort seine einzige Chance zu überleben war, so ironisch sich das auch anhörte. Dennoch war es gewaltiger Schritt und er wusste nicht, ob in die richtige oder falsche Richtung. Wenn er den Dunklen Lord um Hilfe bat, könnte es durchaus sein, dass dieser dafür seine Treue oder bedingungslose Kapitulation forderte. Auf der ande-ren Seite war diese Bitte an sich schon eine Kapitulation. Er würde definitiv nicht mehr kämpfen, weder für die eine noch für die andere Seite. Vielleicht war das für Voldemort schon Preis genug.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, da ihm diese Möglichkeit sehr unwahrscheinlich vorkam. Immerhin war Voldemort ein Slytherin und die taten bekanntlich nichts ohne eine entsprechende Gegenleistung.

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, Harry.", drang Remus' sanfte Stimme zu ihm durch. „Du bist vollkommen fertig. Schlaf etwas, bevor du weiter darüber nachdenkst." Der Werwolf nahm ihm die leere Schüssel ab, stellte sie auf den Tisch und zog den schwachen Körper an sich, sodass Harrys Kopf an seiner Brust lag. „Ich passe auf dich auf." Sanfte Finger fuhren durch seine Haare, die dicke Decke wurde wieder zurechtgerückt.

Harry seufzte, legte sich bequem hin und rollte sich zusammen, wobei ihm Remus' Bein als Kissen diente. „Danke, Remus. – Für alles."

* * *

Als er erwachte, waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und das Feuer im Kamin ordentlich angeheizt. Remus hatte seinen Platz vorsichtig verlassen, um Harry nicht vorzeitig zu wecken, und hatte wieder eine Schüssel Hühnerbrühe fertig gemacht, die nun dampfend auf dem Tisch stand.

Erleichtert stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass er sich wesentlich besser als am vorigen Tag fühlte, und setzt sich auf. Das einzige, was ihm ein wenig zusetzte, war das leichte Ziehen der Muskeln in Armen und Beinen. Ein Mus-kelkater, der davon kam, dass er seinen schweren Koffer quer durch das Land getragen hatte. – So kam es ihm jedenfalls vor.

Ein Blick auf die große Standuhr verriet ihm, dass es fünf Uhr war, und da gedämpftes Licht durch die Vorhänge fiel, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass es Nachmittag war. Er hatte also fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen.

Beim Anblick der warmen Suppe vor ihm, huschte ein dankbares Lächeln über seine Lippen. Er hob die Hand und prüfte, ob sie zitterte. Erst dann griff er nach der Schüssel und schlürfte langsam die würzige Flüssigkeit.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht's dir heute?" Remus kam ins Zimmer gerade als Harry die leere Schüssel wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

Der junge Mann zog die Beine auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke, bevor er antwortete. „Besser als gestern, aber ich fühl mich immer noch so furchtbar schwach." Er schwieg kurz. „Ich habe von Voldemort geträumt."

Besorgt blickte Remus ihn an. „Erzähl's mir.", forderte er vorsichtig, worauf Harry mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es war nichts Weltbewegendes. Ich habe geträumt, dass wir zu ihm gegangen sind und ihn um Hilfe gebeten haben. Seine Anhänger fanden das außerordentlich amüsant.", berichtete er mit einem leidenden Gesichtsaus-druck.

„Und wie hat ER darauf reagiert?"

Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin aufgewacht, bevor er etwas sagen oder machen konnte." Er seufzte. „Das zeigt doch nur, dass ich mir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen kann, was er tun wird."

Remus blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Harry, wir beide wissen, dass es nicht leicht für dich sein wird, zu ihm zu gehen. Er wird vielleicht verlangen, dass du deine Bitte vor all seinen Anhängern vorbringst. Es wird dich eine Menge Stolz kosten."

„Ich weiß, aber was habe ich denn für eine andere Wahl? Entweder ich gebe sofort auf und begehe Selbstmord, lass die Wirkung der Tränke ausklingen und sterbe elendig an einem Herzinfarkt oder Unterernährung oder ich mache mich vor allen Todessern zum Volldepp." Er grinste selbstironisch. „Ganz ehrlich? Der Volldepp ist zwar die augenscheinlich sinnvollste, aber längst nicht die einfachste Methode. Ich werde allen Mut brauchen, den ich zusammenkratzen kann, und mich so verzweifelt geben, wie ich bin. Wenn er nicht gerade ewige Knechtschaft verlangt oder mich zum Punching Ball der Todesser erklärt, ist das tatsächlich die beste Lösung. – Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie man Snape erreicht, oder?"

Remus lächelte und strich ihm väterlich durch die Haare. „Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wenn Voldemort dir etwas antun will, wenn wir zu ihm gehen, muss er erst an mir vorbei. Und glaub mir: Mit einem wütenden Werwolf, der seinen Welpen beschützt, will er sich nicht anlegen. – Und wie es der Zufall will, habe ich bereits ein Brief an Severus verfasst. Lies ihn und sag mir, ob es so in Ordnung ist." Er beschwor einen Umschlag herbei und reichte ihn an Harry weiter.

Der junge Mann atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er das Pergament herauszog und die geschriebenen Zeilen las. Remus machte deutlich, dass es ihm wirklich ernst mit seiner Bitte war, wie dringend die Lage war, ohne zu viel zu verraten. Es ging nur hervor, dass es um Harry ging. Der Brief endete mit der Bitte, dass Severus sich doch bitte so schnell wie möglich bei ihnen im Grimmauldplatz melden sollte.

„Den hast du sehr gut verfasst. Du kannst Hedwig den Brief geben." Damit reichte er ihn an Remus zurück und legte den Kopf nach hinten auf die Sofalehne. Müde schloss er die Augen.  
„Schlaf dich aus, Harry."

* * *

Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden verbrachte Harry nur mit Hühnersuppe essen und schlafen, um seine Kräfte wieder langsam aufzubauen. Dann allerdings war es vorbei mit der Ruhe, da Severus Snape in einer grünen Flamme erschien, als Harry gerade bei seiner nächsten Mahlzeit war. Der Tränkemeister hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, als er den Gryffindor auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, eine dicke Decke um den dünnen Körper geschlungen und eine Schüssel Suppe in den Händen. Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes blickten ihm entge-gen, doch nicht mit dem Ausdruck, den Snape gewohnt war. Aller Trotz und Aufmüpfigkeit war gewichen, stattdessen lagen nun Resignation und Schwäche in ihnen. „Mister Potter…", grüßte Snape neutral und nickte dem Gryffindor zu. Der erwiderte die Geste leicht. „Professor…"

„Wissen Sie, wo sich…"

„Ah, Severus!" Remus kam durch die Tür und atmete erleichtert auf. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Setz dich doch."

Der Slytherin zögerte. „Ich habe nicht vor, lange zu bleiben."

„Das mag sein. Aber meine Erklärungen, die du bestimmt hören möchtest, dauern eine Weile, also wäre es ange-nehmer, wenn du dich setzen würdest, schätze ich." Der Werwolf ließ sich neben Harry nieder, der damit fort¬fuhr seine Suppe zu löffeln, wobei er sich schutz- und wärmesuchend ihn lehnte.

Snape setzte sich langsam auf den Sessel, der den beiden gegenüber stand. „Wären Sie nun so freundlich mich aufzuklären? Wegen einer kleinen Erkältung werde ich nämlich nicht bleiben. Dafür ist Madam Pomfrey oder das Stankt Mungos zuständig."

„Es geht nicht um eine Erkältung, Severus. Es geht um Harrys Leben."

Der Tränkemeister hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, dass Mister Potters Leben im Augenblick bedroht sein soll."

„Ist es aber. Harry hat nicht mehr lange zu leben, wenn wir niemanden finden, der uns helfen kann."

„Kann Mister Potter nicht für sich selbst sprechen oder zählt die Schweigsamkeit schon zu den lebensbedrohlichen Symptomen?"

„Nein, Professor, zählt es nicht.", antwortete Harry und stellte die leere Schüssel auf den Tisch. „Aber wie Sie gesehen haben, war ich noch beim Essen und mit vollem Mund redet man bekanntlich nicht." Er lehnte sich zurück und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. „Wie viel wissen Sie von Dumbledores Versuchen, Voldemort aufzuhalten?"

„Wenn Sie mich nur deswegen herbestellt haben, dann…"

„Beantworten Sie einfach die Frage, Professor, damit ich weiß, wie weit ich ausholen muss.", unterbrach Harry ihn und blickte ihn bittend an.

Einen Moment lang war es still in dem Raum. Severus versuchte in den grünen Augen zu lesen, was der Gryf-findor mit seiner Frage bezwecken wollte. Doch wo er sonst immer eine Antwort gefunden hatte, fand er nun nichts weiter als Hilflosigkeit. „Ich weiß nicht viel über Dumbledores Vorgehen. Er verriet nie genau, was er vorhat, um sich nicht in die Karten schauen zu lassen."

Remus schnaubte. „Das sieht dem alten Sack ähnlich."

„Seit wann redet Dumbledores Schoßwolf denn so abfällig über ihn?"

„Wenn du zuhörst, dann wirst du es gleich wissen.", schnappte Remus und deutete Harry, dass er fortfahren sollte.

Der Gryffindor änderte kurz seine Sitzposition, bevor er seine Erklärungen aufnahm. „Dumbledore hat viel mehr versucht, um Voldemort aufzuhalten, als jeder vermutet hätte. Wussten Sie, dass er mit Muggeln zusammenar-beitet, die mit der magischen Welt vertraut sind?"

„Muggeln? Wie sollten sie uns schon helfen können?"

„Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Es gibt Muggel, die sich auf die Biologie spezialisiert haben und unsere Gene entschlüsseln. Sie experimentieren damit, Menschen zu kopieren. Dumbledore fand diese Methode überaus interessant und hat sich genauer damit beschäftigt. Es reichte aber nicht, einfach nur einen Menschen zu kopie-ren, denn es gab niemanden, der Voldemort wirklich gewachsen war. Also hat er sich mit den Muggeln zusammengesetzt und Wege entwickelt, verschiedene Gene miteinander zu kombinieren."

Severus hörte aufmerksam zu, konnte jedoch kaum glauben, was der junge Mann ihm da erzählte. Er ahnte schon, in welche Richtung das gehen würde.

„Jedenfalls hat er jahrelang versucht, lebensfähige Exemplare zu erschaffen, die von ihren Fähigkeiten und Ei-genschaften her Voldemort gewachsen waren. Vor siebzehn Jahren hatte er damit Erfolg. Er hatte ein Wesen erschaffen, dass die Gene von Zauberern, Veelas und Vampiren in sich trägt."

„Und da sie sich in einem Körper gegenseitig abstoßen, stirbt das Wesen innerhalb kürzester Zeit, wenn die Gene nicht unterdrückt werden.", beendete Severus die Erklärung ungläubig. „Sie sind dieses Wesen."

„Treffer und versenkt. Als er gehört hat, dass ich kurz davor war, mit dem Sensenmann zu daten, hat er mir Tränke gegeben, die mich eine Weile noch am Leben erhalten können. Und er hofft, dass ich bis dahin Volde-mort vernichtet haben werde, sonst müsste er erneut einen Versuch starten. Dass ich dabei draufgehe, ist ihm scheißegal, Hauptsache sein Goldjunge macht seine Arbeit. Gott, ich könnt kotzen." Seine Stimme kippte weg, da ihm wieder Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen stiegen. Daher vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Decke und drückte sich ein wenig näher an Remus, der ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm.

„Deswegen möchten wir beide zum Dunklen Lord und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Er ist Harrys einzige Chance.", be-endete der Werwolf.

Severus beobachtete das ganze milde erstaunt. „Sie haben seinen Angriff auf die Ministeriumabteilung verei-telt…"

„Was hatte ich denn bitte für eine Wahl?!", brüllte Harry plötzlich los. „Ich hätte nicht eingegriffen, wenn er mir nicht vorgegaukelt hätte, dass er Sirius dort hat! Von mir aus hätte er diese bescheuerte Prophezeiung ruhig ha-ben können, da sie eh nur Scheiße beinhaltet! Meine Fresse! Ich werde demnächst den Löffel abgeben, auf die eine oder andere Weise, welche, muss ich mir noch aussuchen, aber verdammt noch mal, ich bin erst siebzehn! Ich fühle mich wie hundertdreißig und hatte in meinem ganzen Leben nur ein einziges Jahr, in dem ich wirklich frei war und daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern! Also, wenn Voldemort mir unbedingt vorhalten will, dass ich seine scheiß Pläne vereitelt habe, dann kann er mich von mir aus gleich umbringen, damit ich es endlich hinter mir habe! Aber dann soll er dafür nicht wieder den Avada nehmen, denn der bringt eh nichts! Wie wäre es, wenn er mir stattdessen gleich das Herz aus der Brust reißt und es zum Frühstück verspeist?!" Er ignorierte, dass Tränen ungehemmt über seine Wangen liefen und funkelte Severus herausfordernd an. „Das sollte ja wohl reichen, um es endlich zu beenden!"

Severus kannte den jungen Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es wirklich schlecht um ihn stehen musste, wenn er schon vor ihm in Tränen ausbrach, ohne sich dafür zu schämen. Er hätte sich sonst nie diese Blöße ge-geben. Er überlegte, wie gut die Chancen des Gryffindors standen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm wirklich helfen würde. Denn obwohl er den jungen Mann nie wirklich leiden konnte, war er immer noch der Sohn von Lily. Er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihren Sohn einfach sterben zu lassen. Das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen kön-nen. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich den Dunklen Lord um eine Audienz für Sie beide bitten. Es wird dann allerdings vor allen Todessern stattfinden, um zu prüfen, wie ernst es Ihnen wirklich ist. Sie werden sich demütigen müssen, um ihn zu überzeugen."

Harry lachte humorlos auf. „Noch mehr demütigen kann ich mich nicht mehr, wenn ich vor Ihnen schon rum-heule wie ein Schlosshund. Da machen ein paar Slytherins mehr oder weniger den Kohl auch nicht fett. So sehr mich mein Leben bisher auch angekotzt hat, ich hänge dran."

Mit einem Nicken erhob sich Severus. „Ich werde mit dem Dunklen Lord Kontakt aufnehmen und euch dann informieren." Er warf dem Gryffindor einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der jedoch unbemerkt blieb, weil Harry sein Gesicht wieder in der Decke vergraben hatte. „Ich werde mich beeilen." Damit rauschte er zum Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und verschwand.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch warten und hoffen…", murmelte Remus, während er dem jungen Mann neben sich beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren schwer für die beiden. Harry, der immer wieder begann zu zweifeln, stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Er wurde noch stiller und wollte gar nicht mehr so recht essen, sodass Remus ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue überreden musste. So nahm der junge Mann zwar nicht wieder ab, aber kräftiger wurde er auch nicht. Die einzigen ruhigen Momente, die der Gryffindor vor seinen düsteren Gedanken hatte, waren wäh-rend der paar Minuten Schlaf, die nicht von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurden.

Als Severus zurückkehrte, schlief Harry gerade ruhig – eine seiner wenigen traumlosen Phasen. Remus saß auf dem Sessel und blickte den Tränkemeister müde an. „Bitte sag mir, dass du gute Nachrichten hast."

Seufzend lehnte sich Snape mit der Schulter an die Wand. „Es sind auf jeden Fall keine schlechten. Der Dunkle Lord ist bereit, Sie beide zu empfangen. Er hat aber gewisse Bedingungen, wie Sie bestimmt vermutet haben. Sie sollen selbstverständlich unbewaffnet sein, müssen sich vorher gründlich auf irgendwelche Überwachungszauber oder ähnliches prüfen lassen und Sie werden im Kreise seiner engsten Anhänger auftreten." Er warf einen Blick auf Harry. „Sollten Sie ihn nicht wecken? Immerhin ist es sehr wichtig."

Remus schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Er hat in den letzten Tagen schon kaum geschlafen und wenn, dann hatte er Alpträume. Ich bin froh, wenn er mal ruhig schlafen kann."

Der Tränkemeister musterte den jungen Mann prüfend. Harry hatte die dicke Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, sodass nur sein Kopf zu sehen war. Doch selbst so konnte er sehen, dass der Gryffindor nur aus Haut und Knochen bestehen musste. Die Wangen waren eingefallen und die Augen saßen etwas zu tief in ihren Höhlen und wurden von dunklen Rändern umschattet. Wenn man ihn so sah, konnte man ihn glatt für ein Kind halten, nicht für einen siebzehnjährigen, jungen Mann. „Der Lord wird Sie beide morgen Abend um sieben Uhr empfangen. Seid eine halbe Stunde vorher in Malfoy Manor, dort werden Sie überprüft." Er nickte dem Werwolf zum Ab-schied zu und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin.

Das Geräusch der hochpeitschenden Flammen weckte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und blickte fragend zu Remus. „Was…?"

„Severus war gerade hier und hat uns die Antwort von Voldemort übermittelt." Er fuhr sofort fort, um Harry nicht noch weiter zu quälen. „Morgen Abend um halb sieben werden wir im Malfoy Manor erwartet, wo man uns auf Waffen oder Zauber untersuchen wird. Dann werden wir zum Lord gebracht und im Kreis seiner engsten Vertrauen müssen wir ihm unsere Bitte vortragen."

Harry senkte den Kopf und seufzte schwer. „Dann wird es sich also morgen entscheiden, ob ich sterbe."

„Harry?" Remus machte die emotionslose Stimme des jungen Manns unruhig. Trübe, grüne Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Gib nicht auf, Harry – nicht jetzt." Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Wange, was den Gryffindor erneut seufzen ließ.

„Ich trete morgen demjenigen gegenüber, der mich all die Jahre umbringen wollte. Es ist besser, wenn ich mit meinem Leben abschließe, als wenn ich mir Hoffnungen mache, die am Ende nur wieder enttäuscht werden. – Meinst du nicht?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Remus ihn an sich und grub sein Gesicht in die schwarzen Haare, um die Tränen zu verstecken, die plötzlich über seine Wangen liefen. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist doch mein Welpe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn das morgen wirklich mein letzter Tag sein sollte, werde ich zu meinen Eltern und Sirius gehen und dort auf dich warten." Er schlang die Arme um den Werwolf. „Du wirst nie wirklich allein sein. Versprochen!" Nun liefen auch dem Gryffindor Tränen über die Wangen, während er sich trostsuchend näher an ihn drückte.

* * *

Der nächste Abend kam für die beiden viel zu schnell. Harry hatte den ganzen Tag über keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen und Remus ging es nicht anders. Nun war es fünf Uhr, sodass sie sich langsam umziehen sollten. Harry schlug die Decke beiseite, atmete einmal tief durch und richtete sich dann mühsam auf. Da er die letzten Tage nur gesessen oder gelegen hatte, wollten seine Beine sein geringes Gewicht kaum tragen. Doch darauf konnte der junge Mann heute keine Rücksicht nehmen. Mit kleinen, zaghaften Schritten kämpfte er sich ins Bad vor, um sich waschen zu können. Stets war Remus in der Nähe, um ihn im Notfall stützen oder halten zu können. Doch Hilfe brauchte Harry erst beim Anziehen. Zwar hatte er versucht, sich seine Hose allein anzuziehen, doch nachdem er mit den Unterschenkeln schon in der Jeans steckend auf dem Sofa saß, konnte er allein nicht mehr sicher aufstehen, um sie sich über die Hüften zu ziehen. „Merlin, ich fühl mich, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind.", murmelte er, als Remus seine Hose an ihren Platz zog, während Harry sich an seinen Schultern festhielt, um nicht umzufallen.

„Die Zauberstäbe werden wir Severus anvertrauen, in Ordnung?", fragte Remus, nachdem auch er sich fertig gemacht hatte. Er wartete Harrys Nicken ab, bevor er eine Handvoll Flohpulver nahm und es in die Flammen warf. „Zusammen?"

„Bitte… Ich hasse Flohpulver." Unsicher trat Harry mit Remus zusammen ins Feuer. Der Werwolf hielt ihn fest mit einem Arm umfasst. „Malfoy Manor!"

Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und betete, dass diese Reise bald ein Ende hatte. Er vertrug die magischen Fortbewegungsmittel eben nicht sonderlich gut. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass er fast aus dem Kamin ge-stolpert wäre, als sie ankamen, hätte Remus ihn nicht festgehalten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf besorgt.

„Ja, gib mir nur einen Moment." Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Beine, die sich wie Pudding unter ihm an-fühlten. Schwäche und Flohpulver – keine gute Kombination.

Es dauerte eine Minute, bevor er sich halbwegs sicher war, dass seine Beine nun wieder bereit waren, ihre Arbeit zu tun. Sich auf Remus stützend kämpfte er sich aus dem Kamin und blieb verdutzt stehen, als er Draco, Nar-zissa, Lucius und Snape keine drei Meter entfernt stehen sah. „Oh… Äh… Guten Abend?"

Snape schnaubte vage amüsiert, während Draco nur die Augen verdrehte. Narzissa hingegen musterte den jun-gen Mann sichtlich besorgt. Sie hatte Harry Potter bereits im vierten Jahr einmal gesehen und war erschüttert, wie schlecht er nun aussah. Doch viel schlimmer als die sichtliche körperliche Schwäche war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie drückten ein Alter aus, das weit über das hinausging, was ein Siebzehnjähriger haben sollte. Der Gryffindor musste so viel mehr miterlebt haben, als ihr bekannt war. „Guten Abend, Mister Potter, Mister Lupin." Sie nickten den beiden Gästen grüßend zu.

Lucius aber hielt sich mit solchen Förmlichkeiten nicht auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er überhaupt etwas machen konnte, hielt Harry ihm seinen Stab schon mit dem Griff zu Lucius gewandt hin. Etwas durchein-ander gebracht, nahm der Malfoy das Holz entgegen, ebenso wie den von Remus, und reichte sie an Severus weiter, der sie sicher in der Innentasche seiner Robe verstaute. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die beiden Gryf-findors. „Ich werde Sie nun auf irgendwelche Zauber überprüfen.", kündigte er an und führte die dazu nötigen Bewegungen aus. Harry fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln an seinem ganzen Körper, das nur wenige Augenblicke anhielt.

„Was tragen Sie für Tränke bei sich, Lupin?", verlangte der blonde Mann zu wissen.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das sind Tränke für den Fall, dass Harry wieder einen Schwächeanfall bekommt."

Narzissa und Draco runzelten zeitgleich die Stirn, war es ihnen doch neu, dass Harry schon einmal einen solchen Anfall gehabt haben soll.

„Zeigen Sie sie mir!" Lucius streckte die Hand aus, nahm die beiden Phiolen entgegen und beäugte die blaue Flüssigkeit darin kritisch. „Das ist kein Stärkungstrank, wie ich ihn kenne. Severus?"

Auch Severus konnte keinen Stärkungstrank nennen, der eine violette Färbung besaß. So konfiszierte der schwarzhaarige Mann auch die kleinen Glasbehälter. Er konnte sich zwar denken, dass diese Tränke zur Unter-bindung der sich gegenseitig abstoßenden Gene gedacht war, doch er hatte den strikten Befehl, dass er alles, was er nicht genau als ungefährlich definieren konnte, in seinen Besitz bringen musste.

Harry hoffte nur, dass nicht gerade jetzt die Wirkung des ersten Trankes nachließ.

„Noch etwas, bevor wir euch zu ihm bringen.", begann Lucius. „Sie werden ihn mit dem nötigen Respekt an-sprechen, unterbrechen ihn nicht und werden nicht beleidigend. Zudem werden Sie vor ihm auf die Knie gehen, um Ihre gute Absicht deutlich zu machen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Er fixierte vor allem Harry, von dem er wusste, dass er aussprach, was er gerade dachte.

Die beiden Gryffindors nickten leicht.

„In Ordnung. Dann kommen Sie mit." Lucius drehte sich um und schritt auf die schwere, dunkle Flügeltür zu, ohne sich zu versichern, dass die zwei Gäste ihm folgten.

Harry löste sich ein wenig von Remus, um den Rest des Weges aus eigener Kraft zu gehen. Er musste sich stark konzentrieren und immer den Boden im Auge behalten, aber es funktionierte. Der Malfoy führte sie einen langen Gang entlang, hinter ihnen gingen Snape, Narzissa und Draco. Harry wunderte sich. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sein Klassenkamerad jetzt schon zu Voldemorts Anhängern zählte. Immerhin war dieser auch erst vor kurzem volljährig geworden.

Doch am Ende des Ganges, als sie erneut eine große Flügeltür erreichten, wandte sich Narzissa an ihren Sohn. „Du wartest draußen."

„Ich weiß." Draco nickte leicht, warf seinem erklärten Lieblingsfeind noch einen skeptischen Blick zu und ent-fernte sich von der kleinen Gruppe. Offensichtlich hatte er nur erfahren wollen, ob Harry wirklich erschien.

Lucius wartete, bis sein Sohn nicht mehr zu sehen war, bevor er die Tür öffnete und in den dahinter liegenden Raum ging.

Harry widerstand dem Drang, seine Hand zur Stirn zu führen, wo seine Narbe begann unangenehm zu stechen. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Voldemorts Nähe im Schmerzen bereitete, aber es war zu spät, um jetzt noch umzukehren. Zumal das eh keinen Sinn gehabt hätte. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und befahl seinen Beinen, Lucius zu folgen.

Der Raum, den er nun betrat, war kleiner, als er erwartet hatte. Wenn er richtig schätzte, war er vielleicht acht¬mal acht Meter groß. Voldemort saß am anderen Ende in einem Ohrensessel, die roten Augen starr auf Harry gerichtet und ein kleines, erwartungsfrohes Grinsen auf dem lippenlosen Mund. „Harry Potter, welch eine Ehre dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen.", ergriff er das Wort, wobei seine Stimme noch immer so unnatürlich hoch und zischelnd war, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Harry nickte ihm nur zu, da er nicht wusste, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte. Narzissa und Snape räusperten sich gleichzeitig verhalten, was den Gryffindor daran erinnerte, was er zu tun hatte. Mühsam schluckte er seinen letzten, kümmerlichen Rest Stolz hinunter und sank vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie. Remus tat es ihm nach, wobei er seinem Welpen aus den Augenwinkeln einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

Voldemort lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lehnte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander. „Severus be-richtete mir, dass du eine Bitte an mich richten möchtest. Nur keine falsche Scheu, Harry. Sprich dich ruhig aus." Er machte eine auffordernde Geste.

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend öffnete Harry den Mund und begann zu reden. „Mylord", unbewusst be-nutzte er diese Anrede, was Voldemort vage überrascht wahrnahm, „habt vielen Dank, dass Ihr mich trotz unse-rer Feindschaft empfangt."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann beinahe entgeistert an, doch Harry bemerkte diesen Blick nicht, da sein eigener gen Boden gerichtet war. Der Schwarzmagier hatte viel erwartet: eine geniale Falle von Dumbledore, eine unüberlegte Aktion von dem Gryffindor, doch keinen ehrlichen Hilferuf. Dass Harry ihn derartig respektvoll ansprach ohne den geringsten Indiz, dass er es nicht so meinte, wie er es sagte, bewies ihm, dass der Junge wahrlich in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken musste.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass Ihr meinen folgenden Worten nicht vertrauen werdet. Doch um meine Ehr-lichkeit zu beweisen, stelle ich Euch gerne meine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung, damit Ihr Euch selbst davon überzeugen könnt." Harry hob nun endlich den Kopf und sah den Lord direkt an. „Ich brauche Euch Hilfe und niemand außer Euch wäre in der Lage mir zu helfen. Wenn Ihr es nicht tut, werde ich wahrscheinlich noch die¬sen Monat sterben."

Lucius und Narzissa starrten den jungen Mann entgeistert an. Sie wussten nicht, dass es wirklich derartig drin-gend war und konnten nicht einmal vermuten, was der Grund für Harrys baldigen Tod sein könnte.

Auch Voldemort hob überrascht die haarlosen Augenbrauen. Severus hatte berichtet, dass es um Leben und Tod ging. Doch dass Harry so bald sterben könnte, hatte er verschwiegen. „Eigentlich wäre es doch nur hilfreich, wenn ich dir nicht helfe. Immerhin bist du mein Feind, Dumbledores kleines Schoßtier. Wenn du dich selbst aus dem Weg räumst, nimmst du mir eine Menge Arbeit ab."

„Das ist richtig und Ihr habt eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund mir zu helfen. Dennoch bin ich hierher gekom-men. Ich bin nicht länger einer von Dumbledores Männern. Der alte Mann hat mich zutiefst verraten und ver-kauft. Würde er diesen Krieg gewinnen, weiß ich nicht, ob das nicht das Ende der Welt sein würde, wie wir sie kennen. Er ist fest entschlossen, alles Schwarzmagische auszurotten, koste es, was es wolle. Doch dass die Welt beide Magiearten braucht, um im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben, übersieht er."

„Hmm… Es scheint, als hättest du dir viele Gedanken gemacht. Und sie führen auch in die richtige Richtung. Aber ich kann Dumbledore auch vernichten, ohne dir zu helfen."

Harry seufzte. „Möglich, aber Dumbledore würde andere wie mich erschaffen, um Euch zu stoppen."

„Wie meinst du das?", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Andere wie dich erschaffen – was willst du damit sagen?"

Der Gryffindor fühlte, dass plötzlich etwas mit seinem Körper nicht stimmte. Zu den Kopfschmerzen, die er Dank Voldemorts hatte, gesellte sich ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Doch er drängte es zur Seite, um weiterer-zählen zu können. „Ich bin kein Mensch – jedenfalls nicht ganz. Dumbledore hat mithilfe von Muggeltechnolo-gie eine Methode entwickelt, um verschiedene Gene miteinander zu kombinieren." Er kniff kurz die Augen zu-sammen, um den Schwindel loszuwerden. „Ich trage die Gene von Lily und James Potter, doch ich wurde nicht von ihnen gezeugt. Ebenso trage ich nämlich die Gene von Veelas und Vampiren in mir, die sich aber ganz und gar nicht vertragen. – Scheiße!" Seine Stimme kippte weg, als der Schwindel stärker wurde und er begann zu schwanken. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich am Boden ab, um nicht umzufallen. Remus hielt ihn am Oberarm fest und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Der Trank – scheint nicht mehr zu wirken.", keuchte er.

„Scheiße!" Remus richtete sich auf und wandte sich an Severus. „Gib mir einen der Tränke!"

Severus warf einen fragenden Blick zum Dunklen Lord, der die ganze Situation interessiert verfolgte. „Warte noch einen Moment." Er erhob sich und trat zu Harry, der inzwischen am Boden kauerte und nicht wusste, wo oben und unten war. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach ein paar Diagnose-Zauber, um herauszufin-den, was mit dem jungen Mann los war. Die Ergebnisse passten zu dem, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte. Seine Veela trieb seinen Puls wieder in die Höhe, während der Vampir in auf ein Minimum herabsenkte. Diese Schwankungen waren für den Schwindel verantwortlich, der Harry am Boden fesselte.

„Severus, gib mir einen der Tränke." Voldemort streckte seine Hand aus und nahm eine der Phiolen entgegen. Auch diese wurde mit einem Zauber untersucht. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis alle Zutaten aufgelistet waren, doch die verrieten dem Dunklen Lord, dass dieser Trank nicht gefährlich war.

Harry lief inzwischen der Schweiß über die Stirn, weil er sich extrem anstrengen musste, nicht vor Voldemort auf den Boden zu kotzen. Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass ihm jemand ein kleines Glas an die Lippen hielt und er schluckte fast mechanisch die kühle Flüssigkeit. Sofort danach hielt er sich den Mund zu, um den Trank bei sich zu behalten, wobei seine Hand wieder fürchterlich zu zittern begann. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Übelkeit und der Schwindel langsam nachließen und nur eine tiefe Erschöpfung zurückließen. „Hat das beim letzten Mal auch so lange gedauert?", fragte er schwach.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dieses Mal hat es wirklich sehr viel länger gedauert, bis er wirkt." Er wurde nachdenklich. „Das würde zumindest erklären, warum Dumbledore dir nur drei gegeben hat. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ein vierter noch helfen würde."

„Das und die Tatsache, dass einige Zutaten gar nicht mehr verfügbar sind…", fügte Voldemort hinzu. Fragende Blicke trafen ihn. „In diesem Trank waren Gene der Potters. Da sie aber tot sind, kann Dumbledore den Trank nicht mehr herstellen. Diese Gene vermischt mit ein paar anderen Zutaten haben die anderen soweit unterdrückt, dass ihre Symptome nicht ausbrechen konnten."

„Und die Wirkung wird von Mal zu Mal schwächer." Harry senkte den Kopf. „Obwohl es besser ist, wirkt der Trank nicht mehr so gut wie beim ersten Mal." Er hob die Hände an die Stirn. „Gott, mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren." Überrascht nahm er etwas verspätet wahr, dass Voldemort direkt vor ihm kniete und die leere Phiole in der Hand hielt. „Vielen Dank."

„Ich lass dich nicht sterben, bis nicht alles geklärt ist.", meinte der Lord nur und erhob sich wieder, um seinen Platz in dem Sessel wieder einzunehmen. „Du hast uns offensichtlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Dumbledore über Leichen geht, um seine Ziele zu erreichen."

Harry warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung. Doch Voldemort hatte die Be-deutung verstanden.  
„Ich gehe auch über Leichen, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Aber meine Ziele dienen dem Schutz unserer magischen Welt, nicht deren Zerstörung."

„Darf ich offen sein?", wollte Harry wissen, bevor er vielleicht doch noch versehentlich Voldemorts Zorn auf sich lenkte, indem er unaufgefordert sprach. Erst nach dessen Nicken teilte er ihm seine Gedanken mit. „Es dient nicht unserem Schutz, wenn Ihr Muggelgeborene tötet. Im Gegenteil: Sie tragen unser Erbe in sich und Ihr zer-stört es. Alle Menschen, die magisch begabt sind, sollten von uns geschützt werden, eben WEIL es nur so wenige von uns gibt. Dass sie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen sind, macht sie nicht wertloser. Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und Ihr auch. Wir beide wissen, wie schrecklich es sein kann, unter ihnen leben zu müssen, aber sie sind keine Bedrohung – nicht solange die magische Welt zusammenhält. Und dazu brauchen wir auch die Muggelgeborenen. Sie können erstens unser Sprachrohr bei den Muggeln sein, weil sie verstehen, wie sie leben, und zweitens müssen sie nicht unbedingt weniger begabt sein." Er dachte an Hermine, die die schlauste und begabteste Hexe der Schule war, an Neville, der trotz seiner reinblütigen Abstammung in fast allen magischen Gebieten versagte. Auch diese Bespiele sprach er laut aus. Erstaunlicherweise stimmte dies den Dunklen Lord doch ein wenig nachdenklich.

„Möglicherweise hast du Recht und ich habe mich zu sehr in etwas hineingesteigert. Ich lasse mich nicht gerne belehren, aber das hier kann ich nicht ignorieren." Voldemort blickte Harry direkt an. „Deine Freundin, diese Granger, ist die Jahrgangsbeste, hast du gesagt?"

„Ja, das ist sie. Nebenbei kennt sie noch die halbe Bibliothek auswendig und kennt viele magische Dinge besser, als jeder Reinblüter.", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Warum lernt sie so viel über uns?"

„Weil sie stolz darauf ist, ein Teil der magischen Welt sein zu können."

Voldemort blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Wenn ich dir helfe, wirst du dann kämpfen – auf meiner Seite?"

Erschöpft schloss Harry für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich mich ein-fach zurückziehen könnte. Ich bin des Kämpfens müde. Aber wenn das die Bedingung für Ihre Hilfe ist, werde ich alles tun, um diesen Krieg möglichst schnell zu Euren Gunsten enden zu lassen – solange Hermine nichts passiert."

„Deiner kleinen Freundin wird nichts geschehen, darauf hast du mein Wort. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht, ob sie wirklich so gut ist, wie du sagst. Wenn ja, werde ich me

ne Ansichten bezüglich Muggelgeborenen wohl wirklich überdenken müssen." Voldemort wandte sich an Severus. „Nimm ihm etwas Blut ab, damit wir sehen können, ob ihm zu helfen ist." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ den kleinen Raum durch eine unscheinbare Tür zu Harrys Linken.

Remus half seinem Welpen wieder auf die Beine. Dass dieser nun offensichtlich noch mehr seiner Kräfte einge-büßt hatte, machte ihm Sorgen. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht einmal mehr ohne Hilfe gehen. Er stützte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Werwolf und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Raum helfen. Narzissa führte die beiden wieder den Gang entlang, doch sie führte sie nicht in das Kaminzimmer zurück, in dem sie angekommen waren. Vorher öffnete sie eine Tür und machte eine einladende Geste. Remus und Harry kämpften sich hinein, wo der Schwarzhaarige sich schwer auf eines der dort stehenden Sofas fallen ließ. Er bemerkte nicht, dass auch Draco im Raum war und ihn prüfend, fast besorgt musterte. „Sag mir bitte, dass Stärkungstränke sich mit dem Zeug vertragen…", murmelte Harry und blickte fast flehend zu Severus, der ihnen mit geringem Abstand gefolgt war. „Wenn ich weiterhin durch die Gegend getragen werden muss, explodiert hier noch was!"

Remus grinste schief. „Und das sollte man wörtlich nehmen… Er hat es geschafft, seine Tante in die Luft zu jagen.", erzählte er.

„Du hast…?!", Draco und Narzissa starrten den Gryffindor entsetzt an.

„Doch nicht so!", protestierte er heftig, worauf er zusammenzuckte. Mit Kopfschmerzen lauter zu werden, war keine gute Idee, wie er feststellen musste. Etwas leiser fuhr er fort: „Sie ist nur immer dicker geworden, bis sie irgendwann abgehoben ist."

„Einfach so?"

„Was? Nein! Ich bin wütend geworden, weil sie angefangen hat, meine Eltern mit räudigen Kötern zu vergleichen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich ebenfalls schon oft genug deine Eltern beleidigt und mich hast du deswegen nie derartig – in die Luft gejagt."

Genervt schnaubte Harry. „Ich hab das auch nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle. Es passiert einfach. Und von dir bin ich so etwas schon gewohnt. Wenn du nicht auf mir oder meinen Freunden rumhackst, sind es meine Eltern. Wird dir das eigentlich nicht mal irgendwann langweilig?"

„So, wie du immer gleich abgehst? Ganz sicher nicht!" Der blonde Slytherin grinste fies. „Dazu macht es einfach viel zu viel Spaß."  
„Hmpf! Schön, dass dir das Spaß macht. Aber amüsier dich nicht zu sehr, sonst könnte man noch denken, du hättest auch sowas wie eine gute Seite."

„War das gerade so etwas wie ein Ratschlag?"

„Gewöhn dich nicht dran. Ich hab heute meinen schwachen Moment, mir dürfen Ausrutscher passieren." Harry warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Pass auf, dass dir das nicht passiert."

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Ich will ja nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre vielleicht weich." Draco grinste. „Aber ich wusste, dass bei meinem Anblick alle schwach werden."

„Wenn Arroganz fliegen würde, würdest du nie wieder auf den Boden zurückkehren können.", erwiderte der Gryffindor augenverdrehend. „Ich würde mir aber Sorgen machen – schlecht ist mir nämlich auch."

„Okay, das reicht!", mischte sich nun Lucius ein.

Narzissa grinste. „Deswegen redest du die ganzen Ferien über ihn, Draco."

„Weswegen?" Draco blickte seine Mutter unwissend an.

„Man sieht euch an, dass eure Streitereien mehr dem Spaß dienen, als dass sie wirklich ehrlich gemeint sind."

Harry legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Dann wissen Sie aber mehr als ich."

Remus lächelte ihn leicht an. „Zumindest lenkt es dich ein wenig ab."

Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte. „Stimmt… Aber einen Stärkungstrank brauche ich trotzdem noch." Um die Dringlichkeit seiner Bitte zu verdeutlichen, hob er seine rechte Hand und versuchte sie waagerecht in der Luft zu halten. Doch er hielt nur wenige Sekunden durch, bevor sie wieder auf die Armlehne fiel.

Remus nahm dankend die Decke entgegen, die Narzissa ihm anbot, und wickelte seinen Welpen darin ein. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und zog ihn wieder an sich. Kaum lag Harrys Kopf auf seiner Schulter, fielen dem jun-gen Mann schon die Augen zu. Der Tag war einfach viel zu anstrengend für seinen schwachen Körper gewesen. Narzissa bot dem Werwolf an, dass er und Harry ein Gästezimmer beziehen könnten, bis es dem Gryffindor wieder besser ginge. Es war aber letztendlich Severus, der ihn dazu bewegte. Sein Argument war einfach, dass in ein paar Tagen Vollmond wäre und Remus dann nicht in der Lage wäre, sich um Harry zu kümmern.

Die Hausherrin beauftragte eine Hauselfe damit, zwei Gästezimmer herzurichten und bei ihnen eine Verbindungstür einzubauen, damit Remus jederzeit nach Harry sehen konnte.

Lucius hatte sich recht früh aus der Gruppe gelöst mit der Begründung, dass er noch einiges zu erledigen habe und auch erst spät zurückkehren würde. Severus hatte nur schnell die Stärkungstränke – und vorsorglich noch Traumlosschlaftränke – vorbeigebracht und verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, Harrys Blut zu analysieren. So saßen nur noch Remus, Narzissa, Harry und Draco in dem Raum. Draco war seltsam still und betrachtete den schlafenden Schwarzhaarigen nachdenklich. Er wusste bisher noch nicht, was genau mit ihm los war, doch er ahnte, dass es nicht gut um seinen Lieblingsfeind stehen konnte. Die Tatsache allein, dass er sich an den Dunklen Lord wandte, um Hilfe zu erhalten, zeigte schon, dass Harry überaus verzweifelt sein musste. Dass er aber auch noch in Malfoy Manor einschlief, bewies ihm, dass Harry bereits mit einem Fuß im Grab stand. Er kannte den Gryffindor gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass er den Slytherin immer so viel Misstrauen entgegen gebracht hatte, dass er ihnen nicht einmal mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand den Rücken zugekehrt hätte.

Er war neugierig, was der Grund für diesen radikalen Sinneswandel war, doch sein Stolz und die Feindschaft zu Harry verboten es ihm nachzufragen.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe und berichtete, dass die Gästezimmer nun hergerichtet seien und bezogen werden konnten. Narzissa entließ die Elfe mit einem kurzen Nicken und erhob sich dann von ihrem Platz. „Ich werde Sie zu Ihren Räumen bringen." Sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu Harry, der noch immer tief schlief und nicht den Anschein machte, als wolle er sobald erwachen.

Remus stand vorsichtig auf und hob seinen Welpen einfach auf seine Arme. Da dieser durch die unfreiwillige Fastenzeit sehr dürr war und fast nichts wog, war es für den Werwolf kein Problem, ihn längere Zeit so zu tragen. Nur die dicke Decke, die um den dünnen Körper geschlungen war, machte es schwieriger.

Harry grummelte ein wenig, als er so plötzlich hochgehoben wurde, schlief aber weiter. Unbewusst griff er nach dem Hemd von Remus und hielt es fest. Dem Werwolf traten bei dieser Geste fast wieder die Tränen in die Augen, denn das letzte Mal, als er dies von Harry gesehen hatte, war bereits viele Jahre her. Damals hatten Lily und James noch gelebt und der kleine Harry war gerade einmal elf Monate alt gewesen. Er war auf dem Schoß seines Vaters eingeschlafen und hatte sich genauso in dessen Hemd verkrallt, als er ihn in sein Zimmer tragen wollte, wie der junge Mann es nun tat.  
Remus wünschte Draco noch schnell eine gute Nacht, bevor er Narzissa folgte.

Es dauerte lange, bevor er wieder hinunter den Raum ging, in dem die Hausherrin und ihr Sohn sich noch immer befanden. Er saß die ganze Zeit über auf der Bettkante und beobachtete seinen Welpen, der tief in die Decke gekuschelt schlief. Die Angst, Harry könnte erneut Alpträume erleiden und alleine erwachen, fesselte ihn hier und ließ nicht zu, dass er das Schlafzimmer verließ. Doch nachdem der Gryffindor etwa zwei Stunden vollkommen entspannt und friedlich geschlafen hatte und es keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gab, dass sich das ändern würde, riss er sich los und trottete hinunter, aber nicht, ohne seinem Welpen noch einmal sanft über die Stirn zu streichen.

Remus warf dem blonden jungen Mann einen müden Blick zu. „Du kannst ruhig schlafen gehen. Harry ist für eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Gekonnt hob Draco eine Augenbraue und blickte den Werwolf skeptisch an. „Das müssen gerade Sie sagen, der hier wie ein Inferi durch die Gänge schlürft."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht eher wieder ruhig schlafen können, bis Harry gerettet wurde."  
„Was bei Salazar hat Potter eigentlich nun wieder ausgefressen? Am falschen Zaubertrank genippt? Würde ich ihm glatt zutrauen.", schnaubte der Slytherin und dachte daran, dass Harry eine absolute Niete in Tränkekunde war.

„Nein." Remus warf Narzissa einen fragenden Blick zu, der mit einem leichten Nicken erwidert wurde. Die Frau war also der Meinung, dass ihr Sohn Bescheid wissen sollte. „Dieses Mal hat Harry gar nichts getan. Es ist nicht seine Schuld."

„Ach, und wer soll es dieses Mal sein? Ich? Oder vielleicht doch eher die kleine rote Weaslette?"

„Dumbledore ist schuld."

Draco hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Wenn er nicht diese Situation zu verantworten hätte, wäre Harry wahrscheinlich niemals mit seiner Bitte zum Dunklen Lord gegangen." Er senkte den Kopf. „Es hat so kommen müssen. Wenn ich früher etwas davon gewusst hätte, hätten wir viel früher nach einer Lösung suchen können. Dann würde Harry jetzt nicht in Lebensgefahr schweben."

„Tut er das nicht immer? Ich meine, der Dunkle Lord will ihn doch schon immer tot sehen. Was für ein Unterschied besteht zwischen dieser und jener Situation?", wollte der Blonde wissen.

„Der Unterschied ist, dass Harry dagegen nichts tun kann außer abwarten. Gegen Voldemort konnte er kämpfen. Er hatte die Wahl, ob er wirklich kämpft, oder ob er sich ihm anschließt. Hier hat er keine Wahl. Die Wahl wurde lange vor seiner Geburt für ihn entschieden." Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Harry ist kein Mensch, Draco, und er wurde auch nicht auf natürlichem Wege geboren."

„Was?! Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Die Potters waren alle Menschen, von der Familie seiner Muggelmutter mal ganz abgesehen. Wie kann er also keiner sein? Und wie soll ich das verstehen, dass er nicht auf natürlichem Wege geboren wurde? Wie kann man unnatürlich geboren werden?" Draco verstand das alles nicht und das regte ihn tierisch auf.

„Hast du Muggelkunde belegt?"

„Jaaah, aber spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Hat man euch erklärt, was Muggel unter Klonen verstehen?"

„Ja, das Kopieren eines Lebenswesens. Aber…" Draco verstummte kurz. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Potter nur ein Klon ist?"

„So etwas in der Art. Aber es ist nicht nur das. Er wurde mithilfe verschiedener Gene erschaffen, darunter jene von Lily und James Potter, Veelas und Vampiren, und noch einer weiteren bislang unbekannten menschlichen."

Nun begann Draco endlich zu verstehen, was mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor los war. Er wusste viel über magische Wesen, nicht zuletzt, weil einiger seiner Vorfahren ebenfalls welche gewesen waren. Deswegen wusste er auch, dass Nachkommen von Veelas und Vampiren nicht lange lebensfähig waren. Alle waren gestorben, nachdem ihr Erbe erwacht war, was mit dem siebzehnten Lebensjahr geschah. Potter hatte vor einiger Zeit genau dieses Alter erreicht. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm dermaßen schlecht ging. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm damit helfen kann. Man sucht bereits seit etlichen Jahren nach einer Lösung dieses Problems, weil viele Veelas sich an Vampire binden und ihre Nachkommen nicht lange leben. Warum sollte man also ausgerechnet jetzt ein Mittel finden? Nur weil Potters Leben davon abhängt?"

Remus seufzte. Er wusste, dass der junge Malfoy Recht hatte, doch er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass der Dunkle Lord vielleicht eine Lösung fand; und das sehr bald. Die Tränke, die Dumbledore ihnen gegeben hatte, hielten gerade einmal eine knappe Woche an und vielleicht würde jeder Trank, der nachgenommen wurde, ein wenig seiner Wirkungsdauer verlieren. Harry hatte also eineinhalb Wochen Zeit, bevor die Symptome bei ihm wieder durchschlugen und ihn umbringen würden. Er wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ein Mittel innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit zu finden, fast gegen Null ging, doch er weigerte sich seinen Welpen aufzugeben.

Narzissa blickte den Werwolf mitfühlend an. Wenn ein Werwolf seine Familie oder sein Rudel verlor, war er hilflos und allein. Remus hatte sein Rudel zum größten Teil zu der Zeit verloren, als Lily und James getötet und Sirius nach Askaban gebracht worden war. Doch auch Sirius war vor einigen Wochen endgültig von ihnen gegangen. Wenn nun auch noch Harry starb, der das letzte Mitglied des Rudels war, würde sich der Werwolf nicht mehr davon erholen können. Sie selbst mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es war, sein Kind zu verlieren. Obwohl sie Draco mit einer gewissen Härte hatte erziehen müssen, damit er im Krieg nicht unterging, liebte sie ihren Sohn über alles und er wusste das auch. Sie konnte sich das Grauen gar nicht ausmalen. Erst recht nicht, wenn man seinem Kind auch noch beim Sterben zusehen musste, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Schließlich ergriff Remus noch einmal leise das Wort, um auf Dracos Frage zu antworten. „Harry ist dem Tod schon in so vielen Situationen von der Schippe gesprungen, auch in eigentlich vollkommen aussichtslosen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass es dieses Mal wieder so sein wird."

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber dieses Mal reicht es nicht, wenn sich jemand für ihn opfert."

„Draco!", ermahnte Narzissa ihren Sohn entsetzt.

„Was denn? Stimmt doch! Jedes Mal, wenn Potter irgendetwas überlebt hat, ist ein anderer dafür gestorben. Seine Eltern, Diggory, Black... Und seine Freunde Weasley und Granger sind nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil selbst der Tod einen besseren Geschmack hat."

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir dich besser erzogen hätten! Harry Potter liegt bereits am Boden, da musst du nicht auch noch anfangen auf ihm herum zu trampeln! So etwas gehört sich nicht! Erst recht nicht, wenn er bereits mit einem Bein in seinem Grab steht."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und erhob. „Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Gute Nacht, Mutter, Mister Lupin." Er nickte den beiden noch einmal zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Narzissa wandte sich seufzend an den Werwolf. „Ich muss mich für meinen Sohn entschuldigen. Er kann ein fürchterlicher Starrkopf sein, wenn er will – erst recht, wenn es um Harry Potter geht."

Nickend senkte Remus den Kopf. „Ja, Harry ist genauso, wenn es um Draco Malfoy geht."

Die beiden tauschten ein resigniertes Lächeln aus, bevor Remus sich ächzend erhob. „Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen. Es hilft Harry schließlich auch nicht, wenn ich vor Müdigkeit umkippe."

„Sehr vernünftig… Aber wie ich gehört habe, waren Sie schon immer eher der vernünftige Typ."

Melancholisch dachte Remus an die Zeiten der Rumtreiber zurück. „Einer musste es ja sein." James hatte eigentlich immer nur Lily im Kopf. Und wenn sie es nicht war, dann neue Arten, um Snape ärgern zu können. Sirius hatte sämtlichen Mädchen hinterher gesabbert, seit er alt genug war, um zu verstehen, dass ein Junge mit seinem Gehänge mehr tun konnte, als nur pinkeln zu gehen, und Peter… Nun ja, der war ein Fall für sich. Eigenständig denken hat dem noch nie gelegen. Stattdessen hat er sich an James und Sirius orientiert und war immer schwer enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ein Mädchen ihn abgewiesen hatte. Nun trollte sich diese Ratte vor dem Dunklen Lord und trug die Last von Lilys und James' Tod, was nun noch schrecklichere Konsequenzen mit sich trug, als nur der Verlust der besten Freunde oder in Harrys Fall der Eltern. Dieser Verrat hatte Harry seiner letzten Möglichkeit beraubt, die widersprüchlichen Gene mithilfe der Tränke zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht wäre es sogar möglich gewesen, mithilfe eines Zauber oder Rituals und dem Blut der Potters die Gene vollständig zu verschließen. Aber es war Zeitverschwendung, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

* * *

Remus lag die Nacht wach in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Obwohl er hundemüde war, konnte er nicht einschlafen und immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu der Verbindungstür, die seine und Harrys Räume miteinander verband. Gedanklich verfluchte er zum x-ten Mal den Mond, der immer voller wurde und in wenigen Tagen seinen vollen Umfang erreicht hatte. Dann würde er zwar dank des Wolfbanntrankes von Severus nicht als tollwütiger Wolf durch die Gegend rennen, sondern sich ruhig in seiner Wolfsgestalt zusammenrollen konnte. Dennoch wäre es zu dieser Zeit zu gefährlich in Harrys Nähe zu kommen. Sein Speichel übertrug den Lykanthropen-Virus viel zu schnell, sodass nur ein Tropfen an der falschen Stelle reichte. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Trank auch wirkte, wenn er in die Nähe eines schwachen Menschen kam, der sich nicht gegen einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf wehren könnte. Die Gefahr, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, war einfach zu groß, als dass er das Risiko eingehen könnte. Musste es auch gerade in den unpassendsten Momenten einen Vollmond geben?

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen richtete er sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Er wusste, er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Da konnte er auch genauso gut bei Harry sitzen. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er also durch den Raum zu der Verbindungstür und öffnete diese so geräuschlos wie möglich. Erstaunlicherweise gab das alte Holz nicht einen einzigen Laut von sich.

Harrys Zimmer war dunkel, doch der Mond draußen gab gerade genug Licht, dass Remus die Silhouetten erkennen konnte. Er trat an das große Doppelbett und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Sein Welpe lag in der Mitte der Matratzen und ging in den dicken Decken fast unter. Doch sein Schlaf war ruhig, was Remus erleichtert feststellte. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Harry nicht unter Alpträumen litt.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Harry schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster direkt auf dein Gesicht, was der Grund war, warum er erwacht war. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass es ihm besser ging. Er fühlte sich zwar noch immer schwach und konnte sich nur mit einiger Anstrengung aufsetzen, doch es gelang ihm ohne Hilfe. Als er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ, das er nun offensichtlich bewohnen sollte, entdeckte er Remus, der halb bei auf dem Bett lag. Die Beine hingen hinaus, doch ab der Hüfte aufwärts lag der Werwolf auf den weißen Laken und schlief. Da diese Position nicht unbedingt bequem aussah, beschloss Harry, ihn zu wecken. Er legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte vorsichtig. „Hey, Remus. Wenn du schlafen willst, solltest du dich richtig hinlegen, bevor du noch Rückenprobleme bekommst." Obwohl Harrys Stimme leise war, öffnete Remus blinzelnd die Augen und schoss hoch, als er Harry neben sich sitzen sah. „Harry! Wie geht's dir?"

Der junge Mann grinste schief. „Besser als gestern allemal…"

„Du siehst auch nicht mehr ganz so fertig aus. Das freut mich." Remus strich ihm kurz durch die Haare und lächelte erleichtert.

„Trotzdem könnte ich noch ein paar Jahre weiterschlafen.", witzelte Harry schwach und warf den geöffneten Vorhängen einen bösen Blick zu. „Zumindest, wenn es hier nicht so hell wäre."

Remus erhob sich und zog wortlos die Vorhänge vor die Scheiben, sodass der Raum augenblicklich dunkler wurde. „Wenn du müde bist, schlaf noch ein wenig. Du kannst es brauchen."

„Nein", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, „ich habe genug geschlafen. Außerdem muss ich mal."

Amüsiert deutete Remus auf die Tür, die ins Bad führte. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Der junge Gryffindor antwortete erst einmal nicht, sondern rutschte an die Bettkante und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig drückte er sich hoch und stand schließlich. Er schwankte ein wenig, doch die ersten Schritte konnte er selbständig machen, was ihn lächerlich stolz machte. Remus blieb in Reichweite, um seinen Welpen im Notfall halten zu können. Etwa zwei Schritte vor der Badezimmertür knickten Harry plötzlich die Knie ein und nur dem Werwolf war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht unsanft auf den Boden fiel. „Danke…"

„Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen. Lass dir lieber helfen, bevor du dich noch verletzt."

Nickend stützte sich Harry auf ihn und ließ sich ins Bad führen. Eine leichte Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen, als er den Toilettensitz musterte und das Bedürfnis der Natur immer drängender wurde. Doch der Werwolf schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er irgendwie störte. „Ähm… Remus? Könntest du bitte…?" Harry deutete leicht auf die Tür und blickte ihn bittend an.

„Oh, natürlich. Tut mir leid… Ruf mich einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Remus wandte sich verlegen zur Tür, wartete nur noch kurz Harrys ‚mach ich' ab und verließ das Bad. Die Tür schloss er hinter sich. Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er, dass sie von innen nicht verriegelt wurde. Sein Welpe war also vernünftig.

Er wartete auf dem Bett sitzend, bis der junge Mann mit seiner Morgentoilette fertig war. Es dauerte seine Zeit, doch da Harry noch schwach war, war das an sich kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ging die Tür auf und der Schwarzhaarige stand etwas wackelig im Rahmen. „Könntest du…?" Er brauchte die Frage nicht zuende stellen. Remus sprang von seinem Platz auf und legte sich wieder Harrys linken Arm über die Schultern. Dass er etwas gebückt gehen musste, weil sein Welpe etwa ein Kopf kleiner war als er, störte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Später aber würde sich sein Rücken wahrscheinlich herzlich dafür bedanken.

Er setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Prüfend musterte er seinen Welpen und strich immer wieder leicht über die eingefallenen Wangen, bis der Gryffindor seine Hand lächelnd stoppte. „Es geht mir gut, Remus. Noch etwas schwach, aber gut.", versicherte er und blickte den Werwolf offen an.

Seufzend ließ Remus seine Hand sinken. „Obwohl du nicht von ihr geboren wurdest, hast du wahnsinnig viel Ähnlichkeit mit deiner Mutter, Harry, charakterlich. Sie war eine starke Frau und diese Stärke hat sie an dich weitergegeben. Hör bitte nicht auf, in ihr deine Mutter zu sehen. Lily wäre so verdammt stolz auf dich."

Harry lächelte wieder und wischte sich leicht über die Augen. „Lily wird immer meine Mutter bleiben. Und James immer mein Vater, so wie Sirius immer mein Pate sein wird. Aber du kommst einem Vater im Moment am nächsten. Du bist alles an Familie, was ich noch habe, Remus. Danke…" Er schlang die Arme um Remus' Nacken und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung liebevoll und strich seinem Welpen sanft durch die Haare und über den Rücken. Bevor er aber noch Gefahr lief, Tränen zu vergießen, löste er sich wieder von dem jungen Mann. „Hast du Hunger? Ich kann dir etwas holen."

Harry lächelte. „Das wäre lieb. Ich habe keine Lust, draußen Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen."

„Dem großen oder dem kleinen?"

„Das kannst du dir aussuchen.", grinste der Gryffindor. „Obwohl der kleine gar nicht so klein ist. Der ist fast einen Kopf größer als ich.", grummelte er anschließend.

Remus kicherte. „Das ist keine Kunst, Kleiner. Wenn ich mich nicht verguckt habe, hat sogar Hermine dich um ein paar Millimeter überholt."

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Wann hast du uns denn zum letzten Mal zusammen gesehen? Das muss ja schon einige Zeit her sein. Seit dem bin ich gewachsen."

Der Werwolf antwortete darauf nicht, sondern hob nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen. Sein Welpe wusste so gut wie er, dass er bedingt durch diesen Vorfall nicht gewachsen sein konnte. Und wenn, dann nur um wenige Millimeter. Remus hätte sonst sofort bemerkt. „Ich geh dann mal runter und hole dir etwas zu Essen. Du musst dringend ein wenig zunehmen."

Harry grinste schief und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. „Ich weiß. Danke…"

* * *

„Hey, Potter." Draco hatte die Tür geöffnet und stand nun lässig am Türrahmen lehnend im Zimmer.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte Harry mit einem genervten Unterton wissen und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn der junge Malfoy ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen hätte.

Der blonde Slytherin schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nicht so unhöflich, Potter. Immerhin ist es das Haus meiner Eltern, in dem du es dir gemütlich gemacht hast."

„Soll ich jetzt dankend vor dir auf die Knie fallen, oder was erwartest du nun von mir?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Das wäre doch zumindest schon einmal ein Anfang. Aber…" Draco verstummte, als Harry seufzend aus dem Bett kletterte, ein kleines, fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, und sich vor seinem Rivalen auf die Knie sinken ließ. Durch seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, blinzelte er zu dem Blonden auf. „Vielen Dank, dass deine Eltern mich hier dulden. Zufrieden?" Als der Slytherin nicht reagierte, sondern ihn nur erstaunt und geschockt zugleich anstarrte, erhob er sich ächzend wieder und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Schau nicht so! Ich bin schon vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie gegangen.", zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick ab. Noch immer waren die Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer geschlossen, weil er das Sonnenlicht nicht so gut vertrug. Es blendete ihn unentwegt. Remus hatte die Vermutung, dass das mit den vampirischen Genen zusammenhing. Stattdessen brannten ein paar Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin war entfacht. Eine Hauselfe sorgte dafür, dass die Flammen nicht erloschen.

„Du hast dich verändert, Potter."

„Das bringt eine lebensbedrohliche Situation so mit sich. Man muss seinen Stolz runterschlucken, wenn man überleben will und genau das habe ich getan, sonst wäre ich nicht hier." Er warf dem Slytherin einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass meine Chancen dennoch sehr schlecht stehen. Was ich mich im Moment nur frage ist, würdest du dich über meinen Tod freuen?"

Draco antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern blickte ihn nur weiter prüfend an. Dann verließ er wortlos das Zimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Harry wieder dem Buch zu, das er zu lesen begonnen hatte, nachdem er sich wieder richtig in die Decke gekuschelt hatte. Er saß mit dem Rücken am Kopfende, das dicke Kissen stützend hinter ihm. Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht über Dracos Schweigen sein sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht einmal, warum er diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Vielleicht fühlte er sich trotz Remus' Fürsorge doch ein wenig einsam und wollte sichergehen, dass ihn wenigstens jemand vermissen würde, wenn er sterben sollte. Draco und er waren immer erbitterte Feinde gewesen, aber die Streitereien hatten ihm mit der Zeit sogar irgendwie Spaß gemacht. Narzissa hatte dies bereits am ersten Tag bemerkt. Ob das die Instinkte einer Mutter waren? Oder eher die einer Frau?

Niedergeschlagen überlegte er, ob er wohl seiner besten Freundin einen Brief schreiben konnte. Er wollte immerhin nicht ohne ein Wort des Abschieds einfach sterben. Aber er wusste auch, dass er den Brief nicht abschicken konnte, bis er die Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord besprochen hatte. Vielleicht würde er Remus das Pergament anvertrauen, der es dann Hermine und Ron aushändigen konnte.  
So kramte er Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich an den Brief.

_Hey, Mine!_

_Ich weiß, der Anfang wird ziemlich klischeehaft, aber mir fällt nichts anderes ein. Wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Der Grund dafür reicht weit in meine Vergangenheit zurück und heißt zur Abwechslung mal nicht Voldemort. Eher im Gegenteil: Es ist Dumbledore… Ich weiß, es klingt unglaubwürdig, aber es stimmt. Dumbledore ist für meinen Tod verantwortlich. Er hat mich zum Tode verurteilt, lange bevor ich geboren wurde. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich am ehesten verstehen, wenn ich versuche, es zu erklären. Du kennst dich dafür gut genug in der Muggelwelt aus. Am einfachsten ausgedrückt heißt das: Ich bin ein Klon! Dumbledore hat mich mithilfe von Magie und Muggeltechnologie erschaffen. Aber die Gene, die er dafür benutzt hat, vertragen sich nicht. Die Veela, der Mensch und der Vampir in mir stoßen sich gegenseitig ab. Dank eines Trankes können die Auswirkungen für kurze Zeit unterdrückt werden, aber sie halten nicht lange und verlieren mit jedem Mal ein wenig ihrer Wirksamkeit. Remus vermutet, dass mir vielleicht nur noch wenige Tage bleiben, bevor es wieder losgeht. Voldemort sucht nach einem Mittel dagegen… Ja, Voldemort! Du liest richtig. Dumbledore kann ich nicht mehr vertrauen. Er meinte nur, ich solle Voldemort vernichten, solange ich noch am Leben bin. Hilfe kann ich von ihm nicht erwarten und was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als zum mächtigsten Magier neben Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn ich weiterleben will?_

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es nicht zu meinem Tod kommt. Aber wenn doch, dann bitte ich dich inständig nicht gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen! Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben, dich am Leben zu lassen, egal, was aus mir wird. Ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst. Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich, auch wenn ich dir das noch nie gesagt habe. Aber ich denke, du weißt es eh schon._

_Kümmere dich auch bitte ein wenig um Remus. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut er meinen Tod verkraften wird. Er soll sich nicht aufgeben! Sag ihm, dass ich nicht will, dass er mir folgt. Dass ich ihm das nicht verzeihen würde… Nein, das stimmt nicht. Verdammt… Ich weiß nicht… Ich sitze hier und heule wie ein Schlosshund, weil ich diesen Brief an dich schreibe und weiß, dass du ihn erst lesen wirst, wenn ich tot bin. Dass ich dich nicht wiedersehen werde, tut verdammt weh._

_Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass du es so erfährst. Ich würde es dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht erzählen, obwohl das wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer wäre, als es aufzuschreiben._

_Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass ich so eine Freundin wie dich hatte. So häufig, wie du mir geholfen hast, kann ich gar nicht aufzählen. Du warst immer für mich da und hast hinter mir gestanden, auch, wenn der Rest der Zaubererwelt gegen mich war. Du hast immer an mich geglaubt. Dafür danke ich dir von ganzem Herzen!_

_Ich werde auch Ron einen Brief schreiben, obwohl der wahrscheinlich nicht so lang sein wird. Erkläre du ihm bitte, was los ist. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er es verstehen würde, wenn ich es aufschreibe. Du weißt ja, dass er in Sachen Muggeltechnik nicht sonderlich bewandert ist. Ich liebe dich, Mine! Leb wohl!_

_In Liebe  
Harry_

Mit tränenden Augen beendete Harry den Brief. Einige seiner Tränen waren auf das Pergament gefallen, doch die Worte waren noch gut lesbar. Er schob es in einen Umschlag und schrieb Hermines Namen und Adresse vorne drauf. Dann begann er den Brief an Ron. Wie er vermutet hatte, wurde dieser nicht so lang. Er ließ die ganzen Erklärungen weg und bat seinen Freund darum, sich von Hermine alles berichten zu lassen. Auch ihm dankte er dafür, dass er all die Jahre lang sein bester Freund gewesen war und verabschiedete sich unter vielen Entschuldigungen.

Kurz nachdem er auch diesen in einen Umschlag gesteckt und Rons Namen drauf geschrieben hatte, klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür und Remus trat ein. „Hey, Welpe. Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Harry wischte sich kurz über die Augen, um die Tränenspuren zu beseitigen und drehte sich dann zu dem Werwolf um. „Mir geht's gut, Remus."

„Du hast geweint.", stellte der Ältere erschüttert fest und eilte zu seinem Welpen. „Tut dir was weh?" Prüfend musterten die bernsteinfarbenen Augen den dünnen Körper.

Harry aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Ich habe nur einen Brief an Ron und Hermine geschrieben. Sie sollten Bescheid wissen, findest du nicht?" Er nahm die Umschläge vorsichtig in die Hand und drehte sie unschlüssig. „Könntest du ihnen die beiden Briefe geben, wenn ich…"

„So weit wird es nicht kommen, Harry." Remus kniete sich neben ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, um ihn zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. „Du wirst nicht sterben. Voldemort sucht mit Severus zusammen fast Tag und Nacht nach einem Mittel."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte der junge Mann. Er war nicht überzeugt, aber er wollte Remus beruhigen. Der Werwolf sah vollkommen aufgelöst aus, sodass Harry es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, weiter über seinen Tod zu reden. Er würde die Briefe einfach auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen. Wenn er starb, würde Remus sich an seine Bitte erinnern, wenn er die Umschläge sah. Und selbst wenn nicht, würde bestimmt jemand dieses Zimmer aufräumen und dabei die Briefe finden. Mit den Namen und den Anschriften würden sie ihr Ziel finden.

Seufzend schlang er die Arme um Remus' Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich hab dich lieb, Remus." Innerlich verabschiedete er sich schon einmal von dem Werwolf. Es blieben ihm nur noch wenige Tage und es schien nicht so, als wären Voldemort und Severus der Lösung näher gekommen. Sein Leben würde also bald enden.

Remus murmelte etwas in das schwarze Haar hinein, das Harry nicht verstand. So hob er den Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ausgerechnet während dieser Zeit muss es Vollmond werden. Dann werde ich drei Tage lang nicht für dich da sein können."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich in dieser Zeit nicht schlapp machen werde. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
„Ich verlass mich darauf. Wenn doch, werde ich dir gehörig den Hintern versohlen.", drohte Remus nicht ganz im Ernst. Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen, doch er zwang sie entschlossen zurück. Es würde Harry nicht helfen, wenn er vor ihm anfangen würde zu heulen.

„Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin doch viel zu stur, um zu sterben." Damit spielte der junge Mann auf die vielen Male an, in denen er dem Tod schon knapp entkommen war.

* * *

Vollmond rückte immer näher und Harry spürte, wie die Wirkung des Trankes von Tag zu Tag nachließ. Zuerst konnte er die Symptome noch verheimlichen, doch nachdem er sich in Remus' Gegenwart übergeben hatte, war damit auch Schluss. Die letzte Phiole wurde geleert, doch der junge Mann spürte, dass die Wirkung nicht mehr so stark war wie bei den vorherigen. Die Übelkeit ging zwar zurück, verschwand aber nicht ganz, und auch sein Blutdruck schwankte noch immer etwas. Lange würde es also nicht mehr dauern. Ihm wurde von Severus strenge Bettruhe verordnet, sodass er es nur verlassen durfte, wenn er ins Bad musste. Aber auch dann wurde er meistens von Remus getragen. Der wieder einsetzende Schlafmangel kostete ihm zusätzliche Kraft, sodass er erneut begann abzunehmen. Während dieser Zeit wich ihm Remus kaum noch von der Seite und auch Narzissa war immer häufiger in seinem Zimmer anzutreffen. Anfangs hatte sie nur in einem der Sessel gesessen und stumm den Gesprächen von Remus und Harry gelauscht. Doch später hatte sie an den Konversationen teilgenommen, auch wenn diese meist daraus bestanden hatten, entweder Remus oder Harry Trost zu spenden. Hin und wieder verirrte sich sogar Draco zu ihnen. Doch er sagte nie etwas, sondern stand nur für ein paar Minuten neben dem Türrahmen und verließ das Zimmer ebenso wortlos wie er es betreten hatte.  
Am Tag vor dem Vollmond verlor der Trank endgültig seine Wirkung. Harry ging es so schlecht wie nie. Er hatte schwarze Ränder unter den trüben Augen und bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte er sogar versehentlich das Bett genässt, weil seine Kräfte nicht einmal mehr dafür reichen, das Wasser zu halten. Sein Blutdruck hatte es ihm nicht einmal mehr erlaubt, aus Verlegenheit rot zu werden. Remus hatte das Missgeschick mit einem einfachen Zauber beseitigt. Er saß auf der Bettkante und hielt Harrys Hand, nicht gewillt seinen Welpen loszulassen. Er wusste, dass er ihn nach diesen drei Tagen Vollmond nicht lebend wiedersehen würde. Harry war bereits zu schwach. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang waren Voldemort und Severus zu ihnen gekommen und hatten gebeichtet, dass sie kein Mittel gefunden hatten. Sie schienen darüber wirklich betroffen zu sein, besonders nachdem sie Harry derartig kraftlos gesehen hatten. Der Dunkle Lord ging auf den jungen Mann zu und berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und übergab Remus dann eine Phiole. „Wolfsbanntrank…", erklärte er leise. „Ich habe ihn ein wenig verstärkt, damit Sie gefahrlos bei ihm bleiben können."

Dankend nahm der Werwolf den kleinen Behälter entgegen und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug.

„Ich lass euch allein." Severus blickte den jungen Gryffindor fast freundlich an. „Ihre Eltern wären stolz auf Sie." Damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Harrys Augen begannen zu tränen. Diese Worte von dem Mann zu hören, der ihn all die Jahre über nur verspottet hatte, bescherte ihm ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl, aber auch die Erkenntnis, dass es nun wirklich und endgültig vorbei war. Jede Hoffnung auf ein Überleben war vernichtet und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Nacht die letzte sein würde. Er hatte kaum noch Kraft dazu, seine Augen offen zu halten, und das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, als würde ein Felsen auf seinem Brustkorb liegen, der mit jedem Atemzug schwerer wurde.

Das Klacken der Tür, die leise geöffnet wurde, schreckte ihn auf. Draco stand ihm Türrahmen und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Werwolf verstand die Bitte und riss sich widerwillig von seinem Welpen los. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Harry." Er setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ nach einem letzten besorgten Blick das Zimmer.

Draco rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, stand noch immer am Türrahmen und blickte den jungen Gryffindor mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den grauen Augen an. Minuten verstrichen, ohne, dass auch nur ein Wort gesagt wurde, und Harry gab die Hoffnung auf, noch etwas von dem Slytherin zu hören. Doch dann ergriff dieser doch noch das Wort. „Nein, würde ich nicht."

Harry runzelte schwach die Stirn. Diese Worte ergaben in seinem kraftlosen Hirn keinen Sinn, doch er wusste, dass einer dahinter steckte.

Der Slytherin bemerkte bestürzt, dass Harry sich nicht mehr erinnerte, und half ihm ein wenig. „Du hattest mich gefragt, ob ich mich über deinen Tod freuen würde. – Nein, würde ich nicht.", wiederholte er seine Antwort, auf die Frage, die vor einigen Tagen gestellt worden war. „Ganz ehrlich, Potter. Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, wenn du tatsächlich abkratzt."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen drang aus seinem Mund. All seine Kraft zusammen nehmend krächzte und keuchte er eine Erwiderung. „Das freut mich… Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich noch eine Wahl habe. – Tut mir leid."

„Man, Potter!", knurrte Draco augenverdrehend. „Hör endlich auf, dich für alles entschuldigen zu müssen." Er schritt auf das Bett zu und blieb erst stehen, als er direkt an der Bettkante in Höhe von Harrys Schulter stand. „Es ändert nichts daran, wenn du dich entschuldigst. Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass du Menschen zurücklässt, denen dein Tod sehr nahe gehen würde?" Der Blonde wusste, dass er unfair war, wenn er jetzt noch anfing, Harry Schuldgefühle einzureden, aber er konnte nicht anders seine Gefühle ausdrücken. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Aber du warst ja schon immer egoistisch! Dein Ding durchziehen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste…"

Harry hörte sich diesen Vortrag erstaunt an. Etwas im ihm sagte, dass der Slytherin diese Worte nicht wirklich so meinte, sondern damit nur ausdrücken wollte, dass er ebenfalls unter Harrys Tod zu leiden hätte. Aus diesem Grund lächelte er den jungen Malfoy schwach an. „Ich wünschte, wir wären Freunde gewesen. – Der Hut meinte damals, dass man in Slytherin noch echte Freunde findet." Er schnappte nach Luft. „Schade, dass ich es nie erleben durfte." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Draco hatte dennoch jedes Wort verstanden und kämpfte nun sehr damit, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Sein Blick wurde kalt und abweisend. „Ich warne dich, Potter. Du würdest deinen Tod bereuen." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Kaum war der Blonde aus der Tür raus, betrat Remus den Raum wieder und eilte an Harrys Seite. „Magst du mir erzählen, was er wollte?"

Müde schüttelte Harry den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam ihn, doch er wollte nicht einschlafen. Verbissen kämpfte er dagegen an, doch er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Mühsam kämpften sich ein paar letzte Worte aus seinem Mund, bevor er endgültig in den tiefen Schlaf fiel. „Lebe, Remus…"

Dem Werwolf liefen Tränen über die Wangen, während er nach der Hand seines Welpen griff und sie festhielt, als wäre sie sein Anker. Immer wieder prüfte er am dünnen Handgelenk den unregelmäßigen Puls. Er war zwar schwach, aber noch nicht lebensbedrohlich. Es war einfach nur Schwäche gewesen, die Harry in diesen Schlaf getrieben hatte. Dennoch war es unsicher, ob er daraus jemals wieder erwachen würde.

Er ließ die Hand nicht los, bis er sich durch die Strahlen des Vollmondes zu verwandeln begann. Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke und anschließend rollte sich Remus neben seinem Welpen auf dem Bett zusammen. Den grau-braunen Wolfskopf legte er direkt neben Harrys Kopf, während seine Ohren auf den Brustkorb ausgerichtet waren, um den Herzschlag hören zu können.  
Er schreckte auf, als der dieser kurz stolperte. Mit Entsetzen spürte er, dass sein Wolf durch diesen Laut offenbar an die Oberfläche brach. Trotz dem verstärkten Wolfsbanntrank gelang es Remus nicht, die Bestie zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, waren aufgeregte Stimmen. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem Boden neben der Tür, die zum Bad führte. Um seinen Hals lag etwas Schweres und als er kurz den Kopf wandte, erkannte er, dass es eine Eisenkette war, die zudem in der Steinwand befestigt war. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, was geschehen war, doch dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren! Panisch stand er auf und versuchte einen Blick auf seinen Welpen zu erhaschen, doch Severus und Narzissa versperrten ihm die Sicht. Sie wuselten hektisch um das Bett und fuchtelten mit ihren Zauberstäben herum. Er roch Angst und … Blut.

Winselnd legte Remus die Ohren an und kauerte sich zusammen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seinen Welpen angefallen hatte. Harry konnte diese hinterhältige Attacke nicht überlebt haben. Er war doch schon so schwach gewesen. Der Blutverlust hatte garantiert das übrige getan. Er hatte seinen Welpen getötet!

„Salazar, wie kann das sein?", ertönte plötzlich Narzissas leise Stimme. Sie starrte geschockt auf das Bett und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. „Wir hatten die Lösung die ganze Zeit über vor Augen. Harry hätte überhaupt nicht derartig leiden müssen."

Verwirrt hob Remus den Kopf und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich, weswegen sich Severus zu ihm drehte. Der Tränkemeister sah wütend aus, zeitgleich aber auch erleichtert. „Was auch immer Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, als sie Mister Potter gebissen haben, aber es hat ihm das Leben gerettet."

Irritiert legte Remus den Kopf schief. Er verstand nicht, was der Slytherin ihm sagen wollte. Harrys Leben gerettet? Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht einmal Voldemort hatte ein Mittel gefunden, um seinen Tod zu verhindern, wie sollte dann er…?

Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Virus! Der Lykanthropen-Virus war in Harrys Blut gelangt und hatte seine ganze Genetik umgewandelt, um ihn in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Dabei musste er die anderen Gene vollkommen absorbiert oder zerstört haben. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? Ein Leben als Werwolf war allemal besser als der Tod. Harry war noch jung und würde sich schnell der neuen Situation anpassen können. War er tatsächlich so blind gewesen, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen hatte?

Severus ruhige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Aus Ihrem Verhalten schließe ich, dass Sie Mister Potter nicht bewusst gebissen haben. Aber durch den Wolfsbanntrank hätte Ihr Wolf nicht durchbrechen dürfen."

„Vielleicht hast du beim Brauen…", wollte Narzissa eine Vermutung äußern, wurde aber schroff von dem Tränkemeister unterbrochen. „Ich habe beim Brauen keinen Fehler gemacht!" Er wurde nachdenklich und musterte den Wolf im Raum prüfend. „Vielleicht wusste Ihr Unterbewusstsein, dass Ihr Biss ihn retten könnte, und hat deshalb den Wolf in Ihnen freigegeben."

„Wir vermuten doch schon länger, dass der Wolf eigentlich nicht böse ist, Severus. Was, wenn der Wolf instinktiv gewusst hat, was zu tun ist, und deshalb durchgebrochen ist? Er wollte seinen Welpen retten." Die Frau strich Harry leicht durch die schwarzen, verschwitzten Strähnen. Sein Atem kann stoßweise, doch sein Herzschlag wurde kräftiger, wie Remus hören konnte. Je weiter sich der Virus ausbreitete, desto stabiler wurde sein Zustand.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wieder hat Potter es geschafft, dem Tod im letzten Moment von der Schippe zu springen. Unglaublich…" Er schritt zu Remus und löste die Eisenkette von seinem Hals. Sofort sprang der Wolf auf und hüpfte zu Harry auf das Bett. Der junge Mann war bewusstlos, doch seine Haut hatte schon eine wesentlich gesündere Farbe als das blasse Grau, wie es bis zum vorherigen Abend noch der Fall gewesen war. Wenn Remus in dieser Gestalt hätte weinen können hätte er es getan. Er war so erleichtert darüber, dass sein Welpe am Leben und auf dem Weg der Besserung war, dass er ihn am liebsten nur noch umarmen und gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

* * *

Blinzelnd schlug Harry die Augen auf, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als ihn das Licht blendete. Nun etwas zaghafter versuchte er es erneut, sodass sich seine Augen langsam an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten. Seine rechte Schulter tat ein wenig weh, aber sonst schien er in Ordnung zu sein. Er blickte nach links, wo er die Wärme eines anderes Körpers ausmachen konnte und wo der vertraute Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, seinen Ursprung hatte. Remus lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett, Harrys Hand festhaltend und tief schlafend. Der Werwolf hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und sah erschöpft, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert aus. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er noch am Leben war und sich wesentlich besser fühlte. Fast zeitgleich drängte sich die Frage auf, wie das überhaupt möglich war. Der Dunkle Lord und Snape hatten kein Mittel gefunden und daran, dass plötzlich eines von Himmel gefallen war, konnte er nicht glauben. Aber es musste offensichtlich so sein. Neugierig versuchte er, seine rechte Hand zu bewegen. Doch kaum hob er sie mühsam ein Stück vom Laken, durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz seine rechte Schulter, weswegen seine linke reflexartig hochzuckte, um die schmerzende Stelle zu umfassen. Dadurch wurde aber Remus geweckt, der sofort hellwach wurde, als er bemerkte, dass Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war. „Hey, Welpe… Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry musterte ihn kurz, da ihn Remus' zurückhaltende Art skeptisch machte. In den bernsteinfarbenen Augen lag tiefe Freude und der Gryffindor brauchte nicht lange, um in seinem nun wieder halbwegs fitten Hirn eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. „Erstaunlich gut… Danke." Seine linke Hand lag noch immer auf seiner rechten Schulter und befühlte diese vorsichtig.

„Ich habe die Kontrolle über meinen Wolf verloren, worauf er dich gebissen hat. Das Virus hat deine anderen Gene fast vollständig umgewandelt und dich zu einem Werwolf gemacht. Ich hoffe, du kannst damit leben."

Harry blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Remus, auf eine Art und Weise, die mir nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen wäre." Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. „Jetzt gehöre ich wirklich zu deinem Rudel, oder?"

Remus nickte stumm und vergrub seine Nase tief in dem schwarzen Haarschopf, um den Geruch des anderen aufnehmen zu können. „Du bist jetzt mein Welpe, Kleiner."

„Und stolz darauf." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was genau bedeutet das jetzt aber? Ich weiß, dass ich nun ein Werwolf bin, aber was genau hat das für Auswirkungen, außer, dass ich mich an drei aufeinander folgenden Tagen im Monat in einen Wolf verwandel?"  
„Bemerkst du keine Unterschiede?"

Seufzend blickte Harry ihn an. „Remus, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie es war ein Mensch zu sein. Die Veela und der Vampir haben alles vollkommen durcheinander gewürfelt. Ich kann nur vermuten, was nun anders ist."

Schuldbewusst, dass Remus das vergessen hatte, senkte er den Kopf. „Tut mir leid."

„Brauch es nicht. Es war einfach zu viel. Aber nun erzähl…"  
Der Werwolf wollte gerade lächelnd zu erzählen beginnen, als Harrys Magen lautstark verkündete, dass er Hunger hatte. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du erst einmal etwas zu Essen bekommst. Du hast in letzten Tagen viel zu wenig gegessen." Er rief eine Hauselfe und bat sie, etwas zu leichtes Essen zu bringen, das Harrys Magen nach einer solch langen unfreiwilligen Fastenzeit verarbeiten konnte.

Während das kleine Wesen folgsam nickte und in die Küche verschwand, klopfte es an der Tür und Narzissa betrat den Raum. Sie lächelte erfreut, als sie sah, dass Harry erwacht war. „Wie geht es dir?" Die Frau war abgesehen von Remus , Draco und Voldemort, die den jungen Mann mit ‚du' ansprachen. Lucius und Snape hielten sich weiter distanziert und blieben bei ‚Mister Potter'.

Harry begrüßte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Sehr viel besser, danke. Nur die Schulter tut noch weh."

„Kein Wunder…", schmunzelte sie mit einem Nicken. „Ein Biss von einem Werwolf braucht einige Zeit, bis er verheilt ist, weil er nicht auf Heiltränke anspringt."

„Macht nichts. Das ist es mir allemal wert." Trotz der Schmerzen in seiner Schulter richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf, da die Hauselfe zurück war und einen Suppenteller auf ihren Händen balancierte. Remus nahm ihr den ab und reichte ihn an Harry weiter. Kaum drang der Geruch in die empfindliche Nase des Gryffindors, verzog dieser das Gesicht und blickte auf die Suppe hinab, als wäre sie etwas außerordentlich Ekliges. „Was – bei Merlin – ist das?"

Narzissa warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Teller und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie bemerkte, was falsch lief. „Nun, das ist eine Gemüsebrühe. Kein Wunder, dass du das nicht riechen kannst." Sie nahm den Teller und stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. „Remus, hast du vergessen, dass Harry ein junger Werwolf ist?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Junge Werwölfe brauchen etwas Richtiges zu Essen. – Tinki?" Sie wartete, bis die Hauselfe wieder erschien. „Würdest du bitte die Suppe wieder mitnehmen und uns ein Steak rare bringen?" Ihrem Wunsch wurde sofort entsprochen, sodass eine Minute später ein Teller mit einem mittelgroßen Stück Steak auf Harrys Schoß lag. Der schnupperte genießend, blickte die Frau aber trotzdem fragend an. „Steak rare?"

„Das heißt, dass der Kern noch roh ist. Junge Werwölfe brauchen Fleisch, Harry. Und ich denke mich zu erinnern, dass es ihnen rare am besten geschmeckt hat." Sie warf Remus einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinste frech, da der ältere Werwolf ein wenig rot wurde, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich irgendwie vergessen hatte, dass Harry von nun an etwas andere Essensvorlieben haben würde.

Harry währenddessen hatte bereits angefangen und ließ sich das Fleisch sichtlich schmecken. Doch trotz seines großen Hungers, bekam er das ganze Stück nur mit Müh und Not hinunter. „Ich fürchte, mein Magen muss sich erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen, dass er arbeiten muss.", grinste er schief und gab Remus den leeren Teller.

„Das wird nicht lange dauern." Narzissa zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu. „Werwölfe müssen ein wenig mehr essen, als normale Menschen. Deswegen wirst du wahrscheinlich in etwa zwei bis drei Stunden wieder Hunger haben."

Harry hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Werwölfe mehr essen müssen." Fragend blickte er Remus an. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass dieser einen größeren Appetit als normal. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nie darauf geachtet.

„Mein Sohn war übrigens sehr erleichtert, als er gehört hat, dass du über den Berg bist.", meinte die blonde Frau verschwörerisch, als würde sie ein Geheimnis ausplaudern. Wobei Harry vermutete, dass es tatsächlich so war. Draco würde nicht wollen, dass er so etwas erfuhr.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend verriet er grinsend: „Er hat mir gedroht… Ich würde meinen Tod bereuen."

Narzissa gab einen entzückten Laut von sich, während Remus aussah, als zweifle er an der geistigen Gesundheit der beiden. „Und das ist gut, weil…?", wollte er wissen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist doch ganz einfach, Remus. Draco war nie jemand, der seine Gefühle wild durch die Gegend posaunt, schon gar nicht bei seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind. Also musste er es so verpacken, dass er sich selbst keine Blöße gab, Harry jedoch trotzdem zu verstehen geben konnte, dass er ihn vermissen würde." Mitfühlend legte sie dem älteren Werwolf eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Man muss erst einmal bei ihm durchsteigen, bevor man ihn richtig versteht. Und ich denke, Harry hat bereits genug Übung darin bekommen, um es zu können – nicht wahr?", wandte sie sich an den jungen Mann, der grinsend nickte, dann aber nachdenklich den Kopf senkte. „Was meint ihr? Wie lange muss ich noch Bettruhe halten?"

„Solange, bis Sie wieder kräftig genug sind, Mister Potter.", beantwortete Snape die Frage, während er den Raum betrat. „Die letzte Zeit war äußerst kräfteraubend und Ihr Körper braucht Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Aber wenn alles normal läuft, denke ich, dass Sie in drei Tagen wieder herumlaufen können. Im diesem Punkt sind Werwölfe bevorteilt. Sie regenerieren ihre Kräfte schneller als normale Menschen."

Harry und Remus tauschten ein verschwörerisches Grinsen. „Wie sieht es mit dem Wolfbanntrank aus –?" Obwohl der junge Mann noch nicht fertig war, wurde er von Snape ungeduldig unterbrochen.  
„Die ersten Verwandlungen müssen ohne diesen Trank passieren. Das heißt, dass Mister Lupin Sie in besagten Nächten nicht aus den Augen lassen wird."

„Warum ohne?"

Snape rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. „Der Trank unterdrückt den Wolf. Wenn man ihn aber von Beginn an unterdrückt, kann es sein, dass er Trank nach einiger Zeit seine Wirkung verliert. Der Wolf muss sich erst einmal frei entfalten können. – Man wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie niemanden verletzten können." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und wirkte verschiedene Zauber auf den jungen Werwolf, um festzustellen wie dessen körperlicher Zustand war. Erstaunt hob er seine Augenbrauen. „Sie erholen sich schneller als gedacht. Ihr Magie muss sich wieder einpendeln, aber sonst scheint es Ihnen gut zu gehen."

„Wie lange war ich eigentlich weg?"

„Der Biss liegt nun fünf Tage zurück. Normalerweise sind die Betroffenen nicht so lange bewusstlos, aber du warst dem Tod sehr nahe.", antwortete Narzissa.

Harry wandte sich an Remus. „Wie lange hat es damals bei dir gedauert?"

„Dreieinhalb Tage…" Der Werwolf grinste schief. „Das aber auch nur, weil Greyback mich damals ganz schön zugerichtet hatte." Er deutete auf seine Narben, die sich noch immer gut sichtbar auf seiner Haut abzeichneten.

„Warum auch immer es so weit gekommen ist…", murmelte Narzissa undeutlich.

Der Gryffindor blickte sie fragend an, da er jedes Wort verstanden hatte. „Wie meinst du das? Werwölfe haben sich doch, während sie verwandelt sind, überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle. Warum hätte es nicht so weit kommen sollen? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass Remus diesen Angriff überhaupt überlebt hat."

Die Frau druckste ein wenig rum, doch Snape nickte ihr leicht zu. „Wir haben schon lange die Vermutung, dass Werwölfe eigentlich gar nicht so wild und gefährlich sind, wie die Zaubererwelt sie immer darstellt." Als Remus und Harry sie skeptisch anstarrten, fuhr sie erklärend fort. „Ich weiß, dass du, Remus, deinen Werwolf nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Aber wenn er wirklich so gefährlich ist, wie ihr denkt, warum hat er Harry dann nicht getötet? Warum ist Harry nur gebissen worden und das noch nicht einmal sonderlich tief? Wir vermuten, dass der Wolf nur deswegen so wild ist, weil er sich bedroht fühlt."

„Von was denn?"

Narzissa warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Von allen… Die Zauberer fürchten Werwölfe, besonders wenn sie verwandelt sind, und machen zu Vollmond pausenlos Jagd auf sie. Das aggressive Verhalten kann einfach daher kommen, dass der Wolf sich schützen will. Angriff ist bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung."

Nachdenklich senkte Harry den Kopf. Es ergab Sinn, was die blonde Frau erzählte. Er erinnerte sich an sein drittes Schuljahr. Remus hatte sich vor ihnen in einen Werwolf verwandelt, Sirius hatte sich daraufhin sofort in den riesigen schwarzen Hund gewandelt, um sein Patenkind zu schützen, und hatte Remus am Nacken von ihm weggezerrt. Der Wolf war diesem Moment nicht aggressiv gewesen, sondern hatte sich nur gegen den Hund gewehrt. Es hatte nicht den Anschein gehabt, als wolle er auf die Kinder damals losgehen, sondern war im Gegenteil in den Wald geflüchtet.

Noch etwas fiel ihm auf. Als Remus noch als Schüler nach Hogwarts gegangen war und die Rumtreiber ihm in ihren Animagi-Gestalten in den Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten, konnte er auch nicht aggressiv gewesen sein. Von den drei Freunden war einfach keine Gefahr ausgegangen, deswegen war der Wolf friedlich geblieben. Und davor, als Remus noch Schutz in der Heulenden Hütte gesucht hatte, war er die drei Nächte über dort geblieben. Ein Werwolf, der auf Blut aus war, würde doch nicht in einem halbverfallenen Haus bleiben, wenn keine zwei Kilometer weiter ein kleines Dorf war. So gesehen schien die Hetze gegen die Werwölfe vollkommen ungerechtfertigt zu sein.

Der Wolf hätte Harry vor ein paar Tagen einfach töten können. Remus hatte doch gesagt, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Dennoch hatte er nur eine vergleichsweise kleine Bisswunde an der Schulter, eine Stelle, wo Bisswunden nicht so tragisch waren. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter war immerhin schon sein Hals gewesen. Ein Biss dorthin hätte ihn umgebracht.

„Es macht erschreckend viel Sinn.", murmelte er und warf Remus einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wenn das so wäre, dann sollte ich Wolfsbanntrank zumindest hier nicht brauchen, weil es hier niemanden gibt, den der Wolf als Bedrohung ansehen könnte, oder?"

Narzissa nickte. „Fenrir benutzt den Trank auch nicht…"

„Ja, weil der nicht viel helfen würde.", knurrte Remus.

„Ich gebe zu, dass er ein wenig zu sadistisch verlangt ist. Aber eigentlich ist er nicht böse."

„Er hat nur Remus halb umgebracht.", kam die trockene Erwiderung von Harry und deutete auf dessen Narben.

Die Frau musterte die langen Narben prüfend. „Das ist Kratzspuren, keine Bisse. Remus muss sich damals heftig gewehrt haben. Aber der einzige, der euch wirklich erklären kann, was damals passiert ist, ist Fenrir selbst."

* * *

Am Abend saß Harry mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt auf seiner Decke und las ein Buch über Werwölfe, das ihm Narzissa mitgebracht hatte. Es war keines der gewöhnlichen Bücher, die man bei Flourish & Blotts finden würde. Es handelte von der Theorie, die Narzissa ihnen am Vormittag erklärt hatte, und versuchte sie anhand von verschiedenen Beispielsituationen, die angeblich genauso geschehen sein sollen, zu beweisen. Außerdem erklärte das Buch die Unterschiede in Verhalten und Gewohnheiten von normalen Menschen und Werwölfen. Es gab mehr, als Harry gedacht hatte. Werwölfe hatten selbst in ihrer menschlichen Form eine sehr viel feinere Nase und ein empfindlicheres Gehör als Menschen. Sie sollten kräftiger und ein wenig schneller sein und eine Vorliebe für Fleisch haben, während sie Gemüse und anderes pflanzliches Zeug eher mieden.

Ein Klopfen forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit, weswegen er das Buch zusammenklappte, einen Finger aber zwischen die Seite klemmte, die er gerade gelesen hatte. „Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, durch den Draco geräuschlos ins Zimmer glitt. Graue Augen blickten ihn prüfend an. „Du hast also überlebt." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Harry grinste. „Manchmal wirken Drohungen eben ganz gut."

„Mum hat erzählt, dass du nun ein Werwolf bist."

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?" Draco stand noch immer neben dem Türrahmen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Ist ja nicht so, als würde den ganzen Müll glauben, den das Ministerium über Werwölfe verbreiten lässt."

Harry musterte den blonden, jungen Mann und seufzte leise. „Warum setzt du dich nicht? Wenn du die ganze Zeit rumstehst, machst du mich nervös."

Wortlos ließ sich Draco in einem der Sessel nieder, die sich etwas weiter weg von Harrys Bett befanden. „Was liest du da?"

„Ein Buch über Werwölfe… Narzissa meinte, ich solle mich mit meiner Art vertraut machen."

Draco nickte leicht.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens entschloss sich Harry die Stille zu unterbrechen. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wohne hier, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

„Das weiß ich…", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich wollte wissen, warum du hier bist… in meinem Zimmer."

„Also, eigentlich ist es nicht dein Zimmer, Potter. Es ist eines unserer Gästezimmer und genau genommen gehört es meinem Vater."

„Malfoy, du weichst meiner Frage aus."

„Nein, ich korrigiere nur deine falschen Ansätze."

Genervt schloss Harry kurz die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Also gut… Versuchs wir's nochmal: Warum wolltest du dich davon überzeugen, dass ich überlebt habe?"

„Ich lebe nicht gern mit einer Leiche unter einem Dach."

„Oh bitte! Als hätte dein Vater mich hier tot liegen lassen! Außerdem hat deine Mum dir doch bestimmt schon berichtet, dass ich noch lebe. Warum wolltest du dich mit deinen eigenen Augen davon überzeugen?"

„Nun, mit den Augen meiner Mutter kann ich schlecht gucken, oder?"

„Malfoy! Du raubst mir gerade den letzten Nerv, weißt du das eigentlich, oder machst du das absichtlich?", knurrte Harry und funkelte den blonden Slytherin gereizt an.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du die falschen Fragen stellst."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst, sie dir zurechtzubiegen, wie du es gerne hättest."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, Potter. Was erwartet du eigentlich?"

Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf und er blickte Draco lauernd an. „Stimmt ja… Slytherin versuchen sich ja aus Situationen herauszuwinden, die ihnen nicht gefallen. Die Antwort auf meine Frage ist dir also unangenehm, sehe ich das richtig?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du dir einbildest, Potter."

„Ich werde dir jetzt eine ganz einfache und eindeutige Frage stellen und erwarte, dass du sie wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest." Harry wartete Dracos Reaktion nicht ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Hasst du mich?"

Dracos Zögern war an sich schon Antwort genug.

„Ganz ehrlich, Draco… Irgendwie mag ich dich. Wenn du mir gegenüber nur ein wenig offener wärst…"

„Was dann, Potter? Sind wir dann keine Feinde mehr? Oder könnten womöglich vielleicht sogar ein wenig befreundet sein? Aber weißt du was? Das reicht mir nicht!" Der blonde Slytherin war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und blitzte Harry aufgebracht an. Als dieser ihn nur verwirrt anblickte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder?" Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, ließ einen zutiefst verwirrten Gryffindor zurück.

So fand Narzissa ihn kurze Zeit später. „Ich habe meinen Sohn eben ganz aufgelöst weglaufen sehen. Was ist denn passiert?"

Harry blickte sie mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung." Nach einer auffordernden Geste von der blonden Frau begann er zu erzählen, was zwischen ihm und ihrem Sohn abgelaufen war. Als er endete, schüttelte sie seufzend den Kopf und setzte sich neben ihn, während sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Nach allem, was passiert ist, kann keiner von dir erwarten, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Aber hast du dir mal überlegt, dass Draco mehr als nur ein Freund für dich sein möchte?"

„Mehr als nur ein Freund? Wie soll das gehen?"

Narzissa seufzte. „Ich sag das nicht gern, weil ich eigentlich irgendwann einmal Enkel haben wollte, aber mein Sohn hat kein Interesse an Mädchen, wenn du verstehst."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, bis ihm klar wurde, worauf die Frau hinaus wollte, und prompt rot wurde.

„Ich sehe, du hast verstanden, worauf ich hinaus wollte.", schmunzelte sie, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Kann du dir eine Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann vorstellen?"

Ein wenig überfordert zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte nie wirklich die Gelegenheit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber", er senkte nachdenklich den Kopf, „ich denke, dass das Geschlecht mir ziemlich egal ist, solange ich diese Person liebe. Sicher bin ich mir aber nicht."

„Das ist doch schon mal etwas…", freute Narzissa sich und strich dem jungen Werwolf durch die Haare. „Dann hat mein Sohn ja sogar noch Chancen bei dir."

* * *

Dieses Gespräch lag nun schon zwei Tage zurück und Harry hatte sich soweit erholt, dass Snape ihm die Erlaubnis gab, das Bett zu verlassen. Während dieser zwei Tage hatte der junge Werwolf stark über den blonden Slytherin nachgedacht. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, was genau er für ihn empfand. Er mochte ihn auf eine verquere Art und Weise, doch er dachte nicht, dass auch da auch mehr war. Zudem hatte er den anderen seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht würde sich das nun ändern, da Harry nun endlich wieder herumlaufen konnte.

Seine ersten Gehversuche startete er keine Minute, nach

em er die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte. Remus stützte ihn zu Anfang noch, da er sehr lange im Bett gelegen hatte und seine Muskeln dementsprechend schwach waren. Doch dank der fleischreichen Ernährung hatte er nicht halb so viele Probleme, wie er befürchtet hatte. Die ersten Schritte waren unsicher und unbeholfen gewesen, doch er bekam das schnell in den Griff, sodass er das erste Mal seit über einer Woche wieder allein ins Bad gehen konnte. Doch danach ließ er sich schwer aufs Bett fallen und verordnete sich selbst mindestens eine halbe Stunde Pause. Doch kaum war diese vorbei, stand er wieder auf seinen Beinen, dieses Mal sicherer, und wagte die ersten Schritte aus seinem Zimmer hinaus. Remus war die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite, um auf ihn aufzupassen und ihm Notfall stützen zu können. Da Harry von dem großen Haus außer dem Kaminzimmer, einen Flur, einem kleinen Wohnzimmer und sein Zimmer noch nichts weiter gesehen hatte, war er natürlich entsprechend neugierig, wie sein erklärter nicht-mehr-Erzfeind so lebte. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass es ein großes Anwesen sein musste, aber dass in das Gebäude die ganze Weasley-Familie fünfmal reinpassen würde, wenn jeder sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen würde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Staunend sah er sich im den Haus um und wäre so auch fast in den blonden Slytherin hineingelaufen, hätte Remus ihn nicht im letzten Moment zurückgehalten.

Der ältere Werwolf nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Ah, Draco. Können Sie einen Moment bei Harry bleiben? Ich muss mal eben für kleine Wölfe." Er ließ dem jungen Mann keine Chance zu antworten, sondern verschwand schnell um die nächste Ecke. Harry blickte ihm halb verwirrt, halb panisch hinterher. Er hatte doch ein wenig Angst vor Dracos Reaktion, immerhin hatten sie sich seit dessen verstecktem Geständnis nicht mehr gesehen. Dementsprechend unsicher war er. Zur Vorsichtig stützte er sich an der Wand ab, damit seine Beine nicht plötzlich unter ihm nachgaben. Zu Harrys Überraschung war es Draco, der zuerst das Wort ergriff. „Du solltest dich hinsetzen. Ich werde dir nämlich nicht aufhelfen, wenn du hinfällst."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor warf ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Es gibt hier nichts, wo ich mich setzen könnte."

„Mach doch nichts alles schwerer als es ist.", schnaubte Draco und legte sich Harrys linken Arm um die Schultern, um ihn dann ins nächste Zimmer zu führen. Dort setzte er ihn auf einen Sessel, während er selbst sich auf das Bett setzte.

Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er rot wurde. Im Moment sehnte er den Moment zurück, an dem sein Blutdruck ihm das nicht erlaubt hatte. „Danke…" Um dem Blick der grauen Augen auszuweichen, sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war in Dunkelgrün und Weiß gehalten und sehr ordentlich. Auf einem Regal standen viele kleine, schwarze Drachenfiguren in geordneten Reihen, was ihm verriet, wem das Zimmer gehören musste. „Das ist dein Zimmer." Verwundert blickte Harry ihn an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Blonde ihn ausgerechnet mit in sein Zimmer nehmen würde.  
Draco antwortete nicht darauf, sondern öffnete nur eine der Nachttischschubladen und holte etwas Kleines daraus, das er in beiden Händen haltend zu Harry brachte. „Das hast du im fünften Jahr verloren." Damit hielt er ihm den kleinen Hornschwanz entgegen, den Harry bei der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers gezogen hatte.

Irgendwie war Harry froh, den kleinen Drachen wiederzusehen. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, irgendein Vollidiot hätte ihn behalten, um damit angeben zu können." Vorsichtig nahm er den kleinen Drachen auf seine linke Hand und genoss den kleinen Moment, in dem sich seine und Dracos Hand berührten.

„Ihr habt Umbridge damals ganz schön auflaufen lassen. Das hätte ich der Granger gar nicht zugetraut."

Harry wusste, dass diese Aussage so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung darstellen sollte. Deswegen nickte er einfach nur und lächelte leicht, als Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden und ihm verziehen hatte. „Draco, hör mal… Wegen dem, was du vor zwei Tagen gesagt hast…", begann er, doch der Blonde unterbrach ihn.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir mal gesagt, dass man alles erreichen kann, wenn man nur dranbleibt."

Prompt wurde Harry rot, da er die Bedeutung dieser Worte sofort verstand. Draco würde nicht aufgeben und weiter um seine Zuneigung kämpfen. Und er wusste, dass Draco ihm eigentlich keine andere Wahl lassen würde, als seine Gefühle irgendwann zu erwidern. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seine Hand, als Draco noch einmal federleicht über die Haut strich. Doch er zog sich schnell wieder zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett zurück.

„Gib nicht auf…", wisperte Harry, dem in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass er von Draco erobert werden wollte. Er wollte die Gefühle des Slytherins erwidern. Doch er wusste auch, dass so etwas einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Über Dracos Lippen huschte ein Lächeln, aber es verschwand so schnell, wie es erschienen war. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war plötzlich sehr angenehm und entspannend, da sie ihre Streitereien stumm und wortlos beendet und etwas völlig Neues begonnen hatten. Sie würden sich gegenseitig neu kennenlernen und irgendwann eine für Harry vollkommen unbekannte Ebene erreichen.

Ein Klopfen an der Scheibe riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken. Draco stand auf und ließ den Waldkauz ein, der daraufhin zu Harry glitt und auf seinem Schoß landete. An dem Bein der Eule war ein Brief befestigt, den Harry nun mühselig zu lösen versuchte. Doch sein rechter Arm war noch immer nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen, da jedes Heben des Arms oder Anspannen der Muskeln mit heftigen Schmerzen an die Bisswunde erinnerte.

Draco kniete sich neben seine Beine und schob die Hand beiseite, um den Brief selbst zu lösen, den er dann dem jungen Werwolf gab. Die Eule fiepte kurz und ließ sich auf der Eulenstange nieder, die in dem Zimmer stand.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und holte einen weißen Muggelbrief heraus, was ihm verriet, dass Hermine der Absender sein musste. Der blonde Slytherin setzte sich auf das Bett zurück, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er den Brief nicht gegen den Willen des Gryffindors lesen würde.

_Harry,_

Der Angesprochene runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, da eine solche Anrede für Hermine äußerst untypisch war.

_Ich habe dir inzwischen mehrere Briefe geschrieben, aber alle fünf sind ungeöffnet und mit derselben Eule zurückgekommen, was mir verrät, dass das Tier dich nicht gefunden hat oder du keine Briefe annehmen kannst. Dies ist der letzte Brief, den ich dir schreibe..._

Erschrocken hob er die Augenbrauen. Er hatte vergessen, dass an seinem Geburtstag eigentlich immer Briefe von seinen Freunden ankamen. Aber dieses Jahr waren keine gekommen. War Hermine so sauer darüber, dass sie ihm drohte, die Freundschaft zu kündigen? Eigentlich traute er ihr das nicht zu.

_Wenn die Eule auch dieses Mal wieder zurückkommt, werde ich davon ausgehen, dass deine Verwandten dich wieder eingesperrt haben oder dass sie wissen müssen, was mir dir passiert ist. Wenn du dich also nicht bis heute um vierzehn Uhr meldest – meine Telefonnummer hast du – dann werde ich persönlich bei deinen Verwandten auftauchen und nach dir sehen. Und dann sollten sie besser eine vernünftige Erklärung haben.  
Bis später!_

„Draco, wie spät ist es?", fragte Harry halb panisch, weswegen der Slytherin verwundert eine Augenbraue hob.

„Es ist jetzt etwa halb drei."

„Scheiße!" Er sprang auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer laufen. Doch seine Beine waren noch nicht wieder so kräftig. Er knickte mit dem Knöchel um und hätte böse Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht, hätte Draco nicht reagiert und ihn aufgefangen.

„Was ist los?"

„Hermine! Sie ist bei meinen Verwandten und wie ich sie kenne, macht sie denen die Hölle heiß. Die haben nämlich keine Ahnung, wo ich abgeblieben bin. Ich bin mitten in der Nacht abgehauen. Ich muss da hin und sie beruhigen, bevor sie den Dursleys noch wehtut." Harry sprach mit einer solchen Nachdruck, dass Draco sich wieder seinen linken Arm um die Schulter legte und den Raum verließ. In dem Korridor kam ihnen ganz gemütlich Remus entgegen, der fröhlich lächelte. Doch dieses Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als er Harrys Panik bemerkte. „Was ist los?"

„Hermine! Sie ist bei den Dursleys, weil ich mich nicht gemeldet habe."

Remus starrte ihn an – eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden –, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab. „Wo kann man hier apparieren?", wollte er von Draco wissen. Der Slytherin führte die beiden in das Kaminzimmer, wobei sie auf dem Weg dahin noch Narzissa begegneten. Ohne eine Erklärung zu erwarten, schloss sie sich der kleinen Gruppe an. Remus schnappte sich Harrys Hand und disapparierte, nachdem er Narzissa die Adresse genannt hatte. Die Frau griff nach der Hand ihres Sohnes und folgte den Werwölfen. Sie tauchten zwischen zwei kleinen, Einfamilienhäusern wieder auf. Als sie auf die Straße traten, sahen sie noch Harry und Remus, die keine zwei Häuser weiter durch das Gartentor traten. Es war das Haus mit der Nummer vier. Draco und Narzissa taten es ihnen nach. Die Haustür war geschlossen, doch Remus änderte das schnell. Nach ein paar Zaubern schwang die Tür auf. Harry eilte in das Haus. „Hermine!" Keuchend hielt er im Türrahmen, der zum Wohnzimmer führte, inne und starrte erschrocken auf die Szene.

Hermine stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Mitte des Raumes. Petunia und Vernon kauerten in einer Ecke, die Augen starr auf das lange Holz gerichtet. Seinen Cousin entdeckte er auf dem Sofa. Er zitterte angstvoll und wimmerte kläglich vor sich hin, während seine fleischigen Hände seinen Kopf umfassten. Unter seinen dicken Fingern quollen große, rosa Ohren hervor.

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf zu Harry und blickte ihn aus verengten Augen misstrauisch an, da hinter ihm Draco und Narzissa standen. Remus trat hinter ihn und legte ihm stützend einen Arm um die schmale Hüfte.

„Hermine, leg den Zauberstab weg.", bat Harry eindringlich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen Verfluchung von Muggeln vor Gericht enden würde.

Doch sie schnaubte nur. „Beweis mir, dass du Harry bist."

Schnell überlegte er sich etwas, dass nur sie wissen konnte. „Im zweiten Schuljahr haben wir zusammen im Klo der Maulenden Myrte Vielsafttrank gebraut. Doch du hast versehentlich Katzenhaare erwischt, erinnerst du dich?"

Die junge Frau ließ den Stab ein wenig sinken. „Was machen die Malfoys hier?"

„Sie haben mich hierher begleitet. Ich habe die letzte Zeit bei ihnen gewohnt. Die Umstände erkläre ich dir später. Aber jetzt lass bitte endlich den Stab sinken, bevor noch das Ministerium hier aufläuft."  
„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Meinst du, ich würde hier rumzaubern, ohne schützende Maßnahmen vorher zu ergreifen?", fauchte sie, während ihr Stab rote Funken sprühte.

„Wer war denn bitte diejenige, die mir verboten hat, meine Verwandten zu verfluchen, als wir uns vor den Sommerferien am Bahnhof verabschiedet haben?", grinste Harry, während er versuchte, seine zitternden Beine zu beruhigen. Es war wohl ein wenig zu viel gewesen.

Hermine presste die Kiefer aufeinander und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase. „Das war etwas anderes. Ich habe dich wochenlang nicht erreichen können. Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Ich habe mir schon das Schlimmste ausgemalt. Dass Todesser dich entführt haben oder dass deine Verwandten dich wieder irgendwo einsperren und halb verhungern lassen. Ich war gerade dabei herauszufinden, ob sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, als sie meinten, dass sie nicht wissen, wo du abgeblieben seist. Deine Sachen sind aus deinem Zimmer verschwunden, aber im Grimmauldplatz war auch niemand. Und Dumbledore wusste angeblich auch nicht Bescheid, obwohl ich dem gegenüber ziemlich misstrauisch bin. Wer weiß schon, was dem wieder eingefallen ist?" Sie verstummte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie zu plappern anfing, stürmte auf ihn zu und schmiss sich ihm an den Hals, wobei Harry kurz das Gesicht verzog, als sich seine Schulter schmerzhalft meldete. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gutgeht.", nuschelte sie an seinen Hals und weinte vor Freude. Dass sie Harry beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte und der nur von Remus und Draco gehalten wurde, bekam sie zuerst gar nicht mit. Als Harry sie dann aber leicht von sich schob und keuchend nach Luft schnappte, besah sie sich den jungen Mann genauer. „Was ist passiert? Du siehst nicht gut aus… viel zu dünn und unausgeschlafen." Dann bemerkte sie den Verband, der unter dem verrutschten Shirt hervor blitzte. „Du bist verletzt!"

Harry grinste schief. „Das gehört zu den Erklärungen, die ich dir später geben werde. Wir sollten hier erst einmal verschwinden."  
„Und den Muggeln die Erinnerungen verändern?", schlug Draco abfällig vor, wobei er den besagten Personen einen arroganten Blick zuwarf.

„Och… Ich fände es ganz schön, wenn sie sich daran erinnern könnten." Harry tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Hermine, die dann aber lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Zu blöd, dass du dann in Gefahr wärst.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Aber Erinnerungen ohne Genehmigung verändern ist…" Sie verstummte, als Harry ihr einen bezeichnenden Blick zuwarf. „Ist ja gut. Dann ändern wir ihre Erinnerungen halt."

„Ich mach das." Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Vernon, der den Mund öffnete, um lautstark protestieren zu können. Doch der Zauber war schneller. Petunia schrie entsetzt auf, als ihr Mann von einem hellen Blitz getroffen wurde und verstummte. Doch schnell stand auch sie unter diesem Zauber, keine dreißig Sekunden später dann ihr Sohn. Doch bei Dudley musste Remus noch ein wenig mehr verändern. Hermine hatte sich offensichtlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Harrys fetten Cousin zu verzaubern, sodass der nun Schweineohren, einen Ringelschwanz und eine große Schweinsnase besaß. Als das rückgängig gemacht worden war, verließ die kleine Gruppe das Haus, wobei Harry sich schwer auf Draco stützte, was Hermine mit besorgten Augen verfolgte. Doch sie geduldete sich. Nur eines wollte sie gerne wissen. „Wohin gehen wir nun? Ich will Erklärungen, Harry."

Der junge Werwolf warf Narzissa einen fragenden Blick zu, doch es war Remus, der meinte. „Der Grimmauldplatz wäre vielleicht am besten."

„Das denke ich nicht.", schnappte Draco. „Dort wird die alte Bonbonschleuder doch zuerst nach ihm suchen."

„Stimmt… Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht."

„Dann nach Malfoy Manor.", bestimmte Narzissa und hielt der jungen Gryffindor ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich nehme Sie gerne mit, Miss Granger."

Harry und Draco hoben synchron die Augenbrauen. Sie wussten, dass es für die blonde Frau nicht einfach war, einer Muggelgeborenen gegenüber so offen zu sein. Doch da es sich hierbei um Harrys beste Freundin handelte, deren Leben schon von dem Dunklen Lord als unantastbar bezeichnet wurde, war sie bereit dazu.

Hermine war ebenfalls überrascht und misstrauisch zugleich. Doch Harry nickte ihr ermunternd zu, sodass sie die Hand schließlich ergriff.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich alles ruhig angehört. Sie saß auf der Bettkante und starrte Harry an, der vor ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen war. Remus hatte das Erklären für seinen Welpen übernommen und der jungen Frau alles berichtet. Nun aber war der Werwolf verstummt und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die kam in einer Art und Weise, die er niemals erwartet hätte. Hermine sprang von ihrem Platz auf und umarmte Remus. „Danke, vielen Dank! Du hast ihn gerettet. Ich danke dir." Als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, setzte sie sich wieder zu Harry und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Er hat schon viel zu viel durchmachen müssen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es noch mehr wird. Und wenn ich persönlich Harrys Platz in Voldemorts Armee einnehmen muss." Sie warf einen Blick zu Draco, der in einem Sessel an Harrys Bett saß, und sie erstaunt ansah. „Und was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, du magst ihn nicht."

„Nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint, Granger."

Sie war klug genug, um nicht weiter nachzufragen, obwohl es ihr schon in den Finger juckte. Doch Harry würde es ihr erzählen, wenn er soweit war. Ungefragt würde sie nicht in seinem Privatleben herum schnüffeln. Nicht einmal, wenn es dabei um Malfoy gehen würde. Und dass die beiden etwas verband, hatte sie schon gesehen, als Harry sich von Malfoy stützen ließ.

„Du hast vorhin einen schwarzmagischen Zauber benutzt, um zu verhindern, dass das Ministerium deine Magie bei den Muggeln aufspüren kann.", meinte er lauernd. „Woher kannst du den?"  
Hermine wurde verlegen und rutschte unruhig auf dem Laken herum. „Ich habe ein paar Bücher aus der Knockturngasse gekauft, um ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Man muss schließlich wissen, wogegen man kämpft, oder nicht?"

Remus lachte bellend auf, was Harry aus seinen Schlaf schrecken ließ. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und blinzelte desorientiert. Hermine lächelte bei dem Bild und strich ihm sanft durch die wirren Haare. „Dein Leitwolf lacht mich gerade aus, Phelan." Als der junge Gryffindor sie verständnislos anblickte, fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe nur ein bisschen intensiver recherchiert, als für andere normal zu sein scheint."

„Und was bedeutet Phelan?", fragte Narzissa neugierig.

„Das bedeutet Kleiner Wolf."

„Ich bin nicht klein.", kam prompt der leise Protest, woraufhin alle um ihn herum lachten. Sogar Draco grinste fröhlich vor sich hin. „Potter, du bist klein. Sieh es endlich ein!"

Als Harry ihm grummelnd in die Augen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass Draco seinen Kampf bereits gewonnen hatte. Solches Herzklopfen konnte er überhaupt nicht falsch verstehen. Jetzt würde nur noch die Zeit zeigen, ob sie beide wirklich zusammen passten. Aber er würde es versuchen.

„Bild dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich dich nochmal aus den Augen lasse, Potter. Du schaffst es sonst nur wieder, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen.", schnaubte Draco, doch Harry wusste, dass der junge Malfoy ihm soeben versprochen hatte, auf ihn aufzupassen und für ihn da zu sein.

Hermine grinste. Auch sie hatte die Botschaft hinter den harten Worten verstanden. Es würde lustig werden, wenn die beiden wirklich einmal zusammen sein sollten. Denn selbst dann würden sie es nicht lassen können, sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu zanken.

Um seine plötzliche Verlegenheit zu überspielen, wandte er sich an seine Freundin. „Dann hat der Kampf gegen Dumbledore also begonnen."

Sie nickte. „Das hat er."

ENDE

Wie fandet ihr es? *liebguck* =)


	2. Chapter 2

Juhuu! Was lange gedauert hat, kommt nun endlich online! =)  
Ich danke, für eure Geduld, die hier nun belohnt wird! Ein nigelnagelneues Kapitel zu "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel" wird euch hier auf dem Silbertablett serviert!

_*trommelwirbel*_

Seid ihr schon gespannt, wie es weitergeht? Ja? Dann will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen!

Nur noch einmal ein gaaaaanz, ganz, ganz, liebes DANKESCHÖN an alle meine super-tollen Leser und Kommischreiber, dass ihr so viel Geduld hattet! 3 3 3 Ihr seid klasse!

* * *

Kapitel 2

„Das Buch ist wirklich interessant – auch wenn ich nicht wirklich überzeugt davon bin.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich, während sie das Buch zuschlug, das sie gerade ausgelesen hatte. Es war jenes über Werwölfe, welches auch Harry bereits durch hatte. Narzissa hatte es ihm gegeben, um ihm ein wenig seiner Angst vor seinem Wolf zu nehmen. Es stellte die Behauptung auf, dass die Werwölfe nicht von Natur aus dermaßen aggressiv seien, wie die Zaubererwelt sie gerne darstellte, sondern dass dieses Verhalten ein natürlicher Schutzmechanismus sei. Nahmen sie etwas als Bedrohung war, griffen sie an.

Harry hatte viel und lange darüber nachgedacht und war doch zu keinem eindeutigen Schluss gekommen. Es gab einiges, das für diese Theorie sprach. Dennoch klammerten sich Zweifel wie Ertrinkende an ihn.

Seine erste Verwandlung war nur noch zweieinhalb Wochen entfernt. Und trotz Remus' aufbauender Worte und Narzissas Versprechen, dass nichts geschehen würde, hatte er Angst. Angst, jemanden zu verletzen oder gar zu töten.

„Ich würde gerne glauben, was da drin steht.", antwortete Harry auf die Worte seiner Freundin, die in einem der kuscheligen Sessel saß, die Beine auf die Polster gezogen und das Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie nachlässig zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie trug nur einen bequemen Trainingsanzug. Ihre neue Lesebrille saß auf ihrer Nasenspitze und ließ sie ihrer beider Hauslehrerin erschreckend ähnlich sehen.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein wehmütiges Lächeln und nahm seufzend die Brille ab. „Irgendwie ist das nicht fair, findest du nicht? Jetzt, wo du keine Brille mehr brauchst, brauche ich eine."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist nicht gut, die ganze Zeit seine Nase in Bücher zu stecken.", grinste Harry und umfasste die Tasse mit heißem Tee mit beiden Händen. „Was Ron wohl zu dem ganzen sagen wird?"

Sie legte das Buch beiseite und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Du kennst ihn doch: Erst wird er irgendeinen Mist von sich geben und irgendwo eine Verschwörungstheorie riechen, dann wird er ein paar Tage nicht mit uns reden, weil wir ihn nicht unterstützen dabei, und danach wird er wieder halbwegs vernünftig werden."

Harry warf ihr einen leidenden Blick zu. „Wir sollten möglichst bald mit ihm reden."

„Ich weiß." Sie grinste und holte aus ihrer Hosentasche eine kleine Rolle Pergament. „Und deswegen habe ich auch schon einen Brief geschrieben, in dem steht, dass er uns in der Winkelgasse treffen soll."

Harry nahm die Rolle entgegen und las die ordentlich geschriebenen Zeilen. „Du bist klasse, Mine! Lass uns nur hoffen, dass er uns auch glaubt."

„Ihr wollt in die Winkelgasse?" Remus betrat den Raum und sah die beiden fragend an. „Meinst du, dass das in deinem jetzigen Zustand schon klug ist, Harry?"

„Du kannst ja mitkommen.", grinste der junge Werwolf frech.

„Glaubst du, ich lasse dich aus den Augen? Du ziehst doch den Ärger wie magisch an. Ich werde mich hüten, dich irgendwo allein hingehen zu lassen.", empörte sich Remus, doch er schwächte seine Worte durch ein sanftes Lächeln etwas ab. „Wann wollt ihr euch denn mit Ron treffen?"

„Wer will sich mit dem Wiesel treffen?" Draco betrat den Raum durch die halboffene Tür und blickte fragend in die Runde. Wie selbstverständlich ließ er sich in dem Sessel nieder, der direkt neben Harrys stand und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Harry und Hermine verdrehten die Augen aufgrund dieser beleidigenden Bezeichnung für ihren besten Freund, doch sie waren inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Draco sich nicht mit dem Namen Ron oder Weasley anfreunden wollte. „Dein Vater natürlich… Er wollte noch mit ihm darüber reden, dass er Ron als Alleinerben benennen will.", antwortete Hermine ernst.

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „An welchem komischen Trank hast du denn geschnüffelt? Auf solch kranke Ideen kann auch nur ein Schlammblut kommen."

Das Mädchen seufzte und wandte sich grinsend an Harry. „Wie ich gesagt hatte: In **kultivierten** Kreisen verwendet man dieses Wort nicht."

Kopfschüttelnd besah sich Remus die kleine Zankerei der Jugendlichen und wunderte sich aufs Neue, warum sie sich noch nicht richtig böse gestritten hatten. Zähneknirschend hatten sich Lucius und Draco mit Hermines Anwesenheit in ihrem Zuhause abgefunden, aber auch nur, weil der Dunkle Lord sie prüfen wollte. Außerdem tat sie seinem Welpen gut. Er lachte wieder und das Leuchten war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Also?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf eine vernünftige Antwort.

„Hermine, Remus und ich… Wir wollen ihm erzählen, was passiert ist, und ihm nahelegen, sich vor Dumbledore in Acht zu nehmen.", erzählte Harry mit einem Seufzen.

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät ist." Er rümpfte die Nase, als die beiden ihn fragend ansahen. „Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass der alte Sack nicht schon längst vermutet, dass einer von euch versuchen wird, irgendwie mit dem Wiesel in Kontakt zu treten."

„Aber es ist vollkommen normal, wenn ich ihm schreibe.", widersprach Hermine.

„Dumbledore ist leider nicht dumm. Er wird wissen, dass du nicht mehr bei deinen Eltern bist. Bei den Wieseln bist du aber auch nicht. Also wo solltest du sonst sein, wenn nicht bei Potter oder als Geisel beim Dunklen Lord?"

„Oder beides gleichzeitig…", murmelte sie halb amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Wie können wir uns also mit ihm treffen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dem Alten in die Arme zu laufen?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist nicht so schwer. Wo immer ihr euch treffen werdet, ich werde zuerst da sein und nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist. Mit mir kann die alte Bonbonschleuder nichts anfangen. Meiner Familie konnte nie nachgewiesen werden, dass wir auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stehen."

Harry wollte automatisch widersprechen, doch Remus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Gute Idee. Da ihr euch in der Winkelgasse treffen wollt, ist es auch alles andere als verdächtig, wenn er dort ist." Der ältere Werwolf ignorierte den bösen Blick seines Welpen. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht wollte, dass Draco sich seinetwegen in Gefahr brachte. Doch das Risiko war minimal, sonst würde er selbst das nicht zulassen.

Die schmalen Lippen des blonden Jungen kräuselten sich zu der Andeutung eines zufriedenen Lächelns. „Dann ist es abgemacht."

* * *

Es war Mittwochvormittag, als Draco sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machte. Da er bereits vor einigen Wochen volljährig geworden war und sich direkt danach seiner Apparierprüfung unterzogen hatte, konnte er einfach aus dem Haus heraus in den Tropfenden Kessel verschwinden. Dort trieben sich wie immer heruntergekommene Gestalten, die sich in die dunklen Nischen drückten, und andere Figuren herum. Der Junge kam nicht gerne hierher, doch er war nicht so blöd, direkt in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren, wenn er dort eine Falle vermutete – wenn auch nicht für sich selbst.

Er war dankbar für den langen Umhang, dessen Kapuze sein Gesicht im Schatten ließ. So erkannte ihn niemand als ein Malfoy und ließen ihn ungehindert zum Hinterausgang, wo er mit seinem Zauberstab den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnete. Sofort erkannte er in der Masse der Hexen und Zauberer einige Männer, die ihn unauffällig prüfend musterten. Um ihnen kein Grund zum Spekulieren zu geben, zog er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und schritt selbstbewussten Schrittes zu _Florish__&__Blotts_. Die grauen Augen waren zwar auf den Weg vor sich gerichtet, doch er nahm jede Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Die Männer, die ihn gemustert hatten, hatten sich desinteressiert wieder abgewandt, als sie ihn als Draco Malfoy erkannt hatten, und taten nun wieder völlig unbeteiligt.

Er betrat den Buchladen und durchstöberte ein wenig die neuen Auslagen. Hin und wieder nahm er ein Ansichtsexemplar in die Hand, um kurz durch die Seiten zu blättern und es wieder zurückzulegen. In der Abteilung für magische Wesen entdeckte er ein Buch über Werwölfe und schlug es neugierig auf. Wie er vermutet hatte, wurden die Wölfe hier als äußerst aggressive und höchst gefährliche Wesen der Dunkelheit beschrieben, die alles und jeden angriffen und töteten, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekamen. Es wurde geraten, einen Werwolf sofort mit den stärksten Zaubern anzugreifen und außer Gefecht zu setzen, wenn man keine Chance mehr zur Flucht hatte.

Draco grinste. Was würden die Leute wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr über alles geliebter oder zutiefst gefürchteter Junge-der-lebt nun ebenfalls ein Werwolf war? Das Grinsen wich einem kalten Ausdruck. Sie würden ihn noch mehr fürchten und jagen, wie alle andere Werwölfe auch. Nein, wahrscheinlich sogar noch schlimmer. Immerhin war er Harry Potter und kein Mensch wusste, wozu er fähig wäre.

Mit einem Schnauben stellte er das Buch zurück. Die Menschen waren wirklich zu dumm, um eigenständig geradeaus zu gehen. Harry hatte bisher niemandem auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt und dennoch fürchteten sie ihn einfach aus dem Grund, weil er etwas geschafft hatte, was bis dahin als unmöglich verschrien war. Sie verstanden es nicht und deshalb fürchteten sie es.

Schließlich entdeckte er ein Buch, das ihm auch beim Durchblättern noch interessant erschien und entschloss, es zu kaufen. Es war ein Buch über Animagi, das in der Abteilung für Erwachsene stand, weil es eine genaue Erklärung bot, wie man die Fähigkeit der Tierverwandlung erlernen konnte. Kurzentschlossen nahm er sich noch ein zweites Exemplar davon. Harry würde es bestimmt ebenfalls interessant finden, immerhin war sein Pate auch ein Animagus gewesen. Und vielleicht versuchte der junge Werwolf ebenfalls sein Glück.

Mit dieser Ausbeute verließ er den Laden wieder, nur um festzustellen, dass die Männer von vorhin sich noch kein Stück vom Fleck bewegt hatten und noch immer den Durchgang vom Tropfenden Kessel beobachteten. Einen von ihnen erkannte Draco sogar. Er war ein Auror und – soweit er wusste – auch Mitglied im Orden des Phönix.

Granger und Harry wollten sich mit dem Wiesel im Tropfenden Kessel treffen, wo sie nicht auffallen würden. Doch als Draco wieder dort hineinging, fielen ihm auch hier einige verdächtige Gestalten auf, die angestrengt versuchten, unauffällig zu bleiben. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Das Treffen war für zwölf Uhr dreißig vorgesehen und es waren noch etwa zehn Minuten bis dahin. So entschloss sich Draco, sich seiner Abneigung gegen diese Lokalität zum Trotz an die Bar zu setzen und ein Butterbier zu trinken; einfach um herauszufinden, ob sich das feige Wiesel hier blicken lassen würde.

Als sich der rothaarige Gryffindor auch nach zwanzig Minuten noch immer nicht blicken ließ, schob Draco seine Flasche von sich, legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen und stand auf. Direkt vom Fleck weg disapparierte er zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Harry und Granger saßen auf dem Sofa und blickten ihn fragend an.

„Vergesst es!", wehrte er sofort ab. „Es wimmelt dort nur von Auroren und das Wiesel hat sich auch nicht blicken lassen." Er persönlich hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass der Rotschopf auftauchen würde. Doch es tat ihm irgendwie für Harry leid. Wenn auch nur ein klein wenig. Der junge Werwolf hätte damit rechnen müssen, immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass das Wiesel ihn im Stich ließ. Es war einfach viel zu selbstsüchtig und dumm, um die Freundschaft von Harry zu schätzen zu wissen.

Der verletzte Ausdruck in den grünen Augen ließ ihn seufzen. „Dieser Vollidiot verdient deine Freundschaft nicht, Potter. Wann begreifst du das endlich?" Draco setzte sich in den Sessel, nachdem er Umhang und Schuhe abgestreift hatte, und schlug die Beine unter.

„Er ist mein bester Freund!", knurrte Harry mehr enttäuscht als wütend.

Hermine blickte etwas hilflos auf ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund. Auch sie hatte gehofft, dass sie beide die Gelegenheit haben würden, um Ron alles zu erklären. Doch stattdessen hatte er sie unwissentlich verraten. „Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore ihm irgendeine plausibel klingende Geschichte erzählt, warum er sofort melden muss, wenn einer von uns ihn kontaktiert. Wir werden abwarten müssen."

Seufzend warf Harry ihr einen Blick zu. „Abwarten? Bis wann denn? Ich kann nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück, solange Dumbledore dort Schulleiter ist. Er würde doch sofort wissen, dass ich mich an den Dunklen Lord gewandt haben muss. Abgesehen davon kann dort eh nicht geheim bleiben, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, Harry. Wenn du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehst, bleibe ich mit dir hier. Zumal Dumbledore mich benutzen würde, um an dich heranzukommen.", gab Hermine entschlossen von sich und ergriff seine Hand.

Harry lächelte wehmütig. Er hatte gewusst, dass er in Hermine die beste Freundin gefunden hatte, die er hätte finden können, und nun gab sie wegen ihm auch noch ihre schulische Ausbildung auf, die ihr sonst so wichtig gewesen war. „Danke, Mine." Dass sie Recht hatte und in Hogwarts unter Dumbledore nur in Gefahr wäre, wusste er nur zu gut.

„Es gibt andere Schulen, an denen ihr euch anmelden könnt.", klinkte sich Draco wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Abgesehen von Durmstrang und Beauxbaton, die beide nicht in Großbritannien liegen, gibt es hierzulande noch ein paar kleine, private Schulen."

Hermine seufzte. „Im Gegensatz zu so manch anderen, namentlich nicht erwähnten reichen Schnöseln können wir es uns nicht leisten, auf eine Privatschule zu gehen."

„Das stimmt." Harry blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. „Meine Eltern haben mir zwar etwas Geld hinterlassen, aber es reicht bestimmt nicht für eine teure Privatschule."

„Nun", Draco lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen die Arme hinter dem Kopf, „wie es der Zufall will, sponsert meine Familie seit kurzem eine dieser Schulen. Es war geplant, dass ich auf diese Schule gehen soll, wenn es auf Hogwarts zu gefährlich für mich werden sollte. Ich bin sicher, mein Vater und der Schulleiter hätten nichts dagegen, euch dort anzumelden."

Hermine hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Sie würden mich, eine Muggelgeborene, aufnehmen?"

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Du stehst im Moment noch in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mit Vampiren und Werwölfen einen Klassenraum zu teilen, wird es kein Problem sein."

„Vampiren?"

„Ja, Vampiren. Du weißt schon: Blutsauger."

„Ich weiß, was Vampire sind!", empörte sich das Mädchen und band genervt ihre Haare neu. „Ich dachte nur, sie erwachen erst mit siebzehn."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich sind nur die Älteren dort ausgereifte Vampire, aber es sind auch viele Kinder darunter, deren Eltern Vampire sind, und bei denen die Verwandlung mit ihrer Volljährigkeit einsetzen wird. Es sind aber auch einige gebissene Vampire dabei." Er warf ihr einen hochmütigen Blick zu. „Nicht alle Vampire werden als solche geboren, weißt du?"

Hermine seufzte nur und ließ sich nicht dazu herab, auf diese kleine Provokation einzugehen. Sie wusste, dass Draco sie nur ärgerte, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er sie eigentlich ganz gut leiden konnte. Dass sie trotz allem zu Harry hielt, hatte ihn unfreiwillig beeindruckt, auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als es laut auszusprechen. So langsam verstand sie es, aus seinen böse klingenden Kommentaren die wahre Bedeutung herauszuhören. „Dann solltest du möglichst schnell deinen Vater fragen, immerhin ist es nicht mehr lange bis zum Schuljahresbeginn."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Granger." Lucius stand im Türrahmen des Salons und hatte der kleinen Gruppe schweigend zugehört. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich bereits alles vorbereiten lassen. Da sowohl Sie als auch Mister Potter nun – auf unserer Seite stehen, hielt er es für unklug, Sie beide weiter nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen, wo niemand von uns wirklich ein Auge auf Sie werfen kann."

Hermines Hirn übersetzte die Worte in: „Da Sie beide quasi Geiseln der dunklen Seite sind, müssen wir Sie unter Kontrolle haben, was nur in einer von uns kontrollierten Schule möglich ist."

Der blonde Mann wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Du wirst allerdings noch für einige Wochen nach Hogwarts geschickt, um die Lage zu sichten. Beobachte insbesondere den Alten und die Weasleys."

„Als hätte ich die letzten Jahre über was anderes machen müssen…", grummelte er halblaut. „Nur, dass ich damals auch noch Potter und seine anderen beknackten Anhängsel beobachten durfte."

„Er ist ja so charmant.", seufzte Harry übertrieben und machte dabei ein Gesicht wie ein verliebtes vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, das gerade seinem absoluten Schwarm gegenüberstand, und erntete dafür einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Hieb in die Rippen. Er würde es nicht vor dem blonden Jungen zugeben, aber er fand es ein wenig schade, dass sie auf zwei verschiedene Schulen gehen würden.

Lucius seufzte lautlos und warf einen kurzen gen Decke, als würde er – wen auch immer – um Geduld anflehen. „Sobald ich merke, dass der Alte dir auf die Schliche kommt, werde ich einen Schulwechsel arrangieren."

Schnaubend verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass ihm eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag, doch er verkniff es sich, diese auch auszusprechen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wandte sich der blonde Mann ab und verließ den Salon. Sein Sohn blieb noch einige Sekunden still, bevor er in seine Tasche griff, eines der erworbenen Bücher herausholte und es Harry in den Schoß warf. „Ich dachte, das könnte dich interessieren. Bin ich nicht charmant?", feixte er und lehnte sich zufrieden wieder zurück.

Harry betrachtete das Buch einen Augenblick lang erstaunt und las den Titel. Dann schenkte er dem Slytherin ein sanftes Lächeln. „Danke." Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über den Einband und schlug es schließlich auf. „Ich wollte schon lange wissen, wie das funktioniert." Dann runzelte er die Stirn und sah erst Draco, dann Hermine fragend an. „Kann man als Werwolf überhaupt ein Animagus werden?"

Beide zuckten mit den Schultern, doch es war das brünette Mädchen, das ihm antwortete. „Ich habe noch nicht gelesen, dass sie es nicht können. Und probieren geht bekannter weise über studieren, nicht wahr? – Zumindest könnten wir dann gemeinsam an Vollmond herumstreunen."

„Das wäre toll." Harry lächelte und wandte sich wieder an Draco. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du auch einer werden?"  
Als Antwort zog der Blonde einfach das zweite Exemplar des Buches heraus und hielt es hoch, sodass die beiden anderen es sehen konnten. „Was denkst du wohl?", grinste er.

„Ich bin gespannt auf unsere Tiergestalten.", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt und starrte das Buch in Harrys Schoß an, als könnte es ihr eigenständig ihre Animagus-Form verraten. Harry lachte und stupste sie verspielt an. „Bei deiner charakterlichen Ähnlichkeit mit McGonagall würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn du auch eine Katze wirst."  
Sie schnaubte nur und warf einen frechen Blick zu Draco. „Und dir stand das weiße Frettchen eigentlich ganz gut."

„Du hast auch keine Ahnung, was für Schmerzen ich hatte, Granger.", zischte er mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Dieses Thema war ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Nicht, weil ihm das Frettchen peinlich war, sondern, weil die Art und Weise, wie er als Tier behandelt worden war, äußerst demütigend und schmerzhaft gewesen war. Der falsche Moody hatte ihn immerhin zwischen Decke und Boden hin und her geschleudert wie einen Pingpongball. Außerdem war eine gezwungene Tierverwandlung immer mit Schmerzen verbunden.

Harry rutschte etwas tiefer in seinen Sessel und schaute verlegen auf das Buch. „Ich mag Frettchen." Damals hatte er es zwar zuerst lustig gefunden, was der Lehrer dem Slytherin angetan hatte, doch als das Frettchen immer wieder gegen die Steindecke geknallt war, war ihm das Lachen vergangen. Schadenfreude schön und gut, aber Schmerzen und Verletzungen hatte er ihm damals nicht gewünscht.

Ihm entging Dracos erstaunter Blick und die Tatsache, dass sich dessen Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

„Du magst ziemlich viele Tiere, Phelan! Sogar für die Thestrale hast du dich erwärmen können, obwohl mir diese Tiere immer noch sehr unheimlich sind. Ich kann sie ja nicht mal sehen!", warf Hermine grinsend ein und war innerlich froh, dass sie diese geflügelten Wesen nicht sehen konnte. Sie war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, jemanden sterben zu sehen.

Wie aufs Stichwort glitt Hedwig durch das geöffnete Fenster und ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Laut auf Harrys Schulter nieder, um sich streicheln zu lassen. „Hey, meine Schöne.", wurde sie von Harrys sanfter, erfreuter Stimme begrüßt und als Antwort zupfte sie an einer seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Lächelnd wandte der junge Werwolf den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in dem seidigen Brustgefieder des weißen Vogels.

Hermine lächelte aufgrund des friedlichen Bildes, das die beiden boten. Sie hatte Harrys enge Beziehung zu Hedwig schon immer bewundert, zumal bekannt war, dass Eulen im Allgemeinen nicht so anhänglich waren. Ein Seitenblick zu Draco verriet ihr, dass auch dem blonden Jungen dieses Bild gefiel. Die schmalen Lippen hatten sich leicht gekräuselt und in den grauen Augen zeigte sich ein liebevoller Ausdruck, der aber sofort wieder unterdrückt wurde, als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie wieder zu ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund, erfreut darüber, dass er inzwischen besser aussah als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Er hatte durch die werwolfbedingte, erhöhte Nahrungsaufnahme wieder ein wenig an Gewicht zulegt, sodass er nicht mehr nur aus Haut und Knochen bestand, und seine Haut gewann immer mehr ihren bronzene Farbe zurück.

„Miss Granger?" Snape stand so plötzlich hinter ihnen, als wäre er lautlos dorthin appariert. So war es kein Wunder, dass Hermine und Harry erschrocken zusammenfuhren. Nicht einmal der junge Werwolf mit seinen besseren Sinnen hatte den Tränkemeister kommen hören. Hedwig kreischte empört auf, warf dem Lehrer einen vernichtenden Blick zu und segelte aus dem Fenster. Ihr Besitzer blickte ihr bedauernd nach. „Da Sie nun nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen, möchte der Dunkle Lord ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ihnen führen. Folgen Sie mir." Man konnte dem Mann deutlich ansehen, dass er eigentlich keine Lust hatte, für sie den Führer zu spielen, doch Befehl war Befehl.

Hermine nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte, und stand auf. Dabei warf sie ihrem Freund ein aufbauendes Lächeln zu und verabschiedete sich bei Draco mit einem leichten Nicken. Danach folgte sie dem düsteren Mann aus dem Raum.

Der junge Werwolf wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr nichts tun würde, dennoch war er ein wenig besorgt. Er kannte die Temperamentsausbrüche von ihm und Hermines Art alles zu hinterfragen würde sicherlich nicht helfen, diese ihm Zaum zu halten.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Potter! Granger passiert schon nichts, solange sie sich zu benehmen weiß."

Die beiden verfielen in Schweigen. Harry war nervös und besorgt und hörte das Ticken seiner Armbanduhr plötzlich so deutlich, als würde er sie direkt neben sein Ohr halten. Jede Sekunde, die verging, machte ihn nervöser, bis er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt, still herumzusitzen, und begann, im Salon auf und ab zu wandern. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass seine Freundin bereits seit guten zwanzig Minuten weg war. Er wusste, das Gespräch würde noch länger dauern, doch die Unberechenbarkeit der Dunklen Lords raubte ihm schier den Verstand.

Dracos Hand schnappte nach seiner, als er zum x-ten Mal an dessen Sessel vorbeiwanderte, und zwang ihn so zum anhalten. Grüne, besorgte Augen warfen einen fragenden Blick zu dem blonden Jungen, der ihn mit einem Seufzen näher zog, sodass Harry auf dessen Schoß gezogen wurde. Kräftige Arme umschlossen seinen zitternden Körper und eine warme Hand strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter. Granger ist intelligent genug, um zu wissen, wie weit sie gehen kann. Ihr wird nichts passieren." Seine Stimme war leise und sanft und schickte Harry einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco ihm so nahe war, abgesehen von dem Moment, in dem er ihn gestützt hatte. Er war zwar immer irgendwie in seiner Nähe gewesen, aber sie hatten sich seitdem nicht mehr berührt.

Besorgt war Harry noch immer, doch nun fühlte er sich wenigstens etwas ruhiger, wenn man von seinem rasenden Puls absah. Wie ferngesteuert griffen seine Hände nach dem beigen Hemd, um dort Halt zu finden, und sein Kopf lehnte sich wie von selbst an die kräftige Schulter. Als kühle Finger dann auch noch begannen, seine verspannten Nacken- und Rückenmuskeln zu massieren, entwich ihm ein wohliger Seufzer und seine Augen schlossen sich, sich ganz dem guten Gefühl hingebend.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie Remus und Narzissa kurz in den Salon traten, nur um sofort lautlos und zufrieden lächelnd wieder zu verschwinden, als die beiden so aneinander gekuschelt antrafen.

„Was sagt eigentlich dein Vater dazu?", fragte Harry instinktiv leise, um den schönen Moment nicht mit lauten Worten zu zerstören.

„Wozu?" Auch Draco hielt seine Stimme gesenkt.

Verlegen rang der junge Werwolf nach Worten. „Naja… dazu, dass du… also…" Es war ihm fürchterlich unangenehm über solche Dinge zu reden. Dabei wollte er doch nur wissen, wie die Meinung von Lucius dazu war, dass sein Sohn offensichtlich kein Interesse daran hatte, sich mit Mädchen zu beschäftigen. Aber bis auf Rons Frage nach seinem Kuss mit Cho hatte er noch nie über solche Dinge geredet.

Draco schwieg, da er nicht wusste, auf was Harry hinaus wollte. Er beschränkte sich einfach darauf, weiter die Verspannung zu lösen, die den jungen Werwolf plagten. Eine vage Ahnung hatte er zwar, doch er wollte nicht ins Blaue hinein eine Antwort geben, die Harry am Ende gar nicht haben wollte. Wenn der Gryffindor also eine Antwort wollte, musste er seine Frage schon verständlich vorbringen. Da der Schwarzhaarige aber auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten noch immer verlegen schwieg, machte er sich weiter keine Gedanken darum.

Harry hingegen war es unglaublich unangenehm, dass er seine Frage nicht einfach aussprechen konnte. Zudem war ihm die Frage an sich schon äußerst unangenehm, immerhin ging es ihn nicht das Geringste an. So verbannte er diesen Gedanken einfach erst einmal wieder und kuschelte sich richtig an den warmen Körper.

Irgendwann gingen Dracos Berührungen in ein sanftes Streicheln über. Seine Finger zeichneten unsichtbare Muster auf den schmalen Rücken und strichen durch das feine Haar im Nacken. Hin und wieder entwich dem jungen Werwolf ein wohliges Seufzen und die Tatsache, dass sich der schlanke Körper vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, ließ Draco liebevoll lächeln.

So saßen sie da, schweigend und aneinander geschmiegt, bis eine Stunde später Hermine wieder zu ihnen stieß. Sie betrat den Salon und blieb einen Moment lang verwundert stehen aufgrund des Bildes, das sich ihr bot. Doch dann lächelte sie zufrieden. Sie wollte die beiden eigentlich nicht stören, doch sie wusste, dass Harry sich Sorgen gemacht hatte und dass er sie wahrscheinlich in die nächste Woche hexte, wenn er sich nicht sofort davon überzeugen konnte, dass es ihr gut ginge. So hob sie noch immer lächelnd die Hand und klopfte an den Türrahmen, womit die beiden aus ihrer Welt auftauchten. Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, den Griff um die schmalen Hüften des Werwolfs zu lockern, während Harry an liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken wäre. Sie konnte bis zur Tür sehen, dass er knallrot wurde und sich ein wenig unbehaglich in Dracos Armen wand.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken könnend, lief Hermine zu ihrem Sessel und ließ sich darin nieder. Als Harry sein knallrotes Gesicht an Dracos Hals versteckte, musste sie lachen, was ihr einen bösen Blick von dem blonden Jungen einbrachte. „Sieh mich nicht so böse an, Malfoy. Du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass Harry wahnsinnig niedlich aussieht, wenn er so verlegen ist.", neckte sie ihn.

Draco schnaubte zwar, doch in seinen grauen Augen konnte sie die Zustimmung zu ihren Worten sehen.  
„Halt die Klappe, Mine, und erzähl lieber, was passiert ist.", ertönte Harrys gedämpfte Stimme.

Das Mädchen grinste, entschloss sich aber, ihn nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen. „Eigentlich ist nicht viel passiert. Er hat mir ein paar Fragen gestellt, aber die meiste Zeit hat er selbst in meinem Kopf nach Antworten gesucht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Offensichtlich hat er nichts gefunden, was ihm missfallen hat." Nun wurde sie ein wenig unruhig und rutschte in ihrem Sessel herum, als sie eine Frage an Draco richtete. „Trägst du das Dunkle Mal schon?"

Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Solange ich noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gehe, wäre es zu gefährlich." Er musterte sie prüfend. „Du sollst es bekommen, richtig?"

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und er starrte seine Freundin teils entsetzt, teils besorgt an. „Mine?"

Sie warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. „Wir stehen nun auf seiner Seite, oder nicht? Ob er dir nun helfen konnte oder nicht, er hat es versucht. Das ist mehr, als Dumbledore jemals getan hat. Und so schlecht kann er nicht sein, wenn er verlangt, dass ich als Schlammblut zu seiner Gefolgschaft gehören soll." Sie warf ihrem Freund noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Er hat mir auch befohlen, dir auszurichten, dass du das Mal ebenfalls empfangen sollst, als Zeichen der Unterwerfung und Treue dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber."

Harry seufzte und ließ sich schwer gegen die breite Brust des blonden Jungen sinken. „Ich hab's befürchtet, aber es ist immerhin besser als der Tod, nicht wahr?"

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Potter. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht von dir verlangen zu töten oder zu foltern. Er weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest – nicht einmal, wenn er dir mit dem Tod drohen würde.", versuchte Draco den jungen Werwolf zu beruhigen und strich ihm dabei wieder über den Rücken. „Ich denke auch eher, dass es ein Beweis sein soll dafür, dass du dich endgültig von Dumbledore abgewandt hast und das im Zweifelsfalle auch jedem zeigen kannst." Dann wandte er sich an Hermine. „Bei dir wird es auch nicht viel mehr sein…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht kannst du bei einigen strategischen Fragen aushelfen, denn soweit ich gehört habe, bist du darin ganz gut."

„Wir werden sehen. Sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, würde eh zu nichts führen." Dann grinste sie wieder frech. „Ihr zwei seht niedlich zusammen aus." Wie von ihr erwartet, wurde Harry wieder rot, doch Draco schnaubte nur.

„Niedlich… Das klingt so nach Hundewelpe." Er warf einen Blick nach unten auf den schwarzen Haarschopf. „Einer von uns vielleicht.", lenkte er grinsend ein.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später sollten die beiden das Mal empfangen. Allerdings nicht im Kreise aller Todesser, wie es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre, sondern nur im Beisein der Malfoys und von Snape. Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich, wenn jeder seiner Anhänger wüsste, dass Harry Potter und Hermine Granger das Dunkle Mal tragen. Der Dunkle Lord befürchtete, dass vielleicht ein paar seiner Anhänger Spione von Dumbledore waren.

So wurde die Initiation auf Malfoy Manor vorgenommen. Um wenigstens ein wenig dem normalen Ablauf zu folgen, trugen die beiden schwarze, wallende Roben mit langen Kapuzen, wie sie alle Todesser trugen. Als der Dunkle Lord den Salon betrat, gingen die beiden Gryffindors in die Knie und senken demütig den Kopf. Lucius, Narzissa, Severus und Draco standen hinter ihnen, ebenfalls in schwarze Todesserroben gekleidet. Sie verneigten sich unterwürfig.

„Harry Potter!", zischte der Lord, wobei er eine gewisse Genugtuung und Vorfreude nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. „Schwörst du mir ewige Treue und Ergebenheit? Schwörst du, alles in deiner Macht stehende zu tun, um uns im Kampf gegen Dumbledore den Sieg zu bringen? Und schwörst du, alle meine Befehle – und NUR meine Befehle – auszuführen, sofern sie im Rahmen deiner Möglichkeiten liegen?"

Die Malfoys und Snape tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Die Fragen, die der Dunkle Lord dem jungen Werwolf stellte, waren anders, als bei allen anderen Todessern.

Harry schluckte und straffte seine Schultern. „Ich schwöre!"

„Dann erhebe dich und empfange das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen deines Schwurs!" Der Dunkle Lord griff nach Harrys linker Hand, nachdem er wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, schob den schwarzen Ärmel hinauf und entblößte somit den Unterarm. Er drehte ihn und stach mit seinem Zauberstab in die helle Haut. Harry gab einen zischenden Laut von sich und ballte kurz seine Hand zur Faust. Blut floss über seinen Arm und tropfte zu Boden. Dann sprach der Lord einen langen, komplizierten Spruch, worauf sich die helle Haut schwärzte und langsam den Totenkopf und die Schlange bildete. Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu schreien. Der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die feine Nase und ließ ihn würgen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich das Mal in die Haut brannte.

Erst, als das Zeichen vollständig war, zog der Lord seinen Stab zurück. Die Wunde brannte wie die Hölle, doch Harry wagte es noch nicht, sie mit der anderen Hand zu bedecken. Stattdessen ließ er den Arm sinken und spürte, wie das Blut über seine Hand rann. Auf ein Nicken des Lords hin, ging er wieder in die Knie, um Hermines Initiation abzuwarten.

Ihr stellte er dieselben Fragen und auch der folgende Ablauf war der gleiche wie bei Harry. Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Stab durch ihre Haut stieß, und wimmerte einen Moment lang, bevor sie sich wieder fing und die Zähne zusammenbeißend jeden weiteren Laut unterdrückte.

„Willkommen im Kreis der Todesser!" Man konnte dem Lord ansehen, dass er sich diebisch darüber freute, die beiden auf seine Seite gebracht zu haben. Allein Harry Potter als Todesser war fast mehr wert, als die Auslöschung des Phönixordens. Er deutete Harry, dass er sich wieder erheben konnte. Eine Hand um seinen Unterarm gelegt, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht die verbrannte Haut zu berühren, stand der junge Werwolf da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, dass er sich soeben demjenigen angeschlossen hatte, der seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch Remus' Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass seine Eltern nur das Beste für ihren Sohn gewollt hätten. Und das Beste war in diesem Fall das kleinere Übel in Form des Dunklen Lords.

Hermine neben ihm hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen. Auch sie hatte die rechte Hand um ihren Unterarm gelegt, Schweiß lief über ihre Schläfen und ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie zitterte. Er warf einen fragenden Blick zum Lord, der ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass es seiner neuen Anhängerin nicht so gut ging. Aus diesem Grund nickte er dem Werwolf zu, um ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben, seine Freundin auf das Sofa zu setzen. Sofort war Severus bei ihr und versorgte ihre Wunde. Er konnte sie nicht mit Tränken oder Zaubern heilen, doch er sorgte dafür, dass die Blutung stoppte und legte ihr einen Verband um. Narzissa tat dasselbe bei Harry, der das ganze allerdings weitaus besser zu ertragen schien.

„Aus diesem Grund nehme ich normalerweise keine so jungen Anwärter auf.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Auch Draco würde er nicht mit dem Mal versehen, solange dieser noch so jung war. Das mit Dumbledore und Hogwarts machte die ganze Sache nur einfacher zu erklären. Die beiden Gryffindors waren noch halbe Kinder, sie würden ihm nicht viel nützen können, abgesehen von der Tatsache allein, dass er sie auf seiner Seite wusste. Harry war zwar ein guter Kämpfer, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung und aus den Berichten etlicher Todesser und auch von Draco wusste, doch er musste erst einmal lernen, mit seinem inneren Wolf umzugehen, bevor er sich wieder vollständig auf seine magischen Kräfte konzentrieren konnte. Und Granger wäre ihm vielleicht im Hintergrund eine große Hilfe. Ihre Intelligenz und Fähigkeit zum strategischen Denken verlieh ihm den einen oder anderen Vorteil. Dumbledore ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass sie hier war. Doch er würde nicht denken, dass sie ihm helfen würde.

Inzwischen hatte sich Hermine wieder beruhigt. Ihr Gesicht besaß wieder etwas Farbe und das Zittern hatte nachgelassen. Harry saß neben ihr und hatte ihr beruhigend seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Wir sind Todesser, Phelan!"

Er grinste schief. „Naja, sagen wir Junior-Todesser."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine den weißen Verband, der die Wunde und das Dunkle Mal verbarg. „Noch vor drei Wochen hätte ich all meine Bücher darauf verwettet, dass ich mit Harry zusammen den Dunklen Lord stürzen würde. Und nun?" Sie seufzte und blickte ihren Freund lächelnd an. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin."

Eine Frage aber brannte Harry noch auf der Zunge. So wandte er sich etwas unsicher an den Dunklen Lord. „Ähm, Mylord?"

„Sprich!"

Der junge Werwolf schluckte trocken. „Was ist mit Remus? Wird er auch…?"

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Werwölfe erhalten das Dunkle Mal nicht." Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand, ließ den Jungen vollkommen verwirrt zurück.

* * *

Zwei Tage später, Harry saß gerade zusammen mit Hermine, Draco und Remus in seinem Zimmer und lernte ein wenig für die Schule, als Narzissa in den Raum trat und ihnen lächelnd verkündete, dass Fenrir Greyback eingetroffen sei und den Wunsch geäußert hatte, die beiden Werwölfe zu sehen.

Harry warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Remus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dem Werwolf, über den er bereits so viel Schlechtes und Böses gehört hatte, gegenübertreten sollte, und seinem Leitwolf schien das nicht anders zu gehen. Einzig Draco blieb gelassen und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Ich bleibe, wenn ihr wollt." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber du solltest verschwinden. Fenrir ist nicht sonderlich gut auf – Muggelgeborene zu sprechen."

Hermine, die eh keinen Drang danach verspürt hatte, Greyback zu begegnen, nickte nur, verabschiedete sich von Harry und Remus und verließ den Raum, um ihr eigenes Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Narzissa wartete, bis das Mädchen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor sie den Werwolf hereinführte. Er sah zum Fürchten aus. Harry hatte gedacht, dass Goyle ein Schrank war, doch Fenrir sprengte diesen Rahmen bei Weitem. Er war nicht nur breit und kräftig, sondern auch an die zwei Meter groß, mit grauen, verfilzten Haaren und krallenartigen Fingernägeln. Sein Grinsen entblößte die raubtierhaften Fänge in seinem Mund, während er die Nase hochreckte und den Geruch inhalierte. „Remus Lupin und Harry Potter, welch eine Ehre.", sagte er mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme und fixierte die beiden jüngeren Werwölfe mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und unheimlicher Freude. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, Remus. Wie geht's dir denn?"

Remus knurrte leise und legte schützend eine Hand auf Harrys Knie. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, nachdem du mir das angetan hast?"

„Nana… Soweit ich gehört habe, hat das deinem Welpen damit das Leben gerettet. Sei also etwas dankbar, wenigstens dafür!" Fenrir wandte sich an Harry. „Welch eine Ehre dich in meinen Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen, Harry Potter."

Instinktiv wich er zurück und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich gehöre nicht in deine Reihen!"

„Natürlich tust du das! Ich bin immerhin der Leitwolf aller Werwölfe, also auch deiner, kleiner Wolf!" Fenrir setzte sich grinsend in einen Sessel und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel.

„Ich ordne mich dir ganz bestimmt nicht unter, du Monster!" Harry musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, seinen Gegenüber wütend und herausfordernd anzuknurren, während sich seine Nackenhaare anfühlten, als würden sie sich aufstellen. All seine Sinne waren auf diesen tierischen Mann fixiert, der einen derartig ekelerregenden Geruch nach Schweiß, Dreck und Blut ausströmte, dass es Harry fast schlecht wurde.

Kaum hatte der junge Werwolf seine Worte ausgesprochen, fletschte Fenrir die Zähne und knurrte bedrohlich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Kleiner! Ich soll ein Monster sein? Dann sieh dir mal all jene an, die unseresgleichen jagen und töten und ausgrenzen, nur weil wir uns einmal im Monat in einen Wolf verwandeln! Die Zaubererwelt bietet keinen Platz für uns! Wir sind Ausgestoßene! Remus wird dir das bestätigen können." Er machte eine energische Geste zu dem Braunhaarigen.

Dieser seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „In diesem Punkt hat er Recht. Bis auf Dumbledore damals hat mir niemand einen Job geben wollen."

„Und das wahrscheinlich auch nur, um dich in Auge behalten zu können, und um dich daran zu erinnern, warum du auf seiner Seite bleiben solltest.", meinte Fenrir mit einem Nicken zu Harry. „Außerdem kannte er den Fluch bereits, der auf dem Posten liegt. Er wusste, dass du nur ein Jahr lang dort bleiben würdest. Was er nicht wusste, war, unter welchen Umständen du abtreten würdest." Er zuckte böse grinsend mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er ja gehofft, dass du draufgehst."

„Remus war im Schloss, um Sirius…", begann Harry, wurde aber schroff unterbrochen.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht! Dumbledore, dieser alte Narr, wusste, dass Black kein Todesser war. Warum also sollte er ihn fürchten? Black stand zu hundert Prozent auf der Seite dieses alten Narren." Fenrir schnaubte.

Harry mustere ihn prüfend und mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Warum hast du Remus damals angegriffen?", fragte er aus einem Impuls heraus.

Fenrir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Glaub mir oder nicht, aber ich wollte ihn bei mir aufnehmen. Ich hatte seine Familie beobachtet. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, aber dein Vater war ein Säufer und ein Taugenichts. Er hat deine Mutter verprügelt und geschändet und dabei am Ende sogar umgebracht. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mit dir dasselbe vorhatte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er Remus fixierte. „Ich bin nicht nett und freundlich, um Merlins Willen, nein! Ich gebe zu, dass ich eine äußerst sadistische Ader habe, die ich auch gerne auslebe. Aber an Kindern vergreife ich mich nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss."

„Du wolltest mich also damit retten, dass du mich zum Werwolf gemacht hast? Dass ich keine Chance mehr in magischen Welt auf ein normales Leben haben würde?", entfuhr es Remus wütend.

„Aber es wäre ein Leben gewesen!", brüllte Fenrir dazwischen. „Etwas anderes hast du ja auch nicht getan, oder?"

Remus warf einen Blick auf seinen Welpen und spürte, wie all seine Wut plötzlich verpuffte. Fenrir hatte Recht mit dem, was er sagte. Er hatte Harry zu einem Werwolf gemacht, aber der Junge hatte keine Überlebenschancen mehr gehabt.

„Glaub es oder nicht, Remus. Ich wollte dir damals helfen. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Art von Hilfe, aber – verdammt noch mal – ich bin ein Werwolf durch und durch! In dem Moment gab nur diese Möglichkeit für mein Wolfshirn. Es war immerhin Vollmond."

Remus knirschte mit den Zähnen und verschränkte ebenso die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ich dir das glauben soll, dann erkläre mir, warum ich ganze dreieinhalb Tage bewusstlos war. Das war nicht nur ein Biss, den ich da hatte.", verlangte er und deutete auf die Kratzspuren in seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast ganz schön rumgezappelt. Ich musste dich irgendwie dazu bringen, stillzuhalten, sonst hätte ich dich womöglich noch umgebracht, wenn ich einfach so zugebissen hätte."

Harry blickte erst Fenrir, dann Remus prüfend an. Er konnte seinem Leitwolf ansehen, dass er dem anderen nicht glauben konnte. Doch er selbst hatte im Gefühl, dass Fenrir die Wahrheit sagte. Und auf sein Gefühl hat er sich bisher immer verlassen können. „Also, ich glaube ihm.", murmelte er daher zu Remus.

Fenrir starrte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen erstaunt an. „Ausgerechnet du glaubst mir? Warum?"

Etwas verlegen rutschte Harry auf seinem Platz herum. „Ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern und blickte auf seine Hände, die verschränkt in seinem Schoß lagen. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur unglaublich naiv."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das der Fall ist." Zum ersten Mal mischte sich Draco in das Gespräch ein. „Du hast dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, du hattest ihn schon willkommen geheißen und warst bereit, mit ihm zu gehen, und hast letztendlich doch überlebt. So eine Erfahrung verändert einen und manchmal entwickelt man dadurch ein besseres Gefühl für das Leben." Er warf einen Blick zu dem grauhaarigen Werwolf, dann sah er wieder zu Harry. „Abgesehen davon bist du ein Werwolf. Du würdest es riechen, wenn du angelogen wirst."

„Tatsächlich? Wie das?"

Fenrir grinste sein Raubtiergrinsen. „Alle Wesen werden nervös, wenn sie lügen – besonders, wenn sie so lange Erklärungen geben, die falsch sind. Einige sind zwar in der Lage ihren Herzschlag oder andere Anzeichen unauffällig zu halten, doch der Geruch verändert sich immer. Wesen, die keine so empfindliche Nase haben, können diese winzige Veränderung nicht riechen, aber Werwölfe können das. Unsere Nasen sind weitaus feiner, als die aller anderen."

„Was ist mit Vampiren?" Wenn sie das Blut der Menschen riechen konnten, dann mussten sie auch eine sehr feine Nase haben.

„Vampire haben zwar eine feine Nase, aber der Blutgeruch überdeckt bei ihnen alles andere. Sie riechen quasi nur das Blut und Gerüche, die in der Lage sind, den des Blutes zu überdecken. Darunter zählen Schweiß oder Erregung. Aber auch sie riechen die feine Veränderung bei einer Lüge nicht.", erklärte Fenrir geduldig. „Wir sind also die besten Lügendetektoren, die es gibt.", schloss er mit einem wölfischen Grinsen.

„Und wir werden deshalb nicht im Ministerium eingesetzt, weil…?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Das Ministerium will nicht mit Werwölfen zusammenarbeiten. Die haben doch sogar eine spezielle Abteilung, die auffällig gewordene Werwölfe jagen und eliminieren soll."

„Aber Hermine meinte, es gäbe auch ein", Harry suchte kurz nach dem richtigen Begriff, „Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt oder so."

Fenrir und Remus schnaubten synchron. „Das ist doch nichts weiter als eine Farce. Dieses Amt hat keinerlei Gewicht und dient eigentlich nur dazu, das gute Gesicht des Ministeriums zu wahren, indem es behaupten kann, es gäbe eine solche soziale Einrichtung. Seit 1993 gibt es sogar das Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz, das es Werwölfen in der Magischen Welt regelrecht unmöglich macht, einer normalen Berufstätigkeit nachzugehen." Fenrir warf einen Blick auf Draco. „Sogar bei den Todessern werden Werwölfe benachteiligt. Zum Beispiel dürfen wir kein Dunkles Mal tragen." Als Beweis zog er seinen linken Ärmel hinauf und zeigte ihnen seinen blanken Unterarm.

Harrys Hand legte sich auf den Verband, der noch immer um seinen eigenen linken Unterarm gewickelt war. Werwölfe durften also eigentlich kein Dunkles Mal tragen. Seufzend wurde ihm klar, dass er schon wieder aus der Rolle fiel. „Warum dürfen Werwölfe das nicht?"

„Dann müsstest du auch fragen, warum die Vampire kein Mal tragen. Sie sind ebenso – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr – geächtet als wir. Vampire werden als nichtmagische Teilwesen eingestuft. Die wenigsten von ihnen können wirklich zaubern, da die meisten als einfache Muggel gebissen und verwandelt wurden. Werwolf kann jeder werden, Vampir auch, also warum sollten sie das Privileg des Dunklen Mals erhalten können, das für den Kampf gegen die Muggel steht?" Fenrir grinste ihn an und bemerkte, dass der junge Werwolf nachdenklich auf seinen Unterarm blickte, den er vorsichtig umfasst hielt. Er schloss kurz die Augen und zog die Luft tief durch die Nase. Der Geruch von Blut und verbranntem Fleisch hing in der Luft, auch, wenn er kaum noch wahrzunehmen war. Er nickte. „Ich verstehe. Du hast das Dunkle Mal also erhalten. Dann bist du der erste halbblütige Werwolf, obwohl das höchst wahrscheinlich auch nur zu – sagen wir – Werbezwecken ist.", meinte er grinsend. „Harry Potter als Werwolf und Todesser… Diese Schlagzeile will ich sehen."

„Du vielleicht… Ich bin ganz froh, wenn ich meinen Namen nie wieder in der Zeitung lesen muss.", schnaubte Harry und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Fenrir ein bellendes Lachen ausstieß, das ihn fürchterlich an Sirius erinnerte.

„Da wirst du nicht drum herum kommen, Potter!"

Der junge Werwolf verschränkte vorsichtig die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sie dann aber wieder fallen, als die Wunde schmerzhaft protestierte, und schnaubte. Doch er schwieg. Er wusste, dass Greyback Recht hatte. Solange er lebte, würde er es nicht verhindern können, dass sich die Reporter die Mäuler über ihn zerrissen. Das war der größte Nachteil daran berühmt und berüchtigt zu sein. Das Leben war echt zum Kotzen!

Fenrir erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich verschwinde wieder. Wir sehen uns zum nächsten Vollmond!" Er wandte sich an Draco und nickte ihm zu. „Malfoy."

Der junge Mann erwiderte die Geste kaum sichtbar.

Bevor er aus dem Raum ging, warf er den beiden jüngeren Werwölfen noch ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen zu und krümmte seine krallenartigen Finger zum Abschied.

Remus neben ihm entspannte sich merklich, kaum dass Greyback aus der Tür raus war, und sank mit einem Seufzen tiefer in die Polster. Harry warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, du nimmst ihm das von damals ziemlich übel, aber ich finde, er hat Recht. Indem er dich damals verwandelt hat, hat er es dir ermöglicht, mir das Leben zu retten." Er senkte den Kopf. „Außerdem glaub ich ihm das, was er über deinen Vater gesagt hat."

Remus biss sich schweigend auf die Lippen. „Mag sein, trotzdem ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass mein Leben seitdem ein Trümmerhaufen ist."

Harry grinste und stieß ihn sanft mit der Schulter an. „Mein Leben ist ein Trümmerhaufen, seit ich ein Jahr alt bin. Also bist du nicht allein."

„Potter, du bist wie immer vollkommen überdramatisch.", ätzte Draco, während er die Augen verdrehte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Malfoy.", entgegnete Harry trocken und warf ihm einen frechen Blick zu, worauf der blonde junge Mann nur eine Augenbraue hob.

„Könntet ihr mit der Flirterei bitte warten, bis ich weg bin?", fragte Remus gespielt gequält.

„Wir haben nicht…", wollte Harry widersprechen, verstummte dann aber verlegen. Ihm kam der Moment in den Sinn, in dem er auf Malfoys Schoß gesessen und mit ihm gekuschelt hatte, während Hermine beim Dunklen Lord gewesen war. Seitdem waren sie sich zwar nicht wieder so nah gekommen, dennoch hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Auch, wenn sie sich noch immer gegenseitig beleidigten oder anfeindeten, war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen entspannt. Beide wussten, dass keines der bösen Worte so gemeint war, wie sie gesagt wurden. Es war inzwischen vielmehr ein Spiel der beiden, ein Training, damit sie ihre Schlagfertigkeit nicht verloren. Ein Mittel gegen Langeweile oder angespannte Situationen. Das Nennen beim Nachnamen war nun kein Zeichen von Distanziertheit oder Abneigung mehr, sondern waren vielmehr zu Spitznamen geworden.

Es klopfte leicht und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt. Sie runzelte aufgrund der merkwürdigen Atmosphäre im Raum die Stirn, beschloss dann aber, sie zu ignorieren. „Er ist weg, oder?"

Remus nickte und winkte sie lächelnd herein.

„Störe ich gerade?"

Eigentlich waren der verlegen nach unten gerichtete Blick von Harry und das amüsierte Funkeln in den grauen Augen des Malfoy Antwort genug. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Freund wieder etwas gesagt und erst hinterher darüber nachgedacht. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie sich in einem Sessel nieder. „Ihr beide solltet langsam mal in die Hufe kommen. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten eurer Umeinanderrumgeschleiche."

Draco lehnte sich grinsend zurück. „Hey, an mir liegt das ja wohl nicht!", verteidigte er sich halbherzig, was dem schwarzhaarigen Werwolf schon wieder die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

„Du kennst ihn doch! Bevor er mal anfängt, ergibt sich der Dunkle Lord freiwillig dem Phönixorden." Sie grinste ihn an. „Das solltest du eigentlich wissen."

„Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, über mich reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend?", mischte sich Harry nun ein.

„Ich frage mich wirklich ernsthaft, wie er damals an seine Weihnachtsballbegleitung gekommen ist. In diesem Punkt ist er wirklich der unmutigste Gryffindor, den es gibt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gegen ein Haufen Monster kämpfen und sich dem Dunklen Lord allein stellen? Kein Problem! Aber jemanden ansprechen, den er gern hat? Vergiss es!"

„Hallo? Ich sitze hier!" Er warf Remus einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der Werwolf hob nur die Hände und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.. Einmischen würde er sich in diese kleine Rangelei unter Freunden nicht.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass der Hut damals irgendetwas falsch entschieden hat."

Hermine bekam ein böses Glitzern in den Augen, während sie sich vorbeugte. „Da könntest du sogar Recht haben. Weißt du, eigentlich wollte der Hut ihn gar nach Gryffindor schicken."

„Hermine!"

„Aber Harry hat solange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er nachgegeben hat."

„Ja, er kann manchmal schon ziemlich nervig sein.", stimmte Draco mit einem Nicken zu. „Wohin sollte er denn? Hufflepuff?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz falsch."

„Granger, ich warne dich!", zischte Harry.

Hermine rieb sich kurz das Ohr und wandte sich wieder an Draco. „Eigentlich sollte Harry einer von euch werden."

Der junge Werwolf knurrte, während Draco erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob und ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf. „Harry Potter ein halber Slytherin? Granger, bist du sicher, dass du nicht zuviel über irgendwelchen verdorbenen Tränken gehangen hast? Die Dämpfe scheinen dir nicht gut bekommen zu sein."

„Ja, Granger! Bist du sicher, dass du noch alle Gehirnzellen beisammen hast?", höhnte Harry boshaft und warf dem Mädchen tödliche Blicke zu.

Hermine lächelte lieb. „Och, Harry. Jetzt sei nicht so eingeschnappt. Ein halber Slytherin zu sein, ist doch nichts Schlechtes. Dafür muss man sich wirklich nicht schämen."

„Trotzdem entscheide ich lieber selbst, wem ich das verrate. Muss ja schließlich nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass der Hut offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig ist." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll das heißen, es stimmt?" Draco starrte den jungen Werwolf fast entgeistert an.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch den wilden Schopf. „Als du nach Slytherin bekommen bist, meinte Ron zu mir, dass alle, die auf die Seite des Bösen gewechselt sind, in diesem Haus waren." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte damals noch keine Ahnung von dem ganzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass auch Mitglieder anderer Häuser auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden haben. Also hab ich Panik bekommen, als der Hut meinte, ich würde am besten nach Slytherin passen. Ich wollte nicht böse sein." Wenn er nun so darüber nachdachte, war das natürlich ziemlich naiv von ihm. Aber als Elfjähriger teilte man die Welt in Schwarz und Weiß. Grauzonen gab es nicht. Dennoch war es ihm nun ein wenig peinlich, dass er so gedacht hatte.

Draco grummelte leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann ist also mal wieder das Wiesel daran schuld."

„Nenn ihn nicht so.", rügte Harry ihn halbherzig. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es nicht stimmte, was er mir erzählte? Er war immerhin in der magischen Welt großgeworden. Also hab ich gedacht, dass er das wissen müsste."

„Hätte er auch eigentlich. Jeder Zauberer weiß, dass nicht nur Slytherins auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stehen. Aber das wird gerne verdrängt und ignoriert." Der blonde Junge seufzte. „Das beste Beispiel dafür ist dein Pate, Harry. Sirius Black wurde verurteilt, nur weil er aus einer alten reinblütigen Familie kommt, dessen Mehrheit im Hause Slytherin zuhause war. Dass er selbst in Gryffindor war, ist nur jenen bekannt, die ihn persönlich kannten. Und selbst dann denken sie, dass es einfach in den Genen liegt. Slytheringene lassen sich halt nicht unterdrücken."

Harry schnaubte. „Meine Eltern waren beide nicht in Slytherin. Also, woher soll ich das dann bitte haben?"

„Das stimmt zwar", meinte Hermine nachdenklich, „aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat Remus mir erzählt, dass deine DNA aus der von Lily und James und noch einer weiteren unbekannten Person entstand. Vielleicht war diese Person ja ein Slytherin.", schloss sie lächelnd.

„Stimmt, das hatte ich schon wieder fast vergessen." Betrübt senkte er den Kopf und versuchte erneut zu verdrängen, dass er selbst nur ein künstlich erschaffenes Wesen war. Seit er ein Werwolf war, war dieser Gedanke immer weiter in den Hintergrund gerückt. Doch dann straffte er seine Schultern und hob den Blick. Die Zeit der Niedergeschlagenheit war vorbei! Sein Leben war nicht mehr in Gefahr. Hermine war bei ihm, ebenso wie Remus, der in seiner neuen Rolle als Ersatzvater regelrecht aufging und Draco und Narzissa hatten ihn in ihrem Zuhause willkommen geheißen. Letztere behandelte ihn schon fast wie ihren eigenen Sohn, während ihr Mann ihm eher aus dem Weg ging. Und Draco erwies sich immer mehr als unentbehrlicher Freund und mehr.

Beim letzten Gedanken schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Schon wieder!

Die anderen währenddessen beobachteten ihn amüsiert. Sie fanden es faszinierend, wie sie anhand seiner Mimik seine Gedanken verfolgen konnten. Wobei die Röte in seinen Wangen und Ohren schon fast zu viel sagte. Jeder von ihnen würde sein halbes Vermögen darauf verwetten, dass Harry gerade an seine immer enger werdende Beziehung zu Draco nachdachte.

Es war nur schade, dass sie demnächst getrennt werde würden, bedingt dadurch, dass der Slytherin auf Hogwarts bleiben würde, während Harry und Hermine eine Privatschule besuchen würden. Sie könnten sich dann also nur noch in den Ferien sehen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn Harry oder Hermine ihm Briefe schicken würden, da diese leicht abgefangen werden könnten. So würden die nächsten Wochen erst einmal die letzten sein, die sie zusammen verbringen konnten.

Aber Draco war fest entschlossen, diese kurze Zeit gut zu nutzen. Er hatte sich schon Harrys Freundschaft und Vertrauen verdient und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der junge Werwolf auch sein Herz an den blonden Slytherin verlieren würde. Zumal er sich bereits ganz frech darin niedergelassen hatte.

Es war schließlich Harrys Stimme, die die Stille durchbrach. „Sag mal, Remus, weißt du, ob Werwölfe Animagi werden können?"

Überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel hob Remus den Blick und brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Frage vollständig zu erfassen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

„In gewisser Hinsicht könnt ihr das.", mischte sich Draco ein. „Ihr könnt lernen, euren inneren Wolf als Animagus herauszulassen und zu kontrollieren. Ihr haben durch den Biss nur die Fähigkeit verloren, andere Tiergestalten erlernen zu können. Eure Animagusform wird immer eurer Wolf sein."

„Aber gefährlich sind wir dann nicht, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht gefährlicher als andere Animagi auch. Allerings seid ihr auch in dieser Gestalt ansteckend. Also fällt beißen weg, Potter.", schloss er mit einem Grinsen, was Harry mit einem Verdrehen seiner Augen quittierte.

„Kannst du uns bei dem Erlernen der Verwandlung helfen, Remus?", wollte Hermine wissen und rutschte unbewusst bis zur Sesselkante vor.

Der Werolf sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich kann es versuchen. Allerdings wäre jemand, der diese Verwandlung bereits erlernt hat, dafür besser geeignet."

Grinsend lehnte sich Harry an ihn. „Dann kannst du ja gleich mitlernen. Es ist bestimmt toll, wenn man nicht nur zu Vollmond als Wolf herumstreifen kann." Ihm entging der leicht missmutige Blick von Draco, der beobachtete, wie der junge Werwolf sich an seinen Leitwolf kuschelte.

Dann aber schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf und ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst. Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Remus war eine reine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung. Dass der Gryffindor so anhänglich war, war einfach nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass er in seinem Leben nie elterliche Nähe hatte erfahren können und das nun nachholte. Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durchflutete den Blonden. Dafür, dass es Harry endlich wieder richtig gut ging.

Unbemerkt von ihnen verließ Hermine kurz den Raum, nur um eine Minute später mit dem Animagi-Buch zurückzukehren. Sie setzte sich wieder und schlug das erste Kapitel auf, das sie sich zwar schon einmal durchgelesen hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass auch Remus sich des Text gern durchlesen würde, bevor er auch nur ansatzweise mit dem Experimentieren anfing.

„Laut diesem Buch gibt es einen speziellen Zauber, der einem verrät, welche Tiergestalt am besten für einen geeignet ist." Sie hob den Blick. „Das wird aber nur für Malfoy und mich notwendig sein. - Was ist?" Sie blinzelte irritiert, als sie bemerkte, dass die anderen sie erstaunt ansahen.

„Woher hast du so plötzlich das Buch?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie ich kurz rausgegangen bin?" Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten. „Aber ist ja auch egal. Remus? Ich bin sicher, du möchtest das auch erst lesen, oder?"

Der Werwolf bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick und streckte die Hand aus, in die auch gleich das betreffende Buch gelegt wurde. Während er sich das erste Kapitel durchlas, wandte sich Harry an seine Freundin. „Du weißt schon, dass das eigentlich mein Buch ist, oder?", wollte er stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Hast du das Buch denn überhaupt schon einmal aufgeklappt, seit du es geschenkt bekommen hast?" Hermines Stimme hatte einen schnippischen Ton angenommen.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich hab es sogar schon durch."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn das so ist, kannst du mir bestimmt sagen, was in Kapitel zehn steht."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Es gibt kein zehntes Kapitel in diesem Buch." Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Hermine das Buch aus Remus' Händen gezogen hatte, der irritiert blinzelte und das Mädchen dann mit erhobenen Augenbrauen anblickte, und wild darin herum blätterte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Harry Recht hatte.

„Wenn ihr zwei dann fertig mit den Kindereien seid, kann ich ja das Buch wieder haben, oder?", meinte Remus grinsend und griff nach den geschriebenen Seiten. Hermine überließ sie ihm grummelnd, was ihrem besten Freund nur ein amüsiertes Glucksen entlockte.

„Ich werde mir das Buch durchlesen und dann besprechen wir, wie wir das machen, ok?" Der Werwolf blickte sie nacheinander an, warnte stumm davor, irgendetwas ohne ihn zu probieren. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Platz und verließ den Raum, um sich in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurückzuziehen, wo es bei weitem ruhiger war.

„Da ich nicht annehme, dass wir das innerhalb der nächsten Woche lernen werden, verzögert es sich bei mir um einige Monate.", gab Draco bekannt. „Immerhin fängt nächste Woche die Schule wieder an und da wir auf verschiedene Schulen gehen…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry senkte den Kopf. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit bald enden würde. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie dabei waren, richtig gute Freunde zu werden. Außerdem war der Blonde auch nicht in seiner Nähe, wenn der nächste Vollmond aufging. Das wiederum beruhigte ihn etwas. Er hatte immer noch ein wenig Angst vor seiner ersten Verwandlung. Das Risiko, jemanden zu verletzen, war groß, auch wenn das Gebäude werwolfsicher war. Einzig Remus, er selbst und Fenrir würden draußen auf den Ländereien unterwegs sein. Severus hatte versprochen, frischen Wolfsbanntrank zuzubereiten, womit Remus auf seinen Welpen aufpassen konnte. Doch Fenrir traute er noch nicht so ganz. Der ältere Werwolf würde keinen Banntrank nehmen und somit war es vollkommen unvorhersehbar, was das Tier tun würde.

„Hey", drang Hermines vage amüsierte Stimme zu ihm durch. „Ihr seht euch ja in den Weihnachtsferien wieder. Also, es ist ja kein Abschied für immer."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie damit anspielte, und ihm schon wieder die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Doch er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen, um nichts zu sagen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Hermine es eh so zurecht biegen würde, wie es ihr gerade passte.

„Wo ist die Schule eigentlich, auf die wir gehen sollen?", fragte er schließlich und blickte durch seine Haarsträhnen hindurch zu Draco.

„Nicht allzu weit weg. Da es kein Internat ist, werdet ihr nur für den Unterricht dort sein.", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme, dennoch konnte ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer deutlich heraushören, dass er über die Trennung sehr enttäuscht war. Ein Grund, warum Harry schon wieder sein Blut verfluchte, das gegen seinen Willen in seine Wangen rauschte.

„Das heißt also, wir werden weiterhin hier wohnen." Er senkte den Kopf und schmunzelte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist.", murmelte er.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und auch Draco blickte ihn fragend an. Doch dann grinste sie. „Meinst du, du hältst es nicht aus, hier zu sein, während Draco nicht hier ist, weil dich alles an ihn erinnern wird?"

Der Slytherin grinste in sich hinein, versteckte das aber schnell, indem er sich eine Hand an die Lippen hielt. Harry hingegen lief noch röter an und warf seiner Freundin tödliche Blicke zu. „Nein!", protestierte er etwas zu schnell. Denn eigentlich hatte Hermine gar nicht so unrecht gehabt. Die Vorstellung, mit Hermine in diesem Gebäude zu leben ohne den Sohn des Hausherrn an seiner Seite, war irgendwie verstörend und äußerst merkwürdig. Während der nächsten Monate würden seine beste Freundin, Remus und vielleicht auch noch Narzissa seine einzigen Bezugspersonen sein, da er irgendwie bezweifelte, dass er in der neuen Schule richtige Freunde finden würde. Immerhin war er bis vor kurzem noch der schlimmste Feind des Dunklen Lords gewesen und diese Schule quoll praktisch über von kleinen Todessern.

Er seufzte. Na, das würden ein paar tolle Monate werden!

Hermine und Draco tauschten leicht besorgte Blicke, als sie Harrys niedergeschlagenen Blick bemerkten. Das konnte nicht nur an der Trennung von dem blonden Slytherin liegen. Er musste noch andere Sorgen haben. Vielleicht lag es an der bevorstehenden Verwandlung zu Vollmond oder an der neuen Schule.

„Harry?" Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm und fing seinen Blick ein. „Machst du dir Sorgen wegen der neuen Schule?"

Der junge Werwolf fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, woher sie das nun schon wieder wusste, ohrfeigte sich dann aber innerlich selbst dafür. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, was ihn beschäftigte. Also nickte er leicht. „Etwas, ja. – Ich meine, wir werden da praktisch ganz allein sein, Mine. Ich denke nicht, dass die Schüler uns da sonderlich erfreut aufnehmen werden."

Draco seufzte lautlos. „Da müsst ihr leider durch. Die Schüler dort werden sich euch gegenüber erst einmal ziemlich distanziert verhalten." Dann aber grinste er spitzbübisch. „Zeigt ihnen einfach das Dunkle Mal. Das wird die meisten von ihnen ziemlich beeindrucken."

Skeptisch hob Harry eine Augenbraue. „Du meinst, was ich früher mit meiner blöden Narbe machen konnte, geht da mit dem Dunklen Mal? Einmal zeigen und schon bin ich wieder Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins?"

„So in etwa, ja!"

„Das verspricht ja lustig zu werden.", grummelte er und schielte missmutig zu seinem linken Unterarm, der noch immer unter einem weißen Verband verborgen war. Das Dunkle Mal war noch nicht verheilt und die verbrannte Haut dementsprechend hochempfindlich.

Nicht, dass er seine Entscheidung, das Mal angenommen zu haben, bereute, aber er begann, es genauso zu verabscheuen wie seine Narbe. Es zeigte ebenso deutlich, dass er nicht normal war. Normale Menschen überlebten keinen Todesfluch und normale Werwölfe oder Teenager durften eigentlich auch nicht das Mal tragen. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigten bekanntlich die Regel. Und er selbst war viel zu häufig die Ausnahme! Wie er das hasste!

Hermine seufzte lautlos und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ihr Freund im Moment wieder sein Leben verfluchte, und kein Wort konnte etwas an seiner Laune ändern. Wenn diese Gedanken erst einmal aufgetaucht waren, dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie wieder verschwanden. Das machte sie auch dem blonden Slytherin deutlich, der stumm gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas tun konnten. Doch Harry musste das von allein schaffen. Und bisher war diese Laune spätestens am nächsten Tag von einer weitaus erträglicheren abgelöst worden, sodass ihm sein Verhalten dann wahrscheinlich wieder wahnsinnig leidtun wird.

Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, wie sie Harry vielleicht doch frühzeitig von seiner deprimierten Laune bringen konnte. „Harry? Willst du wirklich einen ganzen Tag mit Schmollen verbringen? Immerhin ist Draco nächste Woche weg und viel Zeit ist bis dahin nicht mehr." Sie musste sich mühselig das triumphierende Grinsen verkneifen, als Harry sie erschrocken anblinzelte.

Der Werwolf verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte, als sein Unterarm protestierte. „Ich schmolle nicht!"

Grinsend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein, du bemitleidest dich… Und ich muss sagen, dass du mir schmollend besser gefällst."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit, die Theorie der Animagus-Verwandlung durchzugehen. Allerdings ließ Remus den Jugendlichen genug Zeit für sich, da er wusste, dass sie bald getrennte Wege gehen würden.

* * *

Am Abend vor Schulbeginn führte Remus den Zauber aus, mit dem jeder seine Animagus-Form erfuhr. Hermine war die erste.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und flüsterte die Worte. Ein helles Licht flimmerte um das Mädchen, das sich nach einem Moment zu einem realistisch aussehenden Tier formte. Eine hellbraune Löwin trottete durch die Luft und stieß ein lautloses Brüllen aus, bevor sie sich wieder in Luft auflöste.

Draco schnaubte. „Das ist ja mal typisch Gryffindor."

„Warte lieber mal deine Form ab, bevor du dich über andere lustig machst, Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine, obwohl es sie irgendwie stolz machte, dass sie eine Löwin als Animagus-Gestalt hatte, bewies das doch, dass sie eine wahre Gryffindor war.

Dann sprach Remus den Zauber auch schon auf den blonden Slytherin, dessen Licht sich zu einer silbern-schwarz getigerten Hauskatze formte. Erstaunt hob Draco die Augenbrauen und auch die anderen blickten überrascht. Einzig Hermine grinste spitzbübisch. „Soso… Also, jetzt bist du nicht mehr in der Position, dich über mich lustig zu machen."

„Klappe, Granger!"

„Nicht streiten, ihr beiden.", schritt Remus ein. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr so viel über eure Gestalten herausfindet, wie möglich. Alles kann wichtig sein: Verhalten, Angewohnheiten, Aussehen, Herkunft. Draco, versuch herauszufinden, welche Katzenrasse das ist. Je mehr ihr über eure Gestalten wisst, desto einfacher wird die Verwandlung sein. ", erklärte er.

Der Slytherin warf einen letzten Blick auf die kleine Katze, bevor sie sich in Luft auflöste. „Das ist eine Ägyptische Mau. So eine Katze hatten wir einmal, als ich noch klein war. Allerdings hat sie normalerweise grüne Augen. Meine Gestalt hat silberne."

Remus nickte. „Dann ist das das Merkmal deiner Gestalt. Jede Animagus-Gestalt besitzt einen sichtbaren Unterschied zu normalen Vertretern seiner Tierart."

„Welches war Sirius'?", fragte Harry leise. Für ihn hat der schwarze Hund wie ein ganz normaler Hund ausgesehen. Abgesehen von…

„Die Größe, Harry. Kein normaler Hund, der keine Dogge war, wurde so groß."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Weißt du, wovon das anhängt? Den Unterschied, meine ich. Bei Sirius war es die Größe, bei Draco die Augenfarbe. Oder ist das zufällig?", wollte sie wissen.

Nachdenklich zog Remus die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich denke, das ist Zufall. Bei deiner Form scheint das Fell etwas länger und welliger zu sein als bei normales Löwinnen."

„Ich frage mich, wie Harrys Wolf aussehen wird." Hermine warf Remus einen schnellen Blick zu. „Deinen Wolf haben wir ja schon mal gesehen."

„Das wirst du erst an Vollmond herausfinden. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass der Zauber jetzt bereits die Gestalt anzeigen kann, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal zu Vollmond verwandelt hat."

Draco senkte kurz den Kopf. Er fand es schade, dass er bei Harrys erster Verwandlung nicht dabei sein konnte. Er würde auch erst zu Weihnachten erfahren, wie es gelaufen war. Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte er Dumbledore dafür, den kleinen Werwolf einfach so abgeschoben zu haben. Wieso hatte er das getan? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass diese Gleichgültigkeit Harry nur von ihm entfernen würde! Warum also? Hatte er etwa noch einen anderen Trumpf gegen den Dunklen Lord in der Hinterhand? Wenn ja, was sollte das sein? Sie ganze Zaubererwelt sah Harry Potter als ihren Retter, weil er den Lord schon einmal bezwungen hatte. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass eben dieser Retter übergelaufen war?

Remus erhob sich von seinem Platz und strich seine Robe glatt. „Ich werd euch nun allein lassen. Wir sehen uns morgen Früh. Schlaft gut." Er beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, um seinem Welpen einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und ihm einmal durch die schwarzen Haare zu fahren, und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Hermine blickte ihm kurz nach und entschloss dann ebenfalls, langsam ins Bett zu gehen. Sie wurden morgen zwar erst am Nachmittag in der Schule erwartet, aber sie wollten sich noch von Draco verabschieden, dessen Zug um zehn Uhr morgens abfahren würde. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie von der magischen Welt wusste, würde der Hogwarts-Express ohne sie und Harry abfahren. Wie die Schüler wohl auf ihr Fehlen reagieren würde und wie würde Dumbledore erklären, dass Harry Potter verschwunden und wahrscheinlich sogar schon tot war? Zum Glück würde Draco ihnen das verraten können. Er konnte Briefe hierher schicken, immerhin würde es keineswegs verdächtig aussehen, wenn er eine Eule nach Hause schickte, um seinen Eltern das Neuste aus der Schule zu berichten.

„Ich werde mich auch verziehen, ihr beiden. Schlaf gut, Phelan! Bis morgen, Draco." Sie knuddelte den Werwolf noch einmal und nickte dem Slytherin zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss, erhob sich Draco und holte aus dem Schrank das Schachbrett heraus. Die beiden hatten sich angewöhnt, abends eine Runde Schach zu spielen, nachdem Hermine gegangen war. Die ersten Male hatte der Slytherin haushoch gewonnen, weil Harry einfach nicht richtig spielen konnte. So wurden aus den Spielen kleine Nachhilfestunden. Beiden war klar, dass der Werwolf niemals ein Meister sein würde, aber er hatte das Potential, ein würdiger Gegner zu sein, wenn er erst einmal genug Geduld und Weitsicht aufbringen konnte.

Während der Spiele wurde meist nur wenig geredet. Anfangs hatte Draco immer noch die Hintergründe seiner Züge erklärt, um Harry die ganze Tragweite des Spiels näherzubringen. Doch nun sprachen sie nur noch wenig, während beide über die nächsten Züge nachdachten. Zumindest Harry dachte über die nächsten Züge nach. Draco wirkte zwar nachdenklich, doch eigentlich beobachtete er nur den jungen Werwolf, der mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen auf das Spielbrett starrte. Die Augenbrauen waren konzentriert zusammengezogen, die grünen Augen erfassten die Position jeder einzelnen Figur, während er sich überlegte, wie die nächsten Schritte aussehen und welche Konsequenzen sie haben konnten.

Es freute ihn zu sehen, wie gut sich der Schwarzhaarige in den letzten Wochen erholt hatte. Von seiner Blässe war nichts mehr übrig und er hatte genug Gewicht zugelegt, um wieder schlank und nicht mehr dürr zu erscheinen. Die schwarzen Haare waren etwas länger als früher, standen aber noch immer wirr vom Kopf ab.

„Was ist? Du schaust mich so komisch an.", riss ihn Harrys Stimme aus den Gedanken. Grüne Augen blickten ihn fragend an, eine leichte Röte lag auf den Wangen, weswegen dem blonden Slytherin auffiel, dass er wohl beim Starren erwischt worden war.

„Es ist nur seltsam, dass wir auf unterschiedliche Schulen gehen. – Wen soll ich denn ärgern, wenn du nicht da bist?", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Ron ist ja auch noch da."

Draco schnaubte. „Schon, aber der geht ja nur hochkant an die Decke, wenn ich etwas sage. Der einzige, der mir jemals halbwegs intelligente Antworten gab, warst du."

„Oh, ich sehe das mal als Kompliment." Dann setzte er seine Figur auf dem Schachbrett. „Schach!"

Draco brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klarwurde, dass er dabei war, das Spiel zu verlieren. Wann hatte Harry es geschafft, ihn derart in die Defensive zu zwingen? Graue Augen huschten über das karierte Brett, um nach einem Weg zu suchen, seine Niederlage abzuwenden.

„Du scheinst nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.", murmelte Harry leise und fummelte am Saum seines Shirts herum.

Seufzend lehnte Draco sich zurück und gab es auf, so zu tun, als würde er sich auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch seine Haare. „Wir werden uns fast ein halbes Jahr nicht sehen." Seine Stimme war leise, als hätte er Angst, dass es früher eintreffen würde, wenn er lauter sprach.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich – werde unsere gemeinsamen Schachspiele vermissen.", gab er zu und grinste schief. Er würde sehr viel mehr vermissen als nur die Spiele. Aber er war noch nicht bereit dazu, diese Erkenntnis laut zu äußern. Er würde sehen, ob diese Gefühle verschwinden würden, wenn er Draco so lange nicht sah, oder ob sie sich hartnäckig hielten.

„Ich werde weit mehr vermissen, aber das weißt du ja.", räumte Draco leise ein und grinste den Werwolf leicht an. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Spielbrett zu. „Lass mich mal sehen, ob ich das Spiel noch retten kann."

Harry war dankbar für diese Ablenkung und blickte wieder auf die schwarzen und weißen Figuren.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich schien Draco einen Weg gefunden zu haben, der ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien würde. Er setzte eine Figur und hob grinsend den Blick, nur um dann erstaunt die Augenbrauen zu heben. Harry war etwas tiefer in die Polster gerutscht, der Kopf lag auf der Seite, die Augen waren geschlossen. Er war eingeschlafen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Lippen, während er den Gryffindor ein paar Minuten lang ansah. Dann erhob er sich und schob seine Arme unter den schlafenden Körper, um ihn ins Bett legen zu können. Dort zog er die Decke über den jungen Werwolf und nach kurzem Zögern hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Harry.", flüsterte er. Er strich ihm noch eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er schließlich das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fragte er sich für einen Moment, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er auf den nächsten Zug von Draco gewartet hatte… Draco! Er musste ihn ins Bett getragen haben, nachdem er offensichtlich im Sessel eingeschlafen war.

Harry schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Wie peinlich war das denn? Er musste sich wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett tragen lassen! Auf der anderen Seite war er über so viel Fürsorge erfreut.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Draco heute ja abreisen würde, und er schaute erschrocken auf die Uhr, nur um dann erleichtert aufzuatmen. Es war erst halb sieben. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, bevor er Abschied nehmen musste.

Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und tapste barfüßig ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. Danach zog er sich eine Hose, Socken und ein Hemd an und verließ ein Zimmer, um nach unten zu gehen, wo es in einer halben Stunde das Frühstück geben würde. Er war der erste, wie er erkennen musste, und nahm deswegen den Tagespropheten zur Hand, der bereits geliefert worden war. Es stand schon wieder nichts über sein Verschwinden darin. Wie wollte Dumbledore verheimlichen, dass der Goldjunge verschwunden war? Stirnrunzelnd starrte Harry auf die Seiten und überflog die Artikel. Aber es stand nichts drin, was ihn wirklich interessierte.

„Guten Morgen, Welpe!" Remus betrat den Raum und ließ sich neben dem jungen Werwolf nieder. „Gut geschlafen?"

Harry grinste verlegen. „Ich bin gestern beim Schachspiel eingeschlafen. Aber dafür hab ich sehr gut geschlafen."

„Das freut mich. – Steht etwas Interessantes drin?", wollte er dann mit einem Blick auf die Zeitung wissen.

Kopfschüttelnd legte Harry sie auf den Tisch. „Jedenfalls nichts, was mich interessieren würde. Vielleicht findet du ja etwas." Damit schob er sie zu seinem Leitwolf und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee, die die Hauselfen bereit gestellt hatten.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte Remus nach einem Moment des Schweigens besorgt wissen.

„Mir geht's gut.", antwortete Harry nachdrücklich.

Remus seufzte. „Ich meinte nicht deine körperliche Verfassung. Ich meinte den Abschied von Malfoy.", verdeutlichte er.

Einen Augenblick lang war es ruhig und der ältere Werwolf befürchtete schon, dass Harry nicht antworten würde. Doch dann ergriff der Junge das Wort. „Ich weiß nicht… Ich meine, wir sind Freunde und natürlich werde ich ihn vermissen, aber…" Harry schnaubte frustriert.

„Das ist noch mehr, oder?", fragte Remus vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was. Was ist, wenn dieses Mehr nur da ist, weil ich weiß, dass von ihm aus mehr da ist?"

„Das wirst du nur herausfinden, wenn du dich darauf einlässt."

Harry seufzte resigniert. „Aber was ist, wenn es dann verschwindet? Ich will ihm doch nicht wehtun."

„Wie wär's, wenn du die vier Monate abwartest, ob es währenddessen verschwindet. Wenn es aber noch da ist, wenn du ihn wiedersiehst, wird es – glaub ich – auch so schnell nicht verschwinden, Kleiner.", meinte Remus und zwinkerte seinem Welpen zu.

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Harry schließlich zustimmend. „In Ordnung."

Um halb zehn war es dann soweit. Draco würde zusammen mit seinen Eltern zum Gleis Neundreiviertel am King's Cross aufbrechen, von wo aus ihn der Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmeade bringen würde. Mit zwei Koffern bewaffnet stand der Slytherin in der Eingangshalle. Ein Abschied war ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen wie heute. Harry stand zwischen Remus und Hermine und blickte ihn mit einem tapferen Lächeln an, doch er konnte die Trauer in seinen grünen Augen sehen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Draco." Remus nickte ihm kurz zu und Draco ergriff die Hand des Werwolfs, um sich von diesem zu verabschieden. Sie beide würden nie Freunde werden, doch sie respektierten sich. Außerdem war der Wolf für Harry sehr wichtig.

Auch Hermine verabschiedete sich von dem Slytherin. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Natürlich." Sie tauschten kurze Blicke, bevor sich Draco an Harry wandte, der offensichtlich nach Worten suchte.

Draco biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, warf seinen Eltern einen kurzen Blick zu, worauf seine Mutter nur lächelnd nickte, und nahm den jungen Werwolf kurz in seine Arme, was nach kurzem Erstaunen auch erwidert wurde.

„Lass dir ja nicht einfallen, dir etwas schlimmes passieren zu lassen, Potter.", wisperte er an Harrys Ohr, damit die anderen es nicht hörten. Er spürte das Lächeln und das anschließende Nicken. „Du auch, Malfoy."

Als er sich dann wieder von dem Gryffindor löste, drückte er ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich abwandte und aus dem Haus ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

tbc...

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen? _*ängstlich__wegduck*__*vorsichtig__über__den__Schreibtischrand__schiel*_Ich bitte euch, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen. Lob ist natürlich gerne gesehen ;) aber auch Kritik werde ich ernst nehmen. Ich möchte mich ja schließlich verbessern. =)

Das ist das zweite von bisher sieben Kapiteln. Die Story ist noch nicht gänzlich zuende geschrieben, aber sie ist nahe dran.

Und als gute Nachricht folgt: Ich werde ab jetzt jede Woche ein Update liefern! :3

Bis nächste Woche dann!

Eure Silberschwinge _*flappflapp*_:D

P.S. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten... XD Oder mich darauf aufmerksam machen, damit ich sie korrigieren kann. :3 Ich habe vor dem Hochladen nochmal drübergeschaut, aber man kennt das ja. Fehler überliest man gerne, wenn man weiß, was da stehen soll... _*seufz*_ =) Also bitte nicht allzu übel nehmen. Ich bemühe mich immer um möglichst fehlerfreie Posts... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hallihallo!

Da bin ich wieder! Ich hatte ja versprochen, dass diese Woche ein neues Kapitel kommt und tadaa! *stolz ist* Hier ist es!

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und denkt an mich, wenn ihr fertig seid... *hüstel* Damit meine ich natürlich in Form von Kommentaren, Kritiken, Lob, etc... ^-^

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 3

Grinsend blickte Hermine ihren besten Freund an, der noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt auf die Eingangstür stierte, durch die vor wenigen Momenten Draco und seine Eltern verschwunden waren. Seine Wangen und Ohren waren inzwischen dunkelrot vor Verlegenheit.

Das Mädchen wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzubringen und schließlich hatte sie auch Erfolg. Grüne Augen fokussierten sich auf sie. „Was ist?" Harry erschrak über seine Stimme, die eine Oktave höher war als sonst.

„Er hat dich geküsst." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als der junge Werwolf noch röter wurde. „Draco-Pureblood-Malfoy hat dich geküsst, Phelan!"

„Stell dir vor: Das hab ich bemerkt!", knurrte er verlegen und bleckte unbewusst die Zähne.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass ihn, Hermine. So kurz vor Vollmond ist sein Wolf überaus reizbar."

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zurück. „Tut mir leid…"

„Du kannst nicht dafür, Harry. Ich sollte mir angewöhnen, dich weniger zu ärgern." Sie grinste schief und zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Es würde schwierig werden, da sie ihren besten Freund gerne spielerisch aufzog. Aber nun würde sie auf seinen inneren Wolf aufpassen müssen.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Remus die Szene. „Du solltest in den nächsten Tagen vorsichtig sein, Hermine. Ich bezweifle zwar stark, dass Harry die Kontrolle verlieren könnte, aber es könnten Worte fallen, die sein Wolf nicht so schnell verzeihen kann."

Sie nickte leichte. „In Ordnung. Ich werde aufpassen.", versprach sie und bedachte Harry mit einem beruhigenden Blick.

Remus warf seinem Welpen einen kurzen Blick zu. „Greyback hat sich übrigens für das Wochenende angekündigt. Er will über Vollmond bleiben und helfen."

„Das wussten wir doch schon.", grummelte Harry und wandte sich ab, um ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. Das Gebäude war von einem herrlichen Garten umgeben. Ein Stück weiter lagen ein kleiner See und ein Wald. Diese gehörten zwar nicht mehr offiziell zum Grund der Malfoys, doch da es weit und breit ein anderes Anwesen gab und sonst niemand in dieses Gebiet kam, gehörte es quasi zum Anwesen dazu. Und in eben jenem Wald würden sich Harry, Remus und Fenrir aufhalten, wenn es Vollmond wurde.

Hermine und Remus tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie dem jüngeren Werwolf seinen Freiraum ließen. Sie wussten, dass er nun etwas Zeit brauchte, um nachzudenken und das kleine Erlebnis zu verdauen. Das Mädchen schnaubte. Da hatte sich Draco auch einen tollen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Harry würde die nächsten vier Monate über den Kuss nachdenken und alle in seiner Umgebung damit wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn treiben, während sich der Übeltäter in Hogwarts versteckte. Auf der anderen Seite war das wahrscheinlich das Beste, was der Slytherin hätte machen können. So hatte er selbst den nächsten Schritt gemacht, ließ Harry aber durch seine Abreise keine Gelegenheit, sich vor Schreck von ihm zu distanzieren. So hatte der junge Werwolf genug Zeit, um alles in Ruhe zu verarbeiten und darüber nachzudenken.

Sie selbst zog sich in die hauseigene Bibliothek zurück und stöberte nach interessanten Büchern, die sie noch nicht gelesen hatte. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen hier kaum Zeit dafür gefunden, was sie nun nachholen wollte. Lucius würden ihnen schon Bescheid geben, sobald es Zeit wurde, aufzubrechen. Zudem würden sie heute eh nur erfahren, wie ihre Stundenpläne aussahen und sie würden den anderen Schülern vorgestellt werden. Und genau davor hatte sie am meisten Angst. Sie war ein Schlammblut inmitten von Nachwuchstodessern. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Dunkle Lord zumindest ein wenig ein wachsames Auge auf seine Rekruten hatte.

* * *

Harry spazierte an gepflegten Blumenbeeten und freilaufenden Pfauen vorbei. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut und der Geruch von Gras und Blüten entspannte ihn. Nachdenklich berührte er seine Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen. Das Gefühl von Dracos Lippen auf seinen hatte sich – erstaunlich gut angefühlt.

Er konnte noch nicht recht glauben, dass sie nun für vier Monate getrennt sein würden. Und dass eine neue Schule auf ihn wartete, mit neuen Schülern und Lehrern. Eine Schule, in der er wahrscheinlich ein Außenseiter sein würde. Der Junge-der-der-Feind-des-Dunklen-Lords-gewesen-war, ein Werwolf und ein gezeichneter Todesser. Super Voraussetzungen!

Mit einem Schnauben blickte Harry an den gepflegten Beeten vorbei zum See, der sich einige hundert Meter entfernt abzeichnete. Der angrenzende Wald war dicht und würde bald drei Werwölfe beherbergen. Ob die Muggel wussten, dass sie sich besser von hier fernhalten sollten? Und was passierte, wenn sich doch einer dorthin verirrte?

Ein weißer Pfau tippelte an ihm vorbei, den langen Schwanz hinter sich herziehend. Er warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er sich umwandte und wieder zwischen den Beeten verschwand.

Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, warum Lucius diese Tiere hielt. Gut, sie sahen irgendwie toll aus, aber zu mehr waren sie nicht zu gebrauchen. Sie konnten keine Briefe tragen, hielten nicht Wache und standen sowieso meist nur im Weg rum. Und wenn Harry eines nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Tiere, die nur zu Dekozwecken angeschafft wurden. Lucius beschäftigte sich ja nicht einmal mit ihnen, wie man es mit normalen Haustieren tat.

Versteh einer diese reichen Reinblüter!

Etwa zehn Minuten später ließ er sich an einem Baum am Seeufer nieder und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm. Die Knie hatte er an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlossen und das Kinn darauf gelegt. Er genoss die Stille, die nur von dem sanften Plätschern des Wassers und dem leisen Rascheln der Blätter begleitet wurde. Seine Gedanken ordneten sich wie von selbst in dieser Ruhe, sodass sich seine innere Anspannung löste. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er die ganze Zeit über hier draußen sein. Oder war das nur der Drang des Wolfes in ihm? Im Nachhinein betrachtet bemerkte er, dass der Zwang nach draußen zu gehen, in den letzten Tagen stetig gewachsen war. In den Räumen des Manor fühlte er sich immer eingeengter, obwohl sie mehr als groß genug waren. Ob es Remus genauso ging?

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", ertönte da auch schon die Stimme seines Leitwolfes. Remus kniete sich neben ihm nieder und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Ja", antwortete Harry langsam, „ja, alles okay." Er sah zu dem Werwolf auf. „Sag mal, ist es normal, dass ich mich in den Räumen irgendwie…"

„Eingeengt fühle?", vollendete Remus die Frage mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, das ist normal. Werwölfe hassen es, drinnen zu sein. Je näher der Vollmond rückt, desto intensiver wird das Gefühl. – Aber keine Angst, du gewöhnst dich daran."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er beruhigt sein sollte oder nicht. „Eine Frage hab noch: Wie sieht es eigentlich aus, wenn Vollmond mitten in der Woche ist? Werde ich dann trotzdem zum Unterricht gehen können?"

Remus seufzte und fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du an diesen Tagen zum Unterricht kannst. Aber das wird kein Problem sein. Der Schulleiter weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Alle Werwölfe an dieser Schule sind für diese Tage vom Unterricht befreit." Er lächelte aufbauend. „Und da du Hermine an deiner Seite hast, wirst du auch keine Probleme damit haben, den versäumten Schulstoff nachzuholen.", meinte er spielerisch, was Harry nun doch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

* * *

Am Nachmittag flohten sie schließlich zusammen mit Remus und Narzissa zu ihrer neuen Schule. Doch da Harry noch nie sonderlich bewandert in dieser Art des Reisens war, stolperte er aus dem Kamin und landete ziemlich unelegant auf dem Steinboden der Vorhalle. Die Schüler, die vor ihm durch den Kamin gekommen waren, kicherten belustigt und fingen an zu tuscheln.

Verlegen richtete er sich auf, klopfte sich die Asche von der Robe und biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass die Kiefer knackten. Das hatte er ja ganz toll hinbekommen! Wie war das mit dem ersten Eindruck? Die Schüler hier würden ihn wohl ewig als den in Erinnerung behalten, der nicht flohen konnte.

Direkt nach ihm stiegen Hermine, Narzissa und Remus aus den grünen Flammen. Hermine bemerkte sofort, dass etwas geschehen war, und sie konnte sich auch schon denken, was es war. Harry war noch nie aufrecht aus einem Kamin gekommen.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus."

„Du hast gut reden.", grummelte er. „Wir müssen ja nur das nächste Jahr hier zur Schule gehen."

Hermine grinste. „Stimmt, aber die meisten hier wurden wohl kaum von dem Dunklen Lord persönlich hierher geschickt."

„Stimmt, aber die meisten hier auch nicht sechs Jahre lang erbittert gegen ihn gekämpft, oder?", entgegnete er und nahm ihr damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Narzissa und Remus führten die beiden zum Büro des Schulleiters. Das Gebäude war wesentlich kleiner als Hogwarts, erinnerte mehr an Malfoy Manor. Die Wände waren in angenehmen Farben gestrichen und in regelmäßigen Abständen hingen Bilder. Es waren überwiegend Landschaften und alte Herrenhäuser, dazwischen waren nur wenige Porträts auszumachen.

„Wie viele Schüler gehen eigentlich in diese Schule?", wollte Hermine wissen und blickte sich neugierig um.

Narzissa seufzte. „Nicht sehr viele… Etwa siebzig." Sie blieben vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen, an der ein silbernes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Bilius Beacon – Schulleiter" befestigt war. Die blonde Frau wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht an die Jugendlichen. „Halten Sie sich zurück. Mister Beacon ist leicht reizbar.", warnte sie und blickte den beiden einmal kurz in die Augen, bevor sie anklopfte. Eine tiefe Stimme rief sie herein.

Hinter einem großen dunklen Schreibtisch, auf dem etliche Pergamente und Federn herumlagen, saß ein braunhaariger Mann und sah seinen Besuchern aus blauen Augen entgegen. „Misses Malfoy! Schön Sie zu sehen. Und Sie haben unsere neuen Schüler mitgebracht…" Er erhob sich und schritt um den Tisch herum, um direkt vor Hermine und Harry stehenzubleiben und sie prüfend zu mustern. „Sieh an, sieh an…", meinte er mit einer merkwürdigen Singsang-Stimme, „Harry Potter gibt sich die Ehre." Sein Blick verweilte einen Moment lang an Harry Stirn, bevor seine Augen zu Hermine wanderten. Eine Augenbraue hob sich. „Und Hermine Granger… Eine – _Muggelgeborene_. Fühlen Sie sich geehrt! So etwas wie Sie gibt es eigentlich auf meiner Schule nicht. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie zurechtkommen werden."

Harry biss auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen, um nicht laut zu werden. Er hasste es, wenn man jemanden nur aufgrund seiner Abstammung beurteilt. „Bei allem Respekt, aber sie ist eine der schlausten Hexen, die je auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind.", widersprach er in einer angemessenen Lautstärke. Sofort richtete sich der Blick der blauen Augen wieder auf ihn.

„Nun, man kann nicht unbedingt sagen, dass Hogwarts ein sonderlich hohes Niveau hat, nicht wahr?", schnarrte er, bevor er gegen die Kante des Tisches lehnte. „Sie werden in die siebte Klasse kommen. Kommen Sie mit!", befahl er und wandte sich noch einmal an Narzissa, wobei er Remus einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich mal wieder etwas mit Ihrem Mann zusammen trinken könnte."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten.", nickte Narzissa und schenkte den beiden Jugendlichen ein aufbauendes Lächeln. „Wir warten unten in der Vorhalle auf euch." Sie strich dem schwarzhaarigen Werwolf noch einmal sanft durch die Haare, bevor sie sich der Tür zuwandte. Remus sah aus, als würde er seinen Welpen am liebsten gar nicht gehen lassen. Dann aber gab er sich einen Ruck und vergrub noch einmal seine Nase in dem dunklen Schopf. „Es wird nicht lange dauern." Seine Augen blickten bittend zu Hermine.

Das Mädchen grinste, hatte sie doch verstanden, dass sie auf den kleinen Werwolf aufpassen solle.

Der Schulleiter verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn Sie mir dann folgen würden…" Er verließ sein Büro ohne darauf zu achten, ob die neuen Schüler ihm folgten. Harry und Hermine beeilten sich, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Der Weg führte sie durch einige Gänge, vorbei an etlichen Räumen, bis sie schließlich vor einem Raum stehen blieben, in dem bereits einige Schüler versammelt waren und quasselnd an und auf den Tischen saßen.

„Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten angenehme Ferien!" Mit diesen Worten, die wesentlich freundlicher ausgesprochen wurden als alles, was die beiden vorher von ihm gehört hatten, betrat Beacon den Raum und augenblicklich setzten sich die Schüler ordentlich hin und schwiegen. „Ich möchte Ihnen zwei neue Mitschüler vorstellen, die von Mister Malfoy hierhergeschickt wurden." Er winkte die beiden herein. Sofort wurde zu tuscheln begonnen, während Harry und Hermine an die Stirnseite des Raumes gingen, sodass sie vor der Klasse standen. „Das sind Harry Potter und Hermine Granger."

Das Getuschel wurde lauter und Beacon unternehm nichts dagegen. Aus der hintersten Reihe schallte ein hämisches Lachen nach vorne. Es kam von einem breitschultrigen Typen mit halblangen blonden Haaren und einem fiesen Lächeln. „Soso, Potter und Granger! Ein Schlammblut und ein Halbblut… Die zwei Aushängeschilder der falschen Seite… Was hat euch denn hierher verschlagen? – Nein, sagt nichts! Euer Herrchen hat euch hierher geschickt, um zu spionieren, oder?"

Auf diese Worte brachen die meisten Schüler in lautes Lachen aus. Offensichtlich war die Vorstellung von Harry und Hermine mit Hundehalsbändern und Dumbledore als Leinenhalter überaus witzig. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, überaus witzig, ich weiß."

Der Typ erhob sich drohend und durchbohrte den Werwolf mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Sieh an: Der Schoßhund gibt Laut."

Tief in seiner Kehle kämpfte sich ein böses Knurren nach oben. Außerdem hätte Harry schwören können, dass sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, während sich der Wolf an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen versuchte, um seinem Herausforderer ordentlich ans Bein pinkeln zu können… Im übertragenen Sinne, natürlich.

„Mister Batter! Setzen Sie sich wieder und seien Sie ruhig! Es ist nicht klug, einen Werwolf kurz vor Vollmond zu provozieren. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Sie das wissen.", fauchte Beacon aufgebracht und funkelte den Schüler unnachgiebig an, der sich auch zähneknirschend wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen ließ, aber nicht, ohne Harry noch einen extrem angepissten Blick zuzuwerfen, der versprach, dass er weitermachen würde, sobald es wieder ungefährlich war.

In dem Moment betrat ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhäutiger Mann den Raum. Er hob fragend die Augenbraue aufgrund der gespannten Atmosphäre.

„Professor Sullen, das sind Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, Ihre beiden neuen Schüler.", stellte Beacon sie vor. „Außerdem möchte ich Sie bitten, Mister Batter zu lehren, was es heißt, einen Werwolf kurz vor Vollmond zu provozieren. Er scheint es noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben."

Das leise Kichern eines Jungen erstarb schnell unter Batters mörderischem Blick, während Beacon den Raum verließ. Professor Sullen stellte sich vor die Klasse und deutete den beiden ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern, dass sie sich einen Platz suchen sollten. Leider waren die einzigen freien Plätze nicht nebeneinander, sodass sich die beiden widerstrebend trennten. Harry nahm neben dem Jungen Platz, der kurz gekichert hatte, als Batter zurechtgestutzt worden war. Die hellbraunen Haare fielen ihm lässig ins Gesicht, während sie hinten kürzer geschnitten waren. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beugte er sich zu Harry, damit er nicht so laut sprechen musste. „Hi, ich bin Debonair, Debonair Just. Freut mich."

„Mister Just, bitte…", ermahnte der Professor freundlich, worauf der Junge grinsend verstummte und seinem neuen Nachbarn frech zuzwinkerte.

„Für unsere beiden neuen Mitschüler werde ich mich kurz vorstellen. Mein Name ist Tenebrous Sullen. Ich bin Ihr Klassenlehrer und Ihr Ansprechpartner und Ihr Lehrer für die Dunklen Künste. Da Sie beide von Hogwarts kommen, nehme ich nicht an, dass Sie bereits Erfahrung in diesem Fach besitzen, oder?"

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor beide den Kopf schüttelten. „Nein, Sir. Wir haben leider keine Erfahrung in den Dunklen Künsten.", antwortete Hermine brav.

„Schleimer…", grummelte Batter hinten leise.

Sullen lächelte. „Das macht nichts. Ich bin sicher, Sie beide werden sich schnell zurechtfinden." Er legte seine Tasche auf das Pult und griff hinein, um einen Stapel kleiner Pergamente herauszuholen. „Hier sind Ihre Stundenpläne für dieses Jahr.", informierte er die Klasse und reichte ihn an eine Schülerin in der ersten Reihe, damit diese die Blätter weiterreichte, nachdem sie sich selbst einen Bogen genommen hatte.

Harry nahm sein Exemplar vom Stapel, bevor er ihn weiterreichte, und studierte ihn neugierig. Im Grunde sah er nicht viel anders aus, als der aus Hogwarts. Er fragte sich, wie der Unterricht wohl aussehen würde. Besonders auf Zaubertränke war gespannt.

„Mister Potter, Miss Granger? Bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Moment. Der Rest kann gehen. Ich sehe Sie dann morgen in aller Frische!" Kaum hatte Sullen diese Worte ausgesprochen, sprangen die meisten Schüler auf und eilten eifrig quatschend hinaus. Debonair schenkte Harry ein Lächeln und ein „bis morgen", bevor auch er den Raum verließ.

„Wie Sie sehen, sind bei Ihnen noch nicht alle Fächer eingetragen, sondern nur die Pflichtfächer. Es gibt zudem noch einige Wahlfächer, die Sie belegen können."

Die Pflichtfächer schienen demnach Dunkle Künste, Geschichte der Zauberei, Magische Wesen, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Alte Runen zu sein. Beim letzteren fluchte Harry innerlich. Er hatte Alte Runen in Hogwarts nicht belegt und hatte keine Ahnung davon.

„Die Wahlfächer sind bei Ihnen auf der Rückseite aufgelistet. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie sich heute schon entscheiden würden, doch morgen würde auch noch gehen. – Falls Sie Fragen haben, nur raus damit.", ermunterte Sullen die beiden.

Harry und Hermine drehten ihre Pergamente um und lasen sich die möglichen Pflichtfächer durch. Dem jungen Werwolf fiel bereits ein Fach ins Auge, aber er würde sich erst noch nach dem Inhalt erkundigen, bevor er sich entscheiden würde. „Ähm… Was beinhaltet das Fach ‚Magische Kampfkünste'?"

Sullen grinste, als hätte er diese Frage erwartet. „Dieses Fach erfreut sich großer Beliebtheit, auch wenn nicht viele die Veranlagungen dafür besitzen. Doch ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es genau das Richtige für Sie wäre. – In diesem Fach lernen Sie beispielsweise mit dem Schwert umzugehen oder Bogenschießen. Das allein ist aber noch nichts Magisches. Sie lernen dort, wie Sie diese Künste mit der Magie verbinden. Außerdem sind Zaubererduelle ein wichtiger Bestandteil dieses Fachs.", erklärte er geduldig.

„Klingt auf jeden Fall sehr interessant.", gab Harry mit leuchtenden Augen zu. Er kämpfte zwar nicht sonderlich gern, aber das Gefühl eines Schwertes in seiner Hand oder die Freude über ein gewonnenes Duell war einfach klasse. „Ich denke, dass ich dieses Fach und Zauberkunst wähle."

Sullen nahm seine Entscheidung nickend entgegen. „Und Sie, Miss Granger?"

Hermine blickte noch einen Moment nachdenklich auf die Liste, bevor sie den Kopf hob. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich dafür geeignet bin, aber ich würde es auch gerne versuchen mit den Kampfkünsten. Und sonst nehm ich Arithmantik, Zauberkunst und Astronomie."

„Oh", wunderte sich Sullen mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, „kein Wahrsagen? Dann hätten Sie alles voll."

„Um Gottes willen, nein! Nie wieder! Ich bin auch ohne Wahrsagen ganz zufrieden."

Harry grinste aufgrund ihrer heftigen Reaktion. Wusste er doch noch, was damals zwischen ihr und Trelawney vorgefallen war. „Übertreib es aber nicht wieder… Du weißt doch noch, was im dritten Jahr los war, oder?"

Die Antwort war ein böser Blick, sodass er grinsend verstummte. „Keine Sorge, ich übernehme mich schon nicht!"

Sullen nickte ihnen zu. „In Ordnung, dann können Sie mir gleich Ihre Stundenpläne kurz übergeben, damit ich Ihre Wahlfächer eintragen kann." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und tippte kurz auf die Pergamente, wo sich sofort die gewählten Wahlfächer in den Stundenplan einreihten.

„Dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen. – Mister Potter, Miss Granger." Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von seinen Schülern, die ihre Bögen wieder entgegen genommen hatten und nun ruhig den Raum verließen.

Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, verglichen sie ihre Pläne miteinander. Sie hatten alle Fächer gemeinsam, abgesehen von denen, die Harry nicht gewählt hatte. Am Mittwoch musste sie eine Doppelstunde länger bleiben und am Freitag würde sie nach Sonnenuntergang noch einmal in die Schule kommen für den Astronomie-Unterricht.

Den Weg zurück zur Vorhalle zu finden, war nicht schwer. Sie folgten einfach den anderen Schülern, die aus ihren Räumen gestürmt kamen. Ein paar jüngere Schüler rannten laut lachend an ihnen vorbei. Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Zöpfen stolperte hinterher. „Hey, jetzt wartet doch mal!" Fast hätte sie Harry über den Haufen gerannt, wenn dieser nicht schnell aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. „Man, Carish! Nun beeil dich!", rief ihre Freundin von der nächsten Ecke aus.

Lächelnd beobachteten die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors das Geplänkel. Als sie in den Gang einbogen, der zur Vorhalle führte, blieben sie erschrocken stehen, denn vor ihnen standen zwei Typen, darunter Batter, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ein boshaftes Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. „Welch eine Überraschung euch hier zu treffen."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, welch eine Überraschung. Immerhin gehen wir auf dieselbe Schule und sind sogar in derselben Klasse. Da ist man natürlich überrascht, wenn man sich über den Weg läuft.", meinte er trocken und spürte, wie sich sein Wolf erneut in seinem Inneren regte. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass es ein Problem geben würde mit diesem Batter. Sein Wolf konnte ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und so kurz vor Vollmond war es schwer, ihn zu kontrollieren.

Batter zog grimmig die Augenbrauen zusammen und ballte die Faust, während er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab zog. Doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihn einzusetzen, da sich eine kräftige Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss und Batter so an jeder Bewegung hinderte.

„Wage es, Hand an meinen Welpen zu legen, und du erlebst, was es heißt, einem wütenden Werwolf gegenüberzustehen.", knurrte Remus aggressiv, doch Batter riss sich los und fauchte ihn an.

„Werwolf gegen Vampir, wer wohl gewinnt?", fragte er böse.

Remus stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus. „Das fragst du noch? Gegen dich kleinen Pimpf brauch ich nicht mal den Vollmond!"

Bevor die Situation ausarten konnte, schritt Narzissa ein. Batter senkte den Kopf und gab seine Angriffshaltung auf. Offenbar hatte er vor der blonden Frau einigermaßen Respekt, was kein Wunder war. Immerhin war die Familie Malfoy sehr hoch angesehen unter den reinblütigen Familien. „Finger weg von Mister Potter und Miss Granger, Batter! Sie stehen unter dem Schutz meiner Familie!" Ihre Stimme war kalt und drohend, der Blick der grauen Augen einschüchternd.

Batter schluckte und neigte kurz den Kopf.

„Sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass Sie sich nicht entsprechend verhalten, werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit Ihren Eltern reden. Ich weiß, dass sie alles andere als angetan wären.", führte Narzissa weiter aus. Mit jedem Wort schien Batter kleiner zu werden, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war weiterhin rebellisch. Harry wusste sicher, dass dieser Typ weiterhin Probleme machen wird. Er wird nur darauf achten, dass es niemand mitbekommt, der ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte.

Zähneknirschend wandte Batter sich ab und verschwand nach einer knappen Verabschiedung durch einen der Kamine. Narzissa blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Dieser Junge bedeutet Ärger, ihr beiden.", prophezeite sie nachdenklich.

„Damit werden wir fertig.", meinte Harry grinsend und dachte an die Zeiten, in denen er dem Dunklen Lord gestrotzt hatte. Da würde doch so ein kleiner Siebtklässler kein Problem darstellen.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht.", grinste Narzissa und deutete auf den Kamin zu ihrer Rechten. „Lasst uns zurückkehren."

Remus blickte seinen Welpen besorgt an, doch der zuversichtliche Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht beruhigte ihn. Eigentlich wusste er sehr genau, dass der Jüngere gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, doch der Wolf in ihm ignorierte diese Tatsache gekonnt.

* * *

Früh am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry und Hermine zusammen mit den anderen aus ihrer Klasse in dem Unterrichtsraum für Dunkle Künste. Debonair neben ihm unterhielt sich leise mit ihnen, während sich das brünette Mädchen vor ihnen hin und wieder mal einmischte. Sie hatte sich als Prudence Lowkey vorgestellt. Ihr Geruch verriet dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass sie ebenfalls ein Werwolf war.

„Ich hoffe, Lash hat euch gestern nicht zu sehr belästigt.", meinte Debonair dann mit einem Seitenblick zu besagtem Mitschüler.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während Hermine sofort wusste, wer gemeint war. „Du meinst Batter? Naja, er hat sich uns noch mal in den Weg gestellt, zusammen mit dem da." Sie deutete auf einen kräftigen, blonden Jungen, der neben Batter saß und stumpf auf die Tischplatte starrte.

„Das ist Zany Dense. Ein Vollidiot wie er im Buche steht. Da er selber nicht sonderlich gut denken kann, hängt er sich an Batter in der Hoffnung, dass er ein paar flüchtende Gehirnzellen von ihm abfangen kann. ", erklärte Debonair und strich sich eine hellbraune Strähne aus den Augen. Man hörte ganz genau, dass er Zany Dense nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte.

Prudence warf ihren Pferdeschwanz über die Schulter. „Geht ihnen einfach aus dem Weg. Gebt ihnen keine Gelegenheit, euch allein zu erwischen. Solange immer einer von uns oder ein Lehrer in der Nähe ist, kann er nichts machen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend, doch Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Guter Vorschlag, lässt sich aber leider nicht lückenlos durchführen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zum Glück können wir auf uns aufpassen."

Prudence schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wäre diese Bemerkung überflüssig gewesen, doch sie entgegnete nichts, sondern holte nur Feder und Pergament hervor. Daneben stellte sie ihr Tintenfässchen.

„Brauchen wir eigentlich Bücher?", wollte Harry dann wissen, als er selbst seine Utensilien herausholte und sich der fehlenden Bücher bewusst wurde.

Hermine holte erschrocken Luft, doch Debonair konnte sie beruhigen. „Keine Sorge! Die Bücher bekommen wir immer am Anfang von der Schule geliehen, bis wir alle eigene haben. Außerdem brauchen wir auch nicht in allen Fächern welche." Nachdenklich starrte er in die Luft. „Wir haben für Geschichte, Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Astronomie welche."

Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Und was ist mit Zaubertränke? Wir hatten dafür immer ein Buch."

„Wart ihr denn alle gut darin?", wollte der Junge wissen.

„Die wenigsten."

„Da siehst du, warum wir hier keine haben. Bücher machen nur faul, weil da vieles schon drinsteht. Wir hier schreiben alles Nötige selbst auf, weswegen es einfacher im Gedächtnis bleibt.", erklärte Prudence, während sie in einem kleinen Handspiegel ihre Frisur prüfte. Ihre langen braunen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Nur ihr Pony und zwei dünne Strähnen fielen offen herab.

Harry schnaubte. Ja klar! Als wenn es nur an den Büchern gelegen hatte, dass die Schüler in Zaubertränke nichts gelernt hatten! Das hatte wohl eher etwas mit ihrem Lehrer zu tun, der nicht wirklich richtig unterrichtet hatte! Aber er sprach diese Worte nicht aus. Er wusste, dass das nur dazu führen würde, dass er seine Aussage genauer erklären müsste und dazu hatte er im Moment keine Lust. Abgesehen davon, dass er dazu auch keine Zeit mehr hatte, denn in diesem Moment rauschte Mann Mitte dreißig herein und stolperte zuallererst über eine Tasche, die halb im Weg gelegen hatte und zu einem schüchtern aussehenden Mädchen mit knapp schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haaren gehörte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir.", murmelte sie verlegen und zog sofort ihre Tasche unter ihren Tisch.

Der Mann grinste und kratzte sich im Nacken. „Macht doch nichts, Miss Mignon. Ist ja alles noch ganz.", versicherte er ihr mit zittriger, fast unsicherer Stimme, und setzte seinen Weg zum Lehrerpult fort. Dort legte er seine Tasche ab, die jedoch umfiel und kopfüber herunterfiel, wobei Unmengen an loser Pergamente und ein paar Bücher auf dem Boden landeten. „Oh, Verzeihung."

Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Mann ungeschickt alles wieder einsammelte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick endlich auf seine Klasse. „Ah, man hat schon gesagt, dass es hier zwei Neuankömmlinge gibt. Mein Name ist Yarn Oul. Ich bin Ihr Geschichtslehrer.", stellte er sich vor.

Ein merkwürdiger Geruch stieg Harry in die Nase und stirnrunzelnd überlegte er, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Aber offenbar hatte Professor Oul die Verwirrung gesehen, denn er erklärte, dass er ein Vampir sei. „Und Sie sind ein Werwolf, wie ich feststelle. Ihre erste Verwandlung am Wochenende?", erkundigte er sich, worauf Harry leicht nickte.

Lash schnaubte abfällig. „Auch das noch… Ein Frischling!"

„Deine Wandlung ist auch noch nicht so lange her, Batter!", verteidigte Debonair seinen neuen Freund.

„Trotzdem war ich von Geburt an ein Vampir, Just!"

Ob es so klug war zu sagen, dass Harry eigentlich ein Mischling zwischen Vampir, Veela und Mensch war und sein Leben durch den Biss gerettet wurde? Wohl kaum… Das würde nur wieder unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken. Also schwieg er innerlich grinsend.

Oul hob die Hände. „Beruhigen Sie sich, bitte!"

„Es ist keine Schande, von einem Werwolf gebissen zu werden, Batter!", fauchte der Brünette und drehte seinen Oberkörper nach hinten, um Lash ansehen zu können, der wieder abfällig schnaubte. „Und ob das eine Schande ist! Das heißt nämlich nur, dass man zu schwach oder zu blöd war, sich zu verteidigen!"

„Ruhe, bitte!" Doch Ouls dünne, unsichere Stimme drang nicht zu den Schülern durch.

„Schwach war ich allerdings, du Hornhochse! Ich lag im Sterben!", bellte Harry und knurrte. Schlagartig war es ruhig in der Klasse, weil jeder ihn geschockt oder überrascht anstarrte.

Debonair blinzelte. „Warum das?"

„Weil ich von Geburt an kein Mensch war! Ich war eine Mischung zwischen Vampir und Veela!"

„Das kann gar nicht sein. So etwas überlebt die Wandlung nicht.", protestierte Zany Dense und sah stolz aus, dass er diesen Gedanken ganz allein gefasst hatte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Was meinst du wohl, warum ich im Sterben lag?", fragte er genervt nach. Und er hatte so gehofft, dass Crabbe und Goyle die unterste Stufe der Intelligenz darstellten. Doch anscheinend hatte er jemanden gefunden, der es schaffte, sogar noch weiter unten zu sein.

„Jungs!", erschallte Prudence's kräftige Stimme, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. „Seid endlich still! Der Unterricht hat bereits angefangen."

Professor Oul lächelte sie dankend an. „Wir werden uns jetzt zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres mit…" Er erzählte, was die Siebtklässler in nächster Zeit erwartete, und forderte sie dann auf, ihr Buch aufzuschlagen. Da Hermine und Harry keine besaßen und Oul auch keine Schulbücher mitgebracht hatte, sollten sie bei anderen mit reinschauen. Debonair grinste breit und rückte sofort zu Harry, während Hermine und Prudence sich zusammenschlossen.

Während sie an ihrer Aufgabe arbeiteten, bemerkte Harry, dass Debonair ihn immer wieder so merkwürdig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus ansah. Doch er dachte sich, dass es nichts Besonderes war. Immerhin war er neu hier und seine Mitschüler mussten ihn erst kennenlernen. Aber scheinbar hatte sein Nachbar das Kennenlernen übersprungen und gleich beschlossen, sein Freund sein zu wollen.

Als nächstes hatte sie Dunkle Künste. „Sagt mal, haben wir immer hier Unterricht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Debonair runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wo sollten wir sonst Unterricht haben? Die einzigen Fächer, die wir nicht hier haben, sind die Wahlfächer."

„Aber hier kann man doch gar nicht brauen!", protestierte sie.

Doch der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog seinen Zauberstab und wedelte ein wenig damit, so dass bunte Funken aus der Spitze stoben. „Zauberer?"

„Du meinst, hier wird immer umgebaut?"

„Umgezaubert!", verbesserte er grinsend und steckte den Stab wieder weg. „Aber ich denke, jetzt werden wir nicht umbauen müssen. Wir haben zwar jetzt Dunkle Künste, aber da ihr beide das noch nie hattet, wird wohl erst mal Theorie rankommen." Er kicherte leise. „Keine Sorge, es ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Jedenfalls nicht schwerer als andere Zauber auch, denk ich."

„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Quidditch-Mannschaft?", wollte Harry dann wissen. Er vermisste es, auf seinem Besen dem Schnatz hinterherzujagen. Doch Prudence mischte sich ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre unfair. Vampir und Werwölfe haben viel bessere Reflexe und Sinne als Menschen, also wären diese gnadenlos benachteiligt. Deswegen gibt es keine Mannschaft."

„Du kannst aber fliegen gehen. Wir haben hier extra einen kleinen Platz dafür als Ausgleich für eine fehlende Mannschaft. Hast du gespielt auf Hogwarts?" Debonair blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Ich war Sucher.", antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken.

„Seit der ersten Klasse!" Hermine grinste. Sie liebte es, für Harry anzugeben, auch wenn er das nicht so lustig fand. Aber er würde ihr deswegen nicht böse sein, das wusste sie. Er würde niemals selbst damit prahlen, aber er hörte es gern, wenn er dafür Komplimente bekam. Immerhin war das etwas, war er wirklich _konnte_.

„Ist das gut?", fragte Debonair verwirrt. Er ging von klein auf auf diese Schule, daher wusste er nicht, wie es in anderen Schulen lief.

„Sehr gut sogar. Es war das erste Mal seit einhundert Jahren, dass ein Erstklässler in die Mannschaft kam.", erklärte sie kurz, wobei man deutlich heraushören konnte, wie stolz sie auf ihren besten Freund war. „Er fliegt, als wenn er auf dem Besen geboren wurde."

„Mine…", murmelte Harry verlegen und senkte den Kopf, um sich hinter seinen Haarsträhnen zu verstecken.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor Sullen betrat den Raum, worauf sich die Schüler alle auf ihre Plätze setzten. Doch der dunkelhäutige Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Stehen Sie auf! Wir räumen um!"

Erfreut erhoben sich die Schüler wieder und wichen an die Wände, damit der Mann ungestört zaubern konnte. Dieser schwang einmal kurz seinen Zauberstab, worauf sich die Tische und Stühle winzig klein schrumpften und in einer Ecke stapelten. „Wir werden heute ein paar Zauber üben."

Es wurden wichtige Zauber der vergangenen Schuljahre wiederholt. Hermine hatte ärgerlicherweise ein paar Probleme mit den Zaubern, doch Harry brauchte meist nur ein oder zwei Versuche, um sie richtig auszuführen. Professor Sullen hatte auch eine Erklärung dafür. „Werwölfe sind Geschöpfe der Dunklen Magie. Also wäre es ziemlich verwunderlich, wenn ein Werwolf diese Zauber nicht ausführen könnte. Sie, Miss Granger, können sich von Ihrem Freund helfen lassen."

Der Junge, der direkt vor Harry saß im Unterricht, war zwar ein Werwolf, aber er war so unsicher beim Ausführen der Zauber, dass das Ergebnis stark zu wünschen übrig ließ. „Mister Craven? Vielleicht es besser, wenn Sie sich ebenfalls von Mister Potter helfen lassen. Oder fragen Sie Miss Lowkey, ob sie Ihnen hilft."

Der junge Werwolf nickte eingeschüchtert und schlich zu Harry, wobei er den ehemaligen Gryffindor von unten herauf fragend ansah. Wäre er in seiner Wolfsform, würde er sich wohl mit eingezogenem Schwanz nähern. Dieser spürte sofort, dass der andere in der Rangordnung der Wölfe sehr weit unten war, vielleicht der sogar der Unterste, der Omega. Harrys Wolf wollte den Rothaarigen unbedingt auf seinen Platz verweisen, sodass ihm ein Knurren in der Kehle hochstieg.

Craven schien das zu spüren, denn er drehte sofort ab und wandte sich unsicher an Prudence, die ihm aber einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Schließlich nahm sich Chary Mignon seiner an. Sie war zwar kein Ass in den Dunklen Künsten, aber die meisten Zauber beherrschte sie.

Debonair blickte Harry fragend an. „Was war das denn?" Er wusste, dass es gerade etwas geschehen war, doch so ganz konnte er nicht sagen, was.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass sein Wolf den anderen so behandelte. Doch er wusste auch, dass er daran nichts ändern konnte. Craven musste sich von selbst im Rang hocharbeiten. Kein Wolf würde ihn respektieren, wenn ein anderer ihm beim Aufstieg half. „Werwolf-Geschichte.", meinte er wortkarg.

Sullen hatte die kleine Szene beobachtet. Er hatte Timorous Craven extra zu Harry geschickt, um zu sehen, wie dieser auf ihn reagierte. Was er gesehen hatte, zeigte ihm, dass der junge Werwolf trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit im Rang der Werwölfe sehr weit oben stand. Der Blick der grünen Augen und die leicht hochgezogene Oberlippe hatten ihm gezeigt, dass er den anderen anknurren wollte. Also hatte er die Annäherung des anderen als Beleidigung empfunden. Hätte er sich bedroht gefühlt, wäre Harry leicht zurückgewichen, statt stehenzubleiben.

* * *

In der nachfolgenden Mittagspause folgten Harry und Hermine ihren Klassenkameraden in den Speisesaal. Dort stand jeder Klasse ein eigener Tisch zur Verfügung, an dem sie sich niederließen. Harry achtete darauf, dass der Abstand zu Lash und seinem Kumpel so groß wie möglich war.

Auf ihren Plätzen lagen Karten, auf denen die verschiedenen Speisen aufgelistet waren. Nach kurzem Umherblicken bemerkte Harry, dass es hier offensichtlich genauso funktionierte, wie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Man tippte einfach mit dem Zauberstab an, was man haben wollte, und es erschien vor einem. Er suchte sich ein Fleischgericht heraus und etwas zu trinken.

Während er aß, blickte er sich neugierig um. Ihr Tisch lag genau im Zentrum. Um sie herum ordneten sich die der anderen Klassen. Er bemerkte, dass viele Schüler ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, als könnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Mit einem genervten Seufzen entschloss Harry sich, diese Blicke zu ignorieren. War er sie doch schon aus Hogwarts gewöhnt.

Hermine warf ihm ein kleines Grinsen zu. Wieder schien sie genau zu wissen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Aber das war kein Wunder, denn sie kannte ihn gut genug. Außerdem hatte er mit ihr bereits darüber gesprochen, wie es sein würde, wie alle Schüler ihn anstarren würden und sich fragten, ob das wirklich Harry Potter in ihrer kleinen Schule war.

Debonair mümmelte gesittet und unterhielt sich nebenbei mit ihnen, wobei er stets darauf achtete, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Hermine war über so viele gute Manieren begeistert. Ron damals hatte sein halbes Mittagessen während des Sprechens über den Tisch verteilt, was überaus appetitlich gewesen war...

Apropos Ron... Er hatte nichts mehr von seinem besten Freund gehört, seit sie sich damals in der Winkelgasse hatten treffen wollen. Ob es ihm wohl gut ging? Gern würde er ihn wiedersehen, doch er wusste, dass das vorläufig unmöglich war.

Was wohl gerade in Hogwarts geschah? Hatte man sein Verschwinden bereits bemerkt und wie hatte Dumbledore das wohl erklärt? Was hatte man zu Hermines Verschwinden gesagt? Vielleicht würde ein Brief von Draco diese Fragen beantworten. Eigentlich müsste heute Vormittag eine Eule in Malfoy Manor eingegangen sein.

Harry schreckte auf, als Debonair seinen Namen rief. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen.

Lachend klopfte der Junge ihm auf die Schulter. „Meine Güte, du warst aber ganz tief in Gedanken versunken. Worüber hast du denn so angestrengt nachgedacht?" Neugierig blickte er den Werwolf an. Als Harry zögernd den Kopf senkte, hob Debonair abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut. Du brauchst es nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob dir dein Essen nicht schmeckt. - Du isst nichts.", erklärte er mit einem Nicken zu Harrys Teller, der noch immer gut gefüllt war.

„Ist sich wohl zu fein für unser Essen!", höhnte Lash und lachte. Sein dummer Kumpel gab ein Grunzen von sich.

Harry ignorierte die beiden und begann mit dem Essen. Sein Wolf war hungrig wie er nun bemerkte. Das Frühstück im Manor hatte nicht allzu lange gehalten. Aber das war kein Wunder. In vier Tagen war Vollmond und sein Wolf wurde von Stunde zu Stunde unruhiger. Sein Appetit stieg mit jedem Tag. Ob es hier Extra-Mahlzeiten für die Werwölfe gab? Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er, Prudence und Timorous essend im Unterricht saßen. Jeder eine saftige Keule in der Hand, wobei sein innerer Wolf dem anderen Jungen das Fleisch nicht wirklich gönnte.

Knurrend gab sein Magen seine Zustimmung zu dieser Vorstellung. Obwohl er noch immer Nahrung zu sich nahm, verlangte sein Bauch immer mehr. Er hoffte nur, dass dieses Essen bis zum Unterrichtsende vorhalten würde.

* * *

Als nächstes hatten sie Zaubertränke. Dafür wurde der Klassenraum wieder umgebaut, sobald ihre Lehrerin eingetroffen war. Es war eine junge Frau mit kurzen roten Haaren. Harry zog die Nase kraus, denn diese sagte ihm, dass auch sie ein Werwolf war. Doch ihre natürliche Autorität flößte sowohl ihm als auch seinem Wolf Respekt ein. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes erschienen Kessel auf ihren Tischen und an der Stirnseite des Raumes erschien ein großes Regal mit allerlei Zutaten.

„Guten Tag! Wir werden uns heute..." Übergangslos ging sie zu einem Rezept für einen Zaubertrank über. Sie erarbeitete es mit ihren Schülern zusammen, indem sie sie überlegen ließ, welche Zutaten aus welchem Grund, in welcher Menge und in welcher Zusammensetzung die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen könnte.

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass es sogar verschiedene Möglichkeiten gab, einen Trank zu brauen. Je nach Zutaten waren sie dann stärker oder schwächer. Oder ihre Wirkung trat früher oder später ein. Immer veränderte sich der Geschmack, mal zum Schlimmeren, mal zum Besseren. Und er erfuhr sogar, dass bestimmte Zutaten wie Obst oder Beeren die Wirkung aufheben konnten, weswegen viele Tränke einen nicht sonderlich einladenden Geschmack hatten. Zum ersten Mal wurde erklärt, warum welche Zutat in einen Trank gehörte. Aufmerksam schrieb er mit und achtete darauf, nichts zu verpassen oder falsch aufzunehmen.

„Miss Granger? So heißen Sie doch, nicht wahr?", fragte die Lehrerin das Mädchen. „Wen hatten Sie in Zaubertränke, wenn ich fragen darf."

Hermine senkte kurz den Kopf. „Professor Severus Snape."

„Ohje..." Die Frau massierte kurz ihre Nasenwurzel. „Da haben wir bei Ihnen und Mister Potter einiges an Nachholbedarf." Sie warf ihren neuen Schülern einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, zuhause nachzuholen, was wir hier gemacht haben. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es eine Zeit dauern wird, aber ich bin auch sicher, dass Sie beide Hilfe hier finden werden.", schloss sie mit einem Lächeln zu Debonair und Prudence, wobei letztere noch ein wenig skeptisch dreinblickte.

Sie war noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie von Potter und Granger halten sollte, die beide alles andere als reinblütig waren. Granger war sogar ein Schlammblut. Aber sie war intelligent, das merkte man sofort, und wissbegierig noch dazu. Und die Tatsache, dass ihr linker Unterarm extrem empfindlich war und sie einmal sogar einen weißen Verband unter ihrem Ärmel erspäht hatte, sagte ihr, dass der Dunkle Lord entweder ihre Intelligenz zu schätzen wusste, obwohl sie ein Schlammblut war, oder dass sie einfach nur gezeichnet worden war, damit sie nicht mehr der anderen Seite dienlich sein konnte.

Debonair lehnte sich zu Harry. „Du kannst dir meine Aufzeichnungen leihen, wenn du möchtest. Wir könnten sie auch gemeinsam durchgehen.", schlug er lächelnd vor, was Harry dankend annahm. Vielleicht würde er so endlich verstehen, was er tat, wenn er Zutaten zusammenmixte.

Die Professorin nickte wohlwollend. Harry und Hermine hatten ihren Namen während der Stunde aufgeschnappt: Anger Philter.

Nachdem sie die Theorie endlich hinter sich gebracht hatten, was fast die ganze Doppelstunde gedauert hatte, durften sie mit dem Brauen des Trankes beginnen. Dazu würden sie noch eine ganze Doppelstunde Zeit haben. Harry fand dieses Fach zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben interessant und es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass sie es zwei Doppelstunden hintereinander hatten, was bei dieser Vorgehensweise durchaus Sinn machte. In der ersten kam die Theorie, in der direkt darauf folgenden die Praxis. Wenn Snape das jemals so gemacht hatte, hätten viel weniger Schüler ihre Kessel in die Luft gejagt.

Dass sie das vorher so gründlich durchgegangen waren, half dem Werwolf dabei zu erkennen, welche Zutaten er brauchte, wie er sie zubereiten musste und welche auf keinen Fall hinein gehörten. In diesem Trank konnten zum Beispiel Phönixtränen genau die gegenteilige Wirkung haben, da sie im Zusammenspiel mit den anderen Zutaten stark toxisch zu wirken begannen.

So hatte er zum ersten Mal keine Probleme beim Brauen eines Trankes und war am Ende sogar durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis. Professor Philter nickte ihm anerkennend zu, als er seine Probe bei ihr abgab und die etwas dicke Flüssigkeit in der Phiole sowohl die richtige Konsistenz als auch die richtige Farbe hatte.

Er war lächerlich stolz auf sich, als er sich wieder setzte und seinen Kessel reinigte. Am Ende der Stunde lagen von allen Schülern Proben bei ihr und sie ließ mit einem Wink ihres Stabes die Brauutensilien verschwinden. Harry packte seine Aufzeichnungen ein, zusammen mit Feder, Pergament und Tinte, die er für seine Notizen gebraucht hatte.

„Ich gebe Ihnen keine Hausaufgabe, sondern bitte Sie darum – in Ihrem eigenen Interesse – Ihre Notizen und Mitschriften zu Hause noch einmal durchzugehen. Es könnte sein, dass ich Sie nächstes Mal ein wenig abfrage bezüglich unseres heutiges Themas." Sie zwinkerte den Schülern frech grinsend zu, bevor die Proben in ihrer Tasche verstaute und das Klassenzimmer verließ. Die Schüler packten ebenfalls ihre Sachen und stürmten hinaus, froh darüber, dass der erste richtige Schultag vorbei war.

Debonair stellte sich Harry in den Weg und grinste ihn an. „Ich kann dir meine Zaubertrank-Aufzeichnungen vorbeibringen, wenn du möchtest."

Harry grinste schief. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das erlaubt ist. Da muss ich erst Mister Malfoy fragen, ob du willkommen bist."

Sofort weiteten sich Debonairs Augen erstaunt. „Du wohnst bei den Malfoys? Wow!" Ehrfurcht spiegelte sich in den braunen Augen wider. Offenbar war der Ruf der Malfoys hier noch besser als er gedacht hatte.

„Wie gesagt, ich frag einfach mal, aber da er diese Schule selbst ausgesucht hat, denke ich nicht, dass er einen Schüler von hier ablehnen würde. - Vielleicht hast du ja einen guten Einfluss auf uns?", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Debonair gluckste und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. „Lebst du auch auf Malfoy Manor? Ach, blöde Frage. Du bist immerhin ein... naja, du weißt schon."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Es wunderte ihn, dass er offensichtlich zögerte, das Wort „Schlammblut" auszusprechen, obwohl er hier doch sicherlich ein übliches Wort war.

Hermine schnaubte. „Natürlich wohne ich dort. Ich lass Harry doch nicht allein da."

Debonair biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er zögerlich eine Frage stellte. „Ich weiß, das geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber ich würde gern wissen, ob ihr beide zusammen seid."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Das hatte seit der vierten Klasse niemand mehr angenommen. Und damals war es nur dieser blöden Kimmkorn-Ziege zu verdanken gewesen, da sie nur Blödsinn in dem Tagespropheten hatte abdrucken lassen.

„Es gab da ein paar Gerüchte in der Zeitung.", antwortete der Brünette verlegen.

Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du darfst nicht alles glauben, was in der Zeitung steht. Schon gar nicht, wenn es Harry betrifft."

„Also stimmt es nicht. Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", murmelte er und sah dabei merkwürdig zufrieden aus.

Hermine zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendetwas war hier im Busch. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, was genau es war. Sie konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Aber das würde sich sicher bald ändern.

Sie liefen noch zusammen in die Vorhalle, wo Debonair anbot, als letzter zu flohen, als er Lash abwartend am anderen Ende der Halle ausmachte. Harry stieg als erster in die grünen Flammen, nachdem er seinem neuen Freund versichert hatte, dass er Lucius Malfoy bei der ersten Gelegenheit um Erlaubnis für den Besuch fragen würde.

Und wie erwartet, stolperte er mehr schlecht als recht aus dem Kamin in Malfoy Manor. Hustend richtete er sich auf und erschrak, weil Narzissa direkt vor ihm stand, ein Blatt Pergament in den Händen haltend. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war Schock pur. Harry wurde blass und ahnte fürchterliches. Hatte Dumbledore herausgefunden, dass er hier war und hielt nun Draco als Geisel? Oder war dem blonden Slytherin sogar bereits etwas zugestoßen? „Was ist geschehen?"

Hermine stieg hinter ihm aus den Flammen und erstarrte mitten im Schritt aufgrund des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot.

Wortlos überreichte Narzissa ihm den Brief. Er war in Dracos ordentlicher Handschrift geschrieben.

_Mutter, Vater,_

_ich habe Neuigkeiten. Potter hatte in den Sommerferien offensichtlich einen Unfall gehabt, unfähiger Gryffindor! Er soll einen falsch gebrauten Trank zu sich genommen haben, wobei er sich um ein paar Jahre verjüngt hat und einen Großteil seines Gedächtnisses verloren haben soll. Weasley lässt ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. Das geht einem vielleicht auf die Nerven._

_Granger ist in den Sommerferien verschwunden. Niemand weiß bescheid, wo sie ist. Aber ein Schlammblut wie sie vermisst eh keiner. Abgesehen von Potter vielleicht. Aber da der sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, bin ich mir selbst da nicht so sicher._

_Ansonsten geht es mir gut. Blaise lässt schöne Grüße ausrichten und er freut sich darauf, Weihnachten wie üblich bei uns zu verbringen._

_Ich vermisse euch!_

_Eurer Sohn_

_Draco_

„Was...?" Harry starrte auf die geschriebenen Zeilen und obwohl er jedes Wort lesen konnte, verstand er doch nicht, was darin geschrieben stand. „Was soll das heißen? Ich bin doch gar nicht in Hogwarts! Draco hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

Narzissa seufzte. „Ich fürchte doch. Sieh her!" Sie nahm den heutigen Tagespropheten zur Hand und hielt ihn dem jungen Werwolf entgegen. Verwirrt nahm dieser die Zeitung und schlug gewohnheitsmäßig die Titelseite auf. Dort stand es in großen Lettern geschrieben:

_**Der Junge-der-lebt verliert Gedächtnis!**_

Darunter war ein Artikel, in dem geschrieben stand, dass Harry Potter deutlich jünger nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war und Gedächtnislücken hatte. Offenbar war Harry Potter nun wieder vierzehn Jahre alt und erinnerte sich an kaum etwas aus seinem Leben. Aus diesem Grund wich ihm Ronald Weasley nicht von der Seite. Der Verlust von Hermine Granger erschwerte die Situation noch. Niemand wusste, was mit Harry Potters bester Freundin geschehen war. Ronald hatte ausgesagt, dass sich das Mädchen nur einmal in den Ferien gemeldet hatte und sich in der Winkelgasse mit ihm hatte treffen wollen. Doch sie war nicht erschienen. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass das arme Mädchen dort von Todessern abgefangen und verschleppt worden war.

Daneben war ein Bild von einem jüngeren Harry Potter, der mit einem etwas verwirrten und leicht unsicheren Blick in der großen Halle saß. Neben ihm Ronald Weasley, der wie ein Schießhund aufpasste, dass niemand seinem Freund zu nahe kam. Seamus und Dean saßen auf Harrys anderer Seite, doch sie wirken irgendwie skeptisch, während Ginny munter auf ihn einzureden schien. Ihr Mund bewegte sich ununterbrochen, während sie mit den Händen wild gestikulierte. Doch da selbst magische Bilder keinen Ton wiedergeben konnten, war es eine stumme Szene.

Der junge Werwolf konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Er starrte auf das Bild, als könnte er es durch pure Willenskraft dazu zwingen, eine Erklärung abzugeben. Doch es zeigte störrisch weiter diese Szene. „Wie kann das sein? Ich meine, ich bin doch hier! Wie kann ich hier und gleichzeitig..." Er verstummte. „Kann das Vielsafttrank sein?", wollte er wissen und betete, dass ihm die Antwort besser gefallen würde. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelten sowohl Hermine als auch Narzissa die Köpfe.

„Das würde nicht funktionieren. Es kann sich niemand in einen anderen verwandeln und sich dann in dieser Gestalt auch noch verjüngen.", erklärte Hermine. Auch sie starrte ununterbrochen auf den Zeitungsartikel. Ihre grauen Zellen versuchten angestrengt eine plausible Lösung zu finden.

Remus betrat den Raum und nahm seinen Welpen wortlos in die Arme. Er konnte deutlich die Beunruhigung und Angst erkennen, die den Jüngeren in ihren Klauen hielt, und versuchte ihm wortlos Trost zu spenden. Eine Hand strich ihm unablässig über den Rücken und die schmalen Schultern, wodurch er deutlich das leichte Beben spürte, das Harrys Körper durchlief.

„Aber wie es dann möglich?" Harry biss grummelnd die Zähne zusammen und löste sich leicht von seinem Leitwolf. Ein Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie eine Idee hatte, aber zögerte, diese auch auszusprechen. „Mine? Spuck's aus!"

Unbehaglich hüpfte sie von einem Bein auf das anderen und drehte ihre Finger in den Händen. „Naja, also... Ich bin mir natürlich alles andere als sicher. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es wirklich so funktionieren würde..."

„Hör auf zu plappern und sag's endlich!", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige ungeduldig, wobei er seine rüden Worte sofort wieder bereute. Dabei sie wusste doch, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn man ihm etwas vorenthielt.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, als wenn sie den zusätzlichen Sauerstoff dringend benötigte. „Du bist doch ein Klon, nicht wahr?"

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, Mine. Wirklich, sehr nett!", grummelte Harry und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sei still und hör zu! - Also, wenn du ein Klon bist, dann kann doch der Harry in Hogwarts auch einer sein, oder?"

Stille.

Dröhnende Stille.

„Das heißt, dass Dumbledore sich seinen Helden einfach noch einmal erschaffen hat?" Narzissa hatte sich als erste wieder gefangen und warf dem jungen Werwolf einen schnellen, besorgten Blick zu.

Harry blinzelte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sein ehemaliger Schulleiter sich einfach noch einen Harry Potter erschaffen hatte, nachdem er selbst als der erste einfach verschwunden und – so wird Dumbledore hoffentlich denken – bereits tot war. War er so leicht zu ersetzen? Konnte man so leicht eine Kopie von ihm machen und niemand bemerkte etwas?

Hermines Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Dumbledore ist ein verfluchter Drecksack, wenn er denkt, er könnte dich einfach kopieren. Nichts und niemand kann dich ersetzen, hörst du? Und wenn andere den Unterschied zwischen dir und einer neunmal verfluchten Kopie nicht erkennen, dann haben sie es nicht verdient, Freunde genannt zu werden!" Die Heftigkeit ihrer Worte überraschte alle. Sie funkelte ihren besten Freund mit Tränen in den Augen an, während sie gleichzeitig furchtbar wütend war.

Wütend auf Dumbledore, der Harry einfach benutzt und weggeworfen hatte, um sich dann einfach einen weiteren zu züchten.

Wütend auf Ronald, der nicht bemerkte, dass der Junge neben ihm nur eine billige Kopie seines besten Freundes war.

Wütend auf Ginny, die doch immer behauptet hatte, in den Schwarzhaarigen verliebt zu sein, und jetzt einfach glaubte, dass diese Kopie der echte Harry war.

Wütend auf die Presse, die diese ganze Sache so breit treten und daraus ihren Profit ziehen musste, nur um seinen Ruf noch weiter niederzumachen.

Wütend auf die Hogwarts-Schüler, die diese Geschichte so bereitwillig zu glauben schienen.

Und wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln schlang Harry die Arme um seine Freundin. „Danke...", wisperte er in ihren braunen Schopf. Er war so froh, dass er sie hatte. Er wüsste gar nicht, was er ohne sie machen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Dann spürte er, wie sich auch noch Narzissas Arm um seine Schultern legte, sodass sie alle vier in einem Knäuel zusammenstanden. Harry stiegen Tränen in die Augen. So musste man sich fühlen, wenn man im Kreise seiner Familie war. Hätte er eine Rute gehabt, würde er nun freudig wedeln.

Bei diesem Gedanken runzelte er die Stirn. Er musste dringend aufhören, sich selbst als halben Wolf zu sehen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seine erste Verwandlung hinter sich, verdammt noch mal!

Sanft befreite er sich schließlich aus dem Knäuel. „Ist okay, Leute! Dank euch... wirklich!" Unauffällig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Vergiss diese Vollidioten einfach, Phelan! Sie sind es nicht wert, dass du wegen denen betrübt bist." Hermine grinste ihn schief an.

Remus und Narzissa nickten zustimmend, während Remus' Hand noch immer sanft im Nacken seines Welpen lag und leicht durch die Haare strich. „Du hast uns. Meinst du, das kann dir erst einmal ausreichen?"

Harry grinste amüsiert. „Ihr seid alles, was ich brauche..."

„Fast, zumindest, nicht war?", unterbrach Hermine ihn kichernd. „Immerhin fehlt hier einer in der kleinen Runde."

Knallrot wandte Harry den Kopf ab und versuchte, sich hinter seinen Haarsträhnen zu verstecken, was leider nicht sonderlich gut funktionierte. Doch die anderen hatte das natürlich gesehen und lachten leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig ist...", ertönte plötzlich die leicht genervte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, was dazu führte, dass die kleine Gruppe erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Harry fragte sich langsam, wozu diese verbesserten Werwolfsinne gut sind, wenn er nicht einmal hören konnte, wie jemand den Raum betrat, in dem er sich aufhielt.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht begeistert über die Tatsache, dass SIE noch immer in Hogwarts herumspazieren!", meinte er zu dem jungen Werwolf, der verwirrt die Augenbrauen hob.

„Ich spaziere NICHT in Hogwarts herum! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie jemand, der wie eine geschrumpfte Version von mir aussieht, in Hogwarts zu suchen hat. Keine Ahnung, wie der Typ das macht!", verteidigte er sich vehement. „Aber offensichtlich versucht Dumbledore sich so seinen Goldjungen zu erhalten."

Lucius nickte. „Offensichtlich..."

Lächelnd ging Narzissa zu ihrem Mann und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Und Miss Granger hat eine – wie ich finde – durchaus nachvollziehbare Erklärung für das alles." Ermutigend nickte sie dem Mädchen zu, doch sie zögerte dennoch, ihre Theorie erneut auszusprechen. Es ihrem Freund, Narzissa und Remus zu offenbaren war etwas ganz anderes, als es vor Lucius auszuspucken, dessen Meinung von ihr eh unterirdisch war.

„Miss Granger?" Lucius' Stimme war leise und fast drohend, als würde er nicht wollen, dass sie irgendetwas sagte.

„Ähm..." Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen scharrte Hermine mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Also..." Sie presste kurz die Kiefer aufeinander und zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass der Harry in Hogwarts vielleicht ein Klon ist.", ratterte sie herunter und wartete dann grimmig dreinblickend auf eine Reaktion.

Der blonde Mann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass das etwas zu weit her geholt ist? Nur, weil er", er deutete mit einer vagen Geste auf Harry, „künstlich erschaffen wurde, heißt das nicht, dass der Alte das noch einmal machen könnte. Abgesehen davon ist Potter dort bereits vierzehn. Nicht einmal mit Alterungstränken kann man jemanden so schnell altern lassen." Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwarf er die Idee des Mädchens und wandte sich ab. „Ich muss weg. Der Dunkle Lord ruft mich zu einer Lagebesprechung." Er warf Harry noch einen finsteren Blick zu, als hätte der junge Werwolf schuld an diesem Schlamassel, bevor er sich von seiner Frau mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete und aus dem Raum rauschte.

„Wie ich sehe, ist er wie immer überaus gut gelaunt." Harry blickte ihm einen Moment lang mit erhobener Augenbraue nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. Remus und Hermine kicherten leise über seine trockene Aussage, während Narzissa nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

Dann besann sich die blonde Frau. „So, ihr beiden! Wie war es denn in der Schule?", wollte sie neugierig wissen, während sie Harry den Brief und die Zeitung aus der Hand nahm und sie vorsichtig auf einen kleinen Tisch legte.

Remus schnappte sich die Hand seines Welpen und zog ihn zu den Sitzgelegenheiten, wo dieser sich in einen Sessel setzte. „Naja, abgesehen von diesem einen Typen war es eigentlich ganz okay..." Er verstummte, als ihm wieder einfiel, was er Lucius eigentlich hatte fragen wollen. Ob er Narzissa danach fragen konnte?

„Der Unterricht ist so anders als in Hogwarts!", schwärmte Hermine und legte die Hände begeistert wie zu einem Gebet zusammen. „Allein Zaubertränke ist so viel besser!"

Harry grinste. „Ja, sogar ich hab verstanden, was gemacht wurde." Er warf seiner Freundin einen frechen Blick zu. „Und das muss schon was heißen!"

„Allerdings!", stimmte sie lachend zu und handelte sich dadurch einen spielerischen Hieb gegen den Arm ein. „Hey! Das hast du selbst gesagt! Also schlag mich gefälligst nicht, nur weil ich dir zustimme." Sie hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Ihr Lachanfall war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, allerdings sah man ihre verlegene Röte nicht, da sich ihre Wangen aufgrund des Lachens bereits gerötet hatten.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich eine Niete in Zaubertränke bin. Aber du musst auch zugeben, dass das nicht allein nur an mir lag." Dass er damit auf ihren ehemaligen Tränkemeister anspielte, wusste jeder. Schön, er war auch nicht sonderlich fleißig gewesen, aber so, wie Snape ihn behandelt hatte, war das auch kein Wunder gewesen. Selbst wenn er eine tadellose Arbeit abgegeben und eine fehlerfreie Prüfung geschrieben hätte, hätte Snape doch immer irgendetwas gefunden, was er hätte bemängeln können.

„Das stimmt auch wieder. Professor Snape war ziemlich – ähm", sie suchte kurz nach einem Wort, das sowohl passte, aber nicht beleidigend war, „schwierig."

„Milde ausgedrückt...", meinte Harry verschnupft und räusperte sich leise. „Aber – ähm... wie hieß sie nochmal?" Bevor Hermine ihm allerdings antworten konnte, war ihm der gesuchte Name wieder eingefallen. „Ich weiß schon: Philter! Die ist klasse! - Außerdem ist sie auch ein Werwolf."

„Professor Philter, Harry!", verbesserte Hermine resigniert. Sie wusste, dass ihr Freund den Titel außerhalb des Unterrichts nie verwendete, was ihrer Meinung nach mangelnden Respekt gegenüber dieser Person ausdrückte. Aber so hatte er ja schon immer von seinen Lehrern gesprochen. Er und alle seiner Freunde aus Gryffindor...

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und warf Remus einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Jaja, Mine."

„Du mich auch!", fauchte sie gespielt verärgert und verschränkte kurz die Arme vor der Brust, bevor sie schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte und ihren Freund gegen die Schulter boxte. „Du bist doof!"

„Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen?" Augenverdrehend strich er sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und lehnte sich an seinen Leitwolf.

Das Mädchen schüttelte wieder den Kopf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass uns ein wenig den Unterrichtsstoff von heute durchgehen. Du wolltest mir doch in Dunkle Künste helfen."

Remus hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Ist er darin so gut?"

„Allerdings!", nickte sie. „Er ist ein Naturtalent! Aber Professor Sullen meinte, es läge daran, dass er ein Werwolf sei. Dadurch, dass er ein Wesen der Dunklen Magie ist, lägen ihm die Dunklen Zauber quasi im Blut."

„Das stimmt." Narzissa lächelte. „Es hätte mich überrascht, wenn du Probleme damit gehabt hättest."

* * *

Obwohl Harry seiner Freundin gerade die Zauber vorführte, die sie heute in Dunkle Künste geübt hatten, schweiften seine Gedanken nach Hogwarts, wo sein jüngerer Klon herumlief und seine Freunde um sich scharrte. Der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von Dumbledore kontrolliert und auf den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord vorbereitet wurde. Und wenn der Typ dieselben Gene besaß wie er selbst, dann hatte er Alte nur noch drei Jahre Zeit, bis auch seinem zweiten Goldjungen sein Erbe zum Verhängnis werden würde.

Was Draco wohl gerade tat? Zu gerne wäre er dabei gewesen, als er den falschen Potter zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Die Mimik wäre bestimmt unbezahlbar gewesen. Bestimmt machte der Slytherin gerade Hausaufgaben. Er würde in seiner schwarz-grünen Robe in der Bibliothek sitzen und in betreffenden Büchern nachschlagen. Vielleicht würde Zabini bei ihm sein oder ein anderer der Slytherins.

Plötzlich machte er sich Sorgen darum, dass er vielleicht sein Interesse an Harry verlieren könnte. Genug hübsche Mädchen oder gutaussehende Jungen gab es schließlich in Hogwarts.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln zwang er sich, diese Gedanken zurückzudrängen. Er hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber zu sorgen.

„Harry? Würdest du deine Aufmerksamkeit bitte wieder auf die Zauber richten?", drang Hermines mahnende Stimme zu ihm durch, weswegen er sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrierte. Sein Zauberstab vibrierte ihn seiner Hand, als würde er ungeduldig auf den nächsten Zauber warten.

„Entschuldige, Mine." Er grinste schief und begann den nächsten Zauber zu erklären, den seine Freundin lernen wollte, doch sie lächelte nachsichtig.

„Du denkst an Draco, hm? Und an die Harry-Kopie." Eigentlich waren es mehr Feststellungen, da sie ziemlich genau wusste, an was er gedacht hatte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Draco wird sich nicht von dir abwenden."

Er spürte, wie er rot wurde. War das so offensichtlich?

„Du solltest vielleicht deine Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen, wenn andere sie nicht erfahren sollen, Phelan.", informierte sie amüsiert und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Harry noch röter wurde. Meine Güte, Draco musste ihm ganz schön im Kopf herumspuken!

„Hab ich das wirklich laut gesagt?", fiepte Harry verlegen.

Kichernd wickelte sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares um den Finger und nickte. „Allerdings. - Draco muss dich ganz schön beschäftigen..."

„Er ist inzwischen ein guter Freund und ich vermisse ihn irgendwie.", murmelte Harry leise und drehte verlegen seinen Stab zwischen den Fingern.

„Und mit dem Kuss hat das nichts zu tun?" Neckend grinste sie ihn an und lächelte sanft, als er verlegen den Kopf senkte.

„Lass uns mit den Zaubern weitermachen.", meinte er dann schließlich und führte den nächsten dunklen Zauber vor, damit Hermine die Bewegungen nachahmen konnte. Doch vor seinem inneren Augen sah er noch einmal, wie Draco ihn zum Abschied – vor den Augen aller – geküsst hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Hermine den Dreh raus hatte. Aber selbst dann schien sie Probleme bei der Ausführung zu haben, obwohl sie alles richtig machte. Frustriert schnaubte sie und starrte ihren Zauberstab finster an, als könnte sie ihn so dazu bringen, endlich richtig zu arbeiten. „Hmpf, dunkle Künste ist wohl offensichtlich nicht mein Fach. Super! Kaum hat das Schuljahr angefangen, habe ich schon eine schlechte Note in der Tasche!"

Harry gluckste. „Soll ich dich am Wochenende beißen? Dann hast du damit bestimmt keine Probleme mehr." Dieser Vorschlag war natürlich alles andere als ernst gemeint. Ein Leben als Werwolf war trotz allem ziemlich schwierig.

„Das würdest du tun?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn an, was ihn derart schockierte, dass ihm sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Augenblicklich lachte sie los und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Guck nicht so schockiert! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich das ernst meine? Meine Güte, nicht einmal für meine Noten würde ich das auf mich nehmen. - Obwohl ein Leben als Werwolf auf der dunklen Seite bestimmt nicht so schwer ist, wie es unter Dumbledore wäre."

Harry knurrte und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Bei dir kann man nie wissen, was du alles für gute Noten tun würdest."

„Für was hältst du mich?", fauchte sie aufgebracht.

Der junge Werwolf hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, worauf Hermine verlegen den Kopf senkte. „Okay, du hast ja irgendwie Recht. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mir schon überlegt, wie es wäre, ebenfalls ein Werwolf zu sein."

„Warum das?"

Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch und klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Naja, es ist doch so, dass ich eigentlich nicht hierher gehöre. Ich fühle mich einfach fehl am Platz. Wäre ich ein Werwolf, würde ich zu dir und Remus gehören."

„Du bist nicht fehl am Platz, Mine!"

„Ich werde hier doch nur geduldet, weil ich deine beste Freundin bin und der Dunkle Lord mich gekennzeichnet hat!" Sie wusste, dass sie wehleidig klang, aber es war doch nun mal die Wahrheit. Die Malfoys wollten sie nicht hier haben, weil sie muggelstämmig war, der Dunkle Lord duldete sie nur, weil er so noch eine Geisel mehr in seiner Gewalt hatte und mit ihr auch Harry im Notfall unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Also waren die einzigen, die sich freiwillig in ihrer Gegenwart aufhielten, Harry und Remus. Selbst Draco sprach nur mit ihr, weil sie Harrys beste Freundin war, und er ihm nicht unnötig wehtun wollte.

Doch Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. „Hör mal, Mine. Mag sein, dass Lucius und der Dunkle Lord dich nur wegen mir dulden, aber Narzissa hat dich inzwischen ganz gern. Sogar Draco mag dich, auch wenn er eher nach Gryffindor wechseln würde, als das zuzugeben." Seine Stimme war durchdringend und fest, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren, als könnte er sie nur dadurch überzeugen.

Einen Moment lang blickte Hermine ihn an, dann senkte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, dass ich gerade so durchgedreht bin." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Ist schon gut. - Trotzdem würde ich mich als Werwolf wahrscheinlich besser fühlen.", grinste sie schief und wich einem Klaps aus, den Harry ihr verpassen wollte. „Schon gut! Schon gut!"

* * *

Gegen Abend klopfte es an Harrys Zimmertür und Narzissa kam lächelnd heran, nachdem der junge Werwolf sein Ok gegeben hatte. „Hey, Kleiner. Wie geht es dir?"

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ging seine Aufzeichnungen vom Zaubertränke-Unterricht noch einmal durch. Doch nun schob er die Pergamente zur Seite und drehte sich zu der blonden Frau um. „Mir geht's gut, danke. - Was möchtest du von mir?"

Lächelnd kam Narzissa näher und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder. In ihren schlanken Händen hielt sie einen versiegelten Umschlag. „Lucius ist soeben von der Versammlung zurückgekommen. Der Dunkle Lord hat beschlossen, dass wir uns erst einmal ruhig verhalten sollen, bis er etwas anderes anordnet. - Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Er weiß, du nichts mit dem Doppelgänger zu tun hast."

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, er würde damit in Verbindung gebracht werden. „Das ist gut..." Während er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, schloss er kurz die Augen und strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, wodurch er sie so durcheinander brachte, dass man denken könnte, ein Wirbelsturm hätte auf seinem Kopf gewütet.

„Außerdem habe ich zusammen mit Dracos Brief an uns noch einen erhalten. Er ist an seinen Cousin adressiert, der hier wohnt." Sie zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu und hielt ihm den Umschlag hin, der noch immer versiegelt war. „Ich hatte ihn in der ganzen Aufregung vorhin völlig vergessen."

Zögerlich streckte Harry die Hand nach dem Brief aus und nahm ihn an sich. „Danke." Er musterte das Siegel und drehte den Umschlag ein paar Mal in seinen Händen. Dass Narzissa lächelnd den Raum verließ, bemerkte er zunächst gar nicht. Erst, als die Tür sanft ins Schloss fiel, blickte er auf. Ein lautloser Seufzer glitt über seine Lippen, bevor sich wieder an das Pergament wandte und nur sehr zögerlich das Siegel brach. Er konnte sich nicht allzu viel von diesem Brief erwarten, denn immerhin musste Draco damit rechnen, dass seine Post überwacht wird. Dann stellte er sich die Frage, was er sich überhaupt erhoffte. Seinem wie wild klopfenden Herzen nach zu urteilen, erhoffte er sich ein paar persönliche Worte.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Umschlag und zog ein gefaltetes Blatt Pergament heraus. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die geschriebenen Zeilen las:

_Hallo, Phelan!_

Harry lächelte aufgrund dieser Anrede. Sonst verwendete immer nur Hermine diesen Spitznamen für ihn. Es wäre aber auch zu offensichtlich, wenn der Blonde 'Harry' geschrieben hätte.

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem, was geschrieben steht. _

Draco ging also davon aus, dass man Harry über den Zeitungsartikel informiert hatte. Dass er sich Gedanken darum machte, wie der Werwolf das aufgenommen hatte, rührte ihn irgendwie.

_Hier geht es wie immer drunter und drüber. Gryffindor ist ein einziger chaotischer Haufen und jeder von ihnen geht mir auf die Nerven._

Es hätte auch verdächtigt gewirkt, wenn er sich nicht über dieses Haus aufgeregt hätte, dachte Harry schmunzelnd und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

_Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn du in meiner Nähe wärst. Dann könnte ich besser auf dich aufpassen. So, wie ich dich kenne, hast du bestimmt schon wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht oder stehst kurz davor._

Naja, wenn man die kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Lash Batter als Schwierigkeit zählt, dann hatte Draco sogar gar nicht so Unrecht.

_Ich vermisse dich, kleiner Cousin. Aber wir sehen uns ja zu Weihnachten! Ich freue mich darauf! _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Draco_

_P.S. Du kannst deine Briefe an mich zusammen mit den Briefen meiner Eltern schicken._

Harry starrte auf das Pergament und bekam das freudige Grinsen gar nicht weg. Er wusste ganz genau, was die Worte bedeuteten, und das jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Die Hände, die das Pergament hielten, zitterten ein wenig und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Noch einmal las er die Zeilen, danach noch einmal und noch einmal.

Dann bemerkte er, wie ein dümmliches Grinsen seine Lippen verzog. Die Worte des Slytherin hatten ihn in Hochstimmung versetzt. Angestrengt versuchte er, diesen eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck durch einen weniger auffälligen zu ersetzen, doch das war schwieriger als gedacht.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du einen Brief von Draco bekommen.", ertönte Hermines amüsierte Stimme an der Tür und er schreckte auf. Dabei zerknitterte er das Pergament leicht.

„Mine! Erschrecke mich doch nicht so! Außerdem sollte man anklopfen, bevor man das Zimmer eines anderen betritt, oder?", fauchte er verlegen und legte den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo er es unbewusst glatt strich.

Das Mädchen grinste. „Ich habe angeklopft. Du hast nicht reagiert. Da habe ich mir gedacht, dass du entweder eingeschlafen bist oder mal wieder total in Gedanken versunken bist. - Wie ich sehe, war letzteres der Fall.", schloss sie und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir erzählen möchtest, was er geschrieben hat, oder?"

Harry schnaubte. „Vergiss es! Du musst nicht alles wissen."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.", kicherte sie und rieb die Handflächen aneinander, als wäre ihr kalt. „Das Abendessen wird in etwa zwanzig Minuten serviert."

„Danke für die Info... Aber sie war ziemlich überflüssig. Immerhin gibt es das Abendessen jeden Tag um dieselbe Zeit." In seiner Stimme klang ein unterdrücktes Lachen mit, aber er stand auf, streckte sich und zupfte seine Kleidung zurecht. Er wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er mit schlecht sitzender Kleidung am Tisch saß. In dem Punkt waren sich Vater und Sohn sehr ähnlich. Wobei es beide eigentlich auch nicht leider konnten, wenn er generell schlampige Sachen trug. Aus diesem Grund war Narzissa auch letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Sie hatte seine Maße genommen und hatte ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke für ihn besorgt. Es war ihm ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, sie alles zahlen zu lassen, aber da er an sein Konto nicht mehr herankam, ohne gleich der ganzen Welt verraten zu müssen, dass er noch am Leben war, hatte er es erst einmal hinnehmen müssen. Außerdem hatte Draco ihm versichert, dass es überhaupt kein Problem darstellte, da das Malfoy-Vermögen so riesig groß war, dass sie diese Ausgaben nicht einmal wirklich bemerkten.

„Ich finde nicht, dass es überflüssig war. Du hättest da noch Stunden sitzen können, ohne zu merken, wie die Zeit vergeht.", belehrte sie ihn grinsend.

Er seufzte und wandte den Blick ab, was Hermine als Zustimmung aufnahm. Ein paar Minuten später gingen sie dann gemeinsam hinunter in den Speisesaal und setzten sich an die lange Tafel, die nur an einem Ende gedeckt war. Fünf Gedecke. Lucius' und Narzissas Plätze an der einen Seite, Remus', Harrys und Hermines Plätze gegenüber von ihnen. Der ältere Werwolf betrat nur kurze Zeit später den Raum und ließ sich neben seinem Welpen nieder.

Remus verkniff sich die Frage nach Harrys Befinden, denn sein glückliches Lächeln sagte mehr als viele Worte. „Schön, dass es dir so gut geht, Welpe."

„Was ein persönlicher Brief von seinem Verehrer nicht alles erreichen kann, nicht wahr?", neckte Hermine lächelnd. Anfangs war sie zwar sehr skeptisch gewesen, was Draco betraf, doch inzwischen fand sie seine Bemühungen um ihren besten Freund einfach nur noch niedlich. Ihrer Meinung nach passten die beiden wirklich gut zusammen. Langeweile würde bei ihnen bestimmt so schnell nicht aufkommen.

Schließlich setzten sich noch Narzissa und Lucius dazu und ein paar Hauselfen trugen das Abendmahl auf. Remus und Harry bekamen eine Extraportion Fleisch wie immer. Dazu bekam der Jüngere noch die ein oder andere Kalorienbombe, damit er seinen erhöhten Verbrauch decken konnte und zusätzlich noch ein wenig an Gewicht zulegte, da er noch immer nicht sein Idealgewicht besaß.

Das Essen verlief ohne große Gespräche, was Harry und Hermine ein wenig unangenehm fanden. Waren sie es doch gewohnt, munter drauflos zu plappern. Besonders während des Essens waren immer die lustigsten Geschichten ausgetauscht worden. In Hogwarts war das Abendessen immer am lautesten gewesen. Die Geschehnisse des Tages, Anekdoten aus dem Unterricht oder Beschwerden über Hausaufgaben und Lehrer waren diskutiert worden.

Doch hier blieb es ruhig. Die beiden Jugendlichen tauschten nur hin und wieder vielsagende Blicke, was sie grinsen ließen.

Erst, als das Geschirr abgeräumt war und Lucius den Raum verlassen hatte, begannen die Gespräche. „Harry, magst du uns berichten, was Draco dir geschrieben hat?"

Unter den neugierigen und halb amüsierten Blicken der anderen, lief Harry wieder einmal rot an und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß verschränkt waren.

„Er wollte es ja nicht einmal mir sagen.", meinte Hermine grinsend. „Also muss es schon etwas seeeehr Persönliches sein."

Narzissa und Remus hoben die Augenbrauen und lächelten amüsiert. „Soso..."

„Nichts 'soso'!" brummte Harry. „Er hat mir geschrieben, dass ich ihm antworten kann, solange ich es so aussehen lasse, als wäre ich sein Cousin."

Glucksend schüttelte die blonde Frau den Kopf. „Das kann doch aber nicht alles gewesen sein, oder? Das hätte er nicht in einem extra Umschlag herschicken müssen." Sie amüsierte sich königlich über die Verlegenheit des jungen Werwolfs.

„Man, jetzt lasst mich doch mal damit in Ruhe!", knurrte er schließlich und schenkte jedem einen finsteren Blick.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, Harry." Remus lachte und klopfte seinem Welpen beruhigend auf das Bein. „Du hast ja Recht. Man sollte sich nicht über so etwas amüsieren. - Ich freue mich aber für dich."

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet; ich bin müde." Etwas ungelenk stand er auf und verließ den Raum, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Doch ging nicht wie gesagt ins Bett, sondern setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um ein paar Zeilen an Draco zu schreiben. Es dauerte eine Weile, weil er nicht die Worte benutzen konnte, die er im Kopf hatte. Er musste es anders formulieren, unauffälliger.

Am Ende war er nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem, was er geschrieben hatte. Doch anders bekam er es nicht hin und er hoffte, dass Draco das verstehen würde.

Nun schob er das Pergament in einen Umschlag und versiegelte ihn. Nun musste er ihn nur noch Narzissa übergeben, damit sie ihn zusammen mit ihrem Schreiben an ihren Sohn schicken konnte.

Hedwig meldete sich protestierend zu Wort, als wüsste sie, dass sie so schnell keine Briefe mehr überbringen würde. Die weiß gefiederten Flügel waren halb ausgebreitet und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen starrten ihn halb empört, als enttäuscht an. Sie saß auf ihrer Stange, die man extra in seinem Zimmer angebracht hatte, nachdem seine Eule ihn hier gefunden hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Hedwig, aber du bist einfach zu auffällig. Jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln strich er seiner beleidigten Eule über das Gefieder. „Du bist einfach viel zu schön.", schmeichelte er in der Hoffnung, sie dadurch wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Wie erwartet, fiepte sie leise und schmiegte ihren kleinen Kopf an seine Handfläche. Lächelnd streichelte er Hedwig noch eine Weile, bevor er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf das Köpfchen gab und ins Bad ging, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten erwachte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja Lucius um die Erlaubnis bitten wollte, Debonair einen Besuch hier zu erlauben. Hoffentlich war der Mann beim Frühstück anwesend.

Doch leider hatte er in dieser Hinsicht kein Glück. Narzissa richtete aus, dass ihr Mann bereits unterwegs war und wahrscheinlich erst spät heimkehren würde. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte enttäuscht den Kopf. Dann würde er wohl bis morgen warten müssen.

„Wolltest du etwas von meinen Mann, Harry?", wollte Narzissa wissen und blickte den jungen Werwolf neugierig an.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur um die Erlaubnis, einen Klassenkameraden hierher einladen zu dürfen. Er wollte uns dabei helfen, den Stoff in Dunkle Künste und den anderen Fächer aufzuarbeiten."

Die blonde Frau legte den Kopf schief und goss sich ein wenig Tee in ihre Tasse. „Wie ist denn sein Name?"

„Debonair Just."

Narzissa lächelte. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du dich mit diesem jungen Mann verstehen würdest. Und ich kann dir – auch im Namen meines Mannes – sagen, dass Mister Just hier immer willkommen ist."

„Vielen Dank!" Harry war erleichtert, dass seine Frage so schnell geklärt werden konnte.

„Dank ist nicht nötig, Harry. Die Familie Just sind zwar keine Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, aber sie ist alt und reinblütig.", erklärte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Nach dem Frühstück packten Harry und Hermine ihre Taschen und flohten zur Schule. In der ersten Stunde stand Alte Runen auf dem Plan, was in Harry in leichte Übelkeit auslöste. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Runen und würde ganz bestimmt nicht die letzten sieben Jahre bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen nachholen können.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum kamen sie an Lash Batter vorbei, der mit verschränkten Armen an einer Wand lehnte und sie böse angrinste. „Na, Potter! Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man einfach ersetzt wurde?", höhnte er und spielte damit auf den Zeitungsartikel an, den Harry gestern gelesen hatte. Doch in dem Moment ertönte von hinter ihnen Debonairs Stimme. „Hey! Harry! Guten Morgen!"

Lash verengte verärgert die Augen und wandte sich ab. Offensichtlich hatte er kein Publikum gewollt.

Der brünette Junge holte sie ein und grinste sie fröhlich an. „Wie ich sehe, komme ich gerade richtig.", meinte er mit einem Nicken zu Lash, der soeben um die nächste Ecke bog und aus ihrem Blick verschwand. „Der Typ hatte bestimmt nichts Gutes im Sinn." Er verstummte kurz und runzelte die Stirn. „Obwohl – eigentlich hat er nie etwas Gutes im Sinn." Das Stirnrunzeln wurde noch intensiver. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat er eigentlich nie was im Sinn, weil man dafür ja bekanntlich zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz benötigt."

Harry lachte, während Hermine nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Zusammen mit Debonair machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze, wobei Hermine versehentlich ein Mädchen mit der Schulter streifte, das ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden hielt, die ihr ein sehr junges Aussehen verliehen. Doch am auffälligsten waren ihre roten Augen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Noir Vain hieß.

Das Mädchen warf Hermine einen überheblichen Blick zu und rümpfte die Nase. „Pass auf, wo du hintrampelst, Schlammblut!" Sie klopfte ihre Robe ab, als hätte sie Schmutz daran.

Hermine murmelte eine Entschuldigung und stellte ihre Tasche auf ihrem Tisch ab, der genau vor dem von Noir stand. Die verzückten Seufzer vereinzelter Jungen verwirrte sie. Sie fand nicht, dass Vain so hübsch war, dass jeder Kerl gleich in Verzückung geraten musste. Während sie ihre Pergamente und Federn auspackte, warf sie einen prüfenden Blick zu dem Mädchen und bemerkte, dass ihre Ausstrahlung derer von Fleur damals sehr ähnlich war. Das war zumindest eine Erklärung. Offensichtlich besaß Vain Veela unter ihren Vorfahren.

Kurz darauf betrat eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau den Raum. Hermine schätzte sie nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig. Anmutig glitt sie zum Lehrerpult und stellte ihre Tasche darauf ab. Als sie sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung ein paar Haare aus den Augen strich, blitzten spitze Ohren durch die Strähnen.

Eine Elfe!

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich von einer Elfe unterrichtet werden würden. Die wenigstens dieser Wesen ließen sich überhaupt in ihrer Welt blicken, da die meisten es den Menschen noch immer nicht verziehen hatten, dass sie ihre Vorfahren vor vielen tausend Jahren versklavt und magisch an sich gebunden hatten, wodurch die heutigen Hauselfen entstanden waren. In dieser langen Zeitspanne hatten die versklavten Wesen durch die Bannung ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten ihre Anmut und Schönheit verloren, sodass nur noch Demut übrig geblieben war. Ausgerechnet auf dieser Schule einer Elfe zu begegnen, wäre das Letzte gewesen, was Hermine eingefallen wäre. Reinblütige Familien waren doch so fürchterlich stolz auf ihre Sammlung von Hauselfen und die wenigsten behandelten die Wesen anständig.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!" Die Stimme der Elfe war wunderschön. Glockenhell und glasklar. „Mein Name ist Indicia Tiwaz!", stellte sie sich vor. „Harry Potter, wurdet Ihr schon einmal in den alten Runen unterrichtet?"

Harry blinzelte einmal und schüttelte dann hektisch den Kopf. „Leider nein."

Die Elfe lächelte strahlend und drehte ihre Hand. „Das macht gar nichts. Es ist einfacher, als es aussieht.", versicherte sie und wandte sich an Hermine. „Was ist mit Euch, Hermine Granger?"

„Ich hatte bereits Alte Runen seit der ersten Klasse.", informierte sie.

„Und ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr sehr gut darin ward." Tiwaz machte eine elegante Handbewegung, worauf auf der Tafel einige Runen erschienen. „Ich werde nun ganz kurz die wichtigsten Runen der vergangenen Jahre wiederholen, damit Harry Potter in der Lage ist, dem Unterricht zu folgen."

Aus der hintersten Reihe hörte Harry ein verächtliches Schnauben.

„Lash Batter, haltet Euch bitte zurück. Harry Potter kann nichts dafür, dass dieses Fach in seiner alten Schule kein Pflichtfach war.", ermahnte sie mit fester, doch freundlicher Stimme. Ihre dunklen Augen unter den elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen blickten durchdringend und wissend.

In der nächsten Stunde lernte Harry die Bedeutungen verschiedener Runen, die er alle fleißig mitschrieb. Doch innerlich wusste er, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern konnte, bis er den Dreh raus haben würde. Es war wie eine fremde Sprache zu lernen und darin war er alles andere als gut gewesen, schon in der Muggelschule nicht. Aber Hermine würde ihm bestimmt helfen, wenn er sie darum bat.

Die Elfe gab ihn als Hausaufgabe eine Übersetzung auf. Mittels Zaubers vervielfältigte sie einen kleinen Text in Runenschrift und verteilte ihn unter den Schülern. Harry besah sich die Zeichen und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatten in der heutigen Stunden zwar einige Runen durchgenommen, dennoch bestand dieser Text aus so vielen Zeichen, die er nicht kannte, dass er definitiv Hermines Hilfe benötigen würde. Und ein Runenbuch dazu.

Die Elfe verließ nach einem Abschiedsgruß ebenso elegant und anmutig den Raum, wie sie hereingekommen war.

Debonair beugte sich zu Harry. „Und? Hast du fragen können, ob ich dich besuchen darf?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

Grinsend nickte der junge Werwolf. „Jupp... Hab ich. Und Mrs Malfoy sagt, dass du willkommen bist."

„Super!", freute sich der brünette Junge. „Wie wäre es dann mit dem Wochenende der nächsten Woche? Ich bringe alle meine Unterlagen mit, dann können wir sie gemeinsam durchgehen." Seine Begeisterung war schon fast ansteckend, sodass Harry einfach nur mit einem dicken Grinsen auf den Lippen nicken konnte. Er war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass er zumindest einen Mitschüler hatte, der ihn, statt ihn zu meiden, kennenlernen wollte.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde abrupt beendet, als ihr Lehrer für Verwandlung den Raum betrat. Harry hob die Augenbrauen und eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Mit diesem Mann würde er bestimmt nicht gut klarkommen.

Ihr Lehrer war etwa vierundvierzig Jahre alt. Seine obere Schädeldecke besaß keine Behaarung mehr, ansonsten fielen ihm die dunklen, leicht gewellt Strähnen fast bis auf die Schultern. Sein grausam aussehendes Gesicht war von Falten gezeichnet.

Er schlürfte zum Pult und schleuderte seine Tasche darauf, während er in derselben Bewegung seinen Zauberstab zog. Er bellte undeutlich einen Zauber, worauf sich Timorous' Tisch in ein Schwein verwandelte. Der Junge quiekte erschrocken und wich so plötzlich zurück, dass er mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten umgefallen wäre, wenn Harry nicht reflexartig seinen Fall abgefangen hätte.

Timorous stammelte ein Dankeschön und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und dem höher gestellten Werwolf. Prudence neben ihm seufzte genervt.

Der Professor erklärte in äußerst knappen Worten, was die Schüler nun zu tun hatten, und wies sie, den soeben gezeigten Zauber selbst auszuführen. Auf Debonairs Bitte hin, die Worte doch noch einmal zu wiederholen, wurde der Mann unleidlich.

„Hört das nächste Mal gefälligst besser zu!" Nur sehr, sehr widerwillig wiederholte er die Worte, doch das war auch schon alles an Hilfestellung, die er leistete. Die Schüler mussten selbst überlegen, welche Bewegungen nötig waren, um den Zauber richtig auszuführen. So dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bevor der Erste den Zauber ausführen konnte. Und das war ausgerechnet Lash Batter.

„Wenigstens einer von euch, elendes Pack!", murmelte der Mann schlecht gelaunt und nickte dem Schüler grimmig zu, der überheblich grinsend an seinem Platz saß. „Bild' dir bloß nichts drauf ein, Batter! Du bist nur der erste der Unfähigen!"

Harry seufzte lautlos und entschloss sich, so viele Verwandlungszauber Zuhause zu üben wie möglich. Mit etwas Glück würde er dann einen Zauber bereits beherrschen, bevor er im Unterricht geübt werden würde. So würde er sich Beleidigungen von dieser unfreundlichen Kröte ersparen, so hoffte er zumindest. Und so, wie Hermine dreinblickte, hatte sie genau dieselben Gedanken.

Dieser Unterricht zog sich so endlos lang wie eines von Fred und Georges Langziehohren. Und ununterbrochen fluchte der Mann oder murmelte Beleidigungen, sodass Harry sich fragte, warum der Typ überhaupt unterrichtete, wenn er es doch offensichtlich so gar nicht leiden konnte. Abgesehen davon konnte er nicht einen Moment lang ruhig bleiben. Die ganze Zeit über tigerte er in der Raum herum und besah jeden Schüler mit einem bösen Blick.

Als das Signal zum Ende der Stunde ertönte, atmete Harry erleichtert auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Mit Hermine und Debonair ging er hinunter in den Speisesaal zum Mittagessen. Heute standen mehr Fleischgerichte auf der Karte als gestern.

„Es ist bald Vollmond. Deswegen ist die Auswahl an Fleisch größer als sonst. Du hast doch bestimmt auch einen größeren Appetit auf Fleisch, nicht wahr?", erklärte Just ungefragt, worauf Harry nachdenklich nickte. Ihm persönlich war das gar nicht aufgefallen, doch nun, wo der andere Junge es angesprochen hatte, musste er zustimmen.

Nach dem Mittagessen stand Magische Wesen auf dem Stundenplan, worauf Harry ziemlich gespannt war. Ob dieser Unterricht denselben Inhalt hatte wie in Hogwarts Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?

Als sie wieder in ihrer Klasse waren und ihre Lehrerin den Raum betrat, war er sich sicher, dass zumindest der Professor wesentlich besser sein würde als der Typ für Verwandlung. Es war eine junge, etwa zwanzig Jahre alte Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und einem bezaubernden Gesicht. Sie stellte sich als Fey Critter vor und gab zudem bekannt, dass sie eine Veela sei.

Das erklärte zumindest die verklärten Gesichter der männlichen Schüler in diesem Raum. Nun ja, einiger zumindest. Harry konnte zwar nicht abstreiten, dass die Frau überaus bezaubernd war, dennoch reagierte er bei ihr nicht mit demselben hirnlosen Getue, wie er es damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft getan hatte. Dieses Mal ließ ihn die Veela recht kalt. Auch Debonair neben ihm wirkte nicht so verzückt wie Timorous, Zany und Lash.

Professor Critter erklärte den beiden ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern, dass sie in diesem Unterricht viel über Elfen, Werwölfe, Vampire und andere magische, menschenähnliche Wesen lernen würden. Aber auch nicht-menschliche Wesen standen auf dem Plan, allerdings würden diese nur beiläufig behandelt werden, da es in der magischen Welt mehr als genug Bücher über eben jene Kreaturen zu kaufen gäbe. Während es über die anderen nur wenige mit korrektem Inhalt gab. Die Veela ließ einige Buchempfehlungen auf der Tafel erscheinen, die aber keine Pflichtlektüre waren. Harry erkannte unter ihnen das Buch über Werwölfe, das er bereits Zuhause hatte. Den Rest würde er sich nach Möglichkeit ebenfalls besorgen.

In dieser Stunde gingen sie noch einmal die wichtigsten Fakten über Werwölfe durch, da dies die letzte Stunde vor den Vollmondnächten sein würde. Doch alles davon hatte Harry bereits in dem Buch gelesen.

Dennoch verging dieser Unterricht erstaunlich schnell und er war überrascht, als das Signal zum Stundenende erklang. Er konnte nun nach Hause flohen, während Hermine noch Arithmantik haben würde. Doch sie brachte ihn noch zur Vorhalle, damit er nicht unterwegs allein Batter in die Arme lief, was unweigerlich zu einer Handgreiflichkeit führen würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

* * *

Zweieinhalb Stunden später saßen Harry und Hermine in ihrem Zimmer und saßen an ihren Hausaufgaben, wobei sie begeistert von ihrer Arithmantik-Professorin sprach. Eine überaus intelligente Frau, die ein wahnsinnig ausgeprägtes Gefühl für Zahlen hatte. Ihr Name war Holly Cipher.

„Hermine, ist ja toll, dass du sie so klasse findest, aber würdest du mir bitte bei der Übersetzung helfen? Du weißt doch, dass ich davon keine Ahnung habe.", unterbrach er ihre begeisterte Litanei und tippte mit seiner Feder auf das Pergament mit den ihm unbekannten Schriftzeichen.

Das Mädchen zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und grinste verlegen. „Oh, tut mir leid. Natürlich helfe ich dir." Sie griff nach ihrem eigenen Runenbuch und blätterte ein wenig darin herum, bevor sie ihm die aufgeschlagene Seite hinhielt. „Hier stehen viele wichtige Runen. Aber ich empfehle dir, das ganze Buch durchzuarbeiten. Es gibt auch noch eine Fortsetzung davon. Die solltest du dir auch noch vornehmen.", ratterte sie herunter.

Harry verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und richtete seinen Blick in das Buch. Er zog es zu sich und versuchte sich weiter an der Übersetzung. Für den Text brauchte er fast den ganzen Abend und das, obwohl Hermine ihm unter die Arme griff. Als er den letzten Satz beendet hatte, lehnte er sich erschöpft zurück und rieb sich müde die Augen, die von der Anstrengung, stundenlang auf den Text gestarrt zu haben, leicht brannten. „Merlin, ich werde nie ein Fan von Runen werden.", schwor er mit einem Gähnen und streckte seine steifen Arme. Mit einer Hand massierte er seinen schmerzenden Nacken, was ihm aber nicht wirklich Linderung verschaffte.

„Ich frage mich, was gerade in Hogwarts los ist.", meinte er schließlich nachdenklich und warf einen Blick zu seiner Freundin, die sich über ein Buch gebeugt hatte und nun langsam den Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen. Bedächtig klappte sie es zu, wobei sie einen Finger zwischen die Seiten klemmte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen will.", gab sie leise zu und wandte den Blick nach draußen, wo langsam die Sonne unterging. Mit Wehmut dachte sie an die Zeit zurück, in der sie selbst noch auf diese alte Schule gegangen waren. Sie dachte an alle ihre Freunde, die sie dort zurücklassen mussten: Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Luna und die anderen, und sie fragte sich, ob sie sie jemals wiedersehen würden.

„Tut mir leid." Harrys leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. „Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen." Er hatte deutlich sehen können, wie ihre Stimmung umgeschlagen war.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Macht nichts." Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf das beschriebene Pergament, das vor ihrem Freund lag. „Darf ich mir deine Übersetzung ansehen?"

„Ich bitte darum. Aber sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn sie extrem schlecht geworden ist." Er grinste und reichte ihr seine Hausarbeit. Während sie las, schnappte er sich das Buch über Verwandlungen, das sie vorher in der Hand gehabt hatte. Er stopfte ein Stück Pergament zwischen die Seiten, die sie zuletzt gelesen hatte, und blätterte darin herum. Die Zauber, die ihm interessant oder wichtig erschienen, sah er sich genauer an, den Rest überflog er nur.

„Hm...", machte Hermine schließlich und legte das Pergament auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab. „Gibst du mir deine Feder? Dann kann die Stellen markieren, die noch verbesserungswürdig sind."

Harry lachte. „Also alle?"

Hermine stimmte mit ein. „Nicht ganz. Für deine erste Übersetzung ist sie gar nicht so schlecht geworden, aber ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass du jemals Bestnoten in diesem Fach bekommen wirst."

„Solange ich durchkomme, reicht mir das völlig.", meinte er ehrlich und reichte ihr seine Feder und das Tintenfässchen. Kurz beobachtete er noch, wie Hermine einen Satz nach dem nächsten markierte und ein paar Bemerkungen dazuschrieb, bevor er sich wieder an das Buch wandte. Schließlich fand er sogar den Zauber, den sie heute im Unterricht versucht hatten. Als er sich die Durchführung ansah, wurde ihm klar, warum der Spruch bei ihm nicht hatte funktionieren wollen.

Er zog seinen Stab und versuchte sich noch einmal an dem Zauber. Sich genau an die Anweisungen des Buches haltend, murmelte er die nötigen Worte und schwang seinen Stab genauso, wie es beschrieben wurde. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sich seine Kommode in ein Schwein verwandelte.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zurück und verschüttete dabei ein wenig Tinte. „Harry, verdammt! Warne mich das nächste Mal vor, bevor du ein Schwein auf mich los lässt!" Sie schwang beiläufig ihren Stab, um die Flecken verschwinden zu lassen.

„Entschuldige..." Kichernd machte er seinen Zauber rückgängig, sodass kurz darauf wieder seine Kommode an Ort und Stelle stand. „Aber dieser Typ war ja mal echt unter aller Sau! Selbst Snape war ein besserer Lehrer! Obwohl – so viel besser war er auch nicht. Hast du eigentlich erfahren, wie der Typ heißt?"

Hermine strich das Pergament auf ihrem Schoß glatt und nickte. „Ich habe Debonair in Arithmantik danach gefragt. Der Mann heißt Paddock Stern."

„Hm... Der hätte sich ja wenigstens vorstellen können, oder? Ich meine, wie denkt der denn, sollen wir ihn ansprechen, wenn wir seinen Namen nicht kennen? 'Hey, Sie da' oder Professor 'Wie-auch-immer'?", regte er sich auf und schnaubte. „Ich kann den Typen nicht leiden."

„Wirklich? Also, ich hätte gedacht, dass du sehr gern hast!", entgegnete sie sarkastisch und blickte nach unten auf die Übersetzung. „Ich mag ihn auch nicht." Diese Offenbarung war etwas Besonderes, da sie sonst nie Kritik an einem Lehrer übte.

Harry lächelte. „Siehst du? Kritik an einem Lehrer tut nicht weh, oder?", witzelte er und musste einem Kissen ausweichen, dass auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Zum Glück war Hermines Talent im Zielen mit Federteilen relativ begrenzt, weswegen sie ihn trotz seines geringen Spielraumes verfehlte, sodass das Kissen mit einem dumpfen Laut gegen die Wand prallte und auf den Boden fiel. „Kissenschlacht?" Grinsend hob er es auf und holte damit aus.

Hermine warf Feder, Pergament und Tinte auf das Nachtschränkchen und ging hinter seinem Bett in Deckung. „Wehe dir, Harry! Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht gut werfen kann!"

Lachend sprang er auf das Bett und schleuderte ihr das Kissen ins Gesicht. „Dein Glück, dass man dafür nicht gut werfen muss!" Als sie nach dem Geschoss griff, das sie getroffen hatte, schnappte er sich das letzte, das noch auf dem Bett lag. Damit gingen sie dann in den Angriff über und prügelten aufeinander ein, dass die Federn nur so flogen.

Erst nach etwa einer halben Stunde endete diese Schlacht, weil die Kissen kaum noch Federn besaßen. Dafür sah das Bett und der Boden darum herum aus, als hätte man hier viele weiße Vögel gerupft.

Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend sank Harry auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Bett. „Ich bin wohl doch noch nicht wieder ganz fit. Früher hat mich das nicht so ausgelaugt.", bemerkte er und presste sich eine Hand in die Seite, wo ein stechender Schmerz pochte. Seitenstechen war etwas, das man ruhig nicht hätte erfinden brauchen, befand er im Stillen und schloss kurz erschöpft die Augen.

„Du bist schon bald wieder auf dem Damm, Phelan, keine Sorge. Futtern tust du ja genug.", grinste sie. „Nur Ron isst noch mehr als du. Vorausgesetzt, du bist beim Essen nicht in Gedanken bei Draco.", grinste sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie er noch etwas mehr Farbe bekam. „Ich werde mich mal wieder an deine Übersetzung setzen, damit sie noch mal abschreiben kannst. Immerhin müssen wir sie bis morgen gemacht haben."

Harry sackte zusammen und rutschte theatralisch zu Boden. „Erinnere mich nicht daran, Mine!" Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung warf er sich einen Arm über die Augen und stieß ein übertriebenes Seufzen aus. „Sklaventreiberin!"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte sich Hermine an seine Hausaufgaben und fuhr damit fort, Fehler zu suchen und Verbesserungen anzumerken, während der junge Werwolf sich mühsam aufrappelte und sich wieder das Verwandlungsbuch schnappte. Er entwickelte sich ja schon zu einem richtigen Streber, bemerkte er still und grinste.

tbc...

* * *

So, das war's für diese Woche...

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch ein wenig mit der neuen Schule anfreunden. Ich hab ewig dafür gebraucht, mir die ganzen Namen auszudenken (wobei ich wirklich ausnahmslos für alle Schüler der Schule Namen habe... Selbst für die, die wahrscheinlich niemals vorkommen werden -.-')

Und keine Sorge, der erste Vollmond für Harrylein kommt bald ;) Nur Geduld! ^-^

LG Silberschwinge


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber hier folgen nun gleich zwei neue Kapitel hintereinander, wenn das mit dem Hochladen so klappt, wie ich es hoffe. xD

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet chöne Weihnachten! Mit vielen Geschenken, Süßigkeiten und so? ^-^

* * *

Kapitel 4

Kräuterkunde stand auf dem Plan, als die beiden am nächsten Morgen zur Schule flohten. Da sie schon ein wenig spät dran waren, eilten sie durch die Gänge zu ihrem Klassenraum, obwohl es schon ein wenig merkwürdig war, nicht in ein Gewächshaus gehen zu müssen. Knapp vor ihrer Lehrerin schlüpften sie in das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Unmittelbar nach ihnen betrat eine dunkelhäutige Frau den Raum, die ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu dünnen Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Sie war etwas fülliger, aber dennoch weit davon entfernt, dick zu sein. Ihr breites, freundliches Lächeln ließ sie von Beginn an sehr sympathisch wirken.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte sie die Schüler. „Oh, wie ich sehe, haben wir zwei Neue. Hallo." Sie nickte den beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors zu. „Ich bin Mandra Ivy und unterrichte euch in Kräuterkunde."

„Das wäre ihnen bestimmt nicht aufgefallen, wenn Sie es nicht gesagt hatten.", höhnte Lash und verdrehte die Augen.

„Mister Batter..." Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden und durchdringenden Blick zu. „Sie müssen nicht gleich von sich auf andere schließen."

Leises Gelächter ertönte, was Lash ziemlich wütend machte.

„Schon gut, jetzt beruhigt euch wieder.", lächelte sie und lachte leise. „Wir werden uns jetzt mit den Pflanzen beschäftigen. Ich nehme an, ihr beide hattet schon einmal Kräuterkunde? So weit ich weiß, ist das auch auf Hogwarts Pflicht."

Harry sah Hermine fleißig nicken. „Seit der ersten Klasse ist es dort Pflicht."

Ivy brummte zustimmend. „Das ist gut. Wie ich Pomona kenne, hat sie alle wichtigen Pflanzen durchgenommen. In diesem Punkt ist sie sehr gewissenhaft."

„Kennen Sie sie?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Natürlich!" Ivy blickte ihn so irritiert an, als wäre diese Frage völlig überflüssig gewesen, weil die Antwort offensichtlich war. „Wir waren auf einer Schule, wenn auch nicht im selben Jahrgang. Aber ihr Interesse für Pflanzen war allgemein bekannt.", erklärte sie freundlich. Doch dann ging sie ohne weitere Verzögerungen zum Unterricht über. „Unser heutiges Thema ist Eisenhut. Da es zu den giftigsten Pflanzen gehört, steht es erst sehr spät auf dem Unterrichtsplan." Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie eine magisch geschrumpfte Topfpflanze und stellte diese auf ihr Pult, wo sie mit einem kurzen Schlenker des Zauberstabs wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe wuchs.

Die Pflanze war etwa ein Meter zwanzig hoch und besaß helmartige Blüten. „Diese Pflanze darf nur mit geschützten Händen berührt werden!", ermahnte Ivy.

Obwohl sie nicht in einem Gewächshaus waren, war dies eine der interessantesten Unterrichtsstunden in Kräuterkunde, die sie je gehabt haben. Mandra Ivy war eine tolle Lehrerin, sie sich darin verstand, den Unterricht mit Witzen und beeindruckenden Fakten aufzupeppen, sodass man gerne zuhörte. Außerdem war sie in den richtigen Momenten durchgreifend und unnachgiebig.

Als es zum Stundenende läutete, war Harry dennoch froh. Es war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, sich an diese Unterrichtsumstellung zu gewöhnen. Statt wie in Hogwarts jedem eine Pflanze zum Arbeiten zur Verfügung zu stellen, mussten sie sich mit dieser einen begnügen. Sie hatten sie abzeichnen und alle für Zaubertränke oder Heiltinkturen wichtigen Teile markieren müssen. Da Harrys Zeichenkünste allerdings alles andere als ausgreift waren, hatte er ganz schön daran arbeiten müssen, bis es sowohl ihm als auch Ivy gefallen hatte.

Hermine packte ihre Unterlagen in die Tasche und holte ihre Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen heraus. Harry tat es ihr nach. Er hatte gestern Abend noch eine Weile an der Verbesserung seiner Übersetzung gearbeitet und war nun gespannt, wie gut sie ihm gelungen war. Er selbst war nicht sonderlich zufrieden, auch wenn er es nicht besser hinbekommen hatte. Es klang alles viel zu holprig und unbeholfen.

Pünktlich zum nächsten Unterrichtsbeginn glitt Indicia Tiwaz in den Raum. Die Elfe tänzelte nach vorn und ging fast sofort zu den Hausaufgaben über. Sie verlangte von jedem, seine Version der Übersetzung vorzutragen, und sprach dann mit den Schülern über die gravierendsten Fehler. Als Harry seine vorlas, erntete er Gelächter von Lash, Zany und Noir, was aber augenblicklich von Tiwaz unterbunden wurde.

„Für Eure erste Übersetzung ist sie erstaunlich gut geworden. Hat Hermine Granger Euch geholfen?"

„Ich habe am Ende einmal drüber gesehen und Verbesserungen vorgeschlagen. Aber das meiste hat er allein gemacht.", antwortete Hermine für ihn.

Die Elfe nickte anerkennend. „Sehr gut gemacht, Harry Potter. Macht weiter so. Ihr habt Talent."

Verlegen nahm Harry das Lob hin und rollte seine Hausaufgaben wieder zusammen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet in diesem Fach talentiert sein sollte, wo seine anderen Talente doch eher in der Praxis lagen wie Duellieren oder Fliegen.

Nicht einmal ein so langweiliges Fach wie Geschichte der Zauberei – auch wenn der Lehrer aufgrund seiner Tollpatschigkeit recht witzig war – konnte ihm seine gute Laune verderben. Danach mussten sie den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst verlassen, was in einem anderen Raum unterrichtet wurde.

Debonair hängte sich an Harry und Hermine, während Lash ihnen mit Beleidigungen auf den Lippen hinterher trabte und keinen Augenblick verstreichen ließ, ohne etwas Höhnisches zu sagen, die von Hermine geflissentlich ignoriert wurden. Doch Harrys Wolf beherrschte das Weghören noch nicht, wobei sich Harry nicht einmal sicher war, ob er es jemals lernen würde, und war zutiefst verärgert über den vorlauten Vampir. Als es ihm endlich zu viel wurde, wandte er sich ruckartig zu Batter um und knurrte aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Kehle. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, während seine Sinne auf einen Schlag schärfer wurden. Außerdem hätte er schwören können, dass sich seine Eckzähne zuspitzten und ein wenig verlängerten.

Debonair erfasste die Situation als Erster und stellte sich zwischen die beiden, was ziemlich riskant war, da sich inzwischen auch Lash zum Kampf bereit gemacht hatte und seine Fangzähne gefletscht hatte. „Hey Jungs! Jetzt haltet mal die Luft an! Das hier ist keine Kampfarena, kapiert?" Er starrte erst einen, dann den anderen entschlossen an, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter zur Seite zu weichen, was in Anbetracht der Lage ziemlich gefährlich war. Sich zwischen einen wütenden Werwolf kurz vor Vollmond und einen aggressiven Vampir zu stellen, die bereit waren, aufeinander loszugehen, war nicht nur extrem leichtsinnig, sondern konnte sogar tödlich enden.

Zum Glück erschien Professor Philter in dem Moment und stieß beide Kontrahenten mit einem dominanten Knurren auseinander. „Schluss jetzt, ihr zwei!", bellte sie, was trotz ihrer nur ein Meter dreiundsechzig Wirkung zeigte. Ihre blau-grünen Augen funkelten sie grimmig an. „Batter! Verschwinde! Sofort!"

Nur widerwillig folgte der Vampir dem Befehl der Professorin und schlich langsam davon, wobei er Harry allerdings keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

Harry folgte ihm mit seinem Blick und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erst an Philter, als Lash um die nächste Ecke bog und somit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Erst dann beruhigte sich sein Wolf und ließ zu, dass er sich an Philter wandte.

Die junge Frau blickte ihn durchdringend an und machte ihm somit deutlich, dass er trotz aller innerer Stärke im Rang unter ihr stand. Er senkte den Kopf, um ihre Überlegenheit anzuerkennen.

„Mister Potter, ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie diesen Streit begonnen haben. Ich kenne Mister Batter und so kurz vor Vollmond ist es kein Wunder, dass Sie Ihren Wolf nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnten. Aus diesem Grund werde ich Sie nicht bestrafen.", gab sie bekannt und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Er vergreift sich gerne an selbst ausgesuchten Zielen und verbeißt sich dann darin wie ein Kampfhund." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie noch zu Ihrem nächsten Unterricht." Sanft aber bestimmt drehte sie ihn herum und lief mit ihm, Hermine und Debonair zum Zauberkunst-Raum. Bevor die Schüler ihn aber betreten konnten, wandte sich die Frau noch einmal an Debonair. „Es war sehr mutig von Ihnen, sich den beiden in den Weg zu stellen. - Aber auch sehr töricht. Machen Sie das bitte nicht noch einmal. Ich möchte Ihre Überreste nicht von der Wand kratzen müssen.", ermahnte sie Just lächelnd und verließ sie.

Zum Glück hatte der Unterricht noch nicht wieder begonnen, sodass sie noch pünktlich den Raum betraten. Ihre Lehrerin saß dennoch schon an ihrem Schreibtisch. Es war eine ältere Frau mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren. Sie hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie trotzdem sehr streng sein konnte.

In diesem Raum versammelten sich ein paar Schüler aus Harrys Klasse, sowie ein paar andere, die er nicht kannte. Debonair erklärte ihm, dass hier alle Schüler aus der sechsten und siebenten Klasse saßen, die Zauberkunst gewählt hatten. Zwei Mädchen fielen ihm sofort auf, die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen. Sie hatten kurze, wirre Haare, die ihnen in goldblonden Strähnen vom Kopf abstanden, und schokobraune Augen, die die beiden ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schüler neugierig anblickten. Kaum hatten sie Harry prüfend gemustert, tauschten sie kurze Blicke und kicherten verlegen drauf los. Aus diesem Grund suchte sich der junge Werwolf einen Platz möglichst weit weg sowohl von den Zwillingen als auch von Lash, was gar nicht so einfach war. Schließlich setzte er sich an den Tisch ganz vorne rechts. Hermine schnappte sich den Platz hinter ihm, Debonair den Tisch neben ihm. Leider saßen die Zwillinge schräg hinter ihm und er konnte ihre penetranten Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren.

Als es endlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn läutete, erhob sich die Frau von ihrem Pult und musterte ihre Klasse prüfend. „Ich begrüße Sie zum diesjährigen Zauberkunst-Kurs. Wie ich sehe, haben wir zwei neue Gesichter." Sie nickte den beiden Ex-Gryffindors lächelnd zu, doch es lag kaum Wärme in dieser Geste. Unmittelbar danach begann sie einen Zauber zu erklären. Harry war erstaunt, dass es einer war, den er bereits bei Flitwick gelernt hatte. So klappte der Zauber sofort, was ihm ein kleines Lob von Professor Craft einbrachte. Doch die Frau schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

Da er den Zauber beherrschte, gab sie ihm eine weitere Aufgabe, die ein wenig schwieriger war, da er diese noch nicht hatte üben können. Selbst mit Hermines Hilfe brauchte er den Rest der Stunde, um diesen Zauber zu beherrschen, was ihn ein wenig frustrierte. Zusätzlich zu seiner Frustration gab die Frau ihnen noch eine gigantische Hausaufgabe auf, für die er mit Sicherheit zwei Stunden brauchen würde.

Mit schlechter Laune packte er seine Sachen zusammen und stampfte aus dem Raum. Hermine und Debonair folgten ihm stirnrunzelnd. Sie wussten, dass sie jetzt nichts Falsches sagen durften, denn sonst ginge bestimmt der Werwolf an die Decke, der aufgrund der Begegnung mit Lash eh schon aufgeputscht war.

In der Vorhalle grinste Debonair ihn friedlich an. „Ich würde mir ja wünschen, dass du morgen besser gelaunt bist, aber da das der Tag vor dem ersten Vollmond ist, vergesse ich das lieber gleich wieder." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte verlegen.

„Wird das so schlimm werden morgen?", wollte Harry vorsichtig wissen, während er versuchte, seinen inneren Wolf wieder in die rechte Bahn zu stopfen. Doch das Biest hatte sich so aufgeplustert, dass er nicht mehr richtig passen wollte. Irgendwo quoll immer etwas über, sodass er immer kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand.

„Glaub mir: Niemand kann dir einen Vorwurf machen. Alle Werwölfe sind um diese Zeit immer äußerst reizbar.", beruhigte er ihn, legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Arm und verabschiedete sich, bevor er durch einen der Kamine verschwand.

Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Typ ist merkwürdig."

„Stimmt.", nickte Harry. „Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er guter Kerl ist."

„Und er hat dich unübersehbar gern.", meinte sie, bevor sie eine handvoll Flohpulver in die Hand nahm und es in die Flammen warf, das sich daraufhin sofort grün verfärbte. Kurz danach verschwand sie nach Malfoy Manor. Harry folgte ihr nur Sekunden später.

* * *

Zuhause wartete bereits ein Brief auf ihn. Draco hatte ihm wieder ein paar Zeilen geschrieben, um ihn über die neuesten Geschehnisse in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Die Kopie schien sich an ein paar Dinge zu erinnern, die Harry vor ein paar Jahren geschehen sind, was den Slytherin ein wenig verwirrte, wie er aus den Worten heraushören konnte. Außerdem waren wieder ein paar lieb gemeinte Worte zwischen den Zeilen verteilt.

Lächelnd schrieb Harry eine kurze, unauffällige Antwort und berichtete kurz von seinem Unterricht, bevor er sich an seine Hausaufgaben setzte. Der Aufsatz für Zauberkunst war zeitaufwendig und anstrengend und da der nahende Vollmond ihn unruhig machte, sodass er auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, zog sich das ganze noch einmal unnötig in die Länge.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine hatte den Raum betreten und musterte ihren Freund besorgt. Seine Unruhe war ihr nicht entgangen.

Harry grummelte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es liegt am Vollmond. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ich so ruhig sitzen muss. Ich würde viel lieber raus gehen.", quengelte er und schob unwirsch seine Hausaufgaben zurück. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach draußen, wo leider der Himmel von tiefhängenden grauen Wolken bedeckt war, aus denen gerade kleine Tropfen fielen und leise an die Scheiben prasselten.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt schon, dass es regnet, oder?"

Schulterzuckend wandte Harry sich ihr zu. „Ich bin ein Werwolf. Da spielt es keine Rolle, ob es regnet, gewittert oder schneit.", meinte er.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es am Wochenende halbwegs schönes Wetter sein wird. Mir wäre nicht wohl, dich bei strömendem Regen draußen rumlaufen zu lassen."

Harry lachte. „Das wirst du nicht verhindern können. Es kann nicht in allen Vollmondnächten sternklarer Himmel sein." Er hatte keine Probleme damit, auch bei schlechtem Wetter draußen herumzulaufen. Immerhin würde er ein dichtes Fell tragen und unter den belaubten Baumkronen würde der Regen nur sehr schwach sein. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seinem Wolf vollkommen piepegal war, wie das Wetter sein würde.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, spürte er seinen Wolf unter der Oberfläche. Das Tier war unruhig wie ein Tiger im Käfig, der nur darauf wartete, dass endlich die Käfigtür geöffnet werden würde. Und heute Abend würde es passieren. Heute Abend würde der Tiger aus dem Käfig gelassen werden.

Seine Sinne bereiteten sich auf die kommende Verwandlung vor, indem sie an Schärfe gewannen. Er hörte, wie Remus sich nebenan in einem Bett umdrehte und leise knurrte. Hermine auf der anderen Seite war bereits dabei, ihre Tasche zu packen. Er hörte das Pergament rascheln.

Als er die Decke zurückschlug und sich aus dem Bett rollte, machte ihn das Geräusch von Haut über Stoff ein wenig nervös. Und das Wasser der Dusche fühlte sich merkwürdig auf seinem nackten Körper an. Zudem ertappte er sich dabei, wie er immer wieder einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, als wollte er kontrollieren, ob der Mond noch immer nicht aufgegangen war. Sein Wolf war ungeduldig.

Beim Frühstück griffen Harry und Remus ausschließlich nach den Würsten und der Salami. „Wie fühlst du dich, Welpe?", erkundigte sich der Ältere und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ziemlich unruhig. Es fällt mir ziemlich schwer, überhaupt still zu sitzen. Außerdem ertrage ich es nicht, drinnen zu sein. Ich brauch Bewegung!", meinte er und schob sich noch ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, bevor er aufsprang und in dem Speisesaal auf und ab wanderte, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

Narzissa und Hermine tauschten kurze Blicke, während Remus aufstand und seinem Welpen folgte. „Versuche, dich noch für ein paar Stunden zu beruhigen. Zum Glück hast du heute nicht so lange Unterricht und als letztes hast du Magische Kampfkünste. Da kann sich dein Wolf so richtig austoben."

Harry nickte und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte und die letzten Reste auf seinem Teller vernichtete. Dann schnappte er sich noch eine dicke Salamischeibe, die er ratz-fatz verputzt hatte. „Komm, Mine! Wir müssen los!", meinte er mit noch halbvollem Mund. Er stand auf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und forderte seine Freundin stumm auf, sich zu beeilen.

Gespielt genervt warf sie anderen einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor auch sie sich erhob und ihrem Freund folgte. Sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig beunruhigen an diesem Tag. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich knapp und flohten zur Schule, obwohl Harry nicht sonderlich scharf auf eine weitere Stunde mit diesem Stern war. Dieser Typ war einfach unausstehlich.

Zu seinem Glück schien Professor Stern zu wissen, dass er auf die Werwölfe in der Klasse Rücksicht nehmen musste. Er war zwar deswegen nicht freundlicher, aber er sparte sich die Beleidigungen und ging ihnen größtenteils aus dem Weg, worüber Harry mehr als nur froh war. Sein Wolf war schon aggressiv geworden, als er Stern nur gesehen hatte.

Der Lehrer verlangte von ihnen eine Verwandlung, die Harry bereits in dem Buch gefunden hatte. So schaffte er sie relativ schnell und wurde für den Rest der Stunde in Ruhe gelassen. Auch in Dunkle Künste war Professor Sullen so freundlich, ihn, Timorous und Prudence möglichst nicht zu verärgern. Sogar Lash war so intelligent, seine Klappe zu halten, nachdem Harry ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und ein aggressives Knurren entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Umso mehr freute Harry sich auf seine erste Stunde Magische Kampfkünste. Dafür gingen Hermine und er hinunter in einen großen, zu einer Sporthalle umgebauten Saal. Debonair begleitete sie dorthin, doch er selbst hatte dieses Fach nicht gewählt, da er nach eigener Aussage zwei linke Hände hatte und niemanden verletzen wollte. Er umarmte den Werwolf kurz und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, das Wochenende wird nicht zu schlimm für dich. Wenn ich darf, kann ich dich ja tagsüber besuchen kommen."

Harry lächelte dankbar. „Mal sehen, wie ich mich fühle zwischen den Nächten."

„Ich warte auf deine Nachricht." Der Junge grinste schief, verabschiedete sich von Hermine und kehrte um. Danach betraten Harry und seine Freundin endgültig den Saal und blickten sich erstaunt um. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Waffen – von Schwertern, über Dolchen zu Bögen – und am anderen Ende war ein bühnenartiger Bereich. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dort die Duelle ausgetragen wurden. Außerdem standen noch ein paar Ziele an den Wänden, die für das Bogenschießen gedacht waren. Er musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war.

Abgesehen von ihm und Hermine waren noch Prudence, Chary und Noir anwesend. Alle waren in seiner Klasse. Offensichtlich bestand dieser Kurs nur aus Siebtklässlern, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Lehrer zu ihnen trat. Er war kräftig gebaut mit kurz geschorenen braunen Haaren. Er betrachtete seine Schüler kurz, bevor er einmal in die Hände klatschte und damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Also, meine Damen! Da wir zwei Neue haben, werdet ihr", er blickte Prudence, Chary und Noir an, „euch je einen Bogen schnappen und versuchen, euch möglichst nicht gegenseitig abzuschießen, während ich mir die beiden Grazien vorknöpfe."

Die drei Schüler schnappten sich ihre Bögen, zauberten ein paar Pfeile zu sich und brachten sich in Position. Harry wollte ihnen eigentlich einen kurzen Augenblick lang zusehen, doch ihr Lehrer zog sie unnachgiebig auf die andere Seite der Halle. „Daedal Stout, mein Name. Und ich werde jetzt prüfen, ob ihr überhaupt hierfür geeignet seid." Plötzlich hatte er ein Schwert in der Hand und hielt es mit dem Griff voran zu Hermine. Sie nahm es zögerlich an und blickte erstaunt, als es schwerer war, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Schwinge es einmal!", forderte Stout auf und beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie Hermine etwas unbeholfen die Klinge führte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Okay, das ist nichts für dich." Er forderte die Waffe zurück und übergab sie an Harry, der es in eleganten Bögen durch die Luft zog. „Sehr gut. Du bist auf jeden Fall besser für das Schwert geeignet. Hattest du schon mal eins in der Hand?"

Harry nickte und gab die Waffe an Stout zurück. „Einmal, ja. Aber das ist schon eine Weile her." Jahre, dachte er und schauderte, als er sich an den Basilisken erinnerte.

„Mit ein wenig Übung wirst du ein ganz passabler Schwertkämpfer.", meinte Stout und ließ die Klinge wieder verschwinden. Anschließend gab er ihnen je einen Dolch in die Hand, doch keiner von beiden hatte für diese Art Waffen ein erwähnenswertes Talent. In Harrys Hand fühlte sich der zweischneidige Dolch an wie ein Küchenmesser und bei Hermine war es nicht anders. Doch sie schien für den Bogen geboren worden zu sein. Der erste Schuss traf spontan die vorgesehene Scheibe. Verdutzt ließ sie ihn sinken und starrte den Pfeil an, der zitternd in dem Ziel steckte.

„Wow..." Harry starrte seine Freundin beeindruckt an.

Stout nickte anerkennend. „Da haben wir das Passende für dich. Gut gemacht!" Er deutete Harry, dass er sich ebenfalls einen Bogen nehmen sollte, doch dessen erster Schuss ging sprichwörtlich nach hinten los, sodass er diese Waffe lieber schnell wieder weglegte.

„Gute Idee!" Stout nickte ihm zu. „Prudence? Nimmst du dich bitte deiner neuen Mitschülerin an?" Er wartete kaum das Nicken der Werwölfin ab, bevor er sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Du kommst mit. - Chérie!"

„Chary!", verbesserte das schüchterne Mädchen und legte den Bogen weg.

Stout winkte ab. „Wie auch immer.", grinste er und schob die beiden wieder in den hinteren Teil der Halle. Chary nahm sich sofort eines der Schwerter mit relativ kurzer Klinge. Stout hingegen musterte prüfend die Waffen, die noch verfügbar waren, und nahm schließlich eines aus der Halterung. Er wog es kurz in der Hand, bevor er es kopfschüttelnd zurücklegte und ein anderes zur Hand nahm. Damit war er zufrieden und er drückte es Harry in die Hand. „Versuch's mal damit."

Als er mit Harrys Handhabung zufrieden war, wies er Chary an, dem Werwolf einige verschiedene Stellungen zu zeigen. Harry hätte dem schüchternen Mädchen, von dem er bisher keine zehn Worte gehört hatte, nicht zugetraut, dass sie den Schwertkampf beherrschte. Doch während sie ihm zeigte, wie man richtig stand und die Klinge hielt, war von der Unsicherheit nichts mehr zu spüren.

Stout sah sich das ganze ein paar Minuten lang an, bevor er wieder zu den Bogenschützen zurückkehrte. Prudence stand hinter Hermine und beobachtete ihre Haltung, während diese den Bogen spannte, zielte und die Sehne losließ. Wieder traf sie das Ziel. „Gut gemacht! Aber du solltest den Ellenbogen ein wenig höher halten und die Hand am Mund stützten.", riet sie ihr ungeduldig, was ihr aber im selben Moment schon wieder leidtat. „Tut mir leid. Der Vollmond..."

„Ich weiß schon." Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. „Harry ist schlimmer, glaub mir." Sie spannte den Bogen erneut und versuchte die Tipps umzusetzen, die Prudence ihr gegeben hatte. Stout beobachtete das ganze ein paar Minuten lang. „Sehr gut! Versucht nun etwas Schwierigeres!" Dann beobachtete er Noir, die das zu spüren schien. Kaum, dass sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, spannte sie den nächsten Pfeil, schoss und steckte ihn im Flug in Flammen. Doch statt das Ziel zu treffen, schlug er vorher noch ein paar Haken und tauchte dann zitternd direkt in den kleinen schwarzen Kreis. Überheblich lächelnd straffte Noir die Schultern und warf ihre schwarzen Zöpfe nach hinten.

„Klasse! Aber weniger angeben würde dir guttun!" Stout blickte sie durchdringend an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie kann manchmal ganz schon zickig sein.", knurrte Prudence und warf der schwarzhaarigen Halbveela einen bösen Blick zu. „Beachte sie gar nicht."

* * *

Nach dieser Stunde warf Harry ein wenig erschöpft. Es war doch anstrengender gewesen als gedacht, eineinhalb Stunden lang ein Schwert in der Hand halten zu müssen und damit verschiedene Haltungen einzunehmen. Ein Arm war lahm und seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, doch sowohl Chary als auch Stout waren zufrieden mit seiner ersten Stunde. Und Hermine kam aus dem Grinsen gar nicht raus, so stolz war sie auf sich.

Zufrieden machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sogar Harrys Wolf war ruhig, obwohl er noch immer hin und wieder aus dem Fenster blickte, um nach dem Mond Ausschau zu halten. In Malfoy Manor wurden sie von Remus und Fenrir empfangen, was dafür sorgte, dass Hermine schleunigst das Weite suchte. Sie fühlte sich in der Nähe des Werwolfs überhaupt nicht wohl, was unter anderem daran lag, dass dieser Mann sie jedes Mal ansah, als würde er sie auffressen wollen – im negativen Sinn! Allerdings umarmte sie ihren Freund vor ihrer Flucht noch und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich komme dich vor Mondaufgang noch einmal besuchen."

Harry blickte ihr lächelnd nach und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Was machen wir nun?"

„Wir gehen ein paar Dinge durch. Also sollten wir uns setzen." Sein Leitwolf ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder, während Fenrir hinter dem Sessel stehenblieb und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Wir werden etwa eine Stunde vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit das Haus verlassen und in das Wäldchen gehen. Dort warten wir.", berichtete der hünenhafte Werwolf.

„Severus hat bereits den Wolfsbanntrank vorbeigebracht. Ich werde nachher noch meine Portion nehmen, damit ich dich richtig im Auge behalten kann." Remus legte seinem Welpen beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Durch das Schwertkampftraining bin ich ein wenig erschöpft, aber ich bin trotzdem ein wenig aufgeregt.", gab Harry zu und lehnte sich zurück, da ein Hauself in diesem Moment erschien und jedem eine Tasse Tee servierte. Der Schwarzhaarige umschloss die Tasse mit beiden Händen, als müsste er sich daran wärmen, blieb ein paar Mal drüber und nahm dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck, nur um zu merken, dass es doch noch zu heiß zum Trinken war.

„Verständlich. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Fenrir ließ seine Tasse unangetastet, sondern verlangte von dem kleines Wesen nur einen kleinen fleischhaltigen Imbiss. „Du solltest auch noch etwas zu dir nehmen! Die Nacht wird sehr kräfteraubend. Und hast drei davon vor dir.", empfahl er und wies den kleinen Elfen an, drei Imbisse zu bringen, die keine fünf Minuten später auf dem Tisch standen.

Obwohl Harry keine zwei Stunden vorher eine Mittagspause gehabt hatte und dort auch ordentlich zugeschlagen hatte, langte er auch hier wieder kräftig zu. „Wenn das so weiter geht, sehe ich irgendwann aus wie ein Ballon...", grummelte er.

Remus gluckste. „Glaub mir, das wird nicht passieren. Dafür bist du viel zu aktiv."

„Außerdem brauchen Werwölfe von Natur aus mehr Nahrung, weil ihre Körper einfach mehr verbrennen.", ergänzte Fenrir augenverdrehend. Eigentlich mochte er es gar nicht, die Nacht mit diesem Jüngelchen verbringen zu müssen, aber da er der ranghöchste Wolf in der Nähe war und dieser traditionsgemäß jedem neuen Mitglied des Rudels durch den ersten Vollmond begleitete, kam er nicht darum herum. Auf Remus wollte er sich lieber nicht verlassen, selbst unter Einfluss des Banntrankes. Wer wusste schon, ob er den Kleinen im Falle eines Falles wirklich unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Remus strich seinem Welpen beruhigend durch den Nacken. Er konnte die wachsende Anspannung spüren und verstand, warum Harry so nervös war. Niemand konnte wissen, wie Harry sich als Wolf verhalten würde. Ein gewisses Restrisiko blieb natürlich, trotz seiner zwei Aufpasser, und das wusste der Kleine auch. „Wir passen auf dich auf. Es wird niemandem etwas geschehen. Das schwöre ich dir!", versprach Remus mit so ernster Stimme, dass Harry sich sehr sicher sein konnte, dass wirklich niemandem etwas geschehen konnte. Auch, wenn er Fenrir nicht über den Weg traute, wusste er, dass er sich auf seinen Leitwolf verlassen konnte.

Dennoch wuchs seine Unruhe mit jeder vergangenen Minute. Der Wolf in ihm spürte sehr genau, dass die heutige Nacht seine erste Nacht in Freiheit sein würde, und er freute sich schon tierisch darauf. Immer wieder stand er auf und wanderte im Zimmer umher, immer verbunden mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken nach draußen, wo es ununterbrochen regnete. Er meinte sogar, in der Ferne ein leises Donnergrollen zu hören. Wenn er sich in diesem Punkt nicht irrte, würde er diese Nacht im Freien nicht mit trockenem Fell überstehen.

Rastlos wanderte er durch den Raum. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, so verschränkte er sie mal hinterm Rücken, mal vor der Brust oder fuhr sich durch die Haare. Früher hätte er nie gedacht, dass Werwölfe es so schwer hatten kurz vor Vollmond. Remus schien immer ganz ruhig gewesen zu sein.

„Das lässt mit der Zeit nach. Es ist deine erste Verwandlung, also ist es nur verständlich, dass du so unruhig bist.", erklärte Remus lächelnd.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Fenrir knurrte leise und verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, so weit weg von dem Mädchen wie möglich, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als müsste er sich zwanghaft zurückhalten.

Vorsichtig betrat Hermine den Raum, blieb aber nah genug an der Tür, um im Notfall ganz schnell das Weite zu suchen. Sie knetete ihre Hände und blickte Harry lächelnd an. „Ich muss gleich zu Astronomie, aber ich wollte dir viel Glück wünschen für heute Nacht.", meinte sie und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

Der junge Werwolf ging zu ihr und umarmte sie dankbar. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Remus wird auf mich aufpassen." Er drückte ihr beruhigend die Hände und lächelte sicherer, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

Narzissa kam ebenfalls kurz zu ihnen und schaute nach dem Rechten. Auch sie wünschte dem Jungen viel Glück und versprach, dass sie alles Mögliche tun würde, um ihm den folgenden Tag so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

„Nun reicht es aber! Der Mond wird bald aufgehen.", knurrte Fenrir und machte so sehr deutlich, dass die beiden Frauen verschwinden sollten. Danach schnappte er sich noch einen Bissen und deutete den anderen Werwölfen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Nun, da es so weit war, brach Harrys Nervosität mit aller Macht wieder durch, weswegen er froh über ein wenig Bewegung im Freien war. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut, nur seine Knie fühlten sich zittrig an. Remus' stützende Hand in seinem Rücken half ihm ungemein.

Der Weg über die Wiese zum Wald dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, dann waren sie unter dem dichten Blätterdach gefangen, sodass nur noch wenige Tropfen bis zur Erde fielen. Ob sie sich auch verwandeln würden, wenn die Wolken den Mond verdecken würden?

Sie suchten sich eine kleine Lichtung und ließen sich am Rand unter einer großen Kiefer nieder, wo sie noch ein wenig vor dem Regen geschützt waren. Sie mussten ja nicht früher als nötig nass werden. Harry saß neben Remus und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Der Mann strich ihm sanft durch die Haare, während er mit der anderen Hand eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche nahm und den Inhalt schluckte.

Donner grollte in der Ferne und Harry fragte sich, ob es so eine kluge Idee war, während eines Gewitters unter einem Baum zu sitzen. Doch dann sträubten sich seine Nackenhaare, er richtete seinen Blick unwillkürlich gen Himmel, wo in diesem Moment der Vollmond über den Bergen aufging, auch, wenn er von den Wolken verdeckt wurde, und jeder Gedanke erstarrte, als wären sie schockgefroren.

* * *

Üppige Erde.

Feuchtes Gras.

Regelmäßiger Atem.

Sanfter Regen.

Das war das erste, was er bemerkte, als er erwachte. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und machte eine kleine Bestandsaufnahme seines Körpers. Finger und Zehen funktionierten einwandfrei, Arme und Beine fühlten sich an, als hätte er einen schlimmen Muskelkater, aber sonst schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.

„Geht es dir gut?" Remus' Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.

Ächzend richtete Harry sich erst auf Hände und Knie auf, bevor er sich schwerfällig nach hinten fallen ließ, was er aber sofort wieder bereute, als sein Hintern schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte. Er schien sich ausgerechnet die Stelle ausgesucht zu haben, in der ein Stein im Boden steckte. „Ich weiß nicht.", stöhnte er und strich sich über das Gesicht, wobei er allerdings eine Schlammschliere über seinen Wangen verteilte. „Sind alle okay?"

„Es ist niemandem etwas passiert. Wir haben den Wald nicht verlassen.", versicherte Remus, der sich neben ihm auf dem weichen Boden streckte, bis seine Schultern knackten. Seine Haare waren wirr und voller feuchter Erde.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und blickte an sich hinunter. Seine Kleidung war dreckig und zerschlissen, an einigen Stellen sogar völlig zerrissen. Er hatte eine große Kratzwunde quer über der Brust, über das Schlüsselbein bis zur Schulter und eine Bisswunde an der Hüfte. Es tat im Moment nicht wirklich weh, es zog für fürchterlich, als würde seine Haut zu weit gedehnt werden. Sonst schien er unverletzt zu sein. Remus wies keine Verletzungen auf. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Du bist Greyback gegenüber ein wenig frech geworden." Remus grinste. „Er sieht etwa genauso zugerichtet aus wie du. Du hast dich ihm gegenüber gut behauptet. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Er beugte sich zu seinem Welpen und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf die unverletzte Schulter. „Das wird bald abgeheilt sein. - Vorausgesetzt, du prügelst dich heute Nacht nicht nochmal.", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und ließ den Kopf kreisen, um seine Nackenmuskeln zu lockern.

Harry blickte sich kurz um. „Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Weg... Er hat sich ganz früh auf den Weg gemacht. Wahrscheinlich, um seine Wunden zu lecken.", antwortete Remus und richtete sich stöhnend auf. Dann hielt er seinem Welpen eine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Doch Harry zögerte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich schon so viel bewegen kann.", jammerte er und griff schwerfällig nach der Hand. Sein Rücken protestierte, als er sich hochziehen ließ und seine Knie gaben kurz nach. Doch Harry zwang sie, sein Gewicht zu tragen. Doch sein Gleichgewichtssinn war angeschlagen. Die Erde um ihn herum drehte sich und der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte. „Scheiße, so muss man sich fühlen, wenn man total betrunken ist."

„Kann schon sein. Aber das vergeht wieder." Remus stützte ihn, während er die ersten wackligen Schritte unternahm. „Bist du müde? Hungrig?"

„Beides... Ich könnte die nächsten drei Tage durchschlafen und dabei vier ganze Kühe verdrücken.", nuschelte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte er so den Nebel verscheuchen, der seine Gedanken umwaberte.

„Gleichzeitig geht das aber nicht." Remus grinste und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf das Haus. „Lass uns reingehen. Sie warten bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig auf uns."

„Wie lange haben wir Zeit, bevor der Mond wieder aufgeht?", wollte Harry wissen, während er seinen Beinen befahl, Richtung Haus zu laufen. Doch seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an, als wäre die Verbindung zum Hirn irgendwie fehlerhaft.

Remus bemerkte offenbar, dass sein Welpe ein paar Probleme hatte, denn er legte ihm stützend eine Hand in den Rücken und schob ihn nur ganz langsam vorwärts. Nach einigen Metern kehrte das richtige Gefühl in Harrys Beine zurück, dennoch beschleunigte er seine Schritte nicht. Das Vertrauen in seine Knie war noch nicht wieder hergestellt.

Der Weg zurück dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten. Remus öffnete die Türen und ließ Harry eintreten. Kaum hatten sie ein paar Schritte in die Eingangshalle gemacht, kamen ihnen Hermine und Narzissa entgegen. Das Mädchen musterte ihren besten Freund prüfend und ihr Blick wurde besorgt, als sie die Wunden entdeckte. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Greyback.", erklärte Remus. „Das ist halb so schlimm."

„Wie hat er sich denn benommen?" Narzissa vergrößerte eine kleine Schachtel mit Verbandszeug und holte Desinfektionsmittel, Kompressen und Verbänden heraus. Sie wies den jungen Werwolf an, sein eh zerrissenes Hemd auszuziehen, damit sie sich um seine Wunden kümmern konnte. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen kam Harry dieser Anweisung nach.

Remus grinste. „Eigentlich war er ganz anständig. Ein wenig wild, aber das liegt an der Jugend. - Und er wollte sich von Greyback nicht unterwerfen lassen.", erklärte er, während er beobachtete, wie Narzissa seine Wunden reinigte und verband. Sein Welpe hielt sich tapfer. Obwohl das Zeug auf dem bloßen Fleisch brannte wie die Hölle, zuckte er nicht einmal. „Leider musste er sich am Ende doch ergeben. Doch ich könnte wetten, dass Harry mit fortschreitender Erfahrung Greyback irgendwann den Rang abnimmt."

Harry hob die Augenbraue. Konnte er sich vorstellen, der Anführer der Werwölfe zu sein? Wäre es überhaupt möglich, Fenrir zu bezwingen? Doch er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wäre verschenkte Zeit.

Er gähnte so herzhaft, dass sein Kiefer knackte. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich seit Tagen nicht geschlafen." Im selben Moment aber knurrte sein Magen in beeindruckender Lautstärke.

Hermine lachte. „Jetzt musst du dich entscheiden. Erst essen und dann schlafen? Oder erst schlafen und dann essen?"

Doch Harry brauchte für diese Entscheidung nicht lange. „Erst essen, dann schlafen!"

„Wie du wünschst!", lachte Narzissa und wies eine Hauselfe an, ein werwolfwürdiges Mahl zuzubereiten. Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand das Wesen, um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Keine fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch und Harry und Remus schaufelten ein Steak nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Erst eine halbe Stunde später schoben sie ihre Teller von sich. Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not zum nächsten Sofa schleppen und darauf fallen lassen, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

„Muss ja eine sehr anstrengende Nacht gewesen sein.", murmelte Hermine leise.

Remus gähnte. „Ja, so ist das mit Vollmondnächten. Deswegen konnte ich damals während dieser Tage nicht unterrichten." Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, suchte sich ebenfalls ein Sofa und schlief fast augenblicklich darauf ein.

Hermine musste lächeln, als sie die beiden so zusammengerollt auf den Polstern liegen sah.

„Mistress Malfoy?" Ein Hauself stand vor ihnen, verbeugte sich und knetete ihre Schürze in den langen Händen. „Ein Mister Debonair Just wünscht Einlass, Mistress."

Narzissa lächelte und nickte dem Wesen zu. „Führe ihn herein."

Debonair betrat den Raum und begrüßte erst Narzissa, dann Hermine. Danach richtete sich sein Blick auf Harry, der noch immer nur Verbände um den Oberkörper und eine leicht beschädigte Hose trug, und Remus. „Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Hermine lachte leise. „Er hat sich ein wenig aufgelehnt. Aber es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Aber er ist hundemüde."

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, hm?" Debonair grinste und legte den Kopf schief, während er weiter seinen neuen Freund prüfend musterte. „Aber sonst scheint er die Nacht gut überstanden zu haben, oder?"

„Laut dem, was Remus uns erzählt hat, war Harry ganz artig. - Abgesehen von der Szene mit Greyback."

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er niemand ist, der sich gerne unterordnet." Debonair schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte ein paar zusammengerollte Pergamentbögen heraus, die er auf den Tisch legte. „Das sind meine Zaubertränke-Aufzeichnungen. Harry wird zwar dieses Wochenende nicht dazu kommen, sie durchzusehen, aber du bestimmt. - Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, sag einfach Bescheid. Meine Unterlagen sind eure Unterlagen."

Hermine nickte lächelnd. „Vielen Dank. Das ist eine große Hilfe."

„Naja", er grinste, „wie ich gesehen habe, hat Harry das vor allem in Zaubertränke dringend nötig." Er hatte mitbekommen, wie der junge Werwolf jedes Wort von Philter aufmerksam verfolgt hatte und das meiste mitgeschrieben hatte. Und wenn sogar ihre Professorin meinte, dass Harrys ehemaliger Lehrer schlecht gewesen war, dann musste das was heißen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm nicht nur die Aufzeichnungen da lassen, sondern ihm auch hin und wieder Nachhilfe geben.

* * *

Harry schlief den ganzen Tag durch. Eine Stunde vor Mondaufgang weckte Remus ihn. Der Ältere war nach vier Stunden wieder erwacht. Richtig ausgeruht war er zwar nicht, aber es reichte, um wach zu bleiben und die nächste Nacht zu überstehen. Er wusste nicht, ob Fenrir ihnen auch dieses Mal Gesellschaft leisten würde, nachdem, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man es als Schwachpunkt sehen, wenn er Harry aus dem Weg ging. Greyback wusste ganz genau, dass der Jüngere ein ernstzunehmender Konkurrent war. In ein paar Jahren konnte es tatsächlich soweit kommen, dass Harry ihn ablöste als Leitwolf.

Remus musste lächeln. Harry würde einen hervorragenden Leitwolf abgeben, so fand er.

Grummelnd versuchte sich der Jüngere auf die andere Seite zu drehen, um weiterschlafen zu können, doch dafür war leider das Sofa zu schmal. So wäre er beinahe auf den Boden gerollt, wenn Remus ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte. „Komm schon. Wach auf, Welpe! Der Mond geht bald auf. Und da willst du doch bestimmt nicht im Haus sein, oder?"

Harry warf sich widerwillig die Arme über die Augen und knurrte. Doch dann schien er langsam wach zu werden. Mit einem Stöhnen hob er den Kopf und blickte Remus aus müden Augen an. „Ist es schon wieder soweit?", wollte er mit heiserer Stimme wissen und runzelte die Stirn, als er Debonair hinter seinem nickenden Leitwolf erblickte. „Hey, Debonair!"

„Hi, Harry. Wie geht es dir?", fragte der braunhaarige Junge besorgt. Doch er kam nicht näher, als würde er fürchten, dass Harrys Wolf jetzt schon wieder durchgebrochen war.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, fuhr dabei aber zusammen, als sich der Kratzer bemerkbar machte. „Ganz gut, eigentlich. Nur furchtbar müde, hungrig und die Kratzer juckten ganz ekelhaft.", berichtete er und widerstand nur mühsam den Drang, sich dort über die Brust zu kratzen, wo der Verband entlanglief.

„Ich habe dir meine Unterlagen von Zaubertränke mitgebracht. Wir können sie zusammen durchgehen, wenn du nächstes Wochenende Zeit hast."

Dankbar lächelnd nickte Harry. „Das wäre toll. Vielen Dank!" Er erhob sich vorsichtig, als hätte er in jedem einzelnen Muskel einen Kater und streckte sich behutsam soweit, wie seine angespannten Glieder es zuließen. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, Remus?"

„Etwa fünfzig Minuten. Es reicht für eine kleine Mahlzeit vorher.", antwortete er und rief einen Hauselfen. Sie setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch und bedienten sich an den Hähnchenkeulen und Steaks, die das kleine Wesen gebracht hatte. „Möchtest du auch was?" Harry wollte eigentlich nur höflich sein und rechnete nicht damit, dass sein Klassenkamerad das Angebot auch annahm. Womit er dann auch Recht hatte. Debonair lehnte dankend ab. „Dann eben nicht."

„Ich wollte auch nur sehen, wie es dir geht.", begründete der Junge seine Entscheidung. „Ich werde mit gleich wieder auf den Weg machen. Und vielleicht morgen wiederkommen." Er neigte leicht den Kopf, um sich zu verabschieden, bevor er sich doch noch traute, dem Werwolf eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Wir sehen uns dann. - Hermine.", er nickte dem Mädchen und Remus zu, bevor er von Narzissa hinaus begleitet wurde.

Hermine grinste ihren besten Freund an. „Er ist ziemlich besorgt um dich, dafür, dass er dich erst seit einer Woche kennt. Meinst du nicht?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", wollte Harry verwirrt zwischen zwei Bissen wissen. Doch Hermine winkte ab. „Nicht so wichtig."

Stirnrunzelnd überlegte Harry, ob er weiter nachfragen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen aß er lieber weiter. Er wusste, dass er für die heutige Nacht wieder etwas im Magen haben musste, damit sein Wolf nicht auf die Idee kam, jagen zu müssen.

Hermine grinste und schnappte sich Debonairs Aufzeichnungen. „Ich bringe das mal nach oben in dein Zimmer. Wir sehen uns morgen Früh." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Bleib artig." Damit verließ sie mit den Pergamentrollen auf dem Arm den Raum.

* * *

Wieder konnte Harry sich nicht an die Nacht erinnern. Doch er lag in dem kleinen Wäldchen, Remus neben sich. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er eine ganze Kuh verschlungen.

Seine feine Nase erhaschte den Geruch von Blut. Und abrupt fuhr er hoch und blickte sich um. Remus und er selbst waren blutverschmiert, doch keiner von ihnen hatte eine offene Wunde. Etwas weiter entfernt entdeckte er die Reste eines Hirschkadavers, was erklärte, warum sie beide wie in Blut gebadet aussahen. Offensichtlich war das Abendessen nicht genug gewesen.

„Remus?" Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Leitwolfs und rüttelte sanft. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete sich der Ältere auf und schüttelte sich die Müdigkeit ab.

„Mir geht's gut. Und dir?"

„Bauchschmerzen.", antwortete Harry einsilbig und warf dem Tierkadaver einen finsteren Blick zu.

Remus lachte heiser und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Hast deine erste Jagd wohl nicht so gut vertragen."

„Die Jagd schon! Nur das darauf folgende Festessen wohl nicht." Harry stöhnte und hielt sich die Arme vor den Magen, als könnte er so verhindern, dass er platzte. „Gott, ich werde heute keinen Bissen mehr essen.", schwor er.

„Das werden wir noch sehen!", lachte Remus und richtete sich ächzend auf. Danach half er Harry auf die Beine und zusammen machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Manor, wo sie von Hermine und Narzissa erwartet wurden. Sie erschraken aufgrund der blutbesudelten Erscheinungen. Doch Remus hob beruhigend die Hand. „Keine Sorge. Das Blut gehört keinem von uns."

„Eine Dusche wäre schön...", murmelte Harry und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach oben, wo sein Zimmer mit dem anschließenden Bad lag. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet... Wenn ich nicht gleich unter die Dusche komme, sterbe ich." Er löste sich aus der kleinen Gruppe und taumelte die Stufen hinauf, eine Hand immer am Geländer. In seinem Zimmer entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und der Verbände und ging ins Bad, wo er das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte und auf die richtige Temperatur brachte. Als das Nass über seinen Körper floss, schloss er die Augen und stand einige Minuten lang einfach bewegungslos unter dem Wasserstrahl.

Schließlich griff er nach der Seife und zischte, als sie mit seinen Wunden in Berührung kamen. Doch er wusch sich unbeirrt weiter, bis alles Blut, Erde und Dreck in den Abfluss geflossen war. Selbst dann noch blieb er unter der Dusche. Das warme Wasser, das auf seine Schultern und seinen Rücken prasselte, war wie eine sanfte Massage und entspannte seine steifen Muskeln.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er im Bad blieb, aber als er wieder herauskam – mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften -, saß Hermine auf seinem Stuhl, ein Buch auf ihrem Schoß liegend. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Viel besser. Nur müde bin ich immer noch." Er ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und konnte sich nur mit viel Mühe davon abhalten, seinen Kopf einfach auf das Kissen zu legen und einzuschlafen.

„Hast du Hunger?" Hermine hielt ihm einen Teller mit ein paar gebratenen Fleischstücken darauf hin. Doch Harry wich mit einem Gesicht zurück, als müsse er jeden Moment übergeben. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Willst du unbedingt, dass ich kotzen muss?"

Schnell stellte sie den Teller wieder weg. „Schon gut, war ja nur eine Frage. - Remus hat erzählt, dass du einen Hirsch erlegt hast. Du musst ja ganz schön Hunger gehabt haben." Sie schmunzelte.

„Kann sein."

„Du kannst dich an die Nacht nicht erinnern, oder?", wollte sie wissen, worauf Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Hatte ich auch nicht gedacht." Sie musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Schlaf, Phelan! Du siehst furchtbar müde aus."

Harry nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln und ließ sich so wie er war, auf das Kissen fallen. Kaum hatte sein schwarzer Schopf es berührt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Seine Freundin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und zog dem Werwolf zumindest eine Pyjamahose über. Anschließend zog sie das feuchte Handtuch von seinen Hüften und hängte es zum Trocknen über die Stuhllehne. Sicher würde ein Hauself es bald finden und zum Waschen mitnehmen.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und musterte den langen Kratzer über seiner Brust. Er blutete nicht, doch es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er verheilt war. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde das sogar eine hübsche Narbe hinterlassen. Ebenso wie die Bisswunde an seiner Hüfte, die nur halb über dem Hosenbund zu sehen war. Doch aus dieser Verletzung sickerte nun wieder ein wenig Blut, weil er den gebildeten Schorf unter der Dusche aufgeweicht und teilweise dadurch wieder entfernt hatte.

Sie tupfte die Wunde mit einem sauberen Stück Stoff ab behutsam ab. Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich erneut mit getrocknetem Blut verschlossen hatte. Hermine sah es gar nicht gern, wenn ihr bester Freund verletzt war. Aber als Werwolf ließ sich das nur schwer vermeiden. Jede Verwandlung barg ein Risiko. Das Zusammensein mit Remus ebenfalls. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden nicht irgendwann Rangkämpfe austragen würden. Dass Harry sich mit Greyback angelegt hatte, war schon schlimm genug. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Sanft strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf dich aus, Phelan. Heute Nacht ist es der letzte Vollmond für diesen Monat." Sie stand auf, warf ihrem schlafenden Freund noch einen letzten Blick zu und verließ dann mit ihrem Buch das Zimmer. Als sie nach unten in den Salon kam, entdeckte sie Debonair, der auf dem Sofa saß, aber sofort aufstand, als er sie sah. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Hermine musste grinsen. Dieser Junge schien sich aufrichtig Sorgen um seinen neuen Freund zu machen. Harry konnte ja kaum einen Schritt in der Schule machen, ohne dass Debonair ihm folgte. Und nun tauchte er hier jeden Tag auf, um nach dem kleinen Wolf zu schauen. Irgendwie war das ja niedlich. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie auch Bedenken aufgrund dieses intensiven Interesses. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Junge nicht nur an einer Freundschaft interessiert war, und das wiederum würde Draco ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Und wenn Harry dahinterkam, würde er sich hin und her gerissen fühlen. Er würde weder dem einen noch dem anderen wehtun wollen. Allerdings würde es dann unmöglich sein, es zu verhindern.

„Sehr müde, was kein Wunder ist. Er hat immerhin die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.", berichtete sie und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem Sofa nieder. „Die Bisswunde an seiner Hüfte hat wieder ein wenig geblutet, aber das kam von der Dusche."

Besorgnis flackerte in den braunen Augen des Jungen auf. „Es ist aber nicht schlimm, oder?"

„Er wird es überleben.", versicherte sie ihm lachend und legte das Buch neben sich. „Wie alles andere auch." Sie blickte ihn an und zwinkerte frech. „Er ist immerhin nicht umsonst der Junge-der-lebt."

„Man darf sich doch wohl trotzdem sorgen machen, oder?", erwiderte Debonair trotzig. „Du bist das beste Beispiel dafür."

„Nicht streiten, ihr beiden. Jeder hier macht sich sorgen um Harry, auch wenn er eigentlich auf sich selbst aufpassen kann." Narzissa blickte die beiden streng an, weswegen sie ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung sofort beendeten. „Es ist völlig normal, dass ein neuer Wolf sich seinen Platz in dem Rudel erkämpfen muss, und bisher hab ich noch nie davon gehört, dass dieser Kampf auf Leben und Tod geführt wurde.", erzählte sie, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Fenrir nicht so ohne Weiteres seine Position an Harry abtreten würde, solange er noch Kraft hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Debonair verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf einen Blick an die Decke, als könne er durch sie hindurch zu Harrys sehen. Er seufzte. „Ich werde wieder verschwinden. Es bringt nichts, hier herumzusitzen, wenn er schläft." Widerwillig erhob er sich. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht gehen, aber er fürchtete, dass er und Granger sich sonst noch in die Haare bekommen würden. Er verabschiedete sich freundlich und verließ das Anwesen.

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen blickte Hermine dem Jungen nach. Ihr Verdacht erhärtete sich mit jedem Mal, das sie ihn traf, ein Stück mehr und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Harry war durch die ganze Werwolf-Geschichte, den Seitenwechsel und den Kuss von Draco schon verwirrt genug. Brauchte er da wirklich noch jemanden, der ihn noch weiter in die Verwirrung trieb? Auf der anderen Seite schien er ein ehrlicher Freund zu werden. Und Harry konnte gerade jetzt, nachdem er Ron als Freund verloren hatte, einen neuen gut gebrauchen. Einen, der mit ihm zusammen zur Schule ging. Den er jeden Tag sehen konnte. Draco war weit weg, an einem Ort, wo Harry ihn nicht wirklich erreichen konnte. Das belastete ihn schwer, das wusste sie. An seinem ersten Vollmond hätte Harry Draco gern um sich gehabt.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und – als hätte er Hermines Gedanken gelesen – Draco betrat den Raum. Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, fragte er: „Wo ist er?"

Hermine lächelte. „In seinem Zimmer. Er schläft, also sei bitte leise."

„Selbstverständlich.", schnaubte er und begrüßte kurz seine Mutter. Er erklärte, dass er Dumbledore erklärt habe, dass er zusammen mit seiner Mutter ein paar Besorgungen machen und deshalb nach Hause flohen müsste. Zum Glück war es den Siebtklässlern in Hogwarts erlaubt, hin und wieder an den Wochenenden die Schule zu verlassen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Leise öffnete er die Zimmertür und schlich in den Raum. Ein Lächeln legte sich unwillkürlich auf seine Lippen, als er Harry zusammengerollt auf den Laken liegen sah. Er trat an das Bett und hockte sich hin. Jetzt erst konnte er den Kratzer und die Bisswunde sehen und sofort wallte Ärger in ihm auf. Lupin hatte doch gesagt, er würde auf den Kleinen aufpassen! Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass er verletzt wurde?

Vorsichtig strich er ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange, worauf Harry sich leicht regte und sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, rollte sich weiter zusammen und kuschelte sich tiefer in das Kissen. „Draco..."

Der Slytherin glaubte fast seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte der kleine Werwolf gerade wirklich seinen Namen gemurmelt?

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf. Er hatte ihn ehrlich vermisst, als er in Hogwarts war. Besonders, weil er die ganze Zeit diese geschrumpfte Kopie von ihm vor der Nase hatte. Der Typ watschelte durch die Gänge, als würde die Schule ihm allein gehören, immer flankiert von dem Wiesel und dessen kleiner Schwester. Es gab offensichtlich ein paar Dinge aus Harrys Leben, an die sich seine Kopie erinnerte. Aber es musste eine plausible Erklärung dafür geben. Und er würde herausfinden, wie diese lautete, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Er würde dieses Jahr nicht beenden, ohne die Lösung gefunden zu haben!

Vorsichtig, eigentlich kaum spürbar, fuhr er die lange rote Linie auf Harrys Brust entlang. Sie fühlte sich nicht heiß an, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Danach besah er sich die Bisswunde an der Hüfte. Zuerst zögerte er, doch dann zog er den Hosenbund ein Stück nach unten. Er schluckte und zwang sich, nur auf die Verletzung zu schauen. Die Male bluteten nicht mehr, sondern waren von einer dünnen Schicht getrockneten Blutes überzogen.

Da diese Wunden von einem Werwolf stammten, reagierten sie nicht auf Heiltränke und würden sehr wahrscheinlich Narben hinterlassen. Aber entgegen seiner Befürchtungen, störte ihn diese Vorstellung nicht.

Als Harry sich noch einmal regte, zog Draco die Hose wieder an ihren Platz und seine Hand schnell zurück. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder.", flüsterte er, während er ihm sanft durch das Haar fuhr. Danach beugte er sich über ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Hand griff nach der Decke und zog die behutsam über den schlanken Körper. „Bald..." Nach einem letzten Blick zu dem jungen Werwolf verließ er den Raum und schloss beinahe lautlos die Tür hinter sich.

Moment lang lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Dann erst ging er wieder hinunter.

„Und? Schläft er noch?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig.

Draco nickte. „Warum hat Lupin zugelassen, dass er verletzt wird?", wollte er nachdrücklich wissen. Sein Blick sagte aus, dass, wenn ihm die Antwort nicht gefiel, er Remus ganz schon Feuer unterm Hintern machen würde.

Narzissa schob ihren Sohn zum Sofa und drückte ihn auf die Polster. „Remus hatte keine andere Wahl. Harry hat sich seinen Platz im Rudel verdienen müssen. Fenrir sieht mindestens genauso mitgenommen aus."

Ungläubig blickte Draco auf. „Greyback?", wiederholte er. „Er hat sich mit Greyback angelegt?" Auf Narzissas Zustimmung hin, schüttelte er den Kopf und massierte sich die Schläfen, als hätte er einen Migräneanfall. „Ich wusste ja, dass er lebensmüde ist, aber dass sein Wolf nicht klüger ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Harry und sein Wolf sind ein und dasselbe. Harry ist ein Anführer, auch wenn er das selbst nicht sehen kann. Es wundert mich eigentlich nicht, dass er sich Greyback nicht unterordnen wollte, und stattdessen nach dessen Position gegriffen hat." Hermine grinste schief.

Draco verzog das Gesicht und wippte in einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Nicken und Schütteln mit dem Kopf. „Stimmt auch wieder."

„Wie sieht es in Hogwarts aus? Schon etwas herausgefunden?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nach hinten. „Nicht viel. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es gemacht haben, aber der Typ scheint ein paar Erinnerungen von Harry zu haben. Weasley und Mini-Weasley kleben die ganze Zeit an ihm wie eine Klette. Sie lassen niemanden nah genug an ihn heran, um ihn irgendwie zur Rede stellen zu können.", schimpfte er. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie sehr ihm das gegen den Strich ging.

„Versuch es weiter. Je mehr wir wissen, desto besser." Narzissa blickte ihren Sohn aufmerksam an.

„Natürlich!", schnarrte er, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Was es wahrscheinlich sogar war. „Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor ich wieder zurück muss. Also, erzähl, Granger. Wie läuft es in der neuen Schule?"

Ob sie von Harrys neuem Freund erzählen sollte, der gestern und heute bereits hier gewesen war? Das wohl besser nicht. „Es läuft ganz gut. Harry hat zum ersten Mal selbstständig einen fehlerfreien Trank gebraut. Die Frau kann sehr gut unterrichten.", berichtete sie und musste über das skeptische Gesicht des blonden Slytherin grinsen. „Sie ist auch ein Werwolf und erklärt sogar, warum welche Zutat hinein gehört."

„Das ist doch vollkommen logisch, oder nicht? Man sollte die Zutaten schon kennen, die man verwendet."

Hermine nickte. „Das stimmt, aber Snape hat darauf die Wert gelegt. Seine Hauptsache war, dass die Tränke hundertprozentig richtig gebraut waren. Wie und warum hat er den Schülern überlassen. Kein Wunder, dass sie das nie gelernt haben." Als Draco sie unterbrechen wollte, fuhr sie ihm dazwischen. „Außerdem hat er immer nur strikt nach Buch gearbeitet. In denen stehen zwar die Rezepte drin, aber weiter erläutert wird es da nicht. Wir hingegen benutzen gar keine Bücher. Wir erarbeiten die Rezepte zusammen. Wir lesen sie nicht nur ab."

„Dann muss ich dir Recht geben. Das ist wirklich eine bessere Methode." Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er das nicht gerne zugab. Immerhin war das gleichzeitig Kritik an seinem Hauslehrer. „Es muss ziemlich schwierig sein, im Unterricht mitzukommen, oder?"

„Es geht. Harry hat ein paar kleine Probleme in Alte Runen, weil er das vorher ja nicht gehabt hatte. Aber da versuche ich ihm weiterzuhelfen. Und in Zaubertränke hat uns ein Klassenkamerad seine Aufzeichnungen geliehen, damit wir sie durcharbeiten können."

Dracos Augen verengten sich unmerklich. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dass jemand dem kleinen Werwolf half, aber er ahnte, dass etwas mehr dahinter steckte, als Granger bereit war zu sagen. Er musste das im Auge behalten. „Sehr gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ihr dort schikaniert werdet."

„So wie von dir damals?", fragte sie neckisch. „Eigentlich sind sie alle ganz okay dort. Zumindest lassen sie uns in Ruhe. Abgesehen von Zweien und die können wir ignorieren."

„Namen!", verlangte Draco und starrte sie fast in Grund und Boden.

Narzissa kicherte, hielt sich aber heraus. Sie fand es nur ausgesprochen niedlich, was für einen Beschützerinstinkt ihr Sohn auf einmal an den Tag legte, wenn es um Harry Potter ging.

Auch Hermine amüsierte sich. „Nun mach mal halblang, Malfoy!", lachte sie. „Wir können gut auf uns selbst aufpassen. Harry hat dem Dunklen Lord unzählige Male standgehalten und fast Greyback als Alphawolf abgelöst. Meinst du nicht, da werden wir mit ein paar frechen Typen fertig?"

Draco schnaubte, gab darauf aber keine Antwort. Er wusste, wie häufig sich Harry in Schwierigkeiten brachte und sich auch selbst daraus wieder befreien konnte. Doch es reichte nur ein einziges Mal, wo er es nicht schaffte. „Seid trotzdem vorsichtig."

Mit einem Seufzen versprach Hermine es, wobei sie erleichtert war, dass sie sich nicht noch erzählt hatte, dass einer dieser Typen ein Vampir war. Dann würde Malfoy wahrscheinlich mit wehenden Kriegsfahnen in die Schule einmarschieren und den Blutsauger filetieren. Das würde eine Sauerei werden und unnötiges Blutvergießen würde sie doch gerne verhindern.

„Sag mir zumindest, wie der Typ heißt, von dem ihr die Aufzeichnungen für Zaubertränke habt.", verlangte Draco zu wissen.

Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er diesen Namen wusste, dachte das Mädchen. „Debonair Just."

Der Slytherin schnaubte. „Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass ihr euch ausgerechnet mit dem versteht?"

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja, allerdings.", murmelte er und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. „Das ist ein verkappter Gryffindor." So, wie er das betonte, hätte er statt 'verkappter Gryffindor' auch 'Kuhfladen' sagen können.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur, damit du es weißt, du Hornochse: Harry ist ebenfalls ein Gryffindor! Und damit scheinst du keine Probleme zu haben!", fauchte sie aufgebracht. Wie sie es hasste, wenn er Gryffindor als Beleidigung benutzte!

„Reg dich ab, Granger!" Draco verdrehte die Augen.

Narzissa schritt. „Beruhigt euch, alle beide!" Sie wandte sich an Hermine. „Nimm nicht immer alles so ernst, was er sagt. - Und du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen!", fuhr sie ihren Sohn an. „Du solltest endlich damit aufhören, deine Gefühle für Harry mit Beleidigungen überdecken zu wollen! Jeder hier weiß, was los ist!"

Dracos Grinsen erlosch und ein eisiger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Er wusste, dass es jeder wusste. Aber es fiel ihm trotzdem nicht leicht, offen damit umzugehen. Es hatte ihn schon einiges gekostet, von 'Potter' auf 'Harry' umzusteigen. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich in Hogwarts gedanklich daran gewöhnen, etwas offener zu sein. Vielleicht...

Bevor er in seine Schule zurückkehrte, sah der Slytherin noch nach Harry. Der Werwolf schlief noch immer tief und fest, den Körper fest in die Decke gewickelt. Draco kniete sich neben das Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht ein paar Momente lang. „Schade, dass du nicht wach bist, Kleiner. Aber wecken will ich dich auch nicht. Du hast den Schlaf dringend nötig." Sanft streichelte er ihm über die Wange und die Haare, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder.", versprach er und verließ nach einem letzten Blick das Zimmer. Unten nahm er noch Abschied von seiner Mutter und Hermine, bevor er durch den Kamin wieder nach Hogwarts flohte.

* * *

Harry erwachte etwa eine Stunde, bevor der Mond aufgehen würde. Nicht, dass er ausgeschlafen hätte, aber sein Magen hatte so laut geknurrt, dass es ihn geweckt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er das Nachtmahl in Form von frischem Hirschfleisch bereits verdaut.

Mit einem Ächzen rollte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich die Decke vom Körper.

Merkwürdig... Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, sich eine Hose angezogen zu haben. Soweit er wusste, war er mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte eingeschlafen.

Er lächelte. Dann hatte bestimmt Hermine ihn umgezogen. Immer achtete sie auf diese Kleinigkeiten. Eine wahre Freundin...

Mit noch etwas wackligen Beinen ging er zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm ein T-shirt heraus, dass er sich sofort überzog. Danach folgte noch ein Paar Socken, damit er keine kalten Füße bekam, und Schuhe. So ausgerüstet lief er hinunter in den Salon, wo er auf Remus traf. Der Werwolf saß auf dem Sofa, einen Teller auf dem Schoß balancierend und eine Tasse Tee in den Händen. Als er aber hörte, dass jemand den Raum betrat, hob er den Kopf und lächelte. „Hey, Welpe. Ausgeschlafen?"

Sich die Augen reibend ließ sich Harry neben ihm fallen. „Nein, mein Magen hat mich geweckt -" Ein erneutes Knurren seines Magens unterbrach ihn.

Remus lachte und rief eine Hauselfe, damit diese seinem Welpen etwas zu Essen brachte. „Der Hirsch hat relativ lange angehalten.", murmelte er. „Auf der anderen Seite hast du auch fast das ganze Tier allein verdrückt."

Harry bekam große Augen. „Was?"

„Es war gegen Ende der Nacht, als du das Tier aufgespürt hast.", erzählte er. „Es hatte keine Chance, obwohl du bei der Jagd noch ein wenig unbeholfen gewirkt hast." Ein wenig Vaterstolz blitzte in seinen honigfarbenen Augen auf.

Es hatte ihn eigentlich nicht überrascht, als sein Welpe in der Nacht plötzlich die Ohren gespitzt und die Nase schnüffelnd gehoben hatte. Er selbst hatte das Tier ebenfalls gewittert, hatte dem aber keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Rohes Hirschfleisch war nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack – schon gar nicht, wenn er mit seinem menschlichen Bewusstsein dachte. Aber Harry war voll in seinem tierischen Ich und begann daher mit der Jagd. Es war ein toller Anblick gewesen, wie der riesige Körper des Wolfs lautlos durch das Dickicht geschlichen war, die Ohren aufmerksam aufgestellt und jedes Geräusch verfolgend. Und obwohl Wölfe eigentlich im Rudel jagten, hatte Harry keinen Wert auf seine Hilfe gelegt. Noch etwas unsicher hatten seine großen Pfoten Halt auf dem Boden gesucht und kurz vor seiner Beute krachte plötzlich ein Zeig unter ihm.

Der Hirsch hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, alle vier Beine in die Hand genommen und war mit großen Sprüngen zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Doch Harry lief ihm in großen Sätzen nach, die Zähne gefletscht. Als Remus ihn eingeholt hatte, thronte sein Welpe bereits mit den Vorderbeinen auf dem Hals des toten Tieres, während er große Stücke Fleisch aus dem Kadaver riss und hinunter würgte. Als er Remus gehört hatte, hatten sich zwar seine Ohren in diese Richtung gedreht, doch er hatte sein Mahl nicht unterbrochen. Grüne Augen hatten ihn aufmerksam, doch ohne Drohung angesehen, woraus Remus geschlossen hatte, dass er, wenn er gewollt hätte, durchaus seinen Teil an der Beute widerstandslos bekommen hätte. Doch er hatte sich nur unter einer großen Tanne niedergelassen und Harry bei seinem Nachtmahl beobachtet. Danach war sein Welpe zu ihm getrottet und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt auf die Erde fallenlassen.

Das Klappern von Geschirr riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Harry hatte sich mit einem beladenen Teller neben ihn gesetzt. Das feine Porzellan lag auf seinen Schenkeln, während er in den Händen eine Tasse Tee hielt, in der er mit einem Löffel herumrührte, was das Geräusch erklärte. „Na? Wieder da?", fragte Harry neckend mit einem Grinsen, während er seinem Leitwolf einen frechen Seitenblick zuwarf, bevor er über die Tasse pustete und einen kleinen Schluck des Tees trank. Als er die Temperatur als angemessen empfand, nahm er einen größeren Schluck und stellte die Tasse zur Seite. „Woran hast du gedacht?", wollte er dann wissen, nachdem Remus nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Entschuldige." Remus lächelte leicht. „Ich habe an vergangene Nacht gedacht.", meinte er, bevor er den Rest seines inzwischen kalt gewordenen Tees trank.

„Sollte ich etwas wissen oder war die Jagd das Wichtigste?"

Ein vielsagendes Grinsen legte sich auf Remus' Lippen, weswegen Harrys Herz einen Takt aussetzte. Er würde doch wohl nichts angestellt haben!

„Keine Sorge, du warst ein ganz braver Wolf.", beruhigte der Ältere ihn dann schließlich, was ihm einen leichten Hieb gegen die Schulter einbrachte.

„Erschreck' mich gefälligst nicht so!", schimpfte Harry, musste dann aber doch grinsen.

„Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?" Remus wich einem erneuten Hieb aus, wobei er fast seinen Teller auf den Boden warf. Doch ein wenig der Soße schwappte über den Rand, lief über seine Hose und tropfte auf den Boden. „Mist!" Narzissa sah es gar nicht gerne, wenn nicht am Tisch gegessen wurde. Sie hasste Flecken auf dem Teppich!

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Tja, die Strafe folgt auf dem Fuße, hm?"

Darauf erwiderte der ältere Werwolf nichts, sondern tupfte nur den Soßenfleck auf dem Teppich mit einer Serviette ab in der Hoffnung, dass danach nichts mehr zu sehen sein würde. Doch der Fleck blieb hartnäckig.

„Remus?" Narzissa stand in der Tür zum Salon und starrte den Werwolf aus verengten Augen an. Ihre Hände waren in die Hüften gestemmt, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie gesehen hatte, was Remus zu verbergen versucht hatte.

Der Werwolf hatte den Anstand, wenigstens reumütig auszusehen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht -"

„Warum esst ihr nicht am Tisch, wie es normale, gesittete Menschen tun? Dann hättest du nicht meinen Teppich ruiniert.", zischte sie wütend und funkelte den Älteren dermaßen in Grund und Boden, dass sogar Harry neben ihm den Kopf einzog und auf leisen Sohlen mit seinem Teller in der Hand Richtung Tisch schlich. Doch Narzissa nahm ihn sofort ins Visier. „Und du", schnarrte sie, „nimm dir nicht immer ein Beispiel an ihm!"

Harry nickte artig und huschte schnell zum Tisch, um dort weiter essen zu können. Irgendwie tat Remus ihm schon leid. Er saß da wie ein geprügelter Hund und ließ die Schimpftirade wortlos über die ergehen. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte der Werwolf ganz genau gewusst, welches Risiko er einging, als er sich auf dem Sofa statt am Tisch niedergelassen hatte.

Ein Kribbeln im Nacken ließ Harry den Kopf heben. Auch Remus war aufmerksam geworden. „Verdammt! Wie lange ist es noch bis Mondaufgang?"

Narzissa unterbrach erschrocken ihre Schimpftirade und starrte die beiden Werwölfe mit geweiteten Augen an.

Sein Leitwolf warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich bereits. „Nicht lange genug.", grummelte Remus und schloss kurz resigniert die Augen, während Harry halb in Panik ausbrach. Er selbst spürte ebenfalls, dass es zu spät war. Die Verwandlung stand unmittelbar bevor, dennoch weigerte er sich, im Haus zu dem Wolf zu werden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Tier darauf reagieren würde, in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Von den Leuten jenseits der Tür ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich werde die Tür verriegeln und die Hauselfen anweisen, niemanden hinaus oder hinein zu lassen. Ihr habt mein Wort, dass die Wölfe hier nicht hinaus kommen werden.", schwor Narzissa und blickte sie ernst an. Dann lief sie hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry konnte noch das Zuschnappen der Schlösser und ein paar Versiegelungszauber hören, bevor jedes Geräusch von draußen verstummte. Doch es lag nicht daran, dass es keine mehr gab, sondern daran, dass sein Wolf durchbrach. Sein Denken verlagerte sich, seine Sinne schwanden für einen Moment, bevor sie hundertfach verstärkt zurückkehrten, und ein eigenartiger Schmerz durch seine Wirbelsäule fuhr.

* * *

„Au!", murmelte Harry und drehte sich mühsam auf die Seite, während er mit einer Hand unkoordiniert nach dem Übeltäter tastete, das in seinen Rücken gestochen hatte. Ein Holzspan schnitt in seine Handfläche, weswegen er sich verwundert umwandte. „Autsch... Aua..." So wie er sich gerade fühlte, lag er auf einer ganzen Sammlung von diesen Spänen. Vorsichtig stützte er sich auf seine Arme und schob sich ächzend in eine aufrechtere Position. „Oh..."

Das Zimmer, in dem er war, sah aus, als hätte ein Wirbelsturm darin gewütet. Aber er wusste, dass dieser Sturm seinen Namen trug.

Ächzend stand er auf, wobei er ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm auch, warum. Er stand auf dem ehemaligen Esstisch. Die Tischplatte war in der Mitte durchgebrochen, sodass sie ein V bildete. Zusammen mit den Beinen ergab das ein krüppliges M. Die Holzspäne stammten von der Bruchstelle, auf der er gelegen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass ihm alles wehtat.

Als er sich umblickte, entdeckte er Remus schlafend auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt. Er sah müde aus, aber sonst schien er in Ordnung zu sein.

Harry warf einen Blick zur Tür. Das Holz hatte ein paar gewaltige Kratzer, aber nichts, was man nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. Das Fenster war ebenfalls noch intakt und ansonsten gab es außer dem Kamin keine Verbindungen nach draußen. Sie schienen den Raum also wirklich nicht verlassen zu haben.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Beinahe wäre sein erster Vollmond zu einem Desaster geworden.

Es würde ihn allerdings mal interessieren, warum er auf dem Tisch lag! Der mit Teppich ausgerüstete Fußboden sah so viel bequemer aus!

Das Schloss der Tür wurde leise geöffnete, dann wurde sie einen Spalt breit aufgeschoben und Narzissa steckte ihren Kopf hinein. Als sie sah, dass Harry wach war, lächelte sie sanft und betrat den Raum vollständig. „Guten Morgen.", wünschte sie leise mit Rücksicht auf den noch immer schlafenden Remus. Als ihr Blick aber auf den gebrochenen Tisch fiel, seufzte sie resigniert und legte eine schmale Hand in ihren Nacken. „Ohje... Dieser Tisch war mit einigen Zaubern versehen. Es wird nicht leicht werden, ihn wieder zu reparieren."

„Tut mir leid, aber offensichtlich fand mein Wolf ihn überaus bequem." Harry zuckte verlegen und entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr. Er war froh, dass die Frau ihm das zerstörte Holzteil nicht übel nahm, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er nichts dafür. Sein Wolf tat, was er will, da konnte er sich auf den Kopf stellen...

Narzissa lächelte nachsichtig und rief eine Hauselfe, damit diese das Chaos beseitigte und die Splitter entfernte, um zu verhindern, dass sich noch jemand daran verletzte. Dann glitt sie zu Harry. „Würdest du bitte das Shirt ausziehen, damit ich nachsehen kann, ob du verletzt bist?"

Vorsichtig kam er ihrer Bitte nach, denn in seinen Armen machte sich seine Muskeln schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Sie schienen es wohl nicht zu mögen, drei Nächte hintereinander sein halbes Gewicht hatten tragen zu müssen. Außerdem brannten ein paar vereinzelte Stellen an seinen Seiten.

„Die Splitter haben dich verletzt." Narzissa fuhr zaghaft mit ihren kühlen Fingern über kleinere Schnittwunden. Die meisten begannen bereits zu verheilen, doch in einigen war noch immer das Holzstück, was ein Schließen der Wunde verhinderte. „Darf ich die Splitter entfernen? Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig."

Harry hörte die Fürsorge in ihrer Stimme und lächelte. „Natürlich." Er hielt ganz still, während sie vorsichtig die Fremdkörper aus seiner Haut puhlte. Hin und wieder tat es ein wenig weh, doch er war Schmerz gewohnt und zuckte daher nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Er war nur froh, dass das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm einen Tag vor Vollmond soweit verheilt gewesen war, dass sie den Verband hatten abnehmen können. Die Haut war zwar noch immer sehr empfindlich, aber längst nicht mehr so schlimm. Er konnte sie berühren, ohne dass es wehtat. Er konnte den Arm wieder auf den Tisch legen beim Schreiben oder Essen. Doch alles noch vorsichtig.

Er zuckte zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz zwischen seinen Rippen aufbrüllte. „Tut mir leid.", kam sofort Narzissas Entschuldigung. „Das Mistding ist mir entwischt." Sie machte sich an einen erneuten Versuch und Harry spürte ihre Fingernägel an seiner Haut. Es ziepte kurz, aber dann jubelte die Frau leise auf und hielt den kleinen Übeltäter triumphierend in die Höhe. „Der war ganz schön hartnäckig." Sie warf ihm ein kleines Grinsen zu. „Stur wie derjenige, in dessen Haut er gesteckt hat."

Harry warf ihr über die Schulter hinweg ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Soll ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, weil ich Gemeinsamkeiten mit einem Stück Holz habe?", fragte er amüsiert.

Die blonde Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog und die kleinen Wunden erst reinigte, dann mit einem schnellen Zauber verschloss. „So, das wäre erledigt. Wie sehen die anderen Verletzungen aus?" Sie lief um den jungen Werwolf herum und besah sich den langen Kratzer, den Fenrir ihm zugefügt hatte. Er war bereits langsam am Verheilen. „Das sieht ganz gut aus. Und die Bisswunde?" Sie überließ es ihm, seinen Hosenbund ein Stück hinunter zu ziehen, sodass die Verletzung vollständig zu sehen war. Auch auf dieser Wunde hatte sich bereits fester Schorf gebildet, was ein gutes Zeichen war. „Sehr schön. Aber ich fürchte, es werden Narben zurückbleiben."

Schulterzuckend zog Harry seinen Bund wieder zurecht. „Wären nicht die ersten. Und es werden mit Sicherheit auch nicht die letzten sein." Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Bauchgegend, als wäre er überrascht, dass dieser Körperteil von ihm sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte.

„Ich habe den Hauselfen angewiesen, euch beiden ein wenig Fleisch zu bringen.", erklärte Narzissa Harrys mangelnden Hunger. „Und er meinte, dass ihr beide euch darauf gestürzt hättet, als wärt ihr kurz vor dem Verhungern. Das war gegen vier Uhr nachts."

Harry warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr. Es war halb acht am Morgen. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er es noch zu Unterricht schaffen... Ein Gähnen unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Narzissa den Schwarzhaarigen. Sie ahnte, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, aber er würde noch merken, dass er heute keinen Schritt mehr nötig tun konnte. Die Anstrengungen der letzten drei Nächte würden ihn sehr schnell ans Bett ketten. Die ersten Anzeichen gab es bereits. Es war ihr schon klar, dass er eigentlich keinen Unterricht verpassen wollte, doch ihm würde keine Wahl bleiben. Entweder schlief er hier oder in der Schule. Und beides hätte den Effekt, dass er den Unterricht versäumte. Allerdings dürften beim Schlafen in der Schule noch Rückenschmerzen hinzukommen, denn bekannterweise waren die Schülerpulte alles andere als schläferfreundlich.

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Unterricht zu verpassen. Ich hänge doch ohne dieses ganze Vollmond-Rumgehampel schon genug hinterher.", knurrte Harry halb genervt, halb verzweifelt. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass er an den Vollmond-Tagen den Unterricht nicht besuchen konnte, aber es machte ihn dennoch wahnsinnig, dass sein Leben von diesem toten Himmelskörper ein paar hunderttausend Kilometer entfernt bestimmt wurde. Doch er musste sich fügen. Auf der anderen Seite war er zutiefst dankbar für diese Zeit, die er weiterleben durfte. Wenn er dadurch ein wenig mit dem Unterricht hinterherhing, durfte er sich nicht beklagen.

Narzissa bemerkte sofort, wann Harry resignierte. Die Spannung in seinen Schultern ließ merklich nach, wodurch sie ein Stück nach unten sackten. „Leg dich hin. Du musst morgen wieder fit sein." Sie legte vorsichtig eine Hand an seinen Ellenbogen, um ihn in sein Zimmer zu begleiten. Harry war unterwegs dorthin bereits beinahe eingeschlafen und über die Stufen gestolpert, sodass er sich in seinem Zimmer einfach nur auf sein Bett fallen ließ, die Decke über die Schultern zog und sofort einschlief.

* * *

„Phelan? Wach auf!" Die Stimme drang nur langsam durch den dicken Nebel in seinem Kopf. Grummelnd zog sich der Werwolf die Decke über den Kopf und legte sich den Arm auf das Ohr, das nicht ins Kissen gedrückt wurde. Doch diese Stimme ließ nicht locker, sodass Harry schließlich die Grenze zwischen Schlaf und Wachen überschritt und missgelaunt ein Auge öffnete, um den Störenfried wütend anzufunkeln. Doch es hatte leider nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt: Der Störenfried lachte.

Harry fauchte etwas Unverständliches, was das Lachen aber nur noch heftiger machte. So griff er wieder auf seine alte Taktik zurück: Unter der Decke verstecken und hoffen, dass man dadurch nicht gesehen wurde. Doch der andere wurde so dreist und riss sie ihm einfach wieder weg. Instinktiv schnappte Harry mit den Zähnen nach der Hand und erwischte ein Stück Baumwolle – und offenbar auch etwas anderes.

„Aua! Harry, nicht beißen!" Hermine schüttelte ihn lachend ab und klopfte ihm auf den Kopf, weswegen Harry schließlich knurrend die Augen öffnete. Wenn auch nur, um zu sehen, wo der Übeltäter war, um ihn dann besser erwischen zu können. Doch derjenige bemerkte wohl, dass er noch immer in Gefahr schwebte, und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass Harry ihn vom Bett aus nicht mehr erreichen konnte. „Wehe, du schläfst wieder ein, Harry!", drohte sie, während Harry schon wieder halb weggedriftet war. Doch er war fest entschlossen, es einfach zu ignorieren und sich den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu gönnen.

Doch plötzlich knallte etwas gegen seine Stirn und der schmerzhafte Aufprall schreckte ihn auf. „Was?", bellte er und starrte den Übeltäter finster an. Ein schneller Blick nach unten zeigte ihn, dass das Ding ein kleiner Holzspan gewesen war, der neben dem Kamin gelegen hatte. „Granger, was soll das?"

„Wooh! Jetzt mal mal halblang, Phelan! Es ist fünf Uhr nachmittags -"

„Viel zu früh!" Damit zog er sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, um weiterzuschlafen.

„Ich wollte -"

„Ist mir egal!", unterbrach Harry sie gedämpft. „Komm wieder, wenn ich wach bin."

Hermine starrte einen Moment lang empört den Deckenberg an, bevor sie schnaufte, sich so schwungvoll umdrehte, dass ihre Haare flogen, und das Zimmer verließ, wobei sie die Tür äußerst geräuschvoll schloss.

Knurrend drehte Harry sich unter seiner Decke auf die andere Seite. Er wusste, dass Hermine die nächste Zeit ziemlich angepisst sein würde. Doch selbst wenn er jetzt doch noch aufstand und ihr nachlief, würde sich daran nichts ändern. Also beschloss er, im Bett zu bleiben, damit er wenigstens ausgeschlafen war, wenn er ihr gegenüber treten musste. Abgesehen davon bestand ihre Mitteilung wahrscheinlich darin, ihm seine Hausaufgaben zu bringen. Aber dafür war er noch viel zu müde...

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es draußen dunkel und er fühlte sich wesentlich ausgeruhter. Nur sein Magen meldete sich protestierend. Er zog die Decke beiseite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Nach einer gründlichen Dusche und frischer Kleidung fühlte er sich fast wie neu geboren. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass seine Haare zwar noch immer vollkommen wirr waren, doch daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Mit einer Hand fuhr er kurz durch den chaotischen Schopf, nur um dann den Kopf zu schütteln und den Raum zu verlassen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, doch sein Magen verlangte unnachgiebig nach Nahrung.

Das Haus war ruhig, weswegen Harry vermutete, dass die Bewohner alle in ihren Betten lagen. Er schlug den Weg in die Küche ein, wo er ein paar Hauselfen erschreckte, die gerade dabei gewesen waren, ihren Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen. „Entschuldigt, ich wollt euch nicht erschrecken." Harry lächelte leicht.

Eine Hauselfe tappelte zu ihm und verbeugte sich tief und demütig vor ihm. „Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen, Herr. Was können wir für Euch tun?"

„Ich bin ein wenig hungrig. Könntet ihr mir..." Er überlegte.

„Wie wäre es mit einer gebackenen Hirschkeule, Herr?", schlug der Elf vorsichtig vor, worauf Harry zustimmend nickte. „Wir werden es Euch dann im Speisezimmer servieren, wenn es Euch recht ist?" Wieder nickte der Werwolf zustimmend und verließ die Küche.

Als er die Tür zum Esszimmer öffnete, blieb er kurz erstaunt stehen, als er Remus am Tisch entdeckte, der sich hungrig über seinen gefüllten Teller hermachte. Dann betrat er den Raum und ließ sich seinem Leitwolf gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Hi.", grüßte er lächelnd.

Remus schluckte den Bissen hinunter, den er noch im Mund gehabt hatte, und erwiderte den Gruß. „Ich nehme an, du hast Hunger?"

„Wie ein Bär.", grinste Harry, wobei ihm sein Magen laut zustimmte. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon die Hauselfe mit einem vollbeladenen Teller neben ihm und deckte für den jungen Werwolf den Tisch.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Remus besorgt, sobald Harry sein Mahl beendet hatte. Er sah zwar, dass sein Welpe besser aussah als in den letzten Tagen, aber er wollte dennoch sichergehen, dass es ihm auch wirklich gut ging.

Harry blickte auf. Er lächelte. „Es geht mir wirklich gut. Immerhin ist niemand verletzt worden. Und so schlimm, wie ich zuerst dachte, war es gar nicht."

Remus grinste schief und hob eine Augenbraue. „Greyback?"

„Der zählt nicht!", kicherte der Schwarzhaarige. „Immerhin hätte er nicht hier sein müssen. Außerdem war er selbst ein Wolf. Er konnte sich also durchaus zur Wehr setzen. - Wie man immer noch sehen kann." Er fuhr sich leicht über die Hüfte, dort, wo die Bisswunde langsam verheilte. Die Kratzer spürte er nur noch, wenn er sich falsch bewegte.

Remus lächelte glücklich. Sein Welpe schien seinen ersten Vollmond überaus gut überstanden zu haben. Wenn er da an sein erstes Mal dachte, als er sich in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte... Er hatte panische Angst gehabt und es hatte höllisch wehgetan. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht daran erinnern, was er in diesen Nächten angestellt hatte. Doch er hatte gelesen, dass zu dieser Zeit einige Menschen in den Wäldern in seiner Nähe verletzt worden seien. Bis heute hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen und mit jedem neuen Vollmond, den er ohne Wolfsbanntrank überstehen musste, stieg seine Angst vor seinem inneren Wolf.

Harry hingegen schien die Bestie in seinem Inneren zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass der Wolf so friedlich war. Selbst in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein, schien das Tier nicht groß gestört zu haben. Er hatte zwar versucht, die Tür zu öffnen, aber nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie fest verschlossen war, hatte er Remus halb auf seinen Vorderbeinen liegend und mit wedelndem Schwanz zum Spielen aufgefordert. Die halbe Einrichtung war dabei zu Bruch gegangen, aber das war kein Akt der Böswilligkeit gewesen, sondern einfach Unachtsamkeit und der Übermut der Jugend, wie Remus schätzte.

„Alles okay?", riss ihn Harrys Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe nur an meine erste Verwandlung denken müssen."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast mir nie davon erzählt.", stellte er vorsichtig fest und blickte Remus unsicher an. Vielleicht wollte der Ältere nicht darüber reden, weil er schlechte Erinnerungen daran hatte...

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da gibt es auch nicht allzu viel zu erzählen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern." Er senkte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe gehört, wie ein paar Leute in der Nähe in diesen Nächten verletzt wurden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich das war, ist ziemlich hoch. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich scheinbar niemanden getötet habe."

„Das war nicht deine..." Harry verstummte, als ihm klarwurde, dass er sich selbst in Remus' Situation ebenfalls die Schuld geben würde. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber. Es ist lange her und dank des Banntranks hast du deinen Wolf unter Kontrolle." Dann grinste er und legte seinem Leitwolf eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Außerdem bin ich jetzt da, der auf dich aufpassen kann."

Remus warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Du passt also auf mich auf?", wiederholte er grinsend. „Dann zählt also ein Esszimmer auf den Kopf zustellen zu aufpassen?"

„Aber natürlich! Es hätte ja sein können, dass die Möbel dich angreifen wollen. Ich war nur vorausschauend." Harry reckte gespielt arrogant das Kinn und tat so, als wäre das Chaos eine wahre Heldentat gewesen. Doch er hatte sein Ziel damit erreicht. Remus lächelte wieder und schien nicht mehr diesen düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Der Ältere erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen. Morgen musst du wieder in den Unterricht."

Harry nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln und tat es seinem Leitwolf nach. Er fuhr sich einmal kurz mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, bevor er zu Remus trat und ihn umarmte. „Gute Nacht."

* * *

Wie gesagt, das nächste folgt sogleich... ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

So, ich will euch nicht lange aufhalten...

Viel Spaß! =)

* * *

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Nachmittag saß Harry zusammen mit Hermine und Debonair in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an den Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben. Er war ein wenig müde und er hatte einen Muskelkater allererster Güte, doch er fühlte sich wohl. Zum ersten Mal musste er nicht Hermine um Rat fragen, sondern schrieb seinen kurzen Aufsatz völlig selbstständig und war dabei noch sicher, dass er richtig war.

Debonair war spontan mitgekommen und Harry war froh über die Gesellschaft. Dass er so schnell in der neuen Schule Freunde finden würde, hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten, aber dieser Junge hatte ihn vorbehaltlos akzeptiert. Es war ein wenig wie mit Ron damals. Auch der Rothaarige hatte ihn einfach akzeptiert.

Allerdings erst, nachdem er deinen Namen erfahren hatte, höhnte eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren.

Debonair hatte seinen Namen ebenfalls gewusst, bevor er überhaupt auch nur ein Wort hatte sagen können, doch entgegen seinem ehemaligen besten Freund prahlte Debonair nicht damit, ein Freund von Harry Potter zu sein. Er drängte ihn auch nicht, irgendetwas zu erzählen oder verurteilte ihn, wenn er anderer Meinung war, wie Ron es gerne getan hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er in diesem Jungen einen echten Freund gefunden hatte? Jemand, der ihn nicht verließ, wenn es in Harrys Nähe zu turbulent oder gefährlich wurde? Schön wäre es ja...

„Alles okay, Phelan?", ertönte Hermines besorgte Stimme neben ihm.

„Ja, klar!" Harry lächelte und schrieb den nächsten Absatz auf sein Pergament.

Debonair blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er sich an Hermine wandte. „Warum nennst du ihn so?"

„Phelan?" Auf sein Nicken hin, antwortete sie: „Weil das 'kleiner Wolf' bedeutet. Und da er nun mal jünger und kleiner ist als jeder andere mir bekannte Werwolf, war dieser Spitzname doch geradezu auf ihn zugeschnitten. - Nicht wahr, Phelan?", fragte sie spitzbübisch.

Harry grummelte. „Jaja, ich weiß, dass ich zu klein bin."

Hermine hob die linke Hand und wuschelte ihm durch den schwarzen Schopf. „Also, ich finde das niedlich."

Mit einem mitleiderregenden Seufzen schüttelte Harry den Kopf und hob den Blick zu seinem neuen Freund. „Ignoriere sie einfach. - Das ist so typisch Mädchen..." Er wich der Kopfnuss aus und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen, weswegen Debonair grinsend den Kopf senkte und sich hinter seinem Lehrbuch versteckte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Hermine den Brünetten aufmerksam. Jede noch so kleinste Bewegung wurde registriert und für einen späteren Zeitpunkt zur Analyse abgespeichert. Sie würde herausfinden, ob und wenn ja, was genau der Junge für Harry empfand.

Nachdem sie alle Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, griffen Hermine und Debonair ihrem Freund ein wenig bei Alte Runen unter die Arme. Sie wiederholten noch einmal alle wichtigen Runen, die sie in der letzten Woche im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, und fügten noch ein paar hinzu, von denen sie der Meinung waren, dass sie ebenfalls essenziell wären.

Harry schwirrte bald der Kopf bei so vielen fremden Zeichen. Immer wieder verwechselte er Runen, die sich ähnelten, und Runen, die sich ganz und gar nicht ähnelten, aber eine ähnliche Bedeutung hatten.

Als leichte Kopfschmerzen einsetzten und sich vor seinen Augen die Runen um sich selbst zu drehen begannen, schob er die Aufzeichnungen von sich und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. „Wenn ich mir noch eine einzige Rune ansehen muss, explodiert mein Kopf.", murmelte er undeutlich und wünschte sich augenblicklich in sein Bett. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst sieben Uhr war, doch so ganz war die Vollmond-bedingte Müdigkeit noch nicht verschwunden. „Be~tt!", jammerte er.

Hermine lachte und half ihrem Freund auf die Beine. „Dann ab mit dir!" Sie warf dem brünetten Jungen, der ebenfalls aufstand, einen kurzen Blick zu, der aber unbemerkt blieb, weil Debonair lächelnd den schon halb schlafenden Harry beobachtete, der taumelnd an ihrer Schulter hing.

„Ich werde mich dann wohl langsam auf den Weg machen.", meinte Just und trat zu seinem neuen Freund, um diesem einmal kräftig durch die Haare zu wuscheln. „Schlaf dich aus, Harry."

Harry brummte zustimmend und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln, bevor seine Freundin ihn vorsichtig zu seinem Zimmer brachte, wo sie ihn mit einem Zauber umzog und dann ins Bett verfrachtete.

„Danke, Mine...", murmelte der junge Werwolf, bevor er einschlief und sich unbewusst tiefer in die Decken und Kissen kuschelte.

Hermine strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Gute Nacht, Phelan." Sie verließ leise das Zimmer und ging wieder in die Bibliothek, um ihre und Harrys Sachen einzusammeln. Debonair stand am Tisch und suchte seine Unterlagen zusammen. Als er hörte, wie Hermine eintrat, hob er den Kopf. „Schläft er?"

Sie nickte und ließ mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Debonair runzelte die Stirn. „Fragen kannst du. Aber, dass du auch eine Antwort bekommst, kann ich nicht versprechen."

Eine Zeit lang war ruhig und der Junge bezweifelte schon, dass sie überhaupt noch etwas sagen würde. „Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, okay? Ich bin bereits seit sehr langer Zeit Harrys beste Freundin und will einfach nur, dass es ihm gutgeht."

„Das wollen wir doch alle."

Hermine blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Bist du an ihm interessiert? - Ich meine, im romantischen Sinn?"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. - Oder bist du eifersüchtig, wenn es so wäre?"

„Red keinen Quatsch! Harry war, ist und wird immer mein bester Freund sein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Dann versteh ich nicht, warum du das wissen willst! Wenn ich es wäre, könntest du dir sicher sein, dass ich ihm niemals wehtun würde.", fauchte er abwehrend.

Hermine seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die langen Haare. „Es geht nur darum, dass..." Sie zögerte. Sollte sie ihm von Draco erzählen, damit er wusste, wen er sich zum Feind machte, wenn er sich an Harry ranmachen sollte? „Harry ist schon verwirrt genug, ohne, dass es da noch jemanden gibt, der alles noch komplizierter macht."

„Noch jemanden?" Debonair setzte sich langsam und blickte das Mädchen prüfend an. „Hat er schon jemanden?"

Wieder seufzte sie. „Nein! - Ja! Das ist es ja gerade!", rief sie etwas verzweifelt aus.

„Häh?" Debonair grübelte einen Moment. „Du meinst, dass jemand anderes ihm bereits sein Interesse verkündet hat und Harry sich nicht sicher ist, ob er diese Gefühle erwidert oder nicht?"

„Im Grunde genommen, ja. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry die Gefühle bereits erwidert. Das komplizierte daran ist, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich bis Weihnachten nicht sehen können. Und wenn du jetzt auch noch dazwischen funkst, dann wird er überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, was eigentlich los ist. Er wird dir nicht wehtun wollen, aber wenn er weiß, dass von dir aus da mehr ist, dann wird er es unausweichlich tun müssen. Und das wird ihn fertigmachen.", erklärte sie ein wenig wirr. Sie blickte ihn offen an. „Er braucht dich, keine Frage. Aber nicht so, sondern als Freund. Er hat erst vor kurzem seinen besten Freund verloren."

Debonair nickte leicht. „Ronald Weasley, nehme ich an. Ich habe über euch in der Zeitung gelesen. - Weiß er eigentlich, dass Harry hier ist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er denkt, dass der jüngere Harry in Hogwarts der echte ist. Ich wollte mich in den Ferien mit ihm treffen, um ihm alles zu erzählen, aber er hat Dumbledore darüber unterrichtet und die Auroren vorgeschickt."

Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was für ein Vollidiot!" Er seufzte und massierte sich kurz die Schläfen. „Danke, dass du mir das alles erklärt hast und so offen warst. Dafür werde ich ebenso offen sein." Sein Blick hob sich und richtete sich auf Hermine. „Du hast Recht, ich bin an ihm interessiert. Und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Weise zurückhalten werde. Darf ich erfahren, wer mein Rivale ist?"

Über Hermines Lippen huschte ein kleines Lächeln. „Draco Malfoy." Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Debonair blass wurde.

„Ohje..." Er strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Dass sich ausgerechnet ER für ihn interessiert, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich meine, Harry ist ein Werwolf und ein Halbblut noch dazu. Ich dachte immer, er würde alle Nicht-Reinblüter verurteilen?"

„Das hat jeder gedacht. Aber Harry scheint auch hier die berühmte Ausnahme zu sein."

Nachdenklich senkte er den Kopf. „Da muss ich mich ganz schön ins Zeug legen. Ich werde Harry nicht aufgeben."

Hermine seufzte. „Nimm bitte Rücksicht auf ihn. Er hat kaum Erfahrungen damit und zur Zeit viel um die Ohren."

Empört blickte der Junge sie an. „Für was hältst du mich? Er ist mir wichtig, okay? Da werde ich ihn bestimmt nicht überfahren!" Er stand und begann seine Sachen in die Tasche zu packen. „Ich muss langsam los." Er sah sie noch einmal mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Danke für deine Offenheit. Ich hatte sich völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Vielleicht kann ich dich sogar mögen..."

Mit einem leisen Lachen stand auch sie auf. „Das kann ich nur erwidern. - Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

* * *

Der Rest der Woche verlief relativ ruhig. Harry bemerkte, dass sich Prudence ihm gegenüber ein wenig anders verhielt, als vor dem Vollmond, aber er nahm das als nicht so wichtig. Die einzigen, der noch immer Ärger machten, waren Lash und sein Kumpel Zany. Wann immer sie dachten, dass der junge Werwolf allein unterwegs war, rückten sie ihm auf die Pelle und versuchten, ihn mit Beleidigungen oder spitzen Bemerkungen aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch Harry gelang es meist, die beiden Vollpfosten zu ignorieren. Sogar sein Wolf schien es im Moment nicht für nötig zu befinden, sich mit diesen zwei Figuren anzulegen.

Am Freitag zog sich Harry in den Magischen Kampfkünsten einige Schnittverletzungen zu, als er mit Chary zusammen weiter an seinem Schwertkampf arbeitete. Doch die wurden von Stout mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern sofort geheilt. Zurück blieben nur dünne hellrote Linien, die mit der Zeit von selbst verschwinden würden.

Am Samstag saß Harry wieder mit Hermine und Debonair zusammen in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor und ging mit seinen Freunden die Zaubertränke-Aufzeichnungen durch, die ihm geliehen wurden. Eigentlich war er die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, das Geschriebene für seine eigenen Aufzeichnungen abzuschreiben. Er hatte nämlich beschlossen, der öligen Fledermaus in Hogwarts zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl Zaubertränke brauen konnte. Dafür brauchte er aber außerordentlich gute Noten und dafür würde er lernen, und wenn er sich deswegen in einen Streber verwandeln musste!

Da Debonairs Handschrift allerdings zu wünschen übrig ließ, brauchte Harry immer wieder dessen Hilfe beim Entziffern einzelner Worte. Lustigerweise fiel es dem brünetten Jungen selber schwer, seine eigene Schrift zu lesen. So wurde aus dem gemeinsamen Lernen ein gemeinsames Rätselraten, das fast den ganzen Tag dauerte. Es wurde nur unterbrochen von der Ankunft einer Eule, die Harry einen Brief überbrachte.

Debonair beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie dem Werwolf die Blut in die Wangen schoss, während er sich etwas absetzte und mit leicht zittrigen Händen den Umschlag öffnete. „Ich nehme an, dass der Brief von Malfoy ist." Er brauchte Hermines Nicken nicht, um zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte. Harrys grüne Augen flogen aufgeregt über die geschriebenen Zeilen, wobei sich die niedliche Röte in seinen Wangen noch intensivierte. Danach schnappte er sich ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb eine Antwort.

„Ist das nicht gefährlich? Ich meine, wenn Dumbledore herausbekommt, wo der echte Harry ist...", bemerkte er nachdenklich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden haben das so gedreht, dass es in den Briefen so scheint, als wären sie Cousins. Ich nehme an, sie werden zwischen den Zeilen schreiben, was sie wirklich sagen wollen, schön verpackt mit unauffälligen und unscheinbaren Worten.", erklärte sie lächelnd, während sie beobachtete, wie Harry den Brief an das Bein der Eule band und dem Tier dann dann nachsah, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war. Erst dann kehrte der junge Werwolf zu ihnen an den Tisch zurück. Der Brief von Draco hatte er sorgfältig gefaltet und in seine Hosentasche gesteckt.

Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen frechen Blick zu, was ihn erneut erröten ließ. Doch sie sagte nichts. Harry setzte sich wortlos wieder auf seinen Platz und schreib die Aufzeichnungen ab. „Deb? Was soll das heißen?" Unbewusst hatte er den langen Namen seines neuen Freundes einfach abgekürzt und wurde sich dessen erst bewusst, als der brünette Junge ihn erstaunt ansah, statt auf seine Frage zu antworten. „Oh... Tut mir leid.", murmelte er verlegen und senkte den Blick, doch Debonair schüttelte den Kopf.

„Brauch es nicht. Ich hab mich nur gewundert, das ist alles.", meinte er. „Du kannst mich ruhig weiter so nennen. - Mein Name ist auch wirklich ein bisschen zu lang, um ihn jedes Mal voll auszusprechen." Er grinste schief und warf einen Blick auf die Stelle, die Harry gemeint hatte. „Ich glaube, das heißt Brennnessel."

Der junge Werwolf runzelte die Stirn und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Pergament. „Bist du sicher?"

Noch während Debonair etwas unsicher nickte, beugte sich Hermine über den Text. „Um welchen Trank geht es denn? - Oh! Nein, das kann nicht sein!", wehrte sie heftig kopfschüttelnd ab. „In diesem Trank hätte die Brennnessel eine verstärkte Wirkung. Sie ist harntreibend! Wenn ihr diesen Trank damit zubereitet, verliert der Trinker mehr Flüssigkeit, als er verkraften kann. Das muss Brunnenkresse heißen.", belehrte sie. „Brunnenkresse hat eine stärkende Wirkung."

Debonair lehnte sich verlegen nach hinten und kratzte sich im Nacken. „Ups! Da hätte ja fast was angerichtet. - Ich sollte das wohl noch mal sauberer abschrieben, oder?"

„Wäre wohl besser.", stimmte Hermine ihm brummend zu und setzte sich wieder. Sie blickte kurz zu ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund, der sich leicht mit einer Hand über die Brust fuhr, genau dort, wo die Kratzwunde verlief. „Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

Harry hob überrascht den Blick, begriff dann aber schnell, was seine Freundin meinte. „Sie juckt nur noch ein wenig."

„Und der Biss?"

„Braucht noch etwas, aber auch der verheilt gut."

Debonair grinste. „Was musst du auch gleich in der ersten Nacht nach der Führung greifen?"

Sehr erwachsen streckte Harry ihm die Zunge raus und beugte sich dann wieder über seine Aufzeichnungen.

„Du weißt, dass das gerade eine Einladung war?", wollte der Brünette zweideutig grinsend wissen und fing Harrys Blick auf, der verwirrt aufsah.

„Einladung? Zu was?"

Als Antwort wackelte der Junge nur anzüglich mit seinen Augenbrauen und spitzte ein wenig die Lippen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch dann ging bei ihm ein Licht auf, weswegen er schnell den Kopf senkte, um zu verstecken, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. „Das ist nicht lustig, Debonair! Du weißt, dass das nicht so gemeint war!"

„Sicher?"

„Debonair!", ermahnte Hermine ihn mit einem strengen Blick. Als er zu ihr sah, schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass es genug war. Sie würde nicht tatenlos daneben sitzen, während er Harry weiter in Verlegenheit brachte.

Der Brünette verstand und lehnte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zurück. „Tut mir leid, Harry."

Der Werwolf blickte ihn kurz prüfend an, bevor er stumm nickte. Die Ankunft einer Hauselfe, die sie zum Essen in den Speisesaal rief, nahm ihm eine Antwort ab.

Harry war verwirrt. Er wusste, dass das kein normaler Scherz gewesen war. Doch er konnte und wollte vielleicht auch nicht begreifen, dass der Junge möglicherweise mehr als Freundschaft im Sinn hatte. Wobei sich ihm die Frage aufdrängte, ob irgendwie alle Jungs in seinem engeren Freundeskreis den Besen von der anderen Seite bestiegen. Erst Draco und jetzt auch noch Debonair... Waren die Mädchen heutzutage so uninteressant?

Hermine beobachtete ihren Freund, während sie zum Essen gingen. Sie sah ihm an, dass er verwirrt war und könnte Debonair dafür einfach nur verfluchen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie aber auch verstehen, dass sich der Junge keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen durfte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er Draco Malfoy als Nebenbuhler hatte. Doch beide mussten einsehen, dass Harry entschied, ob er überhaupt mit einem von den beiden etwas anfangen wollte, obwohl sie sich sehr sicher war, dass er sich bereits entschieden hatte. Nur die Zeit würde aber zeigen, ob seine Entscheidung überdauerte. Doch sie dachte auch, dass sich Draco nur ein paar Mal am Wochenende hier blicken lassen musste, um Harrys Entscheidung zu festigen.

Narzissa bemerkte während des Essens, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry war ungewöhnlich schweigsam und mied den Blick seines Freundes. Hatte er sich vielleicht mit ihm gestritten? Sie würde später Hermine dazu befragen.

Also wartete sie ab, bis die anderen alle den Tisch verließen und bat das Mädchen, noch einen Moment zu bleiben. „Ist etwas vorgefallen? Zwischen Harry und Mister Just, meine ich. Sie haben sich doch nicht gestritten, oder?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, haben sie nicht. Aber..." Sie verstummte, weil sie nicht sicher, ob sie Narzissa das wirklich erzählen sollte. Doch der besorgte Blick der Frau erleichterte ihr die Entscheidung. Die Ältere kannte Harry zwar erst seit ein paar Wochen, doch sie behandelte ihn wie einen Sohn. Und Harry vertraute ihr. „Debonair hat mit Harry geflirtet. Jetzt ist der natürlich ziemlich verwirrt."

Narzissa schloss kurz die Augen. Dass der brünette Junge ebenfalls Interesse an dem jungen Werwolf hatte, war nicht gut. Zum einen konnte sich das ganze negativ auf die sich gerade entwickelnde Beziehung zwischen Harry und ihrem Sohn auswirken und zum anderen belastete das natürlich die anfängliche Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Debonair. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Harry doch einen Freund so dringend brauchte. „Das ist nicht gut."

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Aber wir können auch nicht dazwischen gehen."

Zuerst wollte die blonde Frau protestieren, denn immerhin konnte sie bestimmen, wer in diesem Haus ein und aus ging. Wenn sie diesem Jungen einfach den Einlass verweigerte, würde das zumindest ein wenig helfen. Doch das Mädchen hatte Recht. Dies zu tun würde Harry seines Freundes berauben. Draco war nicht hier, aber der Werwolf brauchte jemanden in seinem Alter, mit dem er reden konnte. Hermine war zwar immer für ihn da, aber so abgedroschen das auch klang, aber sie war nur ein Mädchen. Sie würde nie einen Kumpel ersetzen können, den Jungs in diesem Alter brauchten. „Leider... Ich wünschte nur, mein Sohn wäre hier. Dann würde sich das Problem von allein auflösen." Zu ihrem Unglück war es dem Slytherin an diesem Wochenende nicht gestattet, das Schloss zu verlassen.

„Zumindest hat Harry vorhin von ihm einen Brief bekommen.", berichtete Hermine lächelnd, als sie an das glückliche und verlegene Gesicht ihres Freundes dachte, als dieser den Umschlag von der Eule genommen und sich damit an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie dein Sohn es schafft, einen völlig unscheinbaren Brief zu schreiben und Harry damit trotzdem verlegen zu machen."

Narzissa lächelte. „Man muss lernen zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, auf die genauen Worte zu achten, die er verwendet."

„Ich wunder mich nur", grinste Hermine, „dass Harry das offensichtlich beherrscht."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine Hauselfe geweckt, die ihm mitteilte, dass Fenrir Greyback im Salon auf ihn wartete. Der junge Werwolf hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Rasch schlüpfte er unter die Dusche und zog sich frische Kleidung an, bevor er hinunter eilte. Vor der Tür allerdings blieb er noch einen Moment lang stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Der ältere Werwolf würde ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Aber er würde sicher ein paar Takte zu hören bekommen, dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, den ranghöheren Wolf anzugreifen.

Sich innerlich wappnend öffnete er dir Tür und betrat den Raum. Fenrir saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf einem der Sessel und knabberte an einem Stück Fleisch. „Setz dich, Potter!", befahl er ruhig, ohne den Jungen anzusehen.

Hoffend, dass Greyback seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte, ließ sich Harry auf dem Sofa nieder, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, damit seine Hände nicht seine Nervosität verraten konnten.

Greyback beendete in aller Ruhe seinen Imbiss, bevor er den leeren Teller von einer Hauselfe abräumen ließ und sich dann schließlich an Harry wandte. „Ich denke, du weißt, warum ich hier bin."

„Ich nehme an, weil ich dich an Vollmond angegriffen und so deine Stellung infrage gestellt habe." Harry war stolz, dass seine Stimme kein bisschen zitterte und sehr sicher klang. „Es überrascht mich allerdings, dass du nicht früher gekommen bist." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Greyback fletschte die Zähne. „Es gab Wichtigeres als so einen kleinen aufmüpfigen Werwolf wie dich."

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, woher er auf einmal den Mut nahm, aber er nahm an, dass sein Wolf sich mal wieder zu Wort meldete. „Hatte es nicht eher damit zu tun, dass du erst deine Verletzungen auskurieren musstest, bevor du dich erneut in meine Nähe begibst?"

Er konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Fenrir aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen war und ihn mit einer Hand an der Kehle knurrend gegen die Polster drückte. Obwohl ihm das Atmen schwer fiel, blieb er ruhig.

„Wage es noch einmal, mir gegenüber frech zu werden, und ich werde vergessen, dass du unter dem Schutz des Dunklen Lords stehst.", knurrte Greyback.

Harry schlug der Gestank von Schweiß, Dreck und Blut entgegen, sodass er angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. Er packte das Handgelenk des anderen, machte aber noch keine Anstalten, sich wirklich zu wehren. „Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich mich dir nicht unterwerfen werde!" Mit einem überraschend kräftigen Ruck befreite er sich aus dem Griff und sprang auf, wobei er Fenrir ein Stück nach hinten drängte.

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber, jederzeit bereits, ihren Rangkampf aus der Vollmondnacht fortzusetzen. Harry aber wusste, dass er im Nachteil war. Fenrir war sowohl größer als auch kräftiger als er selbst. Außerdem waren die Reißzähne, die Greyback auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt besaß, eine gefährliche Waffe. Dennoch würde er nicht den Schwanz einziehen. Obwohl er ihm in gewisser Hinsicht dankbar dafür war, Remus mehr oder weniger und dadurch auch sein Leben gerettet zu haben, konnte er den älteren Werwolf dennoch nicht wirklich gut leiden. Jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Sein Wolf kämpfte mit jeder Faser seines Wesens gegen die Unterwerfung, die Greyback ihm aufzwingen wollte.

Seine Nackenhaare waren gesträubt und seine Sinne geschärft. Im Moment war jede Bewegung bereits eine Provokation. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig in Grund und Boden, wobei die Atmosphäre im Raum immer geladener wurde.

„Was – beim Barte des Merlin – geht denn hier vor?" Narzissas empörte Stimme schallte durch den Raum, doch die Werwölfe starrten einander weiter an. Erst, als sich die Frau zwischen sie stellte und somit den Blickkontakt unterbrach, richteten die beiden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Graue Augen verengten sich verärgert zu Schlitzen, während sie sich an Fenrir wandte. „Was soll das? Es ist noch nicht einmal Vollmond und ihr beide benehmt euch trotzdem wie zwei tollwütige Hunde!"

Greyback knurrte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wollte den Welpen nur auf seinen Platz verweisen."

„Von dir lass ich mich nirgendwohin verweisen! Das hab ich dir bereits gesagt!", fauchte Harry aggressiv.

Narzissa musterte den Schwarzhaarigen prüfend und bemerkte dabei die leichten Abdrücke an dessen Kehle. „Du", giftete sie zu Fenrir, „verlässt auf der Stelle dieses Haus! In den nächsten Wochen will ich dich hier nicht sehen, verstanden?"

Fenrir wollte zuerst widersprechen, doch der wütende Ausdruck in den grauen Augen und der unbewusst gezogene Zauberstab in der schlanken Hand hielten ihn davon ab. Es wäre klüger, sich erst einmal zu fügen, zumal er extreme Probleme zuerst mit Lucius Malfoy und dann mit dem Dunklen Lord bekommen würde, wenn er sich dieser Frau widersetzte, um Harry Potter angreifen zu können. So verließ er den Raum mit einem falschen Nicken.

Sobald der ältere Werwolf die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ, wich die Anspannung aus Harrys Schultern und er ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken.

„Alles in Ordnung? Hat er dir wehgetan?", erkundigte sich Narzissa besorgt und deutete auf die hellroten Male an seinem Hals.

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lächelte beruhigend. „Nicht der Rede wert. Ich habe es in dem Moment eigentlich kaum gespürt." Dennoch hob er eine Hand an seine Kehle und fuhr vorsichtig über die gerötete Haut.

„Du willst ihm wohl wirklich den Rang wegnehmen, oder?" Sie lächelte leicht, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wer weiß, was mein Wolf noch alles für Pläne hat, von denen ich nichts weiß." Er grinste. „Nein, ich will eigentlich nur, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt. Ich will nicht zu seinem Rudel gehören und muss mich ihm dementsprechend auch nicht unterordnen! Mir reicht das kleine Rudel völlig, dem nur Remus und ich angehören."

„Was ist mit dir und mir?", fragte Remus, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Er strich seinem Welpen zur Begrüßung durch die Haare und setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Nase schnappte einen Geruch auf, den er hier nicht erwartet hatte. „Greyback war hier?"

Narzissa nickte grummelnd. „Das war allerdings erst einmal das letzte Mal, das Greyback mein Haus betreten hat. - Er und Harry bringen sich sonst noch gegenseitig um.", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus die leichten Würgemale an Harrys Hals. „Er hat meinen Welpen angegriffen, obwohl keiner von ihnen in seiner Wolfsgestalt war?", knurrte er wütend und ballte die Fäuste.

„Ist okay, Remus! Er hat versucht, mich zur Unterwerfung zu bewegen, aber ich hab mich geweigert."

„Es ist überhaupt nicht okay!", regte sich der ältere Werwolf auf. „Er..."

„Wenn er mich angreift, werde ich mich schon zur Wehr setzen! Du hast selbst gesehen, dass ich mich durchaus gegen ihn behaupten kann."

„Da warst du ein Wolf! Als Mensch bin du ihm gegenüber empfindlich im Nachteil. Nicht einmal ich könnte im Kampf Mann gegen Mann gegen ihn bestehen.", protestierte Remus nachdrücklich.

Harry grinste. „Du meinst wohl eher 'Mann gegen Greyback'. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass man den als Mann bezeichnen kann." Er sah ganz deutlich, dass Remus zwanghaft versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. Doch letztendlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Das ist ein ernstes Thema, Harry! Also zieh es nicht ins Lächerliche!"

„Ich weiß." Der junge Werwolf seufzte. „Aber in meinem Leben gibt zu viele ernste Themen, um sie alle ernst nehmen zu können. Täte ich das, hätte ich jetzt bereits graue Haare."

Narzissa beobachtete amüsiert, wie Remus sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen biss, dann aber doch grinsen und seinem Welpen zustimmen musste. „So, genug ernste Themen für einen Sonntagmorgen. Das Frühstück wird in einer halben Stunde serviert und da möchte ich solche Themen nicht hören, verstanden?" Sie lächelte die beiden an. „Greyback ist es nicht wert, dass wir uns wegen dem den schönen Morgen vermiesen lassen."

Nachdem Harry einen Trank geschluckt hatte, verschwanden die roten Stellen auf seiner Haut. Die Verletzungen stammten zwar von einem Werwolf, aber da sie nicht offen waren, konnten sie mit Heiltränken behandelt werden. So gelang es ihnen auch, Hermine über das ganze Ausmaß von Greybacks Besuchs im Unklaren zu lassen. Sie würde sich nur unnötig aufregen und Harry noch gluckenhafter bewachen, als sie es eh schon tat. Als sie keine Verletzungen bei ihrem Freund hatte feststellen können, hatte sie sich nur nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und ein paar geflüsterte Flüche ausgestoßen, bevor sie sich ihrem Frühstück zugewandt hatte.

Harry war froh, dass er sie nicht anlügen brauchte, er musste nur ein paar Details auslassen. Und darin war er eigentlich ganz gut.

Narzissa unterrichtete ihren Mann darüber, dass Fenrir Greyback in diesem Haus nicht mehr willkommen war. Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. „Das kann ich nicht machen, Narzissa, und das weißt du auch. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn zu sehen wünscht..."

„Muss er sich einen anderen Platz dafür suchen. Greyback wird dieses Haus nicht mehr betreten und wenn ich persönlich jeden einzelnen Zugang bewachen muss!" Sie funkelte ihren Mann entschlossen an, warf Harry aber einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser Anstalten machte, sich einmischen zu wollen. „Das ist mein letztes Wort, Lucius!"

Der blonde Mann verengte die Augen und schnaubte. „Wir werden mit dem Dunklen Lord darüber reden müssen. Er hat das letzte Wort."

„Nicht, wenn es um dieses Haus geht."

„Narzissa!", knurrte er wütend, doch seine Frau wich keinen Fingerbreit zurück.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist auch nur Gast in diesem Haus. Er mag zwar über uns stehen, aber wer dieses Haus betreten darf oder nicht, ist unsere Sache. Wenn du ihm allerdings auch dafür die Entscheidung überlassen willst, musst du ihm das Haus schon überschreiben und das geht ohne meine Einwilligung nicht!" Damit war für sie das Thema beendet und sie setzte ungerührt ihr Frühstück fort.

Lucius warf einen Blick zu Harry und begriff, dass der junge Werwolf mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte. Er ahnte, dass dieser sich mit Greyback irgendwie gestritten haben musste und dass Greyback dann wahrscheinlich etwas überreagiert hatte, weswegen seine Frau ihn nicht mehr hier sehen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts dagegen, diesem Werwolf den Zugang zu verweigern. Aber der Dunkle Lord hatte dabei auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Immerhin war Greyback einer seiner Anhänger, auch wenn er das Dunkle Mal nicht trug. Er beschloss, dem Dunklen Lord nach dem Frühstück Bericht zu erstatten und ihm dieses Problem zu schildern.

Auch Hermine begann zu ahnen, dass hinter Narzissas Entscheidung mehr steckte, als nur ein harmloser Streit zwischen ihrem Freund und Greyback. Ob die beiden gekämpft hatten? Aber warum wies Harry dann keine Verletzungen auf? Oder war die Frau gerade noch rechtzeitig dazwischen gegangen, um einen Kampf noch verhindern zu können? Harry aber schien das ganze nicht wirklich beunruhigt zu haben. Er benahm sich völlig normal. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur eine Auseinandersetzung, die ernster ausgesehen hatte, als sie tatsächlich gewesen war. Narzissa war manchmal ein wenig übervorsichtig, besonders wenn es um Harry ging.

* * *

Der nächste Vollmond stand vor der Tür. Dieses Mal beginnen die drei Tage der Verwandlung am Samstag. Er würde erst am Mittwoch wieder in der Schule sein können. Das nervte Harry ungemein, versäumte er doch so wertvolle Unterrichtsstunden.

Auch dieses Mal würde er keinen Wolfsbanntrank zu sich nehmen. Seine ersten Nächte als Wolf hatten ihm genug Vertrauen in sein inneres Tier beigebracht, damit er wusste, dass er niemanden verletzen würde, solange man ihn in Ruhe ließ. Peinlich genau achteten die beiden Werwölfe darauf, bereits vor Sonnenuntergang aus dem Haus zu kommen, damit sie nicht noch einmal das Haus auf den Kopf stellten.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Harry immer wieder vage Eindrücke aus den Vollmondnächten bekommen. Verschwommene, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil andauernde Bilder, Gerüche oder Geräusche. Das Gefühl der feuchten Erde unter seinen Pfoten. Doch wirkliche Erinnerungen kamen nicht an die Oberfläche. Der Kampf mit Fenrir war ihm völlig verschlossen.

Wenn er dieses Mal völlig auf seinen Wolf einließ, statt sich gegen ihn zu wehren, vielleicht blieben ja dann ein paar Erinnerungen hängen. Einen Versuch war es wert.

Als der Mond aufging, der auch in dieser Nacht von dichten Wolken verdeckt wurde, öffnete sich Harry freiwillig dem wilden Tier. Doch die plötzlich aufkommenden Schmerzen bei der Verwandlung, das Reißen seiner Haut und Umordnen seiner Knochen und Organe, warfen ihn zurück in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Murrend und stöhnend drehte Harry sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Rücken und blinzelte in den Regen. Er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und der Wind ließ ihn frösteln. Neben ihm lag Remus auf der Seite zusammengerollt und beobachtete ihn aus wachen hellbraunen Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Harry überprüfte kurz, ob seine Gliedmaßen den Befehlen seines Hirns folgten, zuckte aber zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Muskeln fuhr. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich den schlimmsten Muskelkater der Weltgeschichte."

Lachend richtete Remus sich in eine sitzende Position auf. „Das glaub ich dir gern. - Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Nein...", jammerte Harry und schloss leidend die Augen. „Wenn ich auch nur einen Muskel bewege, sterbe ich."

„Übertreibe nicht so, Kleiner." Remus packte Harrys Handgelenk. „Komm, ich helfe dir hoch." Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er seinen Welpen auf die Füße, der aber sofort wieder mit einem Stöhnen in die Knie ging.

„Was ist heute Nacht passiert, verdammt noch mal?", wollte Harry wissen, während er sich seine verkrampften und schmerzenden Muskeln massierte. „So, wie das wehtut, muss ich einen Spurt um den ganzen Erdball hingelegt haben."

Remus grinste einfach nur breit, gab darauf aber keine Antwort. Die Erinnerung daran, wie sein Welpe übermütig durch den Wald gerannt war und hier und da nach einem Tier geschnappt hatte, das sich in seinen Weg verirrt hatte, war einfach nur niedlich. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als würde Harry die Jahre seiner verlorenen Kindheit als Wolf nachholen wollen. Kein Wunder also, dass er nun einen tierischen Muskelkater hatte.

Den Weg zurück zum Haus gingen sie nur langsam. Harry humpelte und bewegte sich wie ein alter Mann, während er sich an Remus' Schulter abstützte. „Wenn ich mich in den nächsten Nächten überhaupt noch bewegen kann, wäre das ein Wunder...", jammerte er stöhnend und zuckte bei jeder Bewegung erneut zusammen. Der Weg zum Haus kam ihm kilometerweit vor, obwohl es nur etwa fünfhundert Meter waren.

Dort angekommen, lehnte er jedes Frühstück ab und ließ sich nur von Remus und Hermine, die extrem besorgt neben ihm herlief und ihn ebenfalls stützte, in sein Zimmer bringen, wo er mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen in sein Bett fiel und sich nicht mehr rührte. „Au..."

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen und ließ ihren Freund keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Verletzungen hatte sie keine feststellen können, dennoch schien er Schmerzen zu haben.

Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Er hat sich nur etwas übernommen. Das nennt man einen schweren Muskelkater."

„Muskelkater?", wiederholte das Mädchen mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Sicher?"

„Ziemlich..." Kichernd setzte sich der ältere Werwolf auf einen der Sessel, die im Zimmer standen. „Er ist einfach nur extrem viel herumgerannt.", meinte er und lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran.

Hermine schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein, doch da Remus sich offensichtlich keine Sorgen um seinen Welpen machte, schien wohl keine Gefahr für ihn zu bestehen. So ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder und musterte ihren Freund, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war. „Er hat noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt.", murmelte sie. Eigentlich müsste er nach dieser Nacht doch Hunger haben. Es sei denn... „War er wieder jagen?"

„Nein... Jedenfalls nicht ernsthaft. Er hat ein paar Tiere durch den Wald verfolgt, aber das war mehr ein Spiel als alles andere."

„Also hat er nichts gefressen heute Nacht?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, was Hermine in tiefe Sorge stürzte. Nach den letzten Vollmondnächten hatte Harry immer einen Bärenhunger gehabt, es sei denn, er war erfolgreich auf der Jagd gewesen. Wenn er aber dieses Mal nichts erlegt hatte und dennoch keinen Hunger hatte, musste es ihm wirklich dreckig gehen. „Und du machst dir keine Sorgen?"

„Nein." Der ältere Werwolf legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast erst einen Vollmondzyklus erlebt, in dem Harry sich verwandelt hat. Es gibt noch viel zu erfahren. Harry hat sich in dieser Nacht einfach übernommen und ist dementsprechend müde. Du wirst sehen: Wenn er nachher wach wird, wird ihn nichts vom Essen abhalten können."

Einen Moment lang dachte Hermine über diese Worte nach, bevor sie schließlich nickte. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, bis ihr Freund wach wurde und ihr selbst sagen konnte, dass es ihm gutging.

* * *

Es waren keine vier Stunden vergangen, bis Harrys Magen ihn mit einem derartig lauten Knurren weckte, dass sogar Hermine sich erschreckte, die gerade ins Animagus-Buch vertieft gewesen war. Der junge Werwolf ächzte, als er sich aufrichtete und die Beine vorsichtig aus dem Bett schwang. Eine Hand hatte er auf seinen Bauch gelegt. „Gott, hab ich einen Hunger."

Erleichtert seufzte das Mädchen und legte das Buch zur Seite, um nach einer Hauselfe zu rufen. Das kleine Wesen erschien mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett im Zimmer und stellte seine Last auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab, bevor es mit einer ergebenen Verbeugung wieder verschwand. „Das Frühstück ist schon angerichtet, Phelan."

Harry grummelte, als er zum Tisch sah. „Muss ich jetzt wirklich aufstehen?", wollte er wissen und verzog aufgrund der Vorstellung, bis zum Essen laufen zu müssen, gequält das Gesicht. Er warf seiner Freundin einen flehenden Blick zu.

Sie verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Ich bring es dir. Bleib sitzen." Das erleichterte Seufzen des Werwolfs ignorierend schnappte sie sich das beladene Tablett, wobei sie kurz aufgrund des unterschätzten Gewichts schwankte, und trug es zum Bett. Dort legte sie es auf Harrys Oberschenkeln ab. „Gewöhne dich nicht dran. Das ist eine einmalige Ausnahme.", grinste sie, während er sich bereits über das gebackene Hähnchenfleisch hermachte und mit vollem Mund nickte. Danach vertilgte er noch die drei halbrohen Steaks, bevor er sich sichtlich zufrieden in die Kissen lehnte. „Danke, Mine." Träge nahm er die gefüllte Tasse und leerte sie in einem schnellen Zug. Der warme Tee tat seiner trockenen Kehle gut, doch er spürte, dass der kurze Schlaf im Regen vorhin noch seine Folgen haben würde.

Kaum hatte er die leere Tasse zurück auf das Tablett gestellt, füllte sie sich erneut mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Dieses Mal aber trank Harry langsamer. Er konnte die Tasse gerade noch abstellen, als ihn plötzlich ein Niesanfall schüttelte. „Mist! Ich hätte doch nicht im Regen schlafen sollen.", murmelte er verschnupft.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, mit dem er geräuschvoll seine Nase reinigte. „Offensichtlich hast du dir keine Erkältung eingefangen." Sie rief einen Hauselfen und befahl ihm, Narzissa und Remus zu holen.

„Mine, das ist nur Schnupfen! Du musst nicht gleich die halbe Armee hier antreten lassen!", protestierte Harry, doch sein Einwand wurde schlichtweg ignoriert, weswegen er mit einem Schnauben zurück in die Kissen sank.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Erwachsenen ins Zimmer kamen. Remus eilte sofort zu seinem Welpen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, um seine Temperatur zu prüfen. Harry schlug die widerwillig zur Seite. „Mine übertreibt! Ich hab mir nur einen Schnupfen eingefangen!"

Remus blickte ihn mit zweifelnd erhobener Augenbraue an. „Offensichtlich hat sich dein Immunsystem noch nicht wieder vollständig erholt.", äußerte er seinen Verdacht und warf einen Blick zu Narzissa. Die Frau stand an Harrys anderer Seite und sah aus, als würde sie sich gerne selbst davon überzeugen, dass der junge Werwolf kein Fieber hatte, sich aber nicht so recht traute.

Doch als Harry aufstehen musste, weil er sich im Bad erleichtern musste, schwankte er und wäre gestürzt, wenn er sich nicht an der Kommode festgehalten hätte. Mit zitternden Knien setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett und hielt sich den Handrücken gegen die Stirn. Doch Remus schob sie sanft beiseite, um seine eigene Hand auf die Haut legen zu können. Dieses Mal protestierte Harry nicht.

Nach einem Moment nahm Remus den Arm hinunter und seufzte. „Du hast Fieber, Welpe. Bleib ihm Bett und decke dich ordentlich zu."

Harry lachte humorlos. „Du bist lustig. Ich muss mal! Das kann ich schlecht hier erledigen. Ich bin kein Baby mehr!" Noch einmal stand er auf, dieses Mal aber vorsichtiger, und lief langsam Richtung Bad, immer in der Nähe einer Wand, damit er sich falls nötig abstützen konnte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er wirklich im Bett, die Decke bis zur Nase hochgezogen. Hin und wieder brachte eine Hauselfe etwas zu Essen vorbei, das von Harry hungrig verschlungen wurde. Hermine und Remus verließen sein Zimmer nur selten, obwohl er ihnen immer wieder versicherte, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit über bleiben mussten.

Am Abend ging es ihm nicht wirklich viel besser. Er schwankte neben Remus her, der sie beide in einen Raum im Untergeschoss des Hauses führte. Es befanden sich kaum Möbel darin, keine Fenster und nur eine Tür, die aus zehn Zentimeter dickem Hartholz gefertigt war. „Heute Nacht werden wir drinnen bleiben. Diesen Raum hat Narzissa extra für uns präparieren lassen. Wir werden hier nicht raus kommen.", versicherte der ältere Werwolf, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Harry hörte, wie mehrere Schlösser einrasteten, bevor er sich das Zimmer genauer ansah. Allzu viel gab es aber nicht zu sehen: Ein Sofa, ein Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer brannte, ein flauschiger Teppich. Das war's. Zumindest war es schön warm.

Unelegant ließ Harry sich auf die Polster plumpsen und legte einen Arm über die Augen. Er hoffte, dass sein Wolf es diese Nacht ruhiger angehen würde, ansonsten würde er wohl für die komplette nächste Woche flach liegen. Er hatte zwar einen Trank gegen das Fieber bekommen, aber solange er unter dem Einfluss des Vollmondes stand, wirkte er nicht richtig. Sein Wolf verweigerte jede magische Hilfe von außen.

Mit einem Schnauben beschimpfte Harry lautlos sein inneres Tier. Wenn das weiter ging, würden bald überhaupt keine Tränke mehr bei ihm wirken. Grummelnd wickelte er sich in die Decke, die Remus ihm überwarf. Den Mondaufgang bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit.

* * *

Warm.

Weich.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer kuschelte Harry sich tiefer in die Decke und beschloss, noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen. Dann aber fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich doch eigentlich in einen Wolf verwandelt haben müsste und dementsprechend NICHT unter einer Decke liegen konnte.

Blinzelnd schlug er also die Augen auf, nur um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich noch auf dem Sofa lag, die Decke bis zu seinen Schultern hochgezogen. Hatte er sich auch als Wolf nicht bewegt oder hatte Remus ihn nach der Rückverwandlung hierher getragen? Er blickte im Zimmer um. Es wies keinerlei Verwüstungen auf. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte noch und erwärmte den Raum.

Remus lag vor dem Sofa zusammengerollt, als würde er seinen Welpen auch im Schlaf beschützen wollen, und schnarchte leise. Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre schon einmal wach gewesen.

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sein Fieber schien gesunken zu sein, denn der erwartete Schwindel blieb aus. Seine Nase war noch immer ein wenig verstopft und er spürte deutlich den Hustenreiz in den Lungen, dennoch fühlte er sich besser als gestern.

Da er seinen Leitwolf nicht wecken wollte, legte er sich wieder hin, zog sich die Decke über die Schultern und versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen, denn das war ja bekanntlich die beste Medizin. Doch irgendwie wollte sich der Schlaf bei ihm nicht einstellen. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und dachte nach. Seine Gedanken wanderten wie von selbst zu seinem blonden Freund in Hogwarts, der ihm regelmäßig Briefe zukommen ließ. Jedes Mal, wenn er Dracos Eule sah, die einen Brief für ihn am Bein trug, schlug sein Herz schneller. Er konnte den Umschlag dann gar nicht schnell genug öffnen und die geschriebenen Worte lesen. Auf den ersten Blick waren es unscheinbare und unwichtige Sätze. Doch wer den Slytherin gut genug kannte und in etwa wusste, wonach er Ausschau halten musste, wusste die versteckten Bedeutungen zu finden.

Es war knifflig die Antworten zu formulieren, aber offensichtlich gelang es ihm ganz gut, denn bisher hatte er keinen Verdacht erregt und Draco verstand, was er ihm mitteilen wollte. Die Gefühle, die er für den Blonden hatte, waren während der letzten Wochen nicht weniger geworden. Im Gegenteil: Harry war eher so, als wenn sie sich nur noch verstärkt hätten. Er wollte sich eigentlich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn Draco an Weihnachten wieder hierher kommen würde. Allein bei der Vorstellung fühlte es sich schon so an, als würde sein Herz vor Freude aus der Brust springen wollen.

Harry hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft, seinem blonden Freund von Debonairs Flirtereien zu erzählen. Zum einen wollte er ihn nicht beunruhigen – Harry konnte sich ziemlich genau ausmalen, wie der Slytherin auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde -, zum anderen konnte er es einfach nicht in harmlose Worte verpacken. Debonair war ihm ein sehr guter Freund geworden, doch Harry befürchtete, dass dessen Interesse an ihm ihre Freundschaft belasten konnte.

Er hoffte, dass es nur ein anfängliches Interesse war, weil Debonair ihn erst vor kurzem kennengelernt hatte und quasi 'etwas Neues' war. Wie ein Kind, das einem neuen Spielzeug seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und es über alles liebte, nur um es ein paar Wochen später in die hinterste Ecke zu werfen und nie wieder anzusehen.

Ein Grummeln von Remus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Leitwolf streckte sich gähnend, blinzelte müde und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die wirren Haare, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sich noch einmal streckte.

„Guten Morgen, Remus."

Der Mann drehte sich zu seinem Welpen um und entspannte sich erleichtert, als er das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen sah. Er sah viel besser aus als am vorherigen Abend. „Morgen, Welpe. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Viel besser..." Harry hustete in seine Faust hinein und ließ sich dann mit einem Seufzen wieder in die Polster sinken. „Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage dauern wird, bis ich wieder richtig fit bin."

Remus lächelte und strich seinem Welpen ein paar dunkle Strähnen aus der Stirn, um dann den Handrücken gegen die Haut zu drücken, um Harrys Temperatur zu prüfen. „Dein Fieber ist gesunken. Das ist gut."

„Lag ich eigentlich die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte Harry dann neugierig.

„Ja." Remus grinste schief. „Du hast du ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Offenbar war auch dein Wolf zu fertig, um etwas anderes zu machen. - Du hast noch nicht einmal die Verwandlung mitbekommen.", berichtete er. Am Abend hatte er gesehen, wie sein Welpe eingeschlafen war, kaum, dass er unter der Decke gelegen hatte. Nicht einmal der Mondaufgang und die einsetzende Verwandlung hatte ihn wecken können. Nur einmal war der jüngere Wolf in der Nacht aufgewacht. Doch nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen und gestreckt hatte, ohne dabei die Decke verrutschen zu lassen, hatte er den Kopf wieder auf seine Vorderpfoten gelegt und war wieder eingeschlafen.

Harry lächelte und zog die Decke noch ein Stückchen höher. „Eigentlich bin ich auch gar nicht wirklich müde. Aber es ist einfach viel zu gemütlich, um jetzt aufzustehen." Brummelnd kuschelte sich tiefer in die Polster und zog die Knie an.

„Hast du Hunger?", wollte Remus grinsend wissen.

„Ein wenig, ja. Aber wenn ich dafür aufstehen muss, verzichte ich vorerst." Harry wusste, dass er extrem faul klang, aber es gab selten genug Gelegenheiten für ihn, bei denen er so lange im Bett bleiben konnte, wie er wollte. Entweder kam die Schule dazwischen oder das Frühstück mit den Malfoys oder Hermine mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Aber an den Vollmondtagen scheuchte ihn niemand aus dem Bett.

Remus lachte und lehnte sich an das Sofa. Sein Welpe nutzte das, um sich an seinen Rücken zu kuscheln. „Du musst nicht aufstehen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich lasse uns etwas von den Hauselfen bringen.", verkündete der Ältere grinsend. Er rief eines der kleinen Wesen herbei und bestellte für sich und Harry ein Frühstück und heißen Tee.

Etwas widerwillig setzte Harry sich auf, sobald das Essen gebracht worden war, und wickelte sich wieder fest in seiner Decke. So machte er Platz für seinen Leitwolf, der das Angebot lächelnd annahm und sich neben seinen Welpen auf das Sofa setzte. Sie teilten das Fleisch untereinander auf und Harry machte sich über den heißen Tee her, der eine wahre Wohltat für seinen schmerzenden Hals war.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die schwere Tür entriegelt und geöffnet. Narzissa trat ein, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Aber ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, beugte sie sich zu ihm runter und prüfte seine Temperatur. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass das Fieber gesunken war, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Diagnose-Zauber, der ihr mitteilte, dass der Schwarzhaarige Husten, Schnupfen und und eine Entzündung im Rachen hatte. Alles in Allem war es eine normale Erkältung.

Harry grinste schief. „Da du jetzt weißt, was ich habe, kann ich dir sagen, dass es mir besser geht als gestern."

„Er hat auch ganz brav die ganze Nacht geschlafen.", berichtete Remus.

Narzissa hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Er hat als Wolf die Nacht durchgeschlafen? - Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Finde ich nicht." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Gestern Abend hatte er hohes Fieber und einen tierischen Muskelkater noch dazu. Kein Wolf, der noch ganz bei Verstand ist, würde in diesem Zustand wie ein Wirbelwind herumtollen.", erklärte er. „Sei nicht böse, aber du verstehst von Werwölfen nicht wirklich viel."

Narzissa sah aus, als wollte sie protestieren, entschied sich dann aber anders und nickte nur leicht. „Ja, so scheint es." Immerhin hatte sie nur hin und wieder Erfahrungen mit Fenrir und seinen Wölfen gemacht. Und man konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass Greyback ein normaler Werwolf sei.

„Wo ist Mine?", wollte Harry dann wissen. Seine Freundin war sonst immer sofort zur Stelle, wenn er wach wurde. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie an diesem Tag...

„Sie ist in der Schule.", bestätigte Narzissa seine Gedanken. „Keine Sorge, sie bringt dir ihre Aufzeichnungen und die Hausaufgaben mit, damit du nicht soviel verpasst."

Harry lächelte. Wenn Hermine etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn er in der Schule etwas verpasste. Er glaubte, dass das einzige, was sie noch weniger leiden konnte, war, wenn sie sich Sorgen um ihren besten Freund machen musste.

„Sie müsste bald wieder heimkommen.", bemerkte die Frau nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Harry schnappte sich noch eine Tasse Tee und umschloss sie mit beiden Händen, um sich zu wärmen.

Narzissa meinte, dass es kurz nach zwölf Uhr mittags wäre. Das bedeutete, dass in etwa neunzig Minuten ein braunhaariger Wirbelwind heimkommen und ihm die Hausaufgaben vor die Nase halten würde. Nur ob er dann wirklich Lust dazu haben würde, bezweifelte er irgendwie.

Harry stellte die Tasse ab, als er spürte, dass er gleich husten musste. Die Faust vor dem Mund ergab er sich diesem Reiz, der seinen Hals scheinbar in zwei Hälften spaltete. Um die Schmerzen zu lindern, nahm er noch einen Schluck heißen Tee, bevor er sich – wieder tief in die Decke gekuschelt – an Remus lehnte und die Augen schloss. „Ich hasse Husten.", krächzte er leise.

Remus lächelte leicht und strich seinem Welpen liebevoll durch das schwarze Haar. „Ruh dich aus, Kleiner."

„Ich hab die ganze verdammte Nacht und den Tag davor fast ununterbrochen nur geschlafen. Ich hab die Nase voll davon, zumal ich gar nicht schlafen könnte, selbst wenn ich es wollte.", knurrte Harry.

„Es hat ja keiner vom Schlafen geredet.", lachte Remus. „Du sollst dich nur ausruhen. Das heißt, nicht unnötig rumlaufen, nicht aufregen und auch möglichst keine gefährlichen Abenteuer!" Sein Grinsen verriet, dass der letzte Punkt nicht ganz ernst gemeint war, wusste er doch, dass sein Welpe vernünftig war.

„Sag das nicht mir, sag das den Abenteuern. Die finden mich meistens von ganz allein." Harry wühlte seinen Kopf in die Decke, sodass nur noch sein schwarzer Schopf zu sehen war, als könnte er sich so vor allem verstecken.

Zwei Stunden später – Harry war tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen – wehte Hermine in den Raum, warf ihre Tasche in die Ecke und drückte ihren besten Freund, der durch das Öffnen der Tür geweckt worden war. Sie redete die ganze Zeit über auf ihn ein. Doch Harry, noch nicht ganz wach, blinzelte sie nur müde an. Erst, als eine Hustenattacke ihn schüttelte, ließ das Mädchen von ihm ab und musterte ihn prüfend. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Großartig..." Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und seufzte erleichtert, als die warme Flüssigkeit seinen gereizten Hals beruhigte. „Das Fieber ist weg, doch der Husten nervt fürchterlich. Abgesehen davon kann ich nichts riechen, weil meine Nase verstopft ist."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „So schlimm?"

„Für einen Werwolf ist eine verstopfte Nase schlimm." Harry nieste. „'tschuldigung. - Ich wusste vorher gar nicht, dass ich mich so sehr auf meinen Geruchssinn verlassen habe."

Hermine nickte mitfühlend. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht oben in deinem Bett?"

„Dafür hätte ich aufstehen müssen. Außerdem ist es hier sehr bequem.", erklärte er und grinste sie an. „Hab ich heute eigentlich etwas Wichtiges verpasst?" Mit Schulstoff konnte man sie meistens erfolgreich ablenken. Auch heute schien das zu funktionieren.

„Jeder Schultag ist wichtig, Harry!", meinte Hermine empört und begann zu erzählen, was sie im Unterricht heute alles durchgenommen hatten. Sie hatte extra detaillierter mitgeschrieben, damit Harry keine Probleme mit dem Lernen haben würde. Für jedes Fach holte sie drei bis vier Rollen Pergament aus ihrer Tasche, die sie in Harrys Schoß legte. Dann zählte sie die Hausaufgaben auf. An sich war es nicht viel. In Kräuterkunde sollten sie nur die genauen Eigenschafen der behandelten Pflanze kennen und aufzählen können. Die Hausaufgabe von Magische Wesen bestand darin, sich mit Vampiren zu beschäftigten – das Ausmaß der Suche sollte jeder für sich bestimmen. Und für Dunkle Künste mussten sie zur nächsten Stunde zwei Zauber üben.

Harry beschloss, die Aufgaben – wenn möglich – noch heute zu erledigen. Immerhin wusste er nicht, wie es ihm morgen gehen würde.

Kaum war Hermine mit ihrem Vortrag fertig, da kam Narzissa mit Debonair ins Zimmer. Der brünette Junge hatte noch eine Stunde Wahrsagen gehabt, weswegen er erst so spät kam.

„Bleib lieber auf Abstand, Deb. Nicht, dass ich dich noch anstecke.", warnte Harry und nieste erneut.

Doch der Junge winkte nur ab und meinte, dass es für diesen Fall ja Tränke gäbe. Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber auf den Boden und musterte amüsiert den Stapel von Pergamentrollen, die noch immer dort auf der Decke lagen, wo aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sein Schoß war. „Ich sehe, Hermine hat dich bereits genau aufgeklärt."

Plötzlich erschien ein Hauself vor Hermine und Remus, der sich demütig vor ihnen verbeugte. „Miss Granger, Mister Lupin, Master Lucius wünscht Euch zu sprechen. Und er sagte, dass Mistress Narzissa Miss Granger begleiten darf." Das Wesen blickte die beiden unsicher an.

Hermine und Narzissa tauschten einen fragenden Blick. Sie beide wussten, dass der Mann stinksauer werden konnte, wenn man ihn zu lange warten ließ. „Wir sind gleich wieder da.", meinte das Mädchen lächelnd und verließ mit einem letzten Blick zu ihrem besten Freund und Debonair an der Seite von Narzissa und Remus den Raum. Dem älteren Werwolf war nicht wohl dabei, doch er wusste, dass der Junge seinem Welpen nicht wehtun würde.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Harry den dreien nach, bis die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Die Hauselfe verschwand dann ebenfalls, sodass er und Debonair allein zurück blieben.

Mit einem Ächzen erhob der brünette Junge sich vom Boden, streckte seinen Rücken, als ob die paar Momente auf dem Boden ihm schwer zugesetzt hätten, und ließ sich dann neben Harry auf dem Sofa nieder, dort, wo vorher Remus gesessen hatte.

Der junge Werwolf zog die Decke wieder enger um sich und kuschelte sich hinein. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, wenn er mit seinem neuen Freund allein war. Natürlich, er vertraute ihm, aber er wusste auch, dass Debonair diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen würde. Sonst war Harry nie allein. Immer waren entweder Hermine oder Remus bei ihm.

Eine Zeit lang war es still im Raum und Harry dachte schon, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Doch dann ergriff Debonair leise das Wort. „Sei ganz ehrlich: Hab ich überhaupt eine Chance?", fragte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Harry seufzte und hustete gleich darauf. Auf der einen Seite wollte er dem Jungen ganz klar sagen, dass er offenbar bereits Gefühle für jemand anderen hatte, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte er seinen neuen Freund auch nicht verlieren. Dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass er ihre Freundschaft nur retten konnte, wenn er reinen Tisch machte. „Ich will ganz ehrlich sein. Ich denke, ich habe bereits Gefühle für jemand anderen. Wir – sind zwar noch nicht zusammen, aber... Ich denke nicht, dass du dir große Hoffnungen machen solltest."

Debonair nickte kurz, doch auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. „Verstanden." Dennoch würde er erst aufgeben, wenn Harry tatsächlich fest mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war. Das behielt er aber für sich. Harry würde ihn zwar bestimmt nicht zu täuschen versuchen, aber diesem Malfoy traute er das allemal zu.

* * *

Lucius hatte Hermine, Narzissa und Remus nur rufen lassen, damit Harry mit Debonair allein war. Der Mann wusste, dass der brünette Junge an ihrem Freund interessiert war und versuchte, die beiden miteinander zu verkuppeln, damit sein Sohn endlich vernünftig wurde und sich ein Mädchen suchte.

Er hatte gehofft, dass die lange Trennung zwischen den beiden alles von allein regeln würde. Doch nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, dass Harrys Gefühle für seinen Sohn stärker zu werden begannen und auch sein Sohn noch immer keine Anzeichen zeigte, diese 'Phase', wie der Mann es bezeichnete, zu überwinden, hatte er sich nach Alternativen umgesehen. Und dieser Debonair Just war genau richtig gekommen.

Dieser Junge besaß die Freiheit, sich seinen Gefährten frei auswählen zu dürfen, da sein älterer Bruder bereits verheiratet und einen kleinen Sohn hatte. Die Weitergabe des Namens war also gesichert. Aber Draco war das einzige Kind der Familie Malfoy. Wenn er den Namen nicht weitergab, würde er zusammen mit Draco sterben... Von dem Erbe mal ganz abgesehen! Lucius würde das nicht zulassen. Außerdem würde es seinem Sohn nur schaden, wenn er sich mit einem Werwolf... schlimmer noch, einem halbblütigen Werwolf einließ. Sein Ansehen in der Gesellschaft würde derartig sinken, dass niemand noch etwas mit ihm oder der Familie Malfoy im Allgemeinen zu tun haben würde.

Sein Sohn konnte ruhig eine Affäre mit diesem Werwolf eingehen, aber nur, wenn er offiziell eine Frau aus guter Familie heiratete und einen Erben produzierte. Doch da würde weder der Potter-Werwolf noch sein Sohn mitspielen. Er kannte Draco. Bei ihm hieß es ganz oder gar nicht. Lucius würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sich Potter und Just näher kamen. Um seinen Sohn zu retten, würde er ihn also erst einmal verletzten müssen. Aber früher oder später würde er es verstehen.

Nun standen also seine Frau, der Werwolf und das Schlammblut vor ihm und warteten darauf, was er zu sagen hatte. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was er zu hören bekommen würde, wenn er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde. Granger würde an die Decke gehen und ihn gnadenlos beschimpfen und verfluchen, während der Werwolf die Zähne zusammen beißen würde, um ihn nicht zu erwürgen. Doch es war seine Frau, die ihn wirklich davon abhielt. Obwohl sie dazu erzogen worden war, so zu denken, wie jeder Reinblüter denken sollte, war ihr das Glück ihres Sohnes immer noch wichtiger als alles andere. Und im Moment war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass Potter zu diesem Glück beisteuern würde. Sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen würde viel Zeit und Geduld benötigen.

Also erkundigte er sich bei Narzissa und Remus nach dem Gesundheitszustand des jüngeren Werwolfs und bei Hermine nach den Geschehnissen in der Schule. Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich interessierte... Der Schulleiter hatte ihn erst letzte Woche wieder über die jüngsten Ereignisse informiert. Potter schien sich dort besser zu schlagen, als er gedacht hatte. Die einzigen, die sich ihm wirklich offen entgegenstellten, schienen Lash Batter und Zany Dense zu sein. Ersterer kam aus einem alten Vampirgeschlecht und war in ihrer Gesellschaft hoch angesehen, während dieser Dense ein Hohlkopf ohnegleichen war. Doch kam er aus einer hoch angesehenen, reinblütigen Familie.

Um Zeit zu schinden fragte er nach Einzelheiten, die ihn noch weniger interessierten. Er musste Just so viel Zeit wie möglich einräumen. Erst, als seine Frau begann, misstrauisch zu werden, entließ er die drei mit einem leichten Lächeln. Narzissa musterte ihren Mann einen Moment prüfend, bevor sie sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von ihm verabschiedete. Hoffentlich hatte der Junge seine Chance gut genutzt.

* * *

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Was hatte das eben zu bedeuten? Sonst hatte sich der blonde Mann nie nach irgendetwas erkundigt. War es nur ein Zufall, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt geschehen war, wo Debonair bei Harry war, oder war es geplant gewesen? Aber weswegen? Was hatte Lucius Malfoy davon, wenn die beiden allein waren? Vielleicht wollte er, dass Harrys Verbindungen zur reinblütigen Gesellschaft besser wurden...

Noch bevor sie diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, schüttelte sie auch schon den Kopf. Lucius war das herzlich egal.

Wollte er, dass die beiden sich besser kennenlernten? Wenn ja, warum?

Innerlich raufte sie sich die Haare. Vielleicht sollte sie Narzissa nach den Hintergründen fragen. Sie kannte ihren Mann gut genug, um zumindest schlüssige Vermutungen anstellen zu können.

Als sie den Raum wieder betrat, in dem ihr Freund und Debonair waren, saß die beiden auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich leise. Harry, noch immer bis oben hin in die Decke gewickelt, saß seitlich auf den Polstern und hatte den Kopf auf die weiche Lehne gelegt. Der brünette Junge saß ebenfalls seitlich, sodass die beiden sich ansehen konnten.

Harry hob dann aber den Kopf und blickte ihnen entgegen. „Da seid ihr ja wieder. Was wollte er denn?"

„Er hat sich nach dir und der Schule erkundigt.", meinte Hermine, während sie sich neben ihre Pergamentrollen auf den Boden setzte. Sie musterte die beiden Jungen kurz prüfend. Sie saßen nah genug beieinander, damit sie sich flüsternd unterhalten konnten, aber weit genug voneinander weg, um nicht verdächtig zu wirken. Doch der entschlossene Ausdruck in Debonairs Augen stimmte sie nachdenklich. Was war vorgefallen, während sie weg gewesen waren?

* * *

Der Dunkle Lord arbeitete fieberhaft an einem Plan, mit dem er Hogwarts übernehmen konnte. Er musste jemanden einschleusen, der nicht im Verdacht stand, ein Todesser zu sein, aber dennoch seine Befehle befolgte. Oder zumindest in seinem Interesse handelte. Er konnte natürlich einen der Slytherins damit beauftragen. Den jungen Malfoy zum Beispiel. Diesem lag genauso viel daran, dass Dumbledore verschwand wie ihm selbst. Außerdem war er intelligent und gerissen genug, um unauffällig aber effizient sein zu können. Irgendwie musste der junge Malfoy es schaffen, die Todesser in die Schule zu schleusen, während er selbst Dumbledore herausgelockt hatte. Aber alle Eingänge waren mit starken Zaubern geschützt. Selbst die Geheimgänge, die Wurmschwanz ihm verraten hatte, waren geschützt.

Nachdenklich lief er in seinen Räumen umher, die knochigen Hände im Rücken verschränkt. Die schweren Vorhänge waren zugezogen, sodass nur die Flammen im Kamin Licht spendeten und flackernde Schatten an die Wände malten. Das Knistern der Scheite war das einzige Geräusch, nur unterbrochen von dem Knacken des Holzes, wenn es unter dem Feuer zusammenbrach. In dieser Atmosphäre konnte der Dunkle Lord am besten nachdenken.

Welchen Weg konnte es für seine Anhänger nach Hogwarts geben? Noch einmal ging er alle ihm bekannten Wege durch, doch diese waren auch dem Schulleiter bekannt, sodass sie mit Sicherheit alle geschützt waren und bewacht wurden.

Welche Reisemöglichkeiten gab es?

Apparieren? Unmöglich! Dumbledore hatte das Gelände absolut sicher dagegen gemacht.

Portschlüssel? Ebenfalls nicht möglich, es sei denn, man hatte die Erlaubnis des Schulleiters.

Besen? Beinahe hätte der Dunkle Lord gelacht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie seine Anhänger auf Besen die Schule stürmen konnten, selbst wenn es möglich wäre, damit hineinzugelangen. Aber auch diese Möglichkeit schied aus.

Moment!

Der Dunkle Lord erinnerte sich daran, wie einer seiner Anhänger, der Vater eines Hogwarts-Schülers, darüber gesprochen hatte, dass sein Sohn eine Zeit lang in einem Verschwindekabinett festgesteckt hatte. Es schien nicht ganz zu funktionieren, aber wenn man in der Lage wäre, es zu reparieren, und die andere Hälfte davon finden würde, könnten seine Anhänger ganz leicht nach Hogwarts spazieren.

Der junge Malfoy konnte das Teil finden und reparieren, während seine Anhänger außerhalb der Schule nach dem zweiten Teil suchen würden.

* * *

Von dem Plan des Dunklen Lords ahnten Harry und Hermine nichts. Sie wunderten sich nur, warum Dracos Briefe immer unregelmäßiger und seltener kamen. Zudem hatte er geschrieben, dass er aufgrund einer umfangreichen Aufgabe in der Schule über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen könnte - der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm verboten, mit jemanden über seinen Plan zu sprechen. Harry war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er das gelesen hatte. Dabei hatte er sich vorher noch so auf die immer näher rückenden Ferien gefreut.

Debonair hingegen, der von seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund erfahren hatte, dass sein Konkurrent doch nicht die Ferien Zuhause verbringen würde, freute sich darüber; auch wenn es ihm in der Seele wehtat, Harry so traurig zu sehen. Er war nun immer häufiger nach der Schule noch in Malfoy Manor. Sie machten zusammen Hausaufgaben und lernten für die Prüfungen, die am Ende des Semester anstanden.

Der jüngere Werwolf versank, wann immer er allein war, tief in Gedanken. War er dafür verantwortlich, dass Draco nicht nach Hause kommen würde? Hätte er die Briefe eindeutiger formulieren sollen? Oder hatte der Slytherin womöglich in Hogwarts jemanden gefunden, mit dem er lieber zusammen war? Denn dass er wegen einer Aufgabe in der Schule bleiben musste, glaubte Harry keine Sekunde lang. Draco war viel zu gut, als dass er für eine Aufgabe länger als einen Tag brauchen würde. Hatte er ihn zu lange warten lassen? War es zu spät?

Immer häufiger hielten ihn diese Gedanken wach. Meist schlief er nur noch dann ein, wenn er vor Erschöpfung kaum noch gehen konnte. Die Tage vor und nach dem Vollmond wurden zur Qual. Sein Wolf war unruhig und reizbar und quittierte jedes falsche Wort mit einem aggressiven Knurren. Einmal ging es sogar so weit, dass er Hermine anschrie und sie hochkant aus dem Zimmer warf, nur weil sie Draco erwähnt hatte.

In der Schule gingen ihm inzwischen alle aus dem Weg, selbst Lash und Zany wagten es nicht, auch nur ein Wort gegen ihn zu richten, seit sie ihn einmal so wütend gemacht hatten, dass seine Magie unkontrollierbar geworden war und die beiden einmal quer durch die Schule geschleudert hatte.

Dann gab es Tage, in denen er kaum etwas um sich herum wahrnahm. Er war dann so abwesend, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hätte, wenn ihn jemand mit dem Crucio belegt hätte. Es war einer dieser Tage gewesen, als er in den Magischen Kampfkünsten einmal fast seinen Kopf verloren hätte, weil er zu spät auf den Angriff von Chary reagiert hatte. Es war nur seinem Glück und seinen guten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er, statt einen Kopf kürzer gemacht worden zu sein, nur eine Schnittwunde an der Kehle davongetragen hatte.

Hermine versuchte fast pausenlos, ihren Freund irgendwie aufzubauen. Sie hatte ihm einmal sogar angeboten, mit ihm fliegen zu gehen, obwohl sie bekannterweise panische Angst davor hatte. Harry, von seinem schlechten Gewissen getrieben, hatte sie dankbar angelächelt und umarmt, das Angebot aber abgelehnt. „Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so schwierig bin."

Der einzige, der sich tierisch über die Situation freute, war Lucius. Selbst er wusste nicht, warum sein Sohn wirklich in der Schule bleiben wollte, doch er nahm an, dass dieser endlich vernünftig geworden war und sich von Potter entfernen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar ein Mädchen gefunden, das ihm gefiel.

Aller Befürchtungen zum Trotz suchte Harry verbissen nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk für den blonden Slytherin. Er würde es ihm zwar nicht persönlich geben können, aber er würde es zusammen mit Narzissas nach Hogwarts schicken und hoffen, dass es Anklang fand. Die Frage war nur weiterhin: Was sollte er ihm schenken?

Er saß manchmal bis spät in die Nacht hinein mit Hermine zusammen in seinem Zimmer und diskutierte mit ihr darüber. Es war nicht mehr allzu lange bis zum Fest, viel Zeit blieb ihm also nicht mehr. Doch nichts, was seine Freundin vorschlug oder ihm selbst einfiel, schien ihm passend. Entweder war es zu unpersönlich, zu kitschig oder zu übertrieben. Das ganze wurde noch dadurch erschwert, dass er kein Geld hatte und auch nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen konnte, um welches zu holen. Immerhin müsste er drei Jahre jünger und in Hogwarts sein und wenn er dort herum marschierte, würde Dumbledore schneller erfahren, dass er noch am Leben war, als er 'Quidditch' sagen konnte.

Etwa zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten wurde es Hermine zu bunt. „Schenke ihm doch einfach einen Kuss!"

Harry war bis unter die Haarspitzen rot geworden. Selbst wenn er diese Idee annehmen würde, würde es nicht funktionieren, weil Draco ja nicht hier sein würde. Und einen Kuss per Brief zu schicken, selbst wenn es möglich wäre, wäre wirklich extrem unpassend, wie er fand. So ging die Suche weiter. Manchmal gingen die beiden hinaus in den Garten, wenn Debonair nicht bei ihnen war. Sie setzten sich dann unter einen Baum, natürlich in angemessen warme Kleidung gewickelt, und blickten nachdenklich umher. Weiße Pfauen stolzierten an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Harry griff sich einen heruntergefallenen dicken Zweig und begann ihn unbewusst mit seiner Magie zu verändern, während er weiter nach Möglichkeiten suchte.

„Das ist es!", rief Hermine dann plötzlich aus und riss ihren Freund so aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hab das perfekte Geschenk gefunden!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt, als hätte es hier auf dem Boden gelegen."

„Genau genommen, stimmt das sogar." Sie grinste ihn breit an und deutete mit einer vagen Geste auf seine Hände, in denen noch immer das Stück Holz lag.

Der junge Werwolf senkte den Blick und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Was dort in seinem Schoß lag, hat keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einem Zweig, sondern hatte gänzlich seine Form verändert. Man sah nun ganz deutlich die liegende Gestalt eines Wolfs mit aufmerksam aufgestellten Ohren, die zu einer kleineren Gestalt hinunterschaute, die sich an seine Seite gekuschelt hatte. Es war eine kleine Katze, die, wenn man genau hinsah und die Holzmaserung als Muster betrachtete, getigert war.

Ganz vorsichtig, als ob die kleine Figur aus Glas wäre, nahm Hermine sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie voller Erstaunen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Doch ihre Frage beantwortete sich eigentlich von selbst, als sie den ebenfalls zutiefst erstaunten Blick ihres Freundes bemerkte. „Du hast nicht bemerkt, dass du sie gemacht hast, nicht wahr?"

Hektisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass so etwas ohne Zauberstab überhaupt möglich ist." Er runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete kurz seine Hände, als sähe er sie nun zum ersten Mal. „Aber das ist stablose Magie! Die beherrsche ich doch gar nicht!"

„Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, die Dinge in möglich und unmöglich einzuordnen. Den Todesfluch zu überleben ist auch unmöglich.", meinte sie augenverdrehend. „Abgesehen davon hast du schon oft stablos gezaubert. Erinnere dich nur an die Szene mit Batter und Dense!"

Harry schnaubte. „Da war ich wütend! Bisher passierte so etwas immer nur, wenn ich wütend war. Aber jetzt war ich weit davon entfernt.", widersprach er vehement.

Seufzend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Ellenbogen. „Harry, jeder entwickelt sich weiter. Deine Magie tut es auch, sonst würdest du jedes Mal aufs Neue Probleme mit einem Zauber haben. Und dass du das Potential für stablose Magie besitzt, hast du schon häufig bewiesen." Ihre Stimme wurde sanft. „Du hast die Magie unbewusst eingesetzt, Phelan. Du hast so verbissen und verzweifelt nach einem passenden Geschenk gesucht, dass dein Unterbewusstsein dir eines gefertigt hat." Sie legte ihm die kleine Figur, die nicht größer war als ihr Handteller, in den Schoß. „Ich finde, es ist das perfekte Geschenk: Es ist selbstgemacht und kommt von Herzen."

Harry grinste schief. „Du meinst wohl eher vom Unterbewusstsein..."

Kichernd boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter. „Was meinst du? Wirst du ihm das geben?"

Nachdenklich musterte Harry die Holzfigur. Erstaunlicherweise war sie sehr detailliert, sodass man jede Einzelheit genau erkennen konnte. Er konnte sogar klar erkennen, dass die Katze eine Ägyptische Mau war, Dracos Animagus-Form. Schließlich nickte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, um Hermines Frage zu beantworten.

* * *

Eine Woche später rief der Dunkle Lord Harry zu sich, indem er dessen Dunkles Mal brennen ließ. Der junge Werwolf hielt sich keuchend die schmerzende Stelle und bedeckte sie mit der rechten Hand. „Eine einfache Eule oder ein Hauself hätten es auch getan!", fluchte er grummelnd, immerhin befand sich der Mann im selben Haus.

Da Harry aber den Weg nicht mehr genau im Kopf hatte, wandte er sich an Lucius und bat ihn, ihn zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen, da er gerufen worden sei. Wortlos nickte der Blonde und führte den Werwolf einige Gänge entlang, die diesem nur noch vage im Gedächtnis geblieben waren. Vor einer Tür blieben sie stehen und Lucius ließ den Schwarzhaarigen dort allein zurück. Der straffte die Schultern und klopfte an.

„Komm rein, Potter!"

Der junge Werwolf öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum dahinter. Der Dunkle Lord saß wie bei ersten Mal, als sie sich hier begegnet waren, in einem Ohrensessel. Die knochigen Händen lagen entspannt auf den Armlehnen, während Harry langsam auf ihn zu ging und etwa zwei Meter vor ihm auf die Knie ging. „Ihr habt mich gerufen, Mylord?"

„In der Tat, das habe ich." Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich, die du mir ehrlich beantworten wirst."

Es war weder eine Frage noch ein Befehl, sondern eine einfache Feststellung und Harry mochte gar nicht wissen, was passierte, sollte er die Frechheit besitzen und lügen. Darum nickte er nur.

„Wärst du in der Lage, Dumbledore für mich zu töten?"

Harry riss die Augen auf, hielt den Kopf aber gesenkt. Tief durchatmend legte er sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurecht. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dazu in der Lage wäre."

„Erklärung!" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lord verriet nichts darüber, ob er über diese Antwort wütend war oder nicht.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären, Mylord. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass ich jemals einem Menschen wirklich den Tod wünschen könnte."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte schmal. „Nicht einmal, wenn er dir dein Leben fast genommen hat? Dich ausgenutzt und dann weggeworfen hat?"

„Ich denke nicht.", antwortete Harry kopfschüttelnd und erwartete schon, dass sein Gegenüber das missbilligen würde. Doch entgegen seiner Befürchtung lächelte der Dunkle Lord weiter.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber wärst du gern dabei, wenn jemand anderes Dumbledore tötet? Ihm in die Augen sehen, wenn ihn das Leben verlässt, so wie es dich fast verlassen hätte, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen getan hat?"

Harry war verwirrt. Hatte der Dunkel Lord einen Weg in die Schule gefunden? „Ich – ich weiß nicht.", meinte er unsicher. Er wusste nicht, ob er dabei sein wollte, wenn dieser Mann starb. Aber würde er denn wirklich glauben können, dass der Alte tot sei, wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte?

Der Dunkle Lord schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn das Lächeln wurde ein Stück breiter. „Wir werden hoffentlich bald in der Lage sein, Hogwarts zu stürmen. Ich will, dass du dich daran beteiligt. - Ich verlange nicht von dir, zu töten, denn diesen Befehl würdest du eh nicht befolgen.", fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Aber tu, was nötig ist, um meine Leute vor den Angriffen zu schützen." Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass dieser junge Werwolf seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden und Lehrer nicht töten konnte. Das ging gegen seine Natur. Aber um Angriffe abzuwehren, brauchte es keine Toten. Außerdem hatte er genug Anhänger, die das mit Freunden erledigen würden.

Harry neigte den Kopf. „Wie Ihr wünscht."

„Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Richte das auch deiner Schlammblut-Freundin aus. Sie wird ebenfalls dabei sein." Damit war die Unterredung beendet, weswegen Harry sich mit einer letzten Verbeugung zurückzog.

Es war ihm klar, warum der Dunkle Lord ihn und Hermine dabei haben wollte. Das tat er ganz sicher nicht, um Harry einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern aus purem Eigennutz. Wenn Harry zusammen mit den Todessern in Hogwarts eindrang und mit ihnen zusammen die Lehrer und Dumbledore bekämpfte, dann würde das den Glauben der Zaubererwelt in den Schulleiter gewaltig schwächen und ihre Entschlossenheit im Kampf dämpfen. Der einzige Schatten war Harrys Doppelgänger. Wenn Dumbledore die Welt davon hatte überzeugen können, dass dies der echte Harry war, dann würde Harry selbst wahrscheinlich als Fälschung gesehen werden.

Würde sich der Dunkle Lord diesem Kampf anschließen? Oder war die Gefahr, von dem falschen Harry getötet zu werden, zu groß? Immerhin war das, was Harry all die Jahre über geschützt hatte, in seinem Blut – demselben Blut, das auch durch die Adern der Kopie floss.

Er würde abwarten müssen, um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu bekommen.

Nachdenklich kehrte Harry zu seiner Freundin, Debonair und Remus zurück, die in der Bibliothek saßen. Erstere machten fleißig Hausaufgaben, letzterer hatte sich einfach nur mit einem interessanten Buch in die Ecke gesetzt. Der ältere Werwolf blickte auf, als er hörte, dass sein Welpe zurückkam. Erst einige Augenblicke später öffnete Harry die Tür, trat ein und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz neben Hermine fallen.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn neugierig an, doch Harry schüttelte mit einem vielsagenden Blick den Kopf, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er ihre ungestellte Frage erst beantworten würde, wenn sie allein waren.

* * *

Am Abend saß Hermine noch bei Harry auf seinem Bett. „Also?", stellte sie endlich die Frage, die sie schon vorhin hatte stellen wollen. „Was wollte er?"

„Er will, dass wir beide zusammen mit den Todessern Hogwarts stürmen.", ließ er die Bombe platzen. „Er weiß noch nicht genau, wann das sein wird, aber wir sollen uns bereit halten, jederzeit gerufen zu werden."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was ist, wenn er uns mitten aus dem Unterricht holt? Wir verpassen dann wertvollen Stoff! Außerdem können wir ja schlecht zu den Lehrern sagen: Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte für einen Moment. Wir müssen Hogwarts einnehmen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry grinste. „Ich denke nicht, dass er vormittags dort eindringen wird. Wenn, dann wird es am Abend oder in der Nacht passieren.", beruhigte er sie.

„Draco wird in Hogwarts sein.", murmelte sie.

Sofort verflog Harrys Grinsen und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu der kleinen Holzfigur, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag, die er dem blonden Slytherin zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Er vermisste ihn.

„Vielleicht ist das ja auch der Grund, warum er nicht hierher kommt über Weihnachten.", überlegte Hermine laut. „Wenn Vol- ähm... der dunkle Lord Hogwarts übernehmen will, muss er ja irgendwie hinein kommen." Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Und wir wissen doch, wie gut die Schule geschützt ist. Wenn er also schon konkrete Pläne hat, wird er sicher sein, dass er hinein kommt. Und das geht nur, wenn er jemanden hat, der in der Schule alles darauf vorbereitet. - Und was ist unauffälliger als ein Schüler?"

„Aber was ist, wenn er erwischt wird?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

„Draco ist schlau genug, um genau das zu verhindern. Keine Sorge. - Deinem Schatz passiert schon nichts.", fügte sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu, was ihrem Freund – mal wieder – die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Er ist nicht mein Schatz.", widersprach er schwach. „Ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht, ob er mich überhaupt noch will." Das flüsterte er so leise, dass Hermine Schwierigkeiten hatten, ihn zu verstehen.

Tröstens legte sie ihrem Freund einen Arm um die Schultern und strich ihm mit der freien Hand liebevoll durch die Haare. „Wer dich nicht will, muss total hirnlos sein."

Harry musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. „Heißt das dann, dass Debonair Hirn hat?"

„Er ist zumindest schlau genug, deinen Wert zu erkennen.", kicherte sie.

„Und was ist mit dir?", wollte er frech grinsend wissen.

Hermine drückte ihn kurz. „Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich kenne doch besser, als jeder andere. Wir können einander blind vertrauen. - Was will man mehr?"

* * *

So, es geht langsam in die heiße Phase! =)  
Es erwarten euch noch vier Kapitel. Seid gespannt! ;-) Ich bin es auch! XD Zumindest war ich es, während ich geschrieben habe. ^-^

Da dies mein letzter Post für dieses Jahr war (zum Glück ist das Jahr nur noch drei Tage lang), wünsche ich euch ganz herzlich einen **guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr**! Feiert schön, und tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde! =)

LG  
Eure Silberschwinge ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Es ist Donnerstag und das hei~ßt? ... Natürlich ein neues Kapitel von "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel"! =)

Heute werdet ihr Zeuge vom Beginn des Krieges.

WICHTIG!  
An alle, die ein wenig empfindlich sind: Es kommt zu einer Schlacht! Es wird Verletzte geben und Blut wird fließen. Diese Geschichte ist nicht umsonst erst ab 16 Jahren empfohlen. Wer also kein Blut lesen kann, sollte diesen Teil dann überspringen. ;-)

Aber lest selbst! :3

* * *

Kapitel 6

Es war der letzte Schultag vor Weihnachten, ein Freitag. Harry und Hermine waren zusammen mit anderen aus ihrer Klasse im Kampfkunst-Raum. Während das Mädchen sich mit ihrem Bogen aufwärmte, lieferten sich Chary und Harry am anderen Ende mit ihren Schwertern einen kleinen Übungskampf. Nur dieses Mal setzte das schüchterne Mädchen alles ein, was sie an Können vorzuweisen hatte.

Harry hätte vor Schreck fast seine Klinge fallengelassen, als ihr Schwert plötzlich Feuer fing und die Flammen nach seiner Hand schnappten, als er ihren Angriff parierte. Dann drehte sie blitzschnell ihre Hand, sodass Harrys Schneide abrutschte, und beschrieb mit ihrem Schwert einen Bogen um sich. Die Luft um sie herum ging in Flammen auf, sodass der Werwolf gezwungen war, nach hinten auszuweichen.

Die Hitze ließ ihn in Schweiß ausbrechen, den er sich mit dem linken Arm von der Stirn wischte. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er sich gegen dieses Mädchen durchsetzen könnte. Sie stand hinter der flammenden Barriere und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an.

In dem Moment, in dem sie zum nächsten Angriff überging, wobei sie einfach durch das Feuer hindurchging, brüllte ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm auf, sodass er mit einem Stöhnen auf ein Knie sank und automatisch seine rechte Hand auf das Dunkle Mal legte, wobei er das Schwert fallen ließ. Chary konnte ihren Angriff gerade noch rechtzeitig abbrechen, bevor sie ihren Klassenkameraden aufgespießt hätte.

Am andere Ende der Halle war Hermine ebenfalls unter dem Schmerz in die Knie gegangen. Ihr Lehrer runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor er zu begreifen schien, was das bedeutete. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet! Raus hier! Aber flott!", rief er, doch die Schüler blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten auf die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors. Die rappelten sich inzwischen wieder mühsam auf, wobei Harry leise fluchte. Chary hatte ihr Schwert abgelegt und stützte den Werwolf ein wenig.

„Ihr!", sprach Stout seine beiden Schüler an. „Ich bringe euch zu den Kaminen." Er wartete, bis Harry und Hermine sich wieder soweit erholt hatten, legte jedem eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie hinaus. Die neugierigen Blicke der anderen verfolgten sie noch eine Weile.

Sie beeilten sich, nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukommen. Dort wurden sie bereits ungeduldig von Lucius erwartet. Kaum waren die beiden aus dem Kamin gestolpert, nahm er ihnen die Taschen ab, erkundigte sich, ob sie ihre Zauberstäbe bei sich hatten und, nach sie artig genickt hatten, legte er jedem eine Hand auf die Schulter und disapparierte.

Sie landeten in einem anderen Haus, wo sich bereits viele andere Todesser versammelt hatten. In ihrer Mitte stand der Dunkle Lord. Doch kaum erblickten die Todesser Harry und Hermine, zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass die meisten Anhänger der Dunklen Lords noch gar nicht wussten, dass er und seine Freundin nun zu ihnen gehörten. Natürlich sahen sie ihn als Feind.

Doch der Dunkle Lord rief sie streng zur Ordnung. Jetzt klärte er sie darüber auf, dass Harry Potter und Hermine Granger bereits seit mehreren Monaten das Dunkle Mal trugen und unter seinem persönlichen Schutz stand.

Während die Todesser aufgeklärt wurden, ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Menge wandern. Er sah viele Gesichter, die er kannte, denen er bereits begegnet war. Ob es aber im vierten Jahr auf dem Friedhof war oder ein Jahr später im Ministerium konnte er nicht bestimmen. Er hatte gegen viele von ihnen gekämpft und nun sollten sie Verbündete sein...

Ein wenig abseits stand Fenrir an der Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ein wölfisches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und als ob er seinen Blick gespürt hatte, hob Greyback den Kopf und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. Neben ihm waren ein paar andere Männer versammelt, die Harry eindeutig als Werwölfe erkannte.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, weswegen Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder an den Dunklen Lord wandte, der seinen Zauberstab über sich hielt. Rauch quoll aus der Spitze. „Mithilfe des jungen Draco Malfoy haben wir einen Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden! Heute Nacht wird diese Schule uns gehören!"

Die Todesser hoben unter lauten Zustimmungen ihre Stäbe, während Harry bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Blonden schon wieder Herzklopfen bekam. Vielleicht war der Plan des Dunklen Lord wirklich der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Draco dachte, über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen zu können.

„In etwa drei Stunden werden alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle versammelt sein, zum großen Festessen. Dort werden wir sie überraschen." Der Dunkle Lord schnippte mit seinem Stab und hinter ihm wurde ein großer Gegenstand sichtbar. Er hatte entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kleiderschrank. „Dies ist ein Verschwindekabinett. Das andere Ende befindet sich in Hogwarts, laut dem jungen Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche."

Harry blinzelte. Der Raum der Wünsche war ein geniales Versteck für so etwas. Niemand konnte genau den Raum finden, in dem Draco gearbeitet hatte, solange er nicht den genauen Gedanken kannte, mit dem genau dieser Raum beschworen wurde. Ein sichereres Versteck als dieses gab es auf Hogwarts nicht.

„Wir werden jetzt durch dieses Verschwindekabinett nach Hogwarts gehen und abwarten. Der junge Malfoy erwartet uns auf der anderen Seite. Würde er nachher fehlen, wenn wir angreifen, würde jeder wissen, dass er es gewesen war."

Harry lächelte. Sein blonder Freund war wirklich ein ausgekochtes Schlitzohr. Und gleich würde er ihn wiedersehen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich unterhalten werden können. Aber das war ihm gleich.

Sie wurden in kleine Gruppen eingeteilt. Harry wurde, da er ein Werwolf war, zu Fenrir gesteckt, der seine Werwölfe führte. Keiner der beiden war begeistert davon. Sie tauschten vernichtende Blicke, ignorierten sich aber sonst. Remus, der ebenfalls gerufen worden war, machte den Dunklen Lord darauf aufmerksam, dass Harry und Fenrir noch immer mitten in ihrem Rangkampf waren, sodass der Schwarzhaarige schließlich zusammen mit Lucius, Bellatrix, die ihm ein gemeines Grinsen schenkte, zwei anderen Todessern, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, und Remus losziehen würde. Hermine wurde unter die Aufsicht von anderen Todessern gegeben.

Nacheinander gingen die Grüppchen also durch diesen Kleiderschrank. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl; eine Mischung aus diesem engen Gummischlauch beim Apparieren und dem Gefühl beim Fliegen. Doch es war schneller vorbei, als das Harry genauer darüber nachdenken konnte. Äußerst unelegant stolperte er auf der anderen Seite hinaus und fiel prompt über ein am Boden liegendes Etwas. Nur zwei Arme, die ihn stützten, hielten ihn davon ab, auf den Stapel Bücher zu knallen, der vor ihm lag.

„Ich freue mich ja auch, dich zu sehen, aber deswegen musst du mir nicht gleich in die Arme fallen.", drang eine amüsierte, flüsternde Stimme an sein Ohr.

Draco!

Harry hob ruckartig den Kopf, um den Slytherin ansehen zu können. Doch kaum begegneten sich ihre Blicke, spürte er schon wieder, wie er rot wurde. „Tut – tut mir leid." Warum klang seine Stimme so verdammt unsicher?

Lächelnd half der Blonde ihm wieder auf die Beine. „Kein Problem. Ich weiß doch, dass du mit den magischen Reisemöglichkeiten nicht zurecht kommst."

Verlegen senkte Harry den Blick, wurde aber durch ein Knurren hinter ihm, das eindeutig von Greyback kam, in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sie waren hier, um die Schule einzunehmen und nicht, um ein Kaffeeklatsch zu halten! Dennoch warf er einen vernichtenden Blick kombiniert mit einem aggressiven Knurren zurück zu dem älteren Werwolf, der die beiden Jungen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete.

Draco verfolgte das aufmerksam. Er wusste, dass der junge Werwolf sich während seiner ersten Verwandlung mit Greyback angelegt hatte, doch er hatte gedacht, dass diese Angelegenheit mittlerweile aus der Welt geschafft worden war. Doch offensichtlich rebellierte Harry noch immer gegen den Alphawolf, was dieser gar nicht gut aufnahm.

Die Todesser um sie herum waren still. Niemand sagte ein überflüssiges Wort und der Dunkle Lord nickte Draco leicht zu, was das Zeichen für diesen war, zu verschwinden. Der Slytherin warf dem schwarzhaarigen Werwolf ein sanftes, aber kaum sichtbares Lächeln zu, bevor er ihm einmal unauffällig über den Handrücken strich und aus dem Raum der Wünsche verschwand.

Harrys Herz schlug ein paar Takte schneller als normal. Die Stellen, die Draco berührt hatten, kribbelten angenehm. Offensichtlich hatte er sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Der Slytherin hatte ihn noch nicht aufgegeben.

Doch nun hieß es erst einmal warten. Erst in knapp drei Stunden würde der Angriff erfolgen. Es musste schnell gehen, damit die Porträts, an denen sie vorbei mussten, sie nicht frühzeitig verraten konnten. Die meisten würden zwar mit einem besonderen Zauber belegt werden, damit die Figuren darin den Rahmen nicht verlassen konnten, doch man konnte nicht alle Bilder gleichzeitig damit belegen. Der ein oder andere Bewohner eines Bilder würde flüchten können, bevor der Zauber ihn erreichte.

Harry saß bei Remus auf einem alten, staubigen Sofa. Die Aufregung und das Adrenalin schärfte seine Sinne. Hermine lehnte neben ihnen an der Wand und sie überlegten zusammen den besten Weg von hier zur Großen Halle.

Remus hatte die Hände seines Welpen in seine genommen und strich dem Daumen beruhigend über die Haut, während Harry gedanklich die Sekunden zählte. Er war froh, dass es Winter war, denn durch den Pullover, den er trug, konnte er das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm nicht sehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es da war. Als wenn die Todesser um ihn herum und der Dunkle Lord keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt nicht Beweis genug dafür wären, auf wessen Seite er bei diesem Angriff stand. Er atmete bewusst in tiefen Zügen und beruhigte sich mit den Gedanken, dass er weder gegen Draco kämpfen, noch jemand anderen töten musste. Doch wie würde er sich verhalten, wenn er dann tatsächlich Seamus oder Dean, Ginny oder Luna gegenüber stehen würde? Würden sie ihm glauben, dass er der echte Harry war? Würden sie seine Entscheidung, die Seiten zu wechseln, verstehen?

Harry war fast froh, als der Dunkle Lord schließlich das Zeichen zum Angriff gab. Harry und Hermine mussten vorausgehen, da sie sich noch am besten in diesem Schloss zurechtfinden würden. Sie hatten sich auf einen Weg geeinigt, der zwar länger, aber dafür nur mit sehr wenigen Bildern versehen war. In den anderen Gängen hingen einfach zu viele Porträts, um sie alle gefahrlos außer Gefecht setzen zu können.

Sie beide wären auch die ersten, die die Große Halle betreten würden. Hermines plötzliches Auftauchen würde schon für genug Entsetzen sorgen, doch ein zweiter Harry Potter würde sie alle erst einmal erstarren lassen. Und genau diesen Moment würden die Todesser ausnutzen.

Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür des Raumes und schielte nach draußen. Der Gang war leer. Mit ein paar gut gezielten Zaubern waren auch die Bilder außerstande, etwas zu melden. Erst danach winkte sie die anderen heraus. So schnell es auf leisen Sohlen ging, liefen sie durch die Schule, jedes Porträt bannend, das sie irgendwie entdecken und verraten konnte. Über umherlaufende Schüler, Lehrer oder Hausmeister machten sie sich keine Sorgen, denn Harry hatte die Karte der Rumtreiber die ganze Zeit über fest im Blick.

Der junge Werwolf spitzte die Ohren, als er Stimmen hörte. Doch sie waren bereits in der Nähe der Großen Halle und es war niemand in ihrer Nähe. Zur Sicherheit zog er schnuppernd Luft durch die Nase, doch der Geruch der Schüler war einfach zu stark, als dass er ausmachen konnte, ob jemand sich draußen herumtrieb. Er warf einen Blick zu Remus. Sein Leitwolf hatte mehr Erfahrung darin, doch auch er konnte keine Gefahr feststellen. Die Schule war ahnungslos ihren Angreifern ausgesetzt.

Ein paar Ecken weiter erreichten sie die große Flügeltür, hinter der alle Schüler sich zum großen Festessen an den Haustischen versammelt hatten. Ein letzter Blick zum Dunklen Lord, der ihnen zunickte.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz aufbauend an, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und die Halle betrat. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme!", rief sie gut hörbar, weswegen sofort jeder Schüler verstummte und das Mädchen anstarrte, als wäre sie ein Geist. Nun konnte sie zum ersten Mal mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass neben ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund ein schwarzhaariger Junge saß, der dem fast fünfzehnjährigen Harry bis auf das letzte Haar glich. Ron war mit offenem Mund aufgesprungen, wobei er den Bissen verlor, den er gerade gekaut hatte. „Mine?"

Auch die Harry-Kopie war aufgestanden und blickte das Mädchen erfreut an. Doch bevor noch irgendjemand etwas anderes als Starren tun konnte, trat der echte Harry neben seine Freundin und lächelte grüßend in die Runde. Sicherer als er sich fühlte, hob er winkend die Hand. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr mich ja gut ersetzt!" Seiner sarkastischen Worte zum Trotz blieb sein Gesicht freundlich.

Wie erwartet, erstarrte jeder vor Schock. Nur die entsetzten Blicke zwischen Harry und seiner Kopie verrieten, dass die Schüler und Lehrer keine Statuen waren. Einzig Snape ließ sich nichts anmerken, zumal er als einziger Lehrer bescheid wusste.

Diesen Moment nutzten sie, um die Flügeltür weit aufzustoßen. Eine Flutwelle von Todessern ergoss sich in die Halle, die sofort alle erdenklichen Flüche Richtung Lehrertisch schleuderten. Von dort ging die größte Gefahr aus. Doch sie hatten nicht mit dem Mut der Schüler gerechnet. Viele überwanden den Schock schnell und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, um die Erwachsenen zu unterstützen. Doch viele der unteren Klassenstufen versuchten sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Sie drängen sich zusammen, versteckten sich unter den Tischen oder quetschten sich an die Wände und Ecken der Halle, um von den Todessern übersehen zu werden und keinem der umherfliegenden Zauber in die Quere zu kommen.

Harry und Hermine lehnten neben der Flügeltür an der Wand und beobachteten alles. Der Werwolf zuckte zusammen, wann immer ein Schüler von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden ging. Er hoffte nur, dass keiner davon getötet worden war. Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich brüllend zu Wort, doch den Blick anwenden konnte er nicht. Es waren so viele Menschen auf den Beinen, dass man nur noch aufgrund der farbigen Schuluniformen zwischen Schüler und Todesser unterscheiden konnte.

Sie konnten sehen, wie Neville, aus mehreren Wunden blutend, gegen Bellatrix kämpfte und schließlich – von einem anderen Todesser getroffen – fiel.

Ginny, die mit ihrem ausgefeilten Flederwichtfluch um sich warf und den einen oder anderen Gegner zu Boden schickte, wobei ihr roter Pferdeschwanz durch die Luft wirbelte. Ein Fluch streifte sie und hinterließ eine brennend rote Spur auf ihrer Wange, während ein anderer ihren Zopf in Brand steckte. Ihre Schreie würden Harry und Hermine nie wieder vergessen.

Seamus, der sich vor eine kleine Gruppe Erstklässler gestellt hatte, um sie zu verteidigen. Aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Stirn floss Blut in seine Augen. Einer seiner Flüche traf Greyback, der mit einem fassungslosen Knurren bewegungslos umfiel, während Crabbe Senior die Überraschung des Schülers ausnutzte. Sein Zauber brach ihm in einer Körperhälfte alle Knochen, weswegen er mit einem grässlichen Stöhnen in sich zusammensank.

Ron, der sich zusammen mit dem falschen Harry zu Dumbledore schlich, um hinter dem Schulleiter Deckung zu suchen.

Draco, der sich durch die Todesser hindurch zu Harry drängte. Er hatte ein paar Schrammen abbekommen, doch ansonsten schien er unverletzt zu sein.

Es sah gut aus. Die Todesser schienen Hogwarts regelrecht überrennen. Es waren einfach zu wenige Lehrer da, um es mit der geballten Anhängerschaft des Dunklen Lords aufzunehmen. Der Sieg würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein.

Harry war auf der einen Seite vollkommen entsetzt, weil er dieses Schicksal über seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden gebracht hatte, auf der anderen Seite war er erleichtert, dass er scheinbar nicht eingreifen brauchte.

Doch plötzlich wurden die Todesser von hinten angegriffen. Harry wandte den Kopf. Auroren stürmten die Halle, sodass alle Todesser zwischen den Lehrern und kämpfenden Schülern und den Ministeriumsgesandten standen. Sie wurden in die Zange genommen. Auch Harry, Hermine und Draco wurden die Masse schwarzer Umhänge gedrängt und verloren sich aus den Augen.

Ein Fluch verfehlte ihn nur um Haaresbreite, sodass Harry schnell seinen Stab hob. Mad-Eye lächelte ihn grimmig an. „Ziemlich dämlich, sich als Potter ausgeben zu wollen, wenn der echte doch hier ist."

Harry schnaubte. „Das würde sogar stimmen, wenn nicht ICH der Echte wäre!" Er probierte einen der dunklen Zauber aus, die er in Dunkle Künste gelernt hatte, doch Mad-Eye wehrte ihn ab.

„Der echte würde niemals mit dunklen Zaubern kämpfen.", erwiderte der Auror und griff erneut an.

Harry wich aus. Er hatte diese Diskussion um seine Identität so satt. Knurrend schleuderte er seinem Gegner einen überraschend harmlosen Zauber entgegen. „Expelliarmus!" Doch während Mad-Eye diesen Zauber abwehrte, warf er noch einen gleich hinterher. Dieser war weniger harmlos und brach dem Mann das rechte Handgelenk. Dessen Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Ein weiterer Zauber setzte ihn endgültig außer Gefecht.

Doch inzwischen stand es schlecht um die Todesser. Viele lagen bereits handlungsunfähig am Boden. Die Auroren hatten es geschafft, den Kreis um sie zu schließen. Gerade wurde Lucius als letzter Todesser des inneren Zirkels ausgeschaltet.

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen stand Dumbledore neben dem Rednerpult und blickte auf sie herab. Sein Blick richtete sich zuerst auf Harry, dann auf den Dunklen Lord. „Tom, es ist vorbei!"

Doch der Dunkle Lord lachte nur kalt und schrill. „Nichts ist vorbei, solange ich noch lebe."

Der Schulleiter schüttelte gespielt mitleidig den Kopf. „Gib auf, Tom. Wir haben deine Horkruxe zerstört! Es gibt nichts mehr, das dich am Leben hält."

Für einen Moment weiteren sich die roten Augen entsetzt, doch er versteckte es schnell. „Das denkst du!"

„Ich weiß es! Ich habe herausgefunden, dass du sieben davon erschaffen wolltest. Sechs hast du geschafft, aber am siebten bist du gescheitert. Der sollte mit dem Mord an Harry Potter erschaffen werden. Alle sechs sind zerstört. Du bist sterblich, Tom.", erklärte der alte Mann geduldig. Er winkte die Harry-Kopie zu sich.

„Horkruxe?", wiederholte jemand verwirrt und sprach Harry damit quasi aus der Seele. Er hatte dieses Wort noch nie zuvor gehört und keine Ahnung, was es bedeuten könnte.

Dumbledore ignorierte die Frage, sodass der Dunkle Lord in herausfordernd angrinste. „Los, erkläre ihnen schon, was das ist! Oder hast du Angst, sie könnten sonst ebenfalls nach der Unsterblichkeit streben?"

Als der Schulleiter noch immer nichts darauf erwiderte, übernahm der Dunkle Lord das für ihn. Er wandte sich an die Schüler und Lehrer. „Horkruxe sind Gegenstände, in denen..."

„Sei still! Du setzt ihnen keine solche Flausen in den Kopf!", unterbrach der alte Mann aufgebracht.

In denen was? Harry biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Unsterblichkeit. Wie konnte man mithilfe von Gegenständen unsterblich werden, nur weil... was? Und warum sieben davon? Er wusste, dass diese Informationen wichtig waren.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, das er in Gegenwart des Dunkles Lord keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Seine Narbe meldete sich nicht mehr zu Wort, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das nun schon so, seit er sich damit abgefunden hatte, die Seiten gewechselt zu haben. Er hatte die Nähe des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr als Bedrohung empfunden, hatte aufgehört, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Sich mit den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand über die blitzförmige Narbe reibend, dachte er weiter.

Er und der Dunkle Lord waren miteinander verbunden. Wann immer der Lord extremen Emotionen ausgesetzt war, hatte Harry das gespürt und eine Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut.

Es bestand eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Sie war nicht körperlicher Natur. Das Blut, das der Dunkle Lord verwendet hatte, um wiedererstehen zu können, hatte nur dazu gedient, den Schutz von Harrys Mutter zu umgehen. Doch die Verbindung war bereits früher da gewesen.

Moment! Auferstehen... Der Dunkle Lord hatte keinen eigenen Körper mehr gehabt, nachdem er Harry damals angegriffen hatte. Seine Seele, Geist oder wie immer man das nennen wollte, war umherzogen und war in andere Körper geschlüpft, um handeln zu können. Wenn er damals schon sechs Horkruxe gehabt hatte, dann hatten sie nur seine Seele am Leben erhalten. Sein Körper war verschwunden gewesen.

Wenn diese Horkruxe also die Seele erhielten, selbst wenn der Körper starb, dann konnte das nur bedeuten, dass man einen Teil der Seele in diese Dinge einschloss. So würde die Verbindung zum Leben erhalten bleiben, weil die Seele einen Anker in der Welt der Lebenden hatte – oder in diesem Fall sechs Anker.

Der Mord an Harry sollte einen siebten Anker erschaffen. Doch der Schutz seiner Mutter hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Der Versuch schlug fehl.

Verdammt, er steckte in der Sackgasse! Er kam nicht weiter!

Er stieß leise zischend einen Fluch aus, was ihn vage an die Geräusche erinnerte, die er damals im zweiten Schuljahr von sich gegeben hatte: Parsel.

_'Salazar Slytherin war berühmt dafür, dass er mir Schlangen reden konnte. Deshalb ist Symbol des Hauses Slytherin eine Schlange.'_, hörte er Hermines Stimme, wie sie ihn damals über diese seltene Fähigkeit aufgeklärt hatte. Das war in der zweiten Klasse gewesen. Deswegen hatte jeder gedacht, er wäre der Erbe Slytherins. Aber nicht er war der Erbe, sondern der Dunkle Lord. Und er hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gelesen, dass sich diese Fähigkeit nur vererben ließ. Keiner in seiner Familie hatte diese Fähigkeit besessen.

_'Du kannst Parsel, Harry'_, hatte Dumbledore ihm damals gesagt, _'weil Lord Voldemort, der tatsächlich der letzte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin ist, Parsel sprechen kann. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er in jener Nacht, als er dir die Narbe verpasst hat, einige seiner eigenen Kräfte auf dich übertragen...'_

Das war der entscheidende Punkt! Der Dunkle Lord hatte etwas auf Harry übertragen, auch wenn es unabsichtlich geschah. Deshalb die Verbindung zu ihm! Deshalb konnte er mit Schlangen sprechen! Und deshalb waren noch nicht alle Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords vernichtet! Er selbst war einer!

Ein Blick zum Dunklen Lord sagte ihm, dass dieser es anscheinend noch nicht wusste. In den roten Augen lag ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Schimmer von Angst.

Dumbledore legte der Harry-Kopie eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist der einzige, der das alles beenden kann, Harry. - Du weißt, was du tun musst."

„Lügner!", bellte Harry und drängte sich vor, bis er neben dem Dunklen Lord stand. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Du kannst dir so viele Klone erschaffen, wie du willst, aber keiner davon wird es schaffen, den Dunklen Lord zu töten!"

Die muggelstämmigen Schüler schnappten hörbar nach Luft. Sie kannten die Bedeutung des Wortes.

„Klon?" Die Harry-Kopie wiederholte das Wort verwirrt. „Was ist ein Klon?"

Doch Dumbledore wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Lass dich von diesen Lügnern nicht verwirren..."

„Du bist ein Klon!", unterbrach Harry ihn barsch. „Ebenso wie ich einer bin. Nur dass ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, das Original bin. Dumbledore hat mich aus der DNA meiner Eltern und paar zusammengewürfelten Wesen erschaffen, was mich nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag fast umgebracht hätte." Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Schulleiter, der ihn nun offen entsetzt anstarrte. „Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass ich das überlebe, nicht wahr? Aber man nennt mich nicht umsonst den Jungen-der-lebt!" Er wandte sich wieder an sein jüngeres Ich, wobei seine Stimme sanfter, aber nicht weniger eindringlich wurde. „Du wurdest aus meinem Blut erschaffen, nur für den Zweck, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Danach wird er dich fallenlassen. Nach deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag wird er dich qualvoll sterben lassen."

„Lügner!", bellte Dumbledore.

„Schnauze!", brüllte Harry aggressiv zurück, wobei er seinem inneren Wolf nur zu gerne das Ruder überließ. „Du hast dich einen Dreck um mich geschert! Immerhin konntest du dir jederzeit einen neuen Harry erschaffen. Einen ohne Erinnerungen. Einen, der dir bedingungslos vertraut. Und wenn der stirbt, nimmst du dir den nächsten vor. - Wie lange wolltest du dieses Spiel treiben? Wie viele Klone von mir existieren?" Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sodass sein Zauberstab in seine Handfläche drückte, was ihn auf eine Idee brachte. „Wie hast du den anderen eigentlich weismachen können, dass er der echte ist, wenn er den falschen Zauberstab hat?" Damit hielt er seinen Stechpalmenstab hoch, sodass alle ihn sehen konnten. „Das hier ist der echte Zauberstab! Er besteht aus Stechpalme und Phönixfeder – Fawkes' Feder nebenbei bemerkt!"

Die Schüler von Hogwarts begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu flüstern. Jeder kannte Harry Potters Zauberstab. Sie hatten ihn Dutzende Male in der Zeitung gesehen, hunderte Male bei Harry selbst in der Schule.

„Willst du wissen, wie, Albus?", wollte Harry böse lächelnd wissen. „Willst du wissen, wie ich überlebt habe, obwohl meine Gene selbst gegen mich waren? Willst du wissen, wie jemand, der halb Vampir und halb Veela ist, die Wandlung überleben kann?" Seine Stimme schallte laut in der Halle wider, weil alle verstummt waren, um jedes Wort verstehen zu können. „Die Antwort war einfach. Sie lag wortwörtlich direkt vor meiner Nase." Er warf einen Blick zu Remus, der sich inzwischen zu ihm durchgedrängt hatte.

Doch Albus verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Harry Potter steht hier neben mir!", meinte er und nickte zu dem verwirrten Jungen neben sich, dem er leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Dann wandte er sich an die Auroren und deutete ihnen, dass sie die Schüler in Sicherheit bringen sollten. Sofort schoben ein paar Männer Erst- und Zweitklässler hinaus.

Ron drängte sich neben den Jungen und starrte den Werwolf verächtlich an. „Du widerlicher Todesser kannst hier niemanden von deinen Lügen überzeugen!"

Mit einem bösen Knurren und einen vernichtenden Blick wandte Harry sich an seinen ehemaligen besten Freund. „Lügen? Wie kannst du von Lügen sprechen, du Verräter? Du warst es doch, der dem alten Sack hier berichtet hat, dass Hermine dir geschrieben hat, um sich mit dir zu treffen und dass, obwohl sie dich darum gebeten hat, es niemandem zu sagen!"

„Weil ich wusste, dass es eine verdammte Todesser-Falle sein würde! Und ich hatte Recht! Der einzige in unserem Alter, der um diese Zeit in die Winkelgasse gekommen war, war das Frettchen!", giftete Ron zurück und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab herum, dass dieser rote Funken ausstieß.

Harry knurrte. „Du Vollidiot! Was denkst du denn, warum sich dein vermeintlich bester Freund an kaum etwas erinnern kann? Wenn er wirklich der echte ist und ich nicht, wie kann ich dann wissen, dass Lockhart sich im zweiten Schuljahr unten in der Vorkammer mit deinem Zauberstab ausgeknockt hat? Oder dass du die eine Nacht aufgewacht bist und mir im Halbschlaf erzählt hast, dass du von Spinnen geträumt hast, die wollten, dass du steppst? Oder dass..."

„Ich hab genug von diesen Lügen!", unterbrach Dumbledore ungeduldig, als er merkte, dass Ron blass geworden war, bei dieser Aufzählung. „Das hätte jeder herausfinden können, wenn er Hermine Granger in seiner Gewalt hat! Deine Lügen helfen dir nicht weiter, Todesser!"

Harry spürte, wie er wütend wurde.

Richtig wütend.

Fuchsteufelswild.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser alte Sack gewann. Und wenn es das letzte wäre, was er tun würde. Er hatte lange genug unter ihm gelitten. Andere hatten lange genug unter ihm gelitten! Genug war genug! Seine Hände zitterten, die Kiefer waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass es fast wehtat und seine Sinne schärften sich noch weiter. Der Wolf in ihm warf sich mit aller Macht gegen den Käfig, der ihn im Zaum hielt, um seinem Feind die Kehle durchbeißen zu können. Gierig sog er die Witterung Dumbledores ein.

Obwohl Harry sichtlich wütend war und sein Zauberstab unkontrolliert in seiner Hand vibrierte, verhielt sich seine Magie ruhig. Dumbledore schien das als gutes Zeichen dafür zu sehen, dass er langsam die Kontrolle übernahm, und redete weiter auf den jungen Werwolf ein, was diesen aber nur noch wütender machte.

Der Wolf warf mit immer größerer Kraft gegen die Gitter, bis Harry den Widerstand irgendwann plötzlich aufgab und das Tier in seinem Inneren freiließ. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden, bellenden Knurren brach der Wolf hervor und innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils stand an Harrys Stelle ein riesiger, schwarzer Wolf mit wild leuchtenden grünen Augen, die auf den Schulleiter fixiert waren. Der Kopf des Tieres waren auf Brusthöhe des Dunklen Lords, die Ohren eng an den Hals gepresst und die Rute stand bewegungslos in der Luft. Die Lefzen waren soweit hochgezogen, dass die fingerdicken Reißzähne entblößt wurden. Ein tiefes, aggressives Knurren grollte durch die Kehle des Tieres, das Fell auf seinem Rücken war gesträubt.

Alle starrten den Wolf ungläubig und ängstlich an. Nur der Dunkle Lord sah merkwürdig zufrieden aus. „Ich an deiner Stelle, Albus, würde vorsichtig sein. Mit einem wütenden Werwolf ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Werwölfe können sich ohne den Vollmond nicht verwandeln!", widersprach der Schulleiter, sah aber dennoch etwas unsicher aus und wich sogar einen Schritt, als das Tier wie als Reaktion auf seine Worte einen drohenden Schritt in seine Richtung machte und noch einmal knurrte. „Worauf wartet ihr eigentlich?", fuhr der alte Mann die Auroren an, die noch immer hinter den Todessern standen und sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie eingreifen sollten oder nicht.

In diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Der Wolf reagierte auf die aggressiven Worte des Schulleiters und machte einen Satz nach vorn, wobei er nach dem Mann schnappte. Die großen Zähne verfehlten den Arm nur um Zentimeter. Die Auroren hoben zeitgleich mit Harrys Sprung die Zauberstäbe, um das Tier aufzuhalten, doch die restlichen Todesser lenkten sie ab. Draco warf sich erneut in den Kampf und versuchte die Auroren von Harry abzulenken. Hermine tat es ihm nach und feuerte einen Zauber nach dem nächsten ab. Die Auroren, die die Schüler hinausgebracht hatten, eilten nun zurück in die Halle, um ihre Kollegen unterstützen zu können.

Harry bemerkte von dem ganzen Chaos sehr wenig. Sein Wolf war ganz und gar auf Dumbledore konzentriert. Nachdem der erste Angriff daneben gegangen war, musste er nun den Zaubern des Mannes ausweichen und gleichzeitig in eine günstige Position für einen erneuten Versuch kommen.

Dumbledore hatte die Harry-Kopie hinter den rothaarigen Gryffindor bugsiert, der ihn nun langsam und möglichst unauffällig in eine sichere Ecke drängte. Als die beiden außer Hörweite waren, wandte sich der Schulleiter an den Wolf. „So, du hast also überlebt, weil Lupin dich verwandelt hat. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre, nachdem, wie es ihm selbst ergangen ist."

Der Wolf knurrte und wich einem weiteren Zauber aus, wobei er über den langen Lehrertisch sprang. Doch dem nächsten Angriff des Schulleiters wich das Tier nicht aus, sondern sprang direkt hinein. Die Folge war zwar eine üble Fleischwunde in der Brust, sodass Blut auf den Boden spritzte, doch dafür landete er unmittelbar vor dem Mann und riss ihn zu Boden. Eine Pfote hielt ihn auf der Brust am Boden, eine andere drückte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab auf die Steinplatten. Wütende, grüne Augen starrten den nun wehrlosen Mann an, die Zähne waren gefletscht, der Kopf gesenkt und er knurrte grollend. Die mächtigen Kiefer öffneten sich, bereit, um die Zähne in den dünnen Hals zu treiben und die Sache zu beenden.

„Draco!", schallte Hermines panische Stimme durch die Halle und augenblicklich riss der Wolf den Kopf hoch und suchte nach der Ursache. Der blonde Slytherin war von einem Zauber getroffen worden und lehnte verletzt an der Wand. Ein Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite, an seinem Gesicht floss ein Blutrinnsal entlang. Zwei Auroren standen mit erhobenen Stäben vor ihm. Doch sie würden keine Gelegenheit für eine weitere Aktion bekommen, denn Harry ließ ohne zu Zögern von dem Schulleiter ab und warf sich mit drei großen Sätzen auf die Angreifer. Einen packte er mit den Zähnen am Oberarm, biss zu und warf seinen Kopf herum, bis der Knochen aus der Verankerung sprang und der Arm mit einem entsetzlichen Geräusch vom Rest des Körpers getrennt wurde. Der andere hatte sich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite vorerst in Sicherheit bringen können, doch er war nicht wieder schnell genug auf die Beine gekommen. Der Wolf hatte leichtes Spiel mit ihm und riss ihm die Kehle heraus. Mit einem gurgelnden Stöhnen brach der Mann zusammen.

Mit bluttriefender Schnauze baute Harry sich schützend vor dem Slytherin auf. Obwohl noch immer Blut aus der Wunde an seiner Brust lief und große Lachen auf dem Boden bildeten, stand er wie ein Fels in der Brandung, unwillig auch nur die kleinste Bedrohung vorbeizulassen.

„Wir ziehen uns zurück!", bellte der Dunkle Lord durch das Durcheinander. Harry gab den flüchtenden Todessern Deckung, während er beobachtete, wie Hermine Draco auf die Beine half und zusammen mit ihm verschwand. Viele Todesser mussten zurückgelassen werden, doch es war nicht möglich, alle Bewusstlosen mitzunehmen. Mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf den Schulleiter folgte der Wolf dem Dunklen Lord hinaus in die Dunkelheit und in den Wald hinein. Sobald sie die Grenze des Schulgeländes überschritten hatten, disapparierten die Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord legte dem nun zitternden Wolf eine knochige Hand an die Schulter und verschwand zusammen mit ihm.

Zurück in Malfoy Manor wurden sie bereits von einer besorgten Narzissa erwartet, die sich zuerst an ihren verletzten Sohn wandte. Mit einem schnellen Diagnose-Zauber stellte sie fest, dass die Muskeln in seiner Schulter durchtrennt waren. Dieser Schaden konnte aber mit einem Trank behoben werden. Ebenso wie die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. Aber die Gehirnerschütterung musste er auskurieren und er fing auch sofort damit an, indem er sich auf das Sofa legte. Doch er ließ Harry keinen Moment lang aus den Augen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte das Tier direkt vor dem Kamin abgeliefert, doch es trottete die paar Meter zu Draco und legte sich wie ein Wachhund direkt vor das Sofa, sodass man nur noch über die Rückenlehne hinweg zu dem Slytherin gelangen konnte. Doch da Narzissa ihm nur einen Trank geben brauchte, protestierte sie nicht. Stattdessen blickte sie sich besorgt um. „Wo ist Lucius?"

Sofort verstummten alle und senkten die Köpfe. Hermine war es, die schließlich antwortete: „Ich fürchte, er ist den Auroren in die Hände gefallen, wenn ihn niemand anders hat mitnehmen können. Er war bewusstlos, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. - Tut mir leid."

Narzissa schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir wussten, welches Risiko er eingehen würde.", murmelte sie und wandte sich an den Wolf, der schützend vor ihrem Sohn lag. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum ist er ein Wolf? Heute ist doch gar nicht Vollmond."

„Ich nehme an, er hat einfach die Kontrolle verloren.", vermutete der Dunkle Lord. Er betrachtete das Tier mit einem undeutbaren Blick und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Kamin an die Wand.

Remus, der noch aus eigener Kraft hatte flüchten können, kniete sich neben seinen Welpen und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Kannst du versuchen, dich wieder zurückzuverwandeln? Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob Narzissa dich sonst behandeln kann."

Die Ohren des Wolfes zuckten und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte das Tier bestimmt die Stirn gerunzelt. Doch obwohl sie nun wieder in Malfoy Manor waren, schien der Wolf noch nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob sie auch wirklich in Sicherheit waren, denn sein Blick ging nach wie vor unruhig und prüfend umher, als könnte aus jeder Ecke ein Auror herausspringen. Erst eine streichelnde Hand, die ihn zwischen den Ohren kraulte, ließ ihn ruhiger werden. Draco wühlte seine Hand in das dichte Fell und flüsterte ihm schließlich sogar beruhigende Worte zu, die aber nur von den empfindlichen Ohren gehört wurden.

Merklich wich die Anspannung aus dem großen Körper, sodass er sich nach kurzer Zeit in Harry zurückverwandelte. So konnten sie auch erst das Ausmaß der Wunde sehen. Ein Stück Fleisch mit dem Umfang einer Faust schien aus seiner Brust herausgerissen worden zu sein, sodass das Brustbein zu sehen war. Es sah ziemlich böse aus und das Blut, das aus der Wunde lief, machte den Anblick nicht besser.

Nach einem Schockmoment machte sich Narzissa sofort daran, die Blutung zu stillen und die Wunde zu verschließen. Ersteres gelang ihr nach einigen Fehlversuchen, doch letzteres schlug fehl. Nach etlichen misslungenen Versuchen, richtete sie sich kopfschüttelnd wieder auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Zauber benutzt wurde, aber die Wunde lässt sich nicht mit einem Zauber schließen. Vielleicht reagiert sie ja auf Heiltränke." Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, brachte Hermine ihr auch schon ein paar Phiolen. „Ich denke, wenn einer hilft, dann dieser...", murmelte Narzissa, entkorkte eines der Fläschchen und ließ Harry den Inhalt trinken.

„Bäh..." Harry schüttelte sich aufgrund des ekelhaften Geschmacks, woran allerdings auch das Blut schuld sein könnte, das noch immer seinen Mund und seine Lippen überzog.

„Bist du auch hier verletzt?", erkundigte sich die Frau und deutete auf sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht.

Fahrig wischte Harry sich mit einer Hand über die Lippen, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Narzissa war schlau genug, um sich denken zu können, was das bedeutete, und sie fragte auch nicht weiter nach, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Brustverletzung. Der Trank hatte geholfen, auch wenn er die Wunde nicht gänzlich geschlossen hatte. Sie war nur noch halb so groß wie vorher, sodass sie nun bedenkenlos verbunden werden konnte. Seufzend lehnte sich die Frau schließlich zurück und musterte ihren Patienten mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du deine ganzen Narben bald nicht mehr zählen."

Statt einer Antwort schnaubte Harry einfach nur und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Sofa, auf dem Draco lag. Wieder legte der Slytherin ein Hand in Harrys Nacken und strich leicht durch die feinen Haare. „Kannst du dich an den Kampf in der Wolfsform erinnern?", wollte er leise wissen.

„Ja. Es hat sich angefühlt, als wäre ich es, der da kämpft, aber auch wieder nicht. - Es ist schwer zu beschreiben." Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er spürte, wie Draco ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte.

„Danke. - Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Obwohl Harry spürte, wie er schon wieder bis über beide Ohren rot wurde – was er an sich schon erstaunlich fand bei den gefühlten zehn Litern an Blutverlust –, war er völlig zufrieden. Dracos kühle Hand an seiner Haut, die ihn noch immer sanft kraulte, und der warme Körper hinter ihm machten ihn nun nicht mehr nervös, wie es noch vor einigen Wochen der Fall gewesen war. So lehnte er sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen weiter zurück und genoss die liebevollen Berührungen. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, die durch einen kurzen Zauber von Hermine nicht mehr blutverschmiert waren. „Als könnte ich zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert.", murmelte er leise.

„Aber bisher hast du niemanden deswegen buchstäblich zerfetzt, Phelan.", mischte sich Hermine besorgt ein. Sie wusste, wie sehr sich ihr Freund etwas zu Herzen nehmen konnte. Besonders den Tod eines Menschen, wenn er ihn – auch nur vermeintlich – verursacht hatte. Und diese zwei Auroren hatte er eigenhändig zerrissen. Vielleicht war der Typ mit dem abgerissenen Arm in der Lage zu überleben, wenn er schnell behandelt worden war, doch dann würde er als Werwolf enden, womit seine Karriere als Auror beendet und er außerstande wäre, sich eine andere Arbeitsstelle zu suchen. Doch entgegen ihrer Furcht sah ihr Freund alles andere als schuldbewusst aus.

Harry blickte sie aus entschlossen leuchtenden Augen an. „Es herrscht Krieg, oder? Jeder, der kämpft, ist sich bewusst, dass er sterben kann. Diese Männer waren bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Nur sie hatten im Gegensatz zu Draco nicht das Glück, dass sich jemand zwischen sie und den Feind geworfen hat. - Außerdem hätte ich es nicht ertragen, wenn er gestorben wäre.", fügte er ein wenig leise hinzu.

Narzissa lächelte schwach. „Tut mir leid, diese niedliche Szene unterbrechen zu müssen, aber wenn Lucius wirklich dem Ministerium in die Hände gefallen ist und auf der Dunklen Seite gesehen wurdet, dürft ihr nicht hier bleiben. Hier werden sie zuerst nach euch suchen."

Der Dunkle Lord trat nun einen Schritt vor. „Ich werde einen Platz für sie finden." Er bedachte Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Und wir werden uns dort unterhalten, Potter."

Der junge Werwolf nickte und kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Ihm wurde kurz schwindlig, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl einfach. Sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit, um sich von ihm aufhalten zu lassen. Wo auch immer der Dunkle Lord sie hinbrachte, dort würden Zeit genug haben, um sich zu erholen. Er wandte sich an Draco. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Der Slytherin grinste schief. „Muss ich ja wohl." Dankbar hielt er sich an Harrys Arm fest, der ihm als Stützte gereicht wurde. Er musste kurz die Augen schließen, um den Schwindel abzuschütteln, doch dann war er so bereit, wie er sein konnte. Er warf seiner Mutter einen besorgten Blick zu. „Du kommst doch mit, oder?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Da ich das Dunkle Mal nicht trage und ich nicht in Hogwarts gesehen wurde, können sie mich nur bewachen. Harrys, Hermines und Remus' Zimmer sind bereits geräumt worden, sodass sie nicht nachweisen können, dass sie hier gewesen sind. Und da du die ganze Zeit über in Hogwarts warst und auch in den Briefen nichts Verdächtiges steht, werden sie niemals beweisen können, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe. Mach dir um mich also keine Sorgen.", beruhigte sie ihren Sohn und nahm ihn kurz in die Arme, bevor sie auch Harry und Hermine drückte und sie dann zusammen mit Remus und dem Dunklen Lord ziehen ließ.

Wohin genau der Dunkle Lord sie brachte, wussten sie nicht. Er hatte nur bereits einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet, mit dem sie nun abreisten. Sie landeten in einer kleiner Eingangshalle, in die sie nur knapp hineinpassten. Draco schwankte und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, weswegen Harry ihn sofort stützte und zu dem Sofa führte, das er durch die geöffnete Tür in einem anliegenden Raum entdeckt hatte. „Hier bleibst du jetzt.", befahl er nachdrücklich mit besorgter Stimme, was dem blonden Jungen ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

„Du solltest dich auch lieber setzen, oder meinst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie dir vorhin beim Aufstehen ebenfalls schwindlig geworden ist?" Draco blickte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

Harry seufzte, sah sich aber gehorsam nicht einem weiteren Sessel um. Doch das Zimmer war zu klein, als dass noch etwas anderes außer diesem einem Sofa, ein niedriger Tisch und ein Kamin hineingepasst hätte. So wollte er sich schon auf dem Boden niederlassen, als er von einem empörten Schnauben davon abgehalten wurde. Draco legte sich auf die Seite, da seine Schulter dank des Trankes wieder soweit in Ordnung war, rückte bis zur Lehne zurück und deutete auf die freigewordene Fläche vor sich. Es würde zwar etwas eng werden, aber Platz hatten so beide.

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln legte Harry sich mit dem Rücken zu Draco auf das Sofa und spürte sofort, wie sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn noch näher an den anderen Körper zog. So fühlte er sich so ausgesprochen wohl. Außerdem lief er nicht Gefahr hinunterzufallen. Der warme Atem, der an seinem Hals vorbeistrich, jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken und die Hand, die seinen Bauch streichelte, machte ihn fast verrückt.

Hermine, Remus und der Dunkle Lord beobachteten die beiden für kurze Zeit. Dann aber ergriff letzter das Wort. „Hier werden wir vorerst sicher sein. Sucht euch ein Zimmer aus."

Der ältere Werwolf und das Mädchen tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Ihnen war klar, dass es quasi ein Befehl gewesen war, sich zu verkrümeln, damit der Lord mit Harry sprechen konnte. Würde er auch Draco wegschicken?, fragten sie sich, während sie sich in dem kleinen Gebäude umsahen.

Harry hatte den knappen Befehl mitbekommen und hob nun neugierig den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob der Dunkle Lord nun wirklich zu ihm kommen würde. Tatsächlich betrat er kurz darauf den Raum und warf einen Blick auf Draco. Doch er schien der Meinung zu sein, dass der junge Malfoy das Gesagte mithören dürfte, denn er schickte ihn nicht weg und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand. „Du schienst vorhin ziemlich überzeugt davon zu sein, dass dein Klon mit nicht töten kann. Warum?"

„Darf ich zuerst eine Frage stellen, um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen?" Harry wartete auf das leichte Nicken. „Horkruxe sind Gegenstände oder Lebensformen, in denen man ein Teil der eigenen Seele sperrt, damit es die Seele auf der Erde hält, sollte der Körper sterben, richtig?"

„Korrekt."

Harry nickte. „Dann, Mylord, nehme ich an, dass Ihr mit dem Mord an mir vor sechzehn Jahren einen weiteren Horkrux erschaffen wolltet."

„Korrekt, aber Dumbledore hat richtig erkannt, dass es fehlschlug."

„So würde ich das nicht sagen. - Ihr habt einen Horkrux erschaffen, unabsichtlich." Harry blickte ihn vielsagend an. „Dumbledore hat mir damals gesagt, dass Ihr mir damals einen Teil Eurer Fähigkeiten unabsichtlich übertragen habt."

Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords weiteten sich erschrocken. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du ein Horkrux von mir bist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine andere Erklärung dafür. Ich bin der einzige, der sich Euch all die Jahre über erfolgreich widersetzt hat. Und laut Prophezeiung bin ich der einzige, der Euch töten kann. - Genau genommen, seid Ihr auch der einzige, der mich töten kann. _'Einer muss durch die Hand des anderes sterben'_.", zitierte er. Er spürte die Verwunderung von Draco, der Griff um seine Hüfte wurde fester. „Außerdem wisst Ihr selbst, dass wir miteinander verbunden sind, sonst hättet Ihr mir vor zwei Jahren nicht diese Visionen schicken können."

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Dunkle Lord den jungen Werwolf. „Es macht auf jeden Fall Sinn. - Aber wenn ein Teil von dir mir gehört", Dracos Griff wurde ein wenig fester, als würde ihm diese Formulierung überhaupt nicht gefallen, „warum hattest du in meiner Nähe dann Schmerzen?"

„Da kann ich nur Vermutungen anstellen.", seufzte Harry und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Dracos und verschränkte unbewusst ihre Finger miteinander. „Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich Euch davor als Bedrohung angesehen habe. Ich habe mich mit jeder Faser gegen Euch gewehrt. Die Schmerzen haben aufgehört, nachdem ich mich Euch angeschlossen hatte."

„Das erscheint mir logisch. Dann weiß aber Dumbledore nichts davon. Sonst würde er nicht denken, seine Potter-Kopie würde mich töten können."

Harry grinste. „Dann sollten wir ihn in diesem Glauben lassen."

„Kann es nicht sein, dass diese Kopie dann ebenfalls ein Horkrux von mir ist?"

„Das denke ich nicht.", meinte der junge Werwolf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist nur ein Klon. Eine Kopie, ja, aber nur rein körperlich. Wie – wie ein Vielsafttrank. Der kopiert ja auch nur das Körperliche, nicht aber die Seele."

„Dann bist du also mein letzter Schutzwall vor der Sterblichkeit. - Zum Glück hab ich dich damals nicht getötet, als du zu mir kamst."

„Mylord? Wenn Dumbledore Eure anderen Horkruxe zerstört hat, sind dann die Seelenteile zu Euch zurückgekehrt?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nun, es würde erklären, warum Ihr so..." Er verstummte unentschlossen.

„So was?", verlangte der Dunkle Lord zu wissen.

„Naja, nicht mehr so kaltherzig rüberkommt.", murmelte er kleinlaut, denn er wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen verärgern.

Der Dunkle Lord hob erstaunt die haarlosen Augenbrauen. „Tu ich das, hm?" Er selbst hatte diese leichte Veränderung in seinem Verhalten bereits bemerkt, weswegen er nur noch selten Versammlungen einberufen hatte. Keinesfalls wollte er, dass diese Schwäche seinen Anhängern bekannt würde. „Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ mit wehender Robe den Raum.

Harry grummelte. „Der kann mir erzählen, was er will, aber er verhält sich eindeutig anders.", wisperte er.

„Mir gefällt das nicht.", knurrte Draco hinter ihm. „Diese Verbindung, die du anscheinend zu ihm hast, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht." Unbewusst wurde sein Griff noch fester, sodass Harry ihn schließlich lachend ein wenig lockern musste, da er sonst erhebliche Probleme beim Atmen bekommen hätte.

Lächelnd schloss Harry die Augen. Es gefiel ihm, wenn der Slytherin so besitzergreifend war. „Diese Verbindung ist völlig belanglos. Sie entsteht eigentlich nur, wenn er extrem angepisst oder völlig außer sich vor Freude ist und das ist seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorgefallen." Ein weiterer Satz drängte sich kaum hörbar über seine Lippen. „Ich gehöre ganz dir."

Doch Draco hatte ihn gehört und schmiegte glücklich lächelnd sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken. Solange hatte er auf die Nähe zu dem kleineren Werwolf verzichten müssen. Solange hatte er befürchten müssen, dass seine Gefühle unerwidert bleiben würden. Doch diese vier kleinen Worte aus Harrys Mund ließen seine Ängste einfach verschwinden, als wenn sie nie da gewesen wären.

* * *

Als Harry erwachte – er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war –, lag er mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust gebettet halb auf diesem drauf. Sein linkes Bein war über die Oberschenkel des Blonden gelegt und sein linker Arm lag quer über dessen Brust, die Hand in Dracos und ihre Finger waren miteinander verschränkt. Dracos Lippen waren nur Millimeter von seiner Stirn entfernt, sodass warmer Atem über seine Haut strich. Dracos linker Arm hatte sich um Harrys Brust geschlungen, die Hand lag zwischen seinen Schulterblättern auf dem weißen Verband.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry den leichten Schmerz in seiner Brust, weil er mit der Wunde direkt an Dracos Rippen gepresst dalag. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aus der sanften Umarmung zu befreien, ohne den blonden Slytherin zu wecken, doch kaum hatte er sich auch nur ein winziges Stück erhoben, schreckte Draco aus dem Schlaf und blinzelte ihn müde an. „Was ist los?", fragte er nuschelnd und machte Anstalten, den jungen Werwolf wieder an seinen vorherigen Platz zu ziehen. Doch Harry schälte sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und richtete sich auf. Sein Rücken tat ein wenig weh, doch das kam von dem engen Sofa, auf das sie sich gequetscht hatten.

Draco setzte sich ebenfalls auf und rieb sich müde die Augen. Doch dann war er plötzlich hellwach und deutete auf den Verband. „Du blutest wieder."

Harry warf ebenfalls einen schnellen Blick hinunter und seufzte dann. „War wohl keine gute Idee, mich auf den Bauch zu drehen.", ächzte er, während er seinen Rücken durchstreckte und die Knochen knackend wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position sprangen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. So etwas kommt nun mal vor bei Verletzungen, die sich mit Tränken nicht vollständig heilen lassen. Das hört schon wieder auf; so schlimm ist es ja nicht.", versuchte er den noch immer besorgten Slytherin zu beruhigen. „Wenn du magst, kannst du mir ja helfen, den Verband abzunehmen, um nachsehen zu können, ob soweit alles in Ordnung ist." Er selbst war sich zwar sicher, dass der dünne Schorf nur ein wenig aufgebrochen war und sich schnell wieder verschließen würde, doch er tat es, damit Draco sehen konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Vorsichtig machte sich der blonde Slytherin daran, den Verband zu entfernen. Danach nahm Harry behutsam das rot gefleckte Stück Mull von der Wunde. Tatsächlich war nur ein Stück des trockenen Blutes, das die Wunde verschlossen hatte, abgerieben worden, sodass frisches Blut hindurchsickern konnte. Prüfend legte Harry eine Hand neben die Wunde und runzelte die Stirn, als er feststellte, dass sie ein wenig zu warm war. Es schien so, als würde sich eine Entzündung ankündigen. „Dray, magst du mir ein wenig Desinfektionsmittel bringen, wenn du etwas findest? Wenn nichts da ist, reicht auch irgendetwas Alkoholisches oder im Notfall Salz."

Nickend verschwand der Slytherin in den anderen Räumen, während Harry selbst diesen hier unter die Lupe nahm. Doch es war nicht mehr hier drin, als das Sofa, ein niedriger Tisch, ein Kamin und ein kleiner Schrank, der unscheinbar in der hintersten Ecke stand, sodass man ihn leicht übersehen konnte. Diesen untersuchte Harry nun und öffnete nach und nach alle drei Türen, um hineinspähen zu können. Doch außer Staub und ein paar achtbeinigen Bewohnern in ihren Netzen, von denen die meisten aber schon tot waren, konnte er nichts entdecken.

Kurz darauf kam Draco wieder zurück mit einer Flasche in der Hand. Obwohl er sie abgewischt hatte, haftete noch immer eine dünne Schicht extrem hartnäckigen Staubes auf dem Glas. „Geht das?"

Harry öffnete den Verschluss und schnupperte kurz, verzog dann aufgrund des Geruchs das Gesicht. „Hui..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, das geht. - Whisky, nehme ich an.", fügte er hinzu und goss ein paar Tropfen davon über seine Finger, um den Geschmack prüfen zu können. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sein Onkel eine solche Flasche auch irgendwo versteckt gehabt, wo Petunia sie nicht finden sollte. Das war zu der Zeit gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte, durch Harrys Missgeschicke seinen Job verlieren zu können.

„Damit kann man Wunden reinigen?", fragte Draco skeptisch, während er die Flasche misstrauisch musterte.

Harry grinste. „Der Alkoholgehalt müsste hoch genug dafür sein." Er schnappte sich das Shirt, das Narzissa ihm gestern ausgezogen hatte und knüllte es zusammen. Den Haufen tränkte er dann mit dem Whisky. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, weil er wusste, dass das Kommende äußerst unangenehm werden würde, und drückte den Stoff dann auf die Wunde. Als der Alkohol auf das offene Fleisch traf, atmete er zischend durch die Zähne und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es brannte, verflucht noch mal! Doch er zwang sich, den Stoff noch ein wenig länger dort zu halten. Erst nachdem das Brennen etwas nachgelassen hatte, nahm er den Stoff weg und fächelte Luft auf die Wunde, damit der Rest des Alkohols schneller verflog. „So, das müsste eigentlich reichen." Zwar sickerte nun wieder frisches Blut hervor, doch es war so wenig, dass es bald aufhören müsste.

Draco war so lieb und legte ein neues Stück Mull auf die Wunde und wickelte den Verband wieder um den Brustkorb. „Geht's?", erkundigte er sich mit einem besorgten Blick, während Harry sich wieder auf das Sofa setzte und sich tief durchatmend zurücklehnte.

„Ja, alles okay.", versicherte er lächelnd.

„Woher weißt du, dass das hilft?" Draco setzte sich neben den Werwolf und blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Ich hab das bei meinen Verwandten mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Die haben das da auch mit Whisky gemacht.", erklärte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und lehnte sich an den blonden Jungen, der ihn auch sofort vorsichtig mit seinen Armen umschloss.

Draco lächelte zufrieden. „Es scheint noch recht früh zu sein. Lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen."

Harry brummte. „Aber nur, wenn wir etwas finden, das ein wenig breiter ist als das hier.", murmelte er und deutete vage auf das Sofa, auf dem sie saßen. „Mein Rücken fand die Aktion nämlich nicht so toll."

„Ja, deine Wunde auch nicht.", fügte der Blonde grinsend hinzu und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße, wobei er Harry mitzog. „Vielleicht finden wir noch ein freies Bett." Sie schlichen durch das kleine Gebäude und öffneten alle Türen, die sie finden konnten, so leise es möglich war. Sie fanden Hermine, schlafend auf einem schmalen Bett zusammengerollt mit einer herbeigezauberten Decke über den Schultern.

In Zimmer daneben lag Remus schnarchend auf einem Sofa. Er grunzte kurz und drehte sich auf den Bauch, als Harry leise die Tür öffnete, um hineinzuspähen. Schnell schloss er sie wieder, um den älteren Werwolf nicht zu wecken.

Der nächste Raum war nur mit Stühlen und Tischen vollgestellt und auch der danach bot keinen Schlafplatz. Sie entdeckten ein altes Bad, das dringend eine Säuberungsaktion nötig hatte, eine kleine Abstellkammer, bei der Harry gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, was da alles drin war, und eine Küche, die fast noch schlimmer aussah als das Bad.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als gäbe es hier noch ein halbwegs anständiges Bett.", flüsterte Draco grummelnd.

„Dann neben wir eben doch das Sofa. Kannst du zufällig einen Zauber, der es ein wenig verbreitern kann? - Ich nämlich nicht.", gab der Werwolf etwas zerknirscht zu.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert." Draco schnappte sich die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn in das Kaminzimmer – wie er den Raum getauft hatte – zurück. Dort zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das schmale Sofa. Einen gemurmelten Spruch später hatte es sich zumindest soweit vergrößert, dass sich die beiden nicht mehr quetschen mussten, um draufzupassen.

Aneinandergekuschelt legten sich die beiden hin. Draco beschwor noch eine große Decke herauf, mit denen er sie beide bedeckte. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Harry und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

* * *

„Hey, ihr zwei. Aufwachen!" Hermine stupste die beiden Schlafenden vorsichtig an, um sie zu wecken. Eigentlich hätte sie sie lieber weiterschlafen lassen, denn beide hatten es nötig, aber der Dunkle Lord war der Meinung, dass sie weiterziehen müssten. Das Ministerium hatte wie erwartet Malfoy Manor durchsucht und Narzissa unter Beobachtung gestellt, weil man ihr keine Kooperation mit den Todessern hatte nachweisen können. Die Auroren waren ununterbrochen auf der Suche nach ihnen, sodass sie sich nicht lange an einem Ort aufhalten durften, schon gar nicht, wenn sie Magie gewirkt hatten.

Grummelnd schlugen die beiden schließlich die Augen auf. „Was'n los?", wollte Harry müde wissen und drückte seine Nase wieder in Dracos Halsbeuge.

„Wir müssen weiter. Das Ministerium ist auf der Suche nach uns. Wenn wir Pech haben, haben sie bemerkt, dass wir gestern hier Magie gewirkt haben.", erklärte Hermine und die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme ließ Harry endgültig wach werden. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Draco neben ihm setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Mit diesen wild abstehenden Haaren und dem etwas zerknautschen Gesicht bekam man ihn eigentlich nie zu sehen, sodass Harry einfach nur grinsen musste.

Doch sie machten sich zügig abreisefertig, sodass der Dunkle Lord und Remus wieder mit ihnen disapparieren konnten, nachdem sie das Haus schnell wieder so hergerichtet hatten, wie sie es vorgefunden hatten.

Sie bekamen es nicht mehr mit, aber zwei Stunden später stürmten Auroren durch die Vordertür und durchsuchten das kleine Gebäude. Sie konnten nur einen schwachen magischen Rückstand feststellen, der auch gut und gerne von anderen umherziehenden Zauberern stammen konnte, die in der magischen Welt nicht selten waren.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ähnlich. Sie verbrachten immer nur eine Nacht in einem Haus und machten sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Ein paar Mal aber disapparierten sie von einem Ort aus direkt weiter, nachdem sie einige Minuten dort gewesen waren. Das sollte ihre Verfolger aufhalten. Weihnachten verbrachten sie in der Nähe einer kleinen Muggelstadt, die festlich geschmückt und hell erleuchtet war. Der Dunkle Lord war zwar alles andere als begeistert darüber, doch in der Nähe von Muggeln würden die Auroren sie am allerwenigsten vermuten. Hermine hatte – zuverlässig wie sie war – ihre Brieftasche dabei, in der noch ein wenig Muggelgeld war. Damit liefen sie und Harry hinunter in die Stadt und kaufen ein paar Vorräte. Die anderen blieben zurück, weil sie einfach zu viel Aufsehen erregen würden.

Mit einem großen Laib Brot, Butter, Wurst, Käse und einem kleinen Brathuhn kehrten sie zu dem Häuschen zurück. Hermine hätte lieber eine Gans gekauft, doch natürlich waren zu dieser Zeit alle diese Tiere bereits verkauft und nur die kleinen Hühner waren übrig geblieben. Das würden sie später in den Ofen schieben, der glücklicherweise noch funktionierte. Zum Heizen allerdings mussten sie den Kamin benutzen. Wärmezauber würden zwar besser funktionieren, aber sie würden auch leichter aufzuspüren sein.

Draco verzog das Gesicht aufgrund dieser für ihn mickrigen Vorräte, doch er fügte sich theatralisch seufzend in sein Schicksal. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es soweit kommen konnte, wenn er sich in den Kampf einmischte. Aber er hatte einfach nicht tatenlos daneben stehen können, während Harry sein Leben riskierte. Dass der junge Werwolf nun fast unverletzt neben ihm sitzen und Weihnachten feiern konnte, war für ihn eigentlich schon genug. Nur ein bequemeres Bett würde er sich noch wünschen...

Spät in der Nacht zum zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag lagen die beiden auf der durchgelegenen, alten Matratze eng aneinandergeschmiegt, zum einen, weil sie einfach zusammen sein wollten, zum anderen, um sich ein wenig Wärme spenden zu können, denn zum Wärmen hatten sie sonst nur noch eine alte Wolldecke, die schon ein paar Löcher aufwies. Dass es draußen inzwischen so kalt geworden war, dass die Fensterscheiben von Innen mit Eis überzogen wurden, machte das Vorhaben nicht einfacher. Harry, der trotz seiner etwas höheren Körpertemperatur, fröstelte, konnte lange nicht einschlafen und dem blonden Slytherin schien nicht es anders zu gehen. Dennoch schwiegen sie und es war keine unangenehme Stille.

Dracos Hände rieben immer wieder über Harrys Arme, um sie zu wärmen, wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie zu kühl wurden, während der Werwolf halb auf dem Slytherin lag, um ihn zumindest ein wenig mit seinem Körper zu wärmen. Doch irgendwann wurde es beiden zu bunt.

„Wie wäre es..."

„Können wir nicht..."

Sie blickten sich erstaunt blinzelnd an und lachten, wobei Draco seinem Freund deutete, dass er beginnen konnte.

„Können wir nicht hinunter ins Kaminzimmer gehen? Da wäre es zumindest nicht so kalt.", äußerte Harry nun glucksend seine Bitte und löste sich ein wenig von dem Blonden. Der nickte kichernd und hauchte dem Werwolf einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Genau das wollte ich auch gerade fragen."

Unten fanden sie Remus und Hermine vor, die sich in ihre Decken eingewickelt vor dem brennenden Kamin niedergelassen hatten und erstaunt aufsahen, als die beiden den Raum betraten. „Wurde es euch da oben doch zu kalt, ja?", wollte Remus amüsiert wissen. Er hatte die beiden Jungen davor gewarnt, doch sie wollten zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit unter sich sein und so hatten sie sich abgesetzt mit der Begründung, dass Harry als Werwolf genug Wärme für sie beide hätte.

Harry schnaubte. „Konnte ja keiner wissen, dass es selbst für einen Werwolf zu scheiße-kalt da oben ist." Damit ließ er sich zwischen den beiden auf den Boden fallen und zog seinen blonden Freund neben sich, sodass er sich zwischen Hermine und den jungen Werwolf quetschen musste. Der Slytherin rümpfte zwar aufgrund dieser Sitzordnung die Nase, sagte aber nichts. Es würde ihm nur einen bösen Blick von Harry einbringen, wenn er beschweren würde, zumal er auch überhaupt nicht mehr das Recht hatte, überhaupt etwas gegen Muggelgeborene zu sagen, denn immerhin war der junge Werwolf, in den der Slytherin rein zufällig verliebt war, bei ihnen aufgewachsen und hatte eine muggelgeborene Mutter gehabt. So fügte er sich stillschweigend in sein Schicksal und wickelte sich und Harry wieder in die Wolldecke und wärmte seine Hände ein wenig am Feuer.

„Eigentlich hatte ich mir Weihnachten anders vorgestellt.", grummelte Harry leise und dachte an die kleine Holzfigur, die seine Magie geschaffen hatte und die er Draco hatte schenken wollen. Doch er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wohin Narzissa seine Sache gebracht hatte. So musste er warten, bis die Lage beruhigt hatte. Das einzige, was er dabei hatte, war die Karte der Rumtreiber, die ihm hier draußen wenig nützte. Er konnte nur verfolgen, dass Dumbledore noch immer in Hogwarts herumspazierte. Nach dem Kampf war keiner der Schüler dortgeblieben. Stattdessen hüpften ein paar ihm unbekannte Namen durch die Große Halle und die Gänge. Ganz offensichtlich, um die Schäden zu beheben, die beim Kampf entstanden waren, und herauszufinden, wie der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger in die Schule hatten dringen können. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie das Verschwindekabinett nicht finden, sodass ihnen dieser Weg auch beim nächsten Versuch wieder zur Verfügung stehen würde.

„Wohin verschwindet eigentlich unser großer Anführer immer?", wollte Harry schließlich wissen und blickte sich kurz um. Von dem Dunklen Lord fehlte jede Spur.

Auch die anderen schienen nicht schlauer zu sein als er, denn sie zuckten ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht geht er Shoppen.", vermutete Draco ernst. Nur das kurze, kaum wahrnehmbare Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass seine Äußerung nicht ernst gemeint war.

Harry lachte. „Kannst du dir den Dunklen Lord in einer Boutique vorstellen, wie er die armen Verkäuferinnen erst zu Tode erschreckt und sie dann wie ein Befehlshaber durch den Laden scheucht, damit sie ihm passende Klamotten beschaffen?"

„Nötig wäre es.", schnaubte Draco lächelnd. „Diese schwarzen Roben sind langsam aus der Mode."

Hermine prustete los und spuckte dabei einen Schluck Tee in den Kamin. „Die Modefarbe für Herren ist dieses Jahr rosa gewesen!" Sie warf den anderen einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Könnt ihr euch den Dunklen Lord in rosa Roben vorstellen?"

Jetzt musste sogar Remus lachen, obwohl er vorher erfolgreich versucht hatte, ernst zu bleiben. „Hermine, wenn der Dunkle Lord rosa tragen würde, würde ihn doch keiner mehr Ernst nehmen."

„Nun, offensichtlich nimmt mich eh schon keiner mehr ernst, wenn in meiner Abwesenheit solche Gespräche geführt werden.", schnitt die zischende Stimme des Dunklen Lords durch den Raum, weswegen alle erschrocken zusammenfuhren, augenblicklich verstummten und fast schuldbewusst zu Boden sahen.

Harry nur runzelte die Stirn, weil ihm die Stimme nicht mehr ganz so schrill und unnatürlich vorkam, wie noch vor ein paar Monaten. Lag es daran, dass er sich an ihren Klang gewöhnt hatte?

„Eigentlich sollte ich euch alle dafür mit den Cruciatus belegen, aber dummerweise wären diese Unverzeihlichen inmitten einer Muggelgegend wie ein Leuchtfeuer für die Auroren.", zischte der Dunkle Lord und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich neben den Kamin an die Wand lehnte. „Ich habe in Erfahrung bringen können, dass einige Auroren von der Suche nach flüchtenden Todessern abgezogen wurden. Etliche Häuser sind durchsucht worden.", berichtete er. „Außerdem habe ich eine dauerhafte Bleibe gefunden. Das Ministerium hegt keinerlei Verdacht gegen die Familie, deswegen seid ihr dort erst einmal sicher."

„Bei wem?", fragte Draco scheinbar ruhig, doch Harry konnte sehen, wie neugierig er war.

„Die Familie Just hat sich angeboten, euch aufzunehmen."

Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich: Harry hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und freute sich, dass sein neuer Freund sich in solche Gefahr zu bringen bereit war, um ihnen zu helfen.

Hermine war ebenfalls überrascht und erfreut zugleich, dennoch kam sie nicht umhin zu denken, dass dies im Chaos enden würde. Denn Harry und Draco waren nun augenscheinlich dicht dran, endlich zusammenzukommen. Wenn Debonair ihnen jetzt noch dazwischenfunken würde, würde das in Mord und Totschlag enden, während Harry verzweifelt am Rande des blutigen Kampfringes stehen würde.

Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er wusste, dass die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Debonair irgendwie nicht zu definieren war, und hoffte einfach nur, dass Draco eine klare Linie ziehen würde.

Und Draco war zuerst erleichtert, endlich wieder in einem normalen Bett schlafen zu können, ohne frieren zu müssen. Doch Hermines nachdenkliches Gesicht erinnerte ihn daran, dass er den Namen Just schon einmal gehört hatte. Nach kurzem Überlegen fiel ihm wieder, dass doch dieser Junge so hieß, der Harry seine Zaubertränke-Aufzeichnungen geliehen hatte. Granger hatte damals schon so merkwürdig geguckt, dass er misstrauisch geworden war. Zumindest würde er nun endlich das Geheimnis darum lüften können. Er konnte zumindest sicher sein, dass es nichts mit Harry zu tun hatte, denn dieser hätte ihm in seinen Briefen bestimmt davon erzählt, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gewesen wäre.

So packten sie am nächsten Morgen ihre spärlichen Sachen zusammen. Der Dunkle Lord brachte sie dann alle zusammen zu dem Haus der Justs. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, doch schien Platz genug zu bieten, um ein paar Gäste beherbergen zu können. An der Tür wurden sie bereits von Debonair und einer dunkelblonden Frau um die Fünfzig erwartet. Der brünette Junge lief ihnen erfreut entgegen und warf sich dem jungen Werwolf erleichtert um den Hals. „Merlin sei Dank! Ich hatte schon Angst, dir wäre bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts etwas passiert.", stieß er aus und schien nicht gewillt, den Schwarzhaarigen so schnell wieder loszulassen.

Doch Harry befreite sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus der festen Umarmung und warf Draco dabei ein sanftes Lächeln zu, um den finsteren Blick des Blonden abzuschwächen, der sich in Debonairs Rücken brannte. „Ich bin okay, Deb... Du kannst mich wieder loslassen."

Lächelnd rückte Debonair ein wenig von dem Werwolf ab, bis sein Blick auf Draco fiel, der ihn noch immer mit einem abschätzenden Blick beobachtete. „Malfoy.", begrüßte er ihn einsilbrig und nickte ihm leicht zu.

Draco erwiderte die Geste knapp. „Just."

Harrys Blick wanderte erstaunt von einem zum anderen. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Schnaubend verschränkte der blonde Slytherin die Arme vor Brust. „Er ist ein Reinblut, was erwartest du?"

„Ich wusste, dass alle Reinblüter irgendwie miteinander verwandt sind, aber dass auch jeder jeden kennt, wusste ich nicht. Woher auch?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sei nicht albern.", wies Draco ihn sanft zurecht. „Natürlich kennt nicht jeder jeden. Aber meine Familie hat früher zu Neujahr immer ein großes Fest veranstaltet und seine Familie war immer eingeladen."

„Ja", stimmte Debonair schief grinsend zu, „aber auch nur, weil wir im Augen des Miniteriums ein guter Umgang sind, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Gesellen, und ihr dadurch in ihrem Ansehen wieder gestiegen seid. - Was meinst du, wer Lucius Malfoy den Job im Ministerium verschafft hat?", wandte er sich an Harry.

„Das genügt jetzt, Debonair! Keine Streitereien vor meiner Haustür!", mischte sich seine Mutter ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wobei sie ihren Sohn streng ansah. „Kommt erst einmal rein. Nichts ist aufsehenerregender als ein Streit junger Leute vor einem Haus." Sie trat zur Seite und ließ alle eintreten, sogar der Dunkle Lord schloss sich ihnen an. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihnen nichts besseres bieten können.", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm.

Harry fiel auf, dass sie ihn zwar mit Respekt behandelte, aber auch nicht anders als sie jeden anderen Gast wahrscheinlich auch behandeln würde. Und er schien es auch nicht anders zu erwarten.

„Ihr seht ja fürchterlich aus. Debonair! Bring ihnen doch bitte ein paar von deinen Sachen, damit sie etwas anständiges anziehen können.", bat sie ihren Sohn, der mit einem Nicken die Treppen hochspurtete. Dann führte die Frau sie in ein großes, gemütliches und vor allem schön warmes Wohnzimmer, in dessen Kamin ein Feuer flackerte. Magische Schneeflocken fielen von der Decke, verschwanden aber kurz über ihren Köpfen, während an den Fensterscheiben künstliches Eis hing. „Setzt euch doch! Ich hole euch etwas Tee, der euch wieder aufwärmen müsste." Sie deutete auf die wirklich einladend aussehenden Sofas, doch so verlockend es auch war, Harry und Hermine sahen zweifelnd auf ihre dreckige Kleidung hinab, während Draco, Remus und der Dunkle Lord sich bereits setzten. „Keine Sorge, ein einfacher Zauber genügt, um alles wieder zu reinigen.", flüsterte die Frau den beiden beruhigend zu und lief dann aus dem Raum, um den Tee zu holen.

Harry wurde neben Draco auf die Polster gezogen. So gerne der Blonde auch nachfragen wollte, was diese Anhänglichkeit des brünetten Jungen bedeutete, er hielt sich zurück. Das würde er Harry fragen, wenn sie unter sich waren. So beschränkte er sich darauf, besitzergreifend einen Arm um dessen Hüfte zu legen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Bereitwillig ließ Harry das zu und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter.

Debonairs Mutter seufzte, als dieses Bild beim Eintreten sah. Sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn Interesse an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hatte, aber so, wie es aussah, beruhte dieses Interesse nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.

In den Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit dampfenden, gefüllten Teetassen und einer großen Kanne, das sie nun auf dem niedrigen Tisch abstellte und jedem eine der Tassen reichte. Harry richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf, ohne sich aber von Draco zu lösen, und umschloss die heiße Tasse mit beiden Händen, um sich zu wärmen. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass die anderen es ihm gleichtaten. Sogar der Dunkle Lord schien die heiße Flüssigkeit sehr zu begrüßen.

Es war das erste Mal sei dem Ministeriumszwischenfall, dass Harry ihn in normalem Licht sehen konnte. In Malfoy Manor waren immer nur ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden gewesen, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn empfangen hatte und im Raum der Wünsche war es ebenfalls nicht sonderlich hell gewesen, zumal es dort derartig von Todessern gewimmelt hatte, dass er eh keinen klaren Blick auf ihn hatte werfen können. Und ansonsten hatte er sich immer neben die Kamine gestellt, wo nicht so viel Licht hinkam, sodass er stets etwas im Schatten gestanden hatte. Doch nun konnte er ihn klar und deutlich sehen und musste feststellen, dass er nicht mehr so unmenschlich aussah, wie es noch im Ministerium der Fall gewesen wäre. Er hatte nun zumindest wieder eine – wenn auch sehr kleine – Nase und der Mund schien nicht mehr gänzlich lippenlos zu sein.

Harry wandte schnell den Blick ab, als der Dunkle Lord den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, als hätte er gespürt, dass er gemustert wurde. Der Werwolf konzentrierte sich auf seinen Tee, der inzwischen soweit abgekühlt war, dass er ihn problemlos trinken konnte, ohne sich zu verbrühen.

Kurz darauf kehrte auch Debonair zurück, der einen Haufen Kleidung auf dem Arm trug und ihn ächzend auf einen freien Sessel fallenließ. „Das müsste euch eigentlich passen.", meinte er, drehte sich um und erstarrte kurz, als er Harry und Draco so eng beieinander sitzen saß. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und begann, die Kleidungsstücke zu verteilen. Für Hermine schien er sich ein paar Teile von seiner Mutter stibitzt zu haben, denn es war eindeutig ein etwa knielanger Rock dabei. Das Mädchen betrachtete das Stück gequält. Offenbar hatte sie gehofft, weiter in Hosen herumlaufen zu können. „Hast du nicht noch eine Hose? Eine Jeans oder so?", wollte sie fast flehend wissen. Röcke gehörten in Hogwarts zwar zu der weiblichen Schuluniform, aber seitdem sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron immer wieder in irgendwelche Kämpfe verstrickt gewesen war, hatte sie sich angewöhnt, wann immer es möglich war, auf Hosen umzusteigen, weil diese im Kampf einfach tausendmal praktischer waren.

Debonair blickte sie verwundert an. „Ähm... Keine, die dir passen würde, denk ich. Ich bin ja schon froh, wenn Harry in den Sachen nicht untergeht."

„Hey!", beschwerte eben genannter sich lautstark, was allerdings ein wenig gedämpft klang, weil sein Kopf gerade in einem Pullover steckte. „So klein bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" Damit zog er ihn zurecht und sah plötzlich ziemlich verzweifelt aus, weil ihm das Wollding tatsächlich ein, zwei Nummern zu groß war und dementsprechend um seinen Körper schlabberte. Die Entbehrungen der letzten Tage hatte zusätzlich dazu geführt, dass er wieder ein paar Kilo abgenommen hatte.

Dieser Anblick rief allgemeines Gelächter hervor und sogar der Dunkle Lord musste ein wenig seinen Mund kräuseln. Draco schlang lachend beide Arme um den Werwolf und drückte sich an ihn, während Harry dastand wie ein begossener Pudel. „Jaja, lacht nur.", grummelte er, musste aber trotzdem lächeln. Er fühlte im Moment einfach viel zu wohl, um irgendjemandem etwas übel nehmen zu können. Zufrieden mit der Situation schmiegte Harry sich unbewusst an den blonden Slytherin und schloss genießend die Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr erst einmal duschen geht. Nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ihr seht aus, als könntet ihr es brauchen.", schlug die Mutter etwas verlegen vor.

Begeistert nickte Draco, der sich schon vor zwei Tagen über die mangelnden Hygiene-Möglichkeiten beschwert hatte, und ließ sich auch sofort den Weg ins Bad zeigen. Handtücher könne er sich einfach aus dem Schrank nehmen. Der Slytherin warf seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Harry schüttelte nur mit roten Wangen den Kopf. Zusammen mit Draco zu duschen lag noch außerhalb von dem, was er zu tun bereit war. Der Slytherin schien auch nicht wirklich mit einer Zustimmung gerechnet zu haben, denn drückte dem Werwolf nur einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er im Bad verschwand.

Debonair packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und wandte sich an Harry. „Kann ich dich bitte kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Eigentlich wollte er nicht, doch er wusste, dass es sein musste. So stimmte Harry zu und folgte seinem neuen Freund in dessen Zimmer im ersten Stock. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dafür umso gemütlicher eingerichtet. Da war der prasselnde Kamin nur das I-Tüpfelchen. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen setzte Harry sich auf den Stuhl, der am Schreibtisch stand, während Debonair erst unschlüssig stehen blieb, sich dann auf dem Bett niederließ. „Entschuldige, wenn ich so direkt frage, aber du und Malfoy... Seid ihr jetzt fest zusammen?"

Verlegene Röte schoss dem Werwolf ins Gesicht und er senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf. „Also... Ich weiß nicht. - Wir haben nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen."

Debonair seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die braunen Haare. „Für mich sah es ganz so aus." Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille seufzte er noch einmal. „Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

Wenn möglich wurde Harry noch röter und sank ein Stück weiter in den Stuhl. „Entschuldige, aber ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht."

„Natürlich nicht.", gab der brünette Junge lächelnd zu. „Aber ich persönlich denke, dass du dich einfach nur an ihn hältst, weil er wahrscheinlich der Erste war, der sich so um dich bemüht hat. Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung, wenn du erst einmal merkst, dass es da draußen auch noch andere gibt."

Empört hob Harry den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Natürlich weiß ich das! Für was für einen Vollidioten hältst du mich eigentlich?", fauchte er. Wie er es hasste, wenn man ihn für einen unwissenden Deppen hielt.

Doch Debonair hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Natürlich weißt du das. Aber es zu wissen und zu WISSEN sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."

Nun war Harry nur noch verwirrt, was man ihm auch deutlich ansah.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären.", seufzte Debonair etwas hilflos und erhob sich. „Darf ich dir zeigen, was ich meine?" Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem jungen Werwolf und, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drückte er dem völlig überraschten und erstarrten Jungen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Eine Hand in dessen Nacken verhinderte ein zu frühes Zurückziehen, sodass Debonair den Kuss sanfter werden ließ und vorsichtig mit der Zunge über Harrys Lippen fuhr.

Harrys Hirn nahm bei diesem Gefühl seine Arbeit wieder auf und erteilte sofort mehrere Befehle gleichzeitig. Er hob seine Hände und schob den anderen von sich, während er seinen Kopf wegdrehte, damit die Berührung ihrer Lippen unterbrach, und aufsprang. Schwer atmend zog er sich zur geschlossenen Zimmertür zurück und starrte den anderen Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Empörung, Ablehnung und Verwirrung an. „Was...?"

„Was hast du gefühlt?", wollte Debonair leise wissen. „Hast du überhaupt etwas gefühlt?"

Harry blinzelte und dachte ernsthaft über diese Frage nach. Er hatte etwas gefühlt, soviel war sicher. Aber es war mehr ein Geschmeichelt sein als wirkliche Freude. Er konnte nicht vorstellen, das mit dem brünetten Jungen zu wiederholen. „Tut mir leid, aber da war nichts, weswegen du dir Hoffnungen machen solltest.", antwortete er ehrlich und blickte seinen Gegenüber offen an. Harry konnte sehen, dass diese Antwort seinen Freund enttäuschte, da dieser die Schultern hängen ließ und ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln ansah.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl fügen.", murmelte er geknickt. „Aber sollte dieser Malfoy dir irgendwie wehtun, sag mir bescheid, okay?" Eindringlich blickte er dem jungen Werwolf in die Augen.

Harry nickte leicht. „Kommst du damit klar?"

Mit einem Seufzen nickte er. „Es wird nicht leicht, aber ich denke, ich komme damit klar. Es bestand ja von Anfang an nicht viel Hoffnung. - Aber wir bleiben Freunde, oder?"

„Wenn es für dich kein Problem ist?"

„Ist es für dich eins?"

„Nein, warum sollte es?" Erstaunt hob Harry die Augenbrauen.

„Dann ist es ja gut!" Debonair grinste schief. „Aber ich darf dich trotzdem hin und wieder knuddeln?"

Nun wurde der Werwolf skeptisch. „Was verstehst du unter Knuddeln? Ich bin doch kein Plüschwolf!"

„Na knuddeln halt!", konkretisierte der Brünette nicht sonderlich gut und wedelte ein wenig mit den Händen. „So zum Beispiel!" Grinsend schlang er die Arme um den hilflosen Werwolf und drückte ihn wie einen übergroßen Teddybären. Harry quietschte erschrocken auf und taumelte unter der Wucht einen Schritt zur Seite. Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür, die die beiden dadurch umriss, sodass sie in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen zu Boden fielen.

„Aua, Kopf!", stöhnte Harry und hielt sich eine Hand an den Schopf, wo er unfreundliche Bekanntschaft mit dem eigentlich weichen Teppich gemacht hatte. Zeitgleich fiel ihm auf, dass Debonair ziemlich unsanft auf ihm gelandet war. „Deb, geh runter! Du bist schwer.", ächzte er.

„Würde ich gerne, aber du liegst auf meinem Arm."

„Harry, was...?", ertönte Dracos entrüstete Stimme, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn besorgt.

„Harry, alles okay?" Sie kniete neben ihrem Freund nieder und half ihm beim Aufstehen, nachdem die beiden am Boden ihre Gliedmaßen entwirrt hatten.

Sich den Hinterkopf reibend streckte Harry seinen Rücken. „Ja, alles noch dran. - Au! Das gibt 'n blauen Fleck." Er hob den Kopf und erstarrte, als er Draco in der Tür stehen sah, der ihn entsetzt und verletzt anblickte. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, wie es für andere ausgesehen haben könnte, dass er und Debonair in einem Haufen auf dem Boden lagen.

„Komm, Debonair. Lassen wir die beiden einen Moment allein." Hermine zog den brünetten Jungen aus seinem eigenen Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Schweigend standen sie sich einen Moment lang gegenüber. Harry war knapp davor zu beteuern, dass es nicht so war, wie es ausgesehen hatte, aber soweit er wusste, benutzten alle diesen Satz, ob er nun stimmte oder nicht.

Schließlich durchbrach Draco die Stille. „Was läuft da zwischen euch?"

Harry erschrak bei der Kälte in seiner Stimme. So hatte Draco nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, seit er zum Werwolf geworden war. Augenblick fühlte er sich noch elender. Er hatte nicht nur Debonair zurückweisen müssen, sondern verletzte auch noch Draco. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass Debonair Interesse hat, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich das in die Briefe schreiben sollte. Und nach dem Angriff habe ich es in dem ganzen Durcheinander völlig vergessen. Ich schwöre, da läuft nichts. Ich habe ihm eben gesagt, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe und als er dann meinte, dass wir wenigstens Freunde bleiben können, war ich so erleichtert, dass ich zu spät reagiert habe, als er mich plötzlich knuddeln wollte.", ratterte er runter, ohne einmal zu atmen, sodass er nun erst einmal nach Luft schnappen musste. Mit ängstlich geschlossenen Augen und schwerem Atem wartete er auf eine Reaktion des anderen.

Er hörte, wie Draco zu ihm trat, zuckte aber trotzdem erschrocken zusammen, als er ihm eine Hand an die Wange legte, die seinen Kopf sanft aber bestimmt hob. Unsicher öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in Dracos silbergraue, die in sanft ansahen. „Entschuldige", murmelte er zu Harrys Erstaunen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so etwas nicht tun würdest. - Verzeihst du mir?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich auch nichts anderes gedacht."

Lächelnd lehnte Draco seine Stirn an die seines Freundes und verschränkte seine Finger mit Harrys. Glücklich schloss Harry die Augen und genoss diesen friedlichen Moment, die Nähe des anderen, den armen Atem, der über sein Gesicht waberte, die weichen Lippen, die federleichte Küsse auf seine Wangen hauchten und sich dabei seinen eigenen Lippen näherten, das Herzklopfen, das sie auslösten. Sein Atem entwich zittrig seinen Lungen, als Dracos Nasenspitze streichelnd über seine Haut fuhr, und er hörte gänzlich auf zu atmen, als er einen sanften Kuss an seinem Mundwinkel spürte.

„Atmen...", hauchte Draco leise, nur Millimeter von Harrys Lippen entfernt. Mechanisch sog der Werwolf schwer Luft in seine Lungen ohne sich zu rühren, während der Slytherin eine Hand hob und Harrys Arm um seinen Hals legte, sodass er die Verbindung ihrer Finger lösen konnte, um mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über Harrys Hals und hinunter zum Schlüsselbein zu streichen. Ein Beben durchlief den kleineren Körper und Harrys Atem wurde schwerer. Seine linke Hand wühlte sich haltsuchend in Dracos blonden Schopf, während er mühsam schluckte und kurz mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen fuhr.

Als der Blonde sich auch nach weiteren gefühlten Jahrhunderten keinen Millimeter weiterbewegt hatte und Harrys Herz inzwischen so heftig schlug, dass der Werwolf angst um seine Gesundheit bekommen hätte, wenn er noch soweit hätte denken können, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, den er als ehemaliger Gryffindor noch tief verborgen hortete, und streckte sich dem Slytherin entgegen. Ihm entwich ungewollt ein stöhnender Laut und der klägliche Rest seines Verstandes stellte die Arbeit ein, als seine Lippen endlich Dracos berührten.

tbc...

* * *

So, das war's für diese Woche... Fies, oder? ^-^

Aber bevor ihr euch Hoffnungen macht, dass ich diese Situation zwischen den beiden im nächsten Kapitel ausführlicher behandel, möchte ich euch sagen, dass ich mich bisher an keine Lemons herangewagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemals Lemons von mir zu lesen geben wird, aber im Moment traue ich mich da einfach nicht ran. *verlegen ist* Seid also bitte nicht enttäuscht, okay? =)

Nächste Woche geht es weiter. Freut euch darauf! ^^

LG  
Silberschwinge


End file.
